Stockport Wrestling Association
by Ikuzo Bakayaro
Summary: SWA is a wrestling company in Stockport, Greater Manchester, England. Updated in celebration of Paul-Georges Ntep's recent call-up to the French national football team.
1. You Better Get Out Of The Way

**Main Theme of SWA: Hollywood Undead- My Town**

**DUKE FORCE**

**General Manager Dominic Fazackerley**

Also known as – Duke, Duke of Stockport, Sutokkupōto no Koushaku

Entrance theme: **Kid British - Until Monday**

Bio- The Duke of Stockport is a young man from Stockport.

Duke bought MWA when it almost went bankrupt.

Now the company is strong enough to attract many renowned characters to fight.

With female and male wrestlers taking one another to the brink of the Afterlife with their fighting one moment, and kissing each other the next, there's nothing like SWA.

**Duke's Demon Mirajane Strauss**

Also known as – Mira, The Snow-Headed Beauty, **Duke's Demon** (of course)

Finisher(s)- Mage Turner/ Mirage (Paige's _Paige Turner_), Soul Extinction (Trish Stratus's _Stratusfaction_)

Entrance theme: **Thousand Foot Krutch - War Of Change**

Bio- An awesome character wasted on pointless fanservice and Laxus "Boring" Dreyar once, Mira is now Duke's right hand woman in the Duke Force.

Most famously, she defeated Erza, Saeko and Holo in a match that earned all four women the title of 'The Four Musketeers'.

**Stockport Wrestling Association World Champion Steve Fox**

Also known as – The Great British Champion, FFS

Finisher(s)- Hellfire (Lariat), FFS - For Fox's Sake (Neville's Red Arrow); Two-Fox Salute (Simultaneous Spinebuster/**Bullhammer** followed by a Catapult, then a **Sunset Flip Power Bomb**) with Gajeel

Entrance theme: **Kasabian - stevie**; **Blur - Song 2** as part of the Duke Force/ with Gajeel Redfox

Bio- Steve Fox is considered buy many to be "Mr. SWA", even though he has just won two World Championships.

The _Tekken_ regular is best known for legitimising the secondary titles of SWA, first in an intense feud with Gajeel Redfox over the SWA Cross Atlantic Championship, then becoming the Connect (Tag) Team of SWA with Redfox as _Fox Two_.

Immensely loved by the crowd, his attempts at villainy have worked out as well as the King Barrett gimmick.

**Stockport Wrestling Association Cross Atlantic Champion Grey Fullbuster**

Also known as – King of Strong Feels

Finisher(s)- After Story (Sterling James Keenan's _MK Ultra_), Boma Yeti (Shinsuke Nakamura's _Boma Ye_), Need To Need Me (AJ Styles's _Styles Clash_)

Entrance theme: **Crobot - Nowhere To Hide**; **Kasabian - stevie** as part of the Duke Force

Bio- Grey has become the Cross Atlantic Champion, which means he's SWA's official secondary champion.

All this happened, of course, after joining the Duke Force.

Grey might be looking to emulate a certain knee-rumbling Strong Style ambassador- admittedly a tad too much.

**The Rain Woman Juvia Lockser**

Also known as – Juvia of the Great Seas, Cute and Sickly Woman (oops, wrong Anime)

Finisher(s)- Downpour (Middle Kick followed by a Superkick and finished with a Roundhouse Kick), Grey-sama (Somersault Corkscrew Senton)

Entrance theme: **CHVRCHES - We Sink**; **Kasabian - stevie** as part of the Duke Force

Bio- A stalk... manager like Juvia has a few uses, especially when your opponent has a crush on her.

And rightfully so- Juvia's the first-ever Women's Champion.

**The Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox**

Also known as – The Lost Son of House Stark (unofficial), Harem Master (**definitely** unofficial)

Finisher(s)- Shrimp (Ryo Saito's eponymous move), Two-Fox Salute (Simultaneous **Spinebuster**/Bullhammer followed by a **Catapult**, then a Sunset Flip Power Bomb) with Steve

Entrance theme**: Maxïmo Park - The Unshockable**; **Blur - Song 2** as part of the Duke Force/ with Steve Fox

Bio- Again the Duke Force has transformed a joke character into a badass.

Gajeel was born to beat arseholes, and he has done that a lot.

_Fox Two _(him and Steve Fox) are so OP, they held the Connect Championships for 369 days.

Also he's a... passable musician.

**Skateboard Samurai Hwoarang**

Also known as – Flower Boy (no _kuso_)

Finisher(s)- Midnight Ride (KUSHIDA's_ Hoverboard Lock_), Warrior's Wreath (Guillotine Choke with Body Scissors), Springboard 450° Splash

Entrance theme: **Nine Lashes - Get Back**

**The German Baroness Leo Kliesen**

Also known as – Steve's Girl

Finisher(s): Münster Express (Bridging delayed Package German Suplex), Chaos Theory (Doug Williams's eponymous move), Axe Bomber (Hulk Hogan's eponymous move)

Entrance theme:** Rammstein - Ich Will**

* * *

**TEAM DEIBUREIKU**

**The Fourth Primogenitor Kojou Akatsuki**

Also known as- Kaleid Blood, The Stud

Finisher(s)- Regulus Aurum (Kota Ibushi's Sitout Last Ride)

Entrance theme: **The Cribs - Men's Needs**

**The Ladies Man-Wolf Ginei Moroika**

Also known as- Gin

Finisher(s)- Wolf Clash (Robert Evans's Belly-to-belly inverted mat slam)

Entrance theme: **The Cribs - Men's Needs**

**The Observer Yukina Himeragi**

Also known as- Bella Swan

Finisher(s)- Sekkarou (Wade Barrett's _Wasteland_)

Entrance theme: **The Cribs - Men's Needs**

**The War Dancer Sayaka Kirasaka**

Also known as- Man Hater turned Man Eater, Katniss Everdeen

Finisher(s)- War Dance (Swinging Complete Shot), Koukarin (Bow and Arrow Lock)

Entrance theme: **The Cribs - Men's Needs**

* * *

**TEAM ENOSHIMA**

**True Blooded Forward** **Kakeru Aizawa**

Also known as- Japan's #9, Ace Striker

Finisher(s)- Penalty Kick (Football kick to chest of seated opponent/PK), Phi Trick (Hayabusa [RIP]'s _Phoenix Splash_); Goal 2 Sleep (Inverted front powerslam/** Facebreaker knee smash** combination) with Ryuichi Araki

Entrance theme: **Crossfaith - Monolith**; **Milky Chance - Down By The River** with Ryuichi Araki

Bio- Do you love football and anime? Just come down to Edgeley Park, where you can see the new Hidetoshi Nakata in action.

No Katsuyori Shibata, but still a solid Connect Champion due to his high Teamwork, Finishing and Bravery... oh right this is not Football Manager.

**The Blue Playmaker Ryuichi Araki**

Also known as- Unbelievable, Arakihimovic (Due to hairstyle and playing style)

Finisher(s)- Killer Ball (Front Flip Legsweep DDT), Treble (Corkscrew Senton); Goal 2 Sleep (**Inverted front powerslam**/ Facebreaker knee smash combination) with Kakeru Aizawa

Entrance theme: **Milky Chance - Down By The River**

Bio- Zlatan Ibrahimovic is a legend, so you can see a Japanese version of him at Edgeley Park.

"He is Ryuichi. What Balotelli can do with a football, he can do with an orange." Shots fired!

**Stockport Wrestling Association Women's Champion** **Little Witch Nana Mishima**

Also known as- Seven (to Kakeru), better than Duke at Football Manager

Finisher(s)- Witch Finale (Naomichi Marufuji's _Ko-Oh_), Witch Turn (Christian's _Killswitch/ Unprettier_)

Entrance theme: **Thousand Foot Krutch- Untraveled Road**; **Milky Chance- Down By The River** with Ryuichi Araki and Kakeru Aizawa

Bio- Do you love football and anime?

Just come down to Edgeley Park, where you can see the new Homare Sawa in action.

* * *

**TEAM FAIRY TAIL**

**The Real Man Elfman Strauss**

Also known as- Future Brother-In-Law

Finisher(s)- Real Man (KENTA's_ Go 2 Sleep_ followed by a _Yakuza Kick_ to the kneeling or seated opponent)

Entrance theme: **ACMA - Muscular Countdown -do what you want-**

Bio- Elfman is a real man's man.

Apart from having a real man's hot sister, Elfman can also fell trees with his bare hands, use the word 'man' as a noun, verb, adjective, pronoun, adverb...

**Son Of Igneel Natsu Dragneel**

Also known as- The Fire Dragon Slayer

Finisher(s)- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Rolling Thunder into a Superman Punch), Brilliant Flame (Hiroshi Tanahashi's _High Fly Flow_), Dragon Backbreaker (Tatsumi Fujinami's Belly-to-back suplex back breaker)

Entrance theme: **Avicii - The Nights**

Bio- Natsu Dragneel is a SWA legend, having been with the company since its inception, when it was called MWA.

He's not smart, but having been a record-breaking three-time SWA World Heavyweight Champion, is sure to cause trouble for the Duke Force any day.

You have to respect that.

**The Brainy Blonde Lucy Heartfilia**

Also known as- Reader of Worlds

Finisher(s)- Lucy Kick (Chris Hero's _Cyclone Kill_), Luxation (Sharpshooter)

Entrance theme: **Nine Lashes feat Trevor McNevan of Thousand Foot Krutch - Adrenaline**

Bio- Lucy is Natsu's wife... I mean female nakama.

Smart and blonde don't go together usually, but Lucy Heartfilia makes it work.

Like Natsu (and heck most Fairy Tail guild members) Lucy has been around since the MWA days.

**Erza Scarlet (You needed a nickname?)**

Also known as- All About That Cake

Finisher(s)- Phoenix Rising (Meiko Satomura's _Scorpio Rising_), Fairy Cake (Zack Ryder's _Rough Ryder_), Sternness Dust α (Jun Akiyama's eponymous move)

Entrance theme: **War Of Ages feat Sonny Sandoval - Eternal**

Bio- Well it's Erza, the only female to be a Triple Crown Champion in SWA- and also the first-ever **SWA World Heavyweight Champion**.

Need anymore be said?

**The Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell**

Also known as- Kitty Pryde (to the annoyance of Carla)

Finisher(s)- Horoscope (Edge's Edgecator), Vernier (Tetsuya Naito's _Destino_)

Entrance theme: **CFO$ - Sky's Th****e Limit**

Bio- Wendy is the youngest Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, innocent and just a bit clumsy.

If you look closely, you might see a young Chapparita Asari.

* * *

**THE AMERICAN ANIMATORS**

**Stockport Wrestling Association Connect Champion** **Hiro Hamada**

Also known as- The Big Hero

Finisher(s)- Great Invention (Edge's _Edgecution_)

Entrance theme: **American Authors - Best Day Of My Life**

**Stockport Wrestling Association Connect Champion Baymax**

Also known as- The Personal Asskicking Assistant

Finisher(s)- Baymax Bomb (Bad Luck Fale's _Bad Luck Fall_), Bayonet (Bad Luck Fale's _Grenade_); Magic Killer (Guns N Gallows's eponymous move) with Wreck-It Ralph

Entrance theme: **American Authors - Best Day Of My Life**

**Stockport Wrestling Association Connect Champion** **Wreck-It-Ralph**

Also known as- The Wrecker

Finisher(s)- Pit Stop (Chokebomb), Ralph's Revolution (Michael Elgin's _Revolution Elgin Bomb_); Magic Killer (Guns N Gallows's eponymous move) with Baymax

Entrance theme: **American Authors - Best Day Of My Life**

* * *

**THE FRIENDSHIP CLUB**

**Tenma's Daughter Sena Kashizawaki**

Also known as- Niku, Semoponume

Finisher(s)- High Rise (Diving Somersault Leg Drop), Yellow Magic (Low-Ki's Black Magic)

Entrance theme: **Kota Aoki - Be My Friends**

**The Night Yozora Mikazuki**

Also known as- Hell In School Uniform

Finisher(s)- Nights Out (Fisherman Suplex followed by a Fisherman Buster)

Entrance theme: **Kota Aoki - Be My Friends**

**Kodaka Hasegawa**

Also known as- K-Hawk

Finisher(s)- Hawk Feast (T-Hawk's _Night Ride_), Hawk Feast K (T-Hawk's _Night Ride END_)

Entrance theme: **Kota Aoki - Be My Friends**

* * *

**THE SHOW STEALERS**

**Lost In Love Takashi Komuro**

Also known as- That chap in the 'SuperSlam' meme

Finisher(s)- Simonicelli Special (Nathan Cruz's _Showstolen_), Gut Check (Rob Van Dam's _Five-Star Frog Splash_); Doomsday Sniper (America's Most Wanted's _Death Sentence_) with Kohta Hirano

Entrance theme: **Anberlin - Godspeed**

Bio- If you receive a prank call, don't ring off.

It could be this lad right here.

Because he's **John Cena**, get it?

**The Fat Otaku Kohta Hirano**

Also known as- Deadshot, Fat Otaku (lol)

Finisher(s)- Japanese Sniper (Mr Kennedy/ Anderson's _Mic Check_); Doomsday Sniper (America's Most Wanted's_ Death Sentence_) with Takashi Komuro

Entrance theme: **Anberlin - Godspeed**

Bio- He's the fat friend who "wants some, but can't get some".

That is all.

**Fearful Rei Miyamoto**

Also known as- That chap in the 'SuperSlam' meme's girlfriend

Finisher(s)- Spear, Whack Attack (Nikki Bella's_ Rack Attack_)

Entrance theme: **Anberlin - Godspeed**

Bio- Has a big Rack Attack (if you know what I mean).

That is all.

**The Psychotic Mistress Saeko Busujima**

Also known as- The Psycho, The Sadistic Mistress (you will not want to know about that)

Finisher(s)- Saeko Driver (Super Dragon's _Psycho Driver_), Saeko Driver II (Megumi Kudo's _Kudome Valentine_), Rolling Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash)

Entrance theme**: AlunaGeorge - You Know You Like It (DJ Snake Remix); ****Anberlin - Godspeed **as part of Team HOTD

Bio- Purple-haired, and psychotic enough to wear an apron with lingerie in front of two males and beat a rapist into submission.

Anyone who endorses Rei over her must be a Roman Rei-gns fan.

That is...

(A bullet flies through her breasts and strikes the Author for this awful pun)

**The Black Sheep Saya Takagi**

Also known as- The Hot Professor, The Bang-Tidy Nerd Twintailed Tsundere, The Insufferable Genius

Finisher(s)- Checkmate (Paige's _Rampaige_ (NXT)), Osmium Implant (Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop)

Entrance theme: **Anberlin - Godspeed**

Bio- In twenty-four hours, it all disappeared...

That is all?

* * *

**THE STOPFORDIAN WOLVES**

**The Bargain Hunter Kraft Lawrence**

Also known as- The Real Wolfpack Leader

Finisher(s)- Market Force (Inverted Shiranui), Wolf Bite (Daniel Bryan's _LeBell Lock_)

Entrance theme: **Barrie Gledden and Andrew Peacock - Clutch**

Bio- Might just be the unluckiest man here in SWA, never becoming World Heavyweight Champion despite being here for as long as Steve Fox.

He's trying... he's trying...

**Holo The Wise Wolf**

Also known as- N/A

Finisher(s): Tribute (Diving double knee drop), Apple Drop (Inverted Shiranui)

Entrance theme: **Barrie Gledden and Andrew Peacock - Clutch**

Bio- Before Ronda Rousey and NXT popularised the Four Horsewomen, there were the Four Musketeers.

One of them is Holo The Wise Wolf.

It's safe to say that she's had a better career than her husband, with whom she has two children.

* * *

**THE VETERAN GUN**

**Bob The Builder**

Also known as- Can We Fix It?

Finisher(s)- Scoop Muck and Dizzy (Running Emerald Flowsion), Safety Harness (Nigel McGuinness's _London Dungeon_); Rise and Shine (Doomsday Diving Bionic Elbow) with Postman Pat

Entrance theme: **Bob The Builder - Can We Fix It?**

**Postman Pat**

Also known as- N/A

Finisher(s): Special Delivery (Butterfly Suplex dropped into a Code Breaker); Rise and Shine (Doomsday Diving Bionic Elbow) with Bob The Builder

Entrance theme: **Bryan Daly - Postman Pat theme song**; **Bob The Builder- Can We Fix It?** with Bob

**Penny Morris**

Also known as- Heroine Next Door

Finisher(s)- Flame Cutter (Fireman's carry dropped into a cutter), End of Heartache (Roderick Strong's eponymous move)

Entrance theme: **Thousand Foot Krutch - Courtesy Call**

**Lion De Froideur Lyon Vastia**

Also known as- Lacazette (Sorry), Nabil Fekir (Can it get worse?)

Finisher(s)- Swan Tan (Jeff Hardy's _Swanton Bomb_), Ooba's Wrath (Kofi Kingston's _Trouble In Paradise_); Lamia Special (_**Rumbling Mt. Fuji**_ followed by_ Swan Tan_) with Jura

Entrance theme: **Hollywood Undead - Lion**

**Iron Rock Jura**

Also known as- The Ten Wizard Saint, The Lamia Scale Ace, Saitama's Father, Possibly, Big Man Backslide, H-A-G-E

Finisher(s)- Rumbling Mt. Fuji (Hirooki Goto's _Shouten Kai_), Backslide From Heaven (Genki Horiguchi H-A-Gee-Mee's eponymous move); Lamia Special (_**Rumbling Mt. Fuji**_ followed by_ Swan Tan_) with Lyon

Entrance theme: **NJPW - Mission Blow (He's A Pirate)**

Bio- Like fine wine, Jura just epitomises professionalism, and has quite the resume to go with it, being one of the few Triple Crown Champions here.

He has just returned from a Magic Council expedition.

* * *

**TO WORK IS TO LOSE**

**Black Thunder Vergil**

Also known as- The More Talented Brother

Finisher(s)- Demon Prince Throne (Prince Devitt's _Shingata Prince Throne_), Summoned Swords (Prince Devitt's _Bloody Sunday_), Judgement Cut (Karl Anderson's _Gun Stun_), Helm Breaker (Diving double foot stomp/ Finn Bálor's _Coup de Grâce_)

Entrance theme:** ACMA - YAMATO SPIRIT -vicious dictator mix-**

Bio- Another star who has seen better days.

As one of the most dastardly players in Stockport, success and controversy have come to the half-Demon in equal measure.

Nonetheless, Vergil is popular enough to remain a viable main-eventer, as seen from his two World Championship reigns.

**8-Man HACHIMAN Hikigaya**

Also known as- Chibalry

Finisher(s)- Just Armlock (Inverted headlock takedown transitioned into a high-angle Fujiwara Armbar), Black Mephisto (Corkscrew Scissors Kick)

Entrance theme: **六三四 Musashi - Yamato Suite Part 4**

* * *

**UNALIGNED PLAYERS**

**The Cross Breed Bryan Fury**

Also known as- The Cyborg, Wicked Replicant

Finisher(s)- Cobra Crossing (Hiroyoshi Tenzan's _Anaconda Max_), Corrupt Driver (Sitting Tombstone Piledriver), Mach Punch (Knockout Punch)

Entrance theme: **Manafest - Renegade**

Bio- A two-time SWA World Heavyweight Champion in better days, the _Tekken_ regular has quickly drawn the ire of SWA's Hiroshi Tanahashi, hoping to rocket himself up the card.

**The Arbiter Decim**

Also known as- The Pubtender

Finisher(s)- Last Judgement (Pump Handle Power Bomb, sometimes with a Double Pump Handle Cradle), BRAINBUSTAH (El Generico's Second rope Brainbuster) (on special occasions)

Entrance theme: **CFO$ - Worlds Apart**

**Fireman Sam**

Also known as- The Hero Next Door, Drewgi

Finisher(s)- Hero Slam (Kurt Angle's _Olympic Slam_), Kistvaen (Cesaro's_ Gotch-Style Neutraliser_)

Entrance theme: **Ellie Goulding - Burn**

**Aqua Regia Ginti**

Also known as- Humanity Is Stupid

Finisher(s)- Kevin Owens's Pop-up Power Bomb, Final Order (Kevin Steen's _Package Piledriver_), Keg-stand (Kevin Steen's _Steenalizer_)

Entrance theme: **CFO$ - Fight**

**Stanley Kowalski**

Also known as: The Animal

Finisher(s)- Rebel YELLA (Dean Ambrose's _Dirty Deeds_), Carnivore Lock (Corey Graves's _Lucky 13_)

Entrance theme: **Starset - Carnivore**

Bio- Often called SWA's Takashi Iizuka, which predictably makes him lose his rag.

* * *

**UNITS**

**Duke Force- A conglomerate of wrestlers who are sick of the clichéd names main eventing and thus have banded together to change this trend.**

**Leader: Steve Fox**

**Members: Gajeel Redfox, Grey Fullbuster, Hwoarang, Juvia Lockser and Leo Kliesen**

**Team Deibureiku- A team made up of a vampire, (two) girl(s) and a werewolf. **

**Sounds familiar? **

**If you take them at face value, you are living dangerously.**

**Leader: Kojou Akatsuki**

**Members: Gin Moroika, Sayaka Kirasaka and Yukina Himeragi (all inactive)**

**Team Enoshima - A team of three friends, united in their love of The Beautiful Game.**

**If these Connect Champions played in the World Cup, Japan has every chance at the title.**

**Leader: Kakeru Aizawa**

**Members: Nana Mishima and Ryuichi Araki**

**The Show Stealers ****\- The next Aces of the company aren't going to back down.**

**Leader: Takashi Komuro **

**Members: Kohta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, ****Saeko Busujima,** **Saya Takagi (?)**

**The Veteran Gun - The elder statesmen of SWA.**

**Leader: Not Applicable**

**Members: Bob the Builder, Jura, Lyon Vastia, Penny Morris and Postman Pat**

**The American Animators - A group of heroes in their own worlds - in SWA, not so much.**

**Leader: Hiro Hamada**

**Members: Baymax, Vanellope von Schweetz and ****Wreck-It-Ralph**

**To Work Is To Lose - A wise man once said, "When you work, you lose." **

**To labour is to take on risk and obtain a return.**

** Thus, my decision not to work and instead enter the household is not only valid, but also absolutely and positively legitimate. **

**And so, for the upcoming workplace visit, I wish to visit my own home, where a full-time stay-at-home husband does his work.**

**Leader: HACHIMAN Hikigaya**

**Members: Erza Scarlet (?), Vergil (?)**

* * *

**COUPLES**

**Duke x Mira**

**Steve x Leo**

**Natsu x Lucy**

**Grey x Juvia**

**Gajeel x Harem (lol)**

**Erza x Vergil... or Erza x 8-Man :D**

**Kakeru x Nana**

**Lawrence x Holo**

**Yukino x 8-Man x Yui**

* * *

**STAFF MEMBERS**

**Ring Crew**

**Referee Regan George**

**Referee Joel Tunnicliffe**

**Referee Jordan Shinnie**

**Ring Announcer Deuce E Lang**

**Announcer's Desk**

**Colour Commentator Daniel 'Dom' Butler**

**Neutral Commentator Kevin Mask**

**Play-by-Play Commentator Levy McGarden (also in charge of SWA Blog)**

**Backstage**

**External Affairs Officer Aqua**

**External Affairs Officer Emi Yusa**

**External Affairs Officer Kazuma Satou**

**External Affairs Officer Sadao Maou**

**External Affairs Officer Shirou Ashiya**

**Head Nurse Hitagi Senjougahara**

**Head of Media Yukino Yukinoshita**

**Medical Advisor Koyomi Araragi**

**Medical Staff Dylan Aarons**

**Reporter Misaki Kamiigusa**

**Reporter Suruga Kanbaru**

**Reporter Yui Yuigahama**

* * *

**Notable BDI (Bergara Development Institute) Trainees**

Kanye Seiya (Amagi Brilliant Park) - Cheadle Champion

Gojuu Sento (Amagi Brilliant Park) - Kim Kardashian regen

Leo Kliesen (Tekken) - Joy Division (Females) Champion

Nicolas "Nic" Brown (Gangsta.) - Railway (Tag-Team) Champion

Worick Arcangelo (Gangsta.) - Railway (Tag-Team) Champion

Alex "Ally" Benedetto (Gangsta.) - Handymen valet

Nanami Aoyama (Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo) - Reddit's favourite loser

Rita Ainsworth (Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo) - The less mentally-compromised Englishwoman from Aoyama's series (Oh!)

Lord Paul-Georges Ntep de Madiba (Heaven) - Our lord and saviour

Abdoulaye Doucouré (Heaven) - Apostle 1

Ousmane Dembélé (Heaven) - Apostle 2

Yurippe (SSS/ Heaven) - Why not?

Kosaki Onodera (Nisekoimonogatari) - ...

All External Affairs Officers - their training involves them attending live events around the world

The role of an EAO is a temporary one; new Officers take on the role with regularity.

* * *

**About SWA**

Typically, SWA takes a break every six months to give talents sufficient rest and to minimise injury.

The exception to the rule would be if this break occurs in August or September, as that's when the preparation for the blowout occurs.

**Full PPV List (The only PPVs guaranteed to occur yearly are _SWA Breaks Warning _and _SWA Collision_)**

**January- _Reverberation_**

**February- _Valentine's Day Massacre_**

**March- _Leviticus_**

**April- _Climax_**

**May- _Fame Game_**

**June- _Duke's Birthday Special_**

**July- _Chaos Theory_**

**August-_ Breaks Warning_**

**September- _Collision_**

**October- _Harvest_**

**November- _Dacho Land_**

**December- _On The Rocks or Christmas Special_**

* * *

**Current Arcs (televised)- New Arcs to start every seven months**

**Unnamed (Will commence following the conclusion of the SWA _B1 Climax_****)**

* * *

**So that's the roster for SWA and other related gen. **

**I have done bios for a few wrestlers- the rest will come when I have the time.**


	2. Hold On Holy Ghost

**Date: 20th February 2015**

**Stadium: Edgeley Park**

**Attendance: 10,841 (Full house!)**

It's the Friday after SWA's Valentine Day Massacre PPV and **Hollywood Undead- My Town** plays to kick this tango off.

Levy McGarden, Kevin Mask and Dom Butler, the SWA Commentary Team welcome the audience.

_Recap of SWA VDM PPV_

_Trinity Match: Natsu Dragneel defeated Erza Scarlet and Mario Balotelli after 10 minutes and 0 seconds._

_Kohta Hirano defeated Stanley Kowalski after 11 minutes and 45 seconds._

_SWA Cross Atlantic Championship Match: Grey Fullbuster defeated Lyon Vastia after 12 minutes and 24 seconds; new champion crowned_

_SWA Tag Team Championship: Team Enoshima defeated Team Kurokami after 8 minutes and 59 seconds; titles successfully retained_

_SWA Women's Championship: Saya Takagi defeated Holo The Wise Wolf after 10 minutes and 34 seconds; title successfully retained_

_Fireman Sam defeated Bob The Builder after 6 minutes and 30 seconds_

_Jura defeated Vergil after 8 minutes and 0 seconds_

_SWA Main Event: Ultimate Endurance Match (Last Man Standing hybrid) - Steve Fox vs. Takashi Komuro_

A video package plays. It shows the Ultimate Endurance Match between Steve Fox and Takashi Komuro for the SWA World Championship.

In this match, competitors would have to pin or submit their adversary, before incapacitating that opponent for ten counts with the same move.

The Brit, who was the defending champion, was booed by the Birmingham crowd.

What about national pride?

Either way, Steve Fox soldiered on, but was quickly caught out by a roll-up.

This proved to be a diversion; Takashi immediately hit the Simonicelli Special for the 3 count, but not the subsequent 10 count.

Highlights of the contest followed; Fox flooring Takashi with a brutal Hellfire for an 8 count, before Takashi responded with a Spear and Saeko Driver.

Not to be outdone, Steve responded with a vicious Bullhammer, or as Saya dubs it, the Ketone Crusher.

All these earned a 9 count, to the amazement of the crowd. Steve Fox shouted "Love You Babe" after that, irking Saya's childhood friend.

That overzealousness led to Takashi introducing two Tables and a Ladder.

Before he leapt off the Ladder, Takashi warned Fox "NEVER BETRAY KOHTA", but the champion rolled off the tables like a boss, sending the zombie hunter into them.

Steve Fox then punished the young man HARD.

Putting his... babymaker between the ropes and hitting a brutal Lariat was Moderate Mode.

Taking his head off with the Hellfire was Expert Mode.

Now "Expert Mode" easily put the overrated teenager down.

But no, Steve Fox unleashed the Ultra Hard Mode!

Shocking the crowd, he hit a brutal Texas Piledriver from the second rope into the table wreckage!

That was always going to put the kid to bed. The crowd went silent as paramedics attended to Komuro.

Rei was crying and Saeko was CLOSE TO TEARS.

_Steve Fox defeated Takashi Komuro after 28 minutes and 14 seconds; title successfully retained_

* * *

The VTR ends and Levy states that Steve has crossed the Rubicon with that.

Dom Butler, Duke's loyal butler (that's right), argues that Takashi played a big role in his own downfall.

Kevin Mask tries to calm them down.

Just then Kohta Hirano comes out with a microphone.

He "applauds" Steve Fox for attacking his friend.

Steve Fox has become less human, making it more NECESSARY for the gunman to put him down.

Hirano proclaims that the fight starts now, before **Get Scared- Sarcasm **plays to bring out Duke Force member Rogue.

He will serve as the opposition for Kohta in this opening encounter.

The crowd is entirely behind Hirano for this one.

Before Deuce Etherington can introduce the pair proper, Kohta mows Rogue over with punches but Rogue counters with an impressive Belly-to-Belly Suplex.

As the Shadow Dragon Slayer wrests control already, Butler finds fault with Hirano's mental state.

Kevin Mask points out Rogue's superb conditioning and states it's a tough match no matter the situation.

Levy looks at the battle and contritely states "Never count out Kohta's heart".

Dom Butler insults Kohta and teases Levy about Gajeel Redfox (Rogue's mentor and Levy's crush male friend).

Levy responds that they're veering off-topic.

Kohta turns it around though with a Ninja Bounce Kick- Mask notes this as Takashi's signature move. After getting Rogue dizzy enough, Kohta prepares for his finisher, the Japanese Sniper, only for Rogue to respond with a Rydeen Bomb!

After getting a 2.99 count, Rogue just goes straight for his finisher, the Rogue Killer.

However Kohta rolls him up from behind, not getting the victory.

But like Takashi on Sunday night, Kohta uses the roll-up to get into Rogue's blind spot and floor him with the **Japanese Sniper **for the win.

**Thousand Foot Krutch- Give It To Me** plays.

The otaku looks at Rogue with a pained expression.

Before Kohta tries to Texas Piledrive Rogue though, **Clean Bandit- Rather Be feat. Jess Glynne **plays to jeers, bringing out SWA Owner Dom "Duke" Fazackerley.

Duke orders Kohta to not Piledrive Rogue, or else he's fired.

Kohta stops, upon which Duke grants him the #1 Contendership, by virtue of victories against Stanley Kowalski (_at Valentine's Day Massacre_) and Rogue.

Kohta says that he does not care about the Contendership as much as kicking Steve Fox's arse.

He then mocks Duke for giving Steve and Saya the night off.

Duke replies, "I gave Takashi the night off, didn't I?"

A livid Kohta tries to assault Duke, but Rogue ambushes him.

Kohta fights him off and tries the Japanese Sniper again, but Fazackerley has escaped.

But Gajeel Redfox has entered, and he immediately takes Hirano out with the Wonderwall.

**Oasis- Wonderwall** then plays to boos.

"Get this arse out of this arena this instant! I've had enough of him tonight!" Duke ordered.

Gajeel and Rogue then handcuff the Sniper of HOTD, Gajeel laughing his signature "Gihihi" laugh as they escort Kohta Hirano out of Edgeley Park.

* * *

Switching gears now, **Yonosuke Kitamura- Stardust** plays.

Lucy Heartfilia comes out with a determined look on her face, showing off her looks confidently.

The crowd are very enthusiastic for the veteran's appearance.

**Thousand Foot Krutch- Untraveled Road **then playsto equally loud cheers.

Nana Mishima comes out with a determined look as well, but will not show off her looks.

Will Nana beat Lucy by pure wrestling ability, or will Lucy's grit see her through?

"The following Women's Championship #1 Contender match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, from Fiore, Magnolia, she is Lucky Lucy Heartfilia!

And her opponent, from Kamakura, Japan, she is Nana Mishima!"

The crowd is divided as both "Team Lucy" and "Team Nana" scream their hearts out.

Lucy has the louder positive reaction, but also a slight negative reaction.

Everyone is at worst neutral about Nana.

Nana quickly takes control, outmatching Lucy's brawling tactically.

However, Lucy is not stupid and tricks Nana into a DDT.

Lucy tries to finish the footballer early with the Lucy Kick, but Nana is having none of it and goes for the 4-4-2, only for that to be countered as well.

After a stalemate, Nana thinks she's got the blonde with a Shining Wizard, only for the Celestial Spirit Mage to back roll into a Leg Lock.

Lucy uses her smarts to control Nana's leg, doing her best to take that leg out of the equation.

The pain is so bad that Lucy almost submits Nana with a Figure Four Leg Lock.

Nana wouldn't quit, and when Lucy tried to force the submission, Nana sent the blonde hurtling into the ropes.

From there, Nana finally gets the Shining Wizard on her third attempt- Lucy countered again prior to this.

That gets a 2.5 count as Lucy doesn't stay down!

Nana shakes her head as she tries to get Lucy up- the Fairy Tail mage steps on the bad knee, followed by a 99 Crusher!

Could this be it?

No it's not, as Nana kicks out.

Lucy quickly goes back to a Leg Lock, but Nana trips her and kicks Lucy with the good leg as she falls.

Lucy faceplants hard, but somehow slams Nana with a Rydeen Bomb to counter the Shining Wizard.

Lucy then locks in a Sharpshooter.

Nana groans in pain and tears start forming in her eyes, but **Kakeru Aizawa** comes out to provide support.

Not wanting to submit in front of her crush (yes he hasn't confessed yet) Nana fights out of it.

**Natsu Dragneel **then comes out with a bag of crisps and offers Kakeru one- Kakeru eats it, which leads to loud "DAVID MOYES" chants.

This actually distracts Lucy even more, and Nana performs a Rear Naked Choke on her.

Natsu then gets a microphone backstage and proclaims that "Happy is having a fish party in your home", which shocks and angers Lucy into fighting out of the hold!

Lucy rushes at Nana, but the footballer does a Witch Turn at the last moment! Nana catches Lucy with an Okada Drop Kick!

Lucy Heartfilia falls onto her knees... and Nana Mishima blasts her with a Bicycle Style Knee Strike.

Also known as Naomichi Marifuji's Ko-Oh!

And it's K-Oh for Lucy as the referee counts 1-2...

... 3! Yes it is- Nana Mishima is your new #1 Contender, with **Thousand Foot Krutch- Untraveled Road **playing.

Natsu wraps his arm around Lucy's shoulder, before giving Kakeru a thumbs up. Kakeru bows in return and helps Nana up.

They get closer... and closer...

... until **Owl City- When Can I See You Again? **plays.

Hiro Hamada, Baymax and Wreck-It-Ralph come out as the crowd boos them to hell.

Hamada mocks Aizawa for taking "Centuries" to confess, and challenges the Connect Champion and his partner Araki for their titles.

Hiro shoos the footballers off, for their match is next.

* * *

...

SWA goes to a commercial break.

SWA is brought to you by _Walkers: Fresh Taste Guaranteed_.

_Suddenly, the Titantron turns red... blood red._

"_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Cross us, and you're dead._

_And please don't poo."_

* * *

"What the F*** was that?" Kevin Mask says.

"It's shite to do _that _when you die." Butler shrugs.

Levy and Kevin keep quiet- a wise choice.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Already in the ring, they are..."

Hiro snatches the microphone from Etherington.

"The Gentle Giant who will set your arcade and suburbs on fire with the greatest of ease, Wreck-It-Ralph!

And his partner, the White Angel from Heaven who will send you to the hospital with his power, heal you... and BOOM!

Extend your stay the night before your discharge! He is the infallible, indestructible BAAAAAYMAAAAAX!"

**Kasabian- Underdog **then plays as Hwoarang and Kodaka Hasegawa come out, ready to battle.

Baymax begins with Hwoarang, and that's as good as it gets for the Asian team.

Baymax tosses Kodaka out of the ring with a Baymax Bomb, leading to Hwoarang taking a Magic Killer for the easy win.

**Owl City- When Can I See You Again? **plays as Hamada proclaims they will get Aizawa and Mishima a room- a hospital room.

Hiro then hits a Headlock Driver on Kodaka "for the lulz".

* * *

Backstage, Maria Takayama is interviewing Lyon Vastia, with Meredy, about his Main Event with Grey.

"I want the old Grey back.

This demon does nothing but lick the boots of higher-ups, and I'll exorcise him tonight.

The title would be a bonus.

Meredy and I, we have both made mistakes, but now we're here.

If Grey wants to leave the Duke Force, I'm sure Fairy Tail will welcome him back."

"You and Meredy seem like a cute couple," Maria giggles as Lyon and Meredy blush.

"No we aren't dating," Lyon awkwardly says.

"Yes, Jellal will blow the place up," Meredy awkwardly says. With that ends the interview.

After the interview, Maria smiles, only for Kate Takayama to pull her ear.

"You're supposed to give them a hard time!

Only fools support Lyon/Meredy.

AND they're not Catholic!"

"Let go of me, poopy big sis!"

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry onee-sama!"

In the GM's office, Mira is currently alone as the Duke has gone out to get the signature of a "famous star".

The Duke's Demon Lover is tidying up the place-

"BANG!"

Stanley Kowalski almost breaks the door as he comes in.

Mira just casually greets him, not even scared.

"Where's the big man?"

"He's out,"

"I want a match next week. I want to put some dogs down and it's Glasses Boy's fault."

"No problem, you'll be the first match next week against Erza."

"Erza Scarlet? It's like beating Blanche or a stupid parrot. She's no fun."

Mira glares at Stanley, before slowly turning into a smile.

"I know someone whom you can face,"

"Good."

Stanley then walks past Duke who is entering.

"Blooming hell did that animal do anything to you, Mira?"

"Like you said, he's an animal and I tamed him."

"That's my woman," Duke says, hugging Mira.

* * *

**Ellie Goulding- Burn** plays to boos for the penultimate match of the evening.

In contrast, the crowd burst into cheers when **Deep Purple- Soldier Of Fortune** plays.

"This is your penultimate match of the evening, and is set for one fall.

Introducing first, from Pontypandy, he is The Hero Next Door..."

Samuel Jones just glares at Deuce creepily.

The poor announcer's voice almost cracks when he says,

"He is Fireman Sam.

And his opponent, from Tokonosu City, Japan, she is the multi-time Kendo and Women's Champion Saeko Busujima!"

The commentary team point out that Samuel has never been the same since betraying Postman Pat.

Kevin Mask points out that he put Bob the Builder in hospital with a Burning Hammer on Sunday.

Butler sings **Sam Smith- I'm Not The Only One **with Bob's voice, insulting Takashi again.

"Walking on fire, that Butler..." Kevin Mask groans.

"Vergil loves to sing this!"

"Correction, he's doing a f*cking handstand on fire!"

Fireman Sam starts the match by crawling on his hands and feet like a cat, but Saeko easily avoids his sudden lunge.

Saeko immediately attempts to finish this with her Saeko Driver, but Sam counters this into a front roll- and wedgie!

Sam speeds out of the ring, with Saeko in hot pursuit- but Sam is faster and gets back into the ring safely.

Saeko follows- right into a charge which sends her right into the security wall!

The crowd is shocked as Saeko's head collides with the wall, but Sam then picks her off with a brutal Knee Trembler, before throwing her against a steel edge of the ring.

From then on, Sam starts to control Saeko's head, but he goes too far when he licks her face!

Saeko slaps the taste out of Sam's mouth and just batters his face like he was Fish &amp; Chips.

Sam attempts to escape by sliding under Saeko's skirt, to which Saeko steps on what Charlie Scene calls a "fruit salad" in **Hollywood Undead- Comin' In Hot** official video.

The referee warns Saeko for stepping on the "fruit salad", but Saeko just shrugs.

Around the 8 minute mark, Saeko would miss a Discus Lariat, allowing Sam to use a Fireman's Carry before spinning around "like a kid".

With both competitors dizzy, Sam tried to hit his Hero Slam, but Saeko countered into a Saeko Driver, which Sam also escaped.

Saeko sees Sam coming in from behind and hits a Simonicelli Special...

...followed by a Gut Check!

After the Frog Splash, Saeko immediately pins the fireman-

And Unbelievable Jeff!

Sam kicks out at 2.99!

Saeko shakes her head and goes for a Saeko Driver Ni, but Sam backs away into the ropes- and cheap shots Saeko.

Samuel Jones then sets for the Burning Hammer- and gets it!

The referee counts 1...2...

... And Fireman Sam has defeated Saeko Busujima!

**Ellie Goulding- Burn **plays as Samuel lets Busujima wallow in her misery this time.

* * *

Backstage, Grey Fullbuster is shown with his Stockport Wrestling Association Cross Atlantic Championship and Juvia.

He is in a bad mood after having to defend his title just 5 days after winning it.

Seeing Lyon getting interviewed earlier in the evening, and not him is probably worse.

Grey whispers something to Juvia, which causes the girl to be in dreamland as usual.

"Juvia!"

"JUVIA!"

"Did you hear what I was saying?" Grey scolded Juvia, while shooing the photographer away.

"Oh Juvia has been so bad, Grey-sama please punish me!"

Grey facepalmed, before swinging at the photographer still filming this (BAKA).

"Mr. BAKA" runs away immediately.

"Bubblegum for brains, just like someone's girlfriend!"

The Cross Atlantic Champion is in the house for this main event- **Mark Ronson- Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars **gonna give it to you!

Grey has a host of backup dancers for this one, but of course the man himself refuses to dance, as always.

The arena goes quiet- before an almighty "ROAR" almost creeps Grey out.

**Hollywood Undead- Lion then **brings out Lyon Vastia, his new theme music just nice for this great Main Event.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, this is our main event of the evening, and it's for the SWA CROSS ATLANTIC CHAMPIONSHIP!

Introducing first, he is the defending SWA Cross Atlantic Champion. From Parts Unknown, Earthland, he is the Ice Devil Slayer Grey Fullbuster!

And the challenger, from Fiore, Earthland, he is the Ice Lion King Lyon Vastia!"

The crowd is largely behind Lyon, though some Grey fangirls can't be arsed.

A keenly contested encounter as expected; the two Ice Make Mages cancel each other out early on.

Gray decides to take out Lyon's leg first, as he knows this is his rival's main form of attack.

Lyon senses this, but Grey just suckers him into an Armbreaker instead!

"Your arm is as valuable as your leg- they're both worth zero cents," Grey mocks as he works on Lyon's arm.

Grey hits a sweet Divorce Court (Nigel McGuinness) as he keeps the angry man well marshalled.

However Grey is a tad too arrogant and Lyon counters him.

Taking revenge, Lyon decides to keep it on the ground- Grey hates that.

Lyon also targets Grey's arm, wary of that devastating Freeze Frame.

Grey rushes his counters to no avail as Lyon, who is/was trained by a Wizard Saint, has him on the mat.

Lyon hits his own Divorce Court, but Grey quickly rolls out of the ring.

Grey poses at the crowd haughtily... and narrowly avoids an Inside-Outside Dive from Lyon!

Butler claps heartily, calling it a work of genius.

Grey just batters Lyon's ribs, which he landed on hard, slamming his back HARDER against the ring edge.

Grey Fullbuster rams Lyon's head into that same edge- and then his arm.

The champion alternates between attacks to the chest, head and arm, not even giving Lyon an opportunity to counter.

When he's had his fun, Grey Body Slams Lyon as well, sending his ankle crashing against the edge.

After this vicious attack on every single body part, Grey is in full control, just toying with Lyon now.

Sensing the end is near; Grey sets for Ice Make Unlimited.

But he does not even get past the first kick- Lyon does a Shoulder Tackle to turn things around.

Lyon just mows through Grey now, but the champion can just stop that with a good strike- and he does to the crowd's boos.

Grey hits an impressive Tornado DDT and Guillotine Choke combo, but Lyon does not submit.

Instead he gets a clean break- and uses that to hit a dangerous Spinning Armbar!

Grey struggles almightily... but makes a clean break too.

Lyon though uses the separation to his full advantage, getting in with the Ooba's Wrath from thin air!

... But Ooba's Wrath only gets a 2.99 count!

Lyon gingerly makes his way to the top corner... Grey counters the Flying Body Block into another Body Slam against the corner post!

Just like that, Mr. Fullbuster is in control again.

He does not even bother to submit Lyon, just bashing his leg with the harshest strikes possible.

Finally, is it time for the Ice Make Unlimited: One-Sided Chaotic Dance?

Nope! Fair play to Grey, he almost hit it, but Lyon reads the final kick like Levy and Lucy, hitting a sweet Butterfly Suplex!

From there, Lyon works on the right arm of Fullbuster again, before preparing for Ooba's Wrath No. 2.

Which Grey counters into a thunderous Fisherman Suplex.

For just 2.48!

Grey has Lyon perfect for a submission.

And Lyon spooks Grey with a quick counter to a Legbar, almost getting the win there!

The champion is sick of playing around.

He quickly tries the devastating Freeze Frame, but Lyon avoids it as swiftly.

Lyon then stuns Grey with a Roundhouse Kick, before preparing the Ice-Make Eagle.

Of course with Lyon injured almost everywhere, Grey easily escapes the Shooting Star Press.

Grey Fullbuster capitalises with a Stanley Kowalski-like barrage- a Corner Ice Make Unlimited, before taking Lyon upstairs for a-

"Super Freeze Frame!" Levy exclaims.

Grey is supremely confident- but Lyon flips over- and Powerbombs the Fullbuster!

That's a leaf out of Steve Fox's book!

The audience gasps, as well as Juvia Lockser and Meredy backstage.

Meredy manages to smile as Lyon goes for the Ooba's Wrath... **Gajeel Redfox **suddenly grabs the pink-haired girl and hugs her tightly.

Meredy shouts fire and Jellal Fernandes charges over to the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel groaning "Juvia" before brawling with Meredy's Guardian.

Lyon just stares at the scene in confusion... Grey nearly beheads him with a Roundhouse Kick-

before grabbing him for a quick Freeze Frame!

The ref counts one, two and- three, fifteen minutes of exhilarating action culminating in Grey Fullbuster barely retaining his title!

The champion is upset though, most likely with Juvia, **Mark Ronson- Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars **won't quell his anger.

He starts beating on his rival, and a man and woman- **Steve Fox and Saya Takagi** suddenly join in!

The crowd jeers them as though they were Geordie Shore housemates...

... but Kraft Lawrence and Holo then charge at the Duke Force members!

Lawrence has a Crowbar and almost strikes both Grey and Steve with it!

Holo just beats Takagi until the trio leaves unglamorously.

The two then help Lyon up as **Natsumi Kiyoura- Tabi no Tochuu **plays to end the show.

**Full Time Results**

Kohta Hirano defeated Rogue after 5 minutes and 15 seconds.

Women's #1 Contender Match: Nana Mishima defeated Lucy Heartfilia after 10 minutes and 59 seconds.

Baymax and Wreck-It-Ralph defeated Hwoarang and Kodaka Hasegawa after 2 minutes and 2 seconds.

Fireman Sam defeated Saeko Busujima after 12 minutes and 10 seconds.

Cross Atlantic Title Match: Grey Fullbuster defeated Lyon Vastia after 14 minutes and 53 seconds; title successfully retained


	3. We Are Young and We Have Heart

_**And finally it's done! **_

_**Lots of fertiliser goes down in tonight's episode, so I hope it's worth the long wait.**_

**Date: 27th February 2015**

**Stadium: Edgeley Park**

**Attendance: Not full house (URUSAI!)**

After the events of last week, Duke decides for Kohta Hirano and Kraft Lawrence to face the reuniting Fox Two (Steve Fox and Gajeel Redfox) in the Main Event.

Backstage though, Steve's girlfriend and Gajeel are arguing over one Juvia Lockser.

"Her sama is in danger of losing and she somehow switches off!" Saya yells.

"She's our friend dammit!"

"Everyone cool the hell down!" Steve Fox shouts.

"Bloody hell, Duke gives us some authority and this shit happens.

Firstly, we are not going to boot anyone over such a mistake, but we will punish her.

And by we- I mean 'Team Kurokami'.

Juvia will act like we have ditched her, and then Grey and Rogue will attack the Fat Otaku and the Midcard Merchant.

Saya dear, don't worry about Team Kurokami, just focus on getting Rei to join Takashi and Saeko in the hospital.

As for Gajeel and I, we finally get to fox some losers up!"

"Fox off with the puns, fox face,"

"Fox you Kurogane,"

The former Connect Champions burst out laughing, as the others joined in, including Juvia.

* * *

**Starset- Carnivore** then plays as we go to the Edgeley Park pitch.

The crowd immediately boo as Stanley Kowalski comes out, with his usual yell of "STELLA" angering the audience.

Levy notes that Mira made this match and shudders as Stanley cuts her off with "STELLA" again.

Then the lights turn yellow and red!

The crowd cheers as **Don Omar- Danza Kuduro ft. Lucenzo** plays.

Jellal Fernandes comes out in a Hawaiian shirt and dances the Kuduro.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"And it's Erza's boyfriend!" Butler teases Jellal and Erza.

"That's interesting. It's a great choice by Mira." Kevin Mask says.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the French Quarter, New Orleans, he is Stanley Kowalski!" Deuce Etherington announces to loud jeers.

"Introducing his opponent, from Fiore, Earthland, he is Jellal Fernandes!" Etherington announces to cheers.

After an embarrassing loss to Kohta Hirano, Stanley immediately overwhelms Jellal with repeated punches.

Jellal tries to fight back but the American simply overwhelms him with around thirty strikes, both clean and dirty, before just launching the bluenette into the corner.

Jellal does come back with a nice dive after countering the Royal Flush, but Stanley just quickly Buckle Bombs him on a Mist Suplex attempt.

As Jellal looks out of it, the Streetcar Named Desire character just beats him down with the Royal Flush for a surprisingly easy victory.

"And the winner of this match is **Stanley Kowalski**!"

As **Starset- Carnivore** plays, Stanley bashes Jellal with a knee to the head- and another- and another- and another- until Lyon Vastia saves him.

Stanley quickly retreats as Lyon nearly trips over a fallen Jellal.

Jellal looks upset as Lyon helps him up.

**Marina and The Diamonds- Sex Yeah** plays from the speakers as the crowd boos.

The lights turn pink as your Woman's Champion comes out with a haughty expression.

The crowd is calling her all that. Saya shouts "SHUT UP" to take the pi** out of them even more.

Nothing is provocative, anymore, after all.

Of course, Edgeley Park cheer when **Hollywood Undead- Day Of The Dead** plays.

Like the secret of the fox, no one knows if the crowd is cheering due to the music or because of Rei Miyamoto coming out.

Of course Dominic Butler thinks it's the magic of Hollywood Undead, he does not forget to compare Rei to Cher Lloyd.

Rei just gives him a dirty look- and by dirty I mean lemon-y... sod it! Everything sounds wrong!

"The following _non-title_ match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, she is the SWA Women's Champion of the world.

Currently residing in Hazel Grove, she is Saya Takagi!" Deuce Etherington announces to loud jeers.

"And her opponent, from Tokonosu City, Japan, she is Rei Miyamoto!" Etherington announces to cheers.

With both of these women angry, the match begins at a frenetic pace.

Miyamoto is the better brawler and quickly gains the advantage, but Saya quickly goes out of the ring... and in... and out... and in, Rei Miyamoto in hot pursuit!

Saya charges at Rei while Takashi's girl is trying to get in, so Rei just Headbutts her- but Saya backtracks and Low Kicks Rei's knee!

Saya then Flip Powerbombs Rei Two Fox Salute-style, Rei falling to the outside like a house of cards!

Rei then dares to fight back when the pinkette helps her up... BOOM!

Takagi rebounds off the apron with a Jawbreaker Lariat!

Shouting out to Fox, as Kevin Mask notes, is Saya Takagi.

Saya sends Rei, who is half conscious already, back into the ring.

Saya taps her wrist as the crowd boos... Ketone Crusher misses!

Rei ducks under it and hits the shocked champion with a Double Knee Back Breaker, sending Saya kneeling into the ropes!

Rei then smiles as the audience knows what's coming next.

Rei swings through the ropes- and gets Saya with the Tiger feint kick, also known as the Punta de Rei!

"Did you know that Punta means 'arse' in Span..."

"You always say that when Rei does this move, Butler," Levy groans.

"But these Fanfiction Net viewers haven't heard the joke!" Butler waves to the camera.

Saya sells the move like she had been shot, and Rei leaps off the ropes.

* * *

Right into a European Uppercut!

The Edgeley Park fans are stunned into silence as Saya puts Rei into a Checkmate.

Rei is reduced to moaning like an E.L. James fan, as Saya works on that neck without remorse.

Eventually _Shizuka Marikawa_ runs from backstage with a white towel, throwing it into the ring.

"Your winner of this match, via technical knockout, is the SWA Women's Champion **Saya Takagi**!"

**Marina and The Diamonds- Sex Yeah **plays, mercifully this one is over.

Saya Takagi stalks her former friends with the SWA Women's Championship belt as the crowd just hurls abuse.

Nana Mishima and Holo come out to prevent any further attack, upon which Saya escapes with her title and mocks Nana's limp from last week.

The SWA Nurse Marikawa just shakes her head, almost in tears.

'Team Kurokami' takes this opportunity to head to the HOTD locker room- and run into Natsu and Erza!

"Juvia... no Grey... no, not Grey-sama! Juvia got kicked out of the Duke Force!" She wailed.

Natsu and Erza had angry looks on their faces, before marching to confront Grey and Rogue, who were hiding behind the hallway!

"Oh shit!"

"JUVIA!" Grey cries in anger.

* * *

**Bouncing Souls- Ole **plays to loud cheers, not only from the football fanatics, as they sing "OLE" all over Edgeley Park.

It's the SWA Connect Champions- Kakeru Aizawa has a determined look on his face while Ryuichi Araki... less serious would be an understatement as he pats his belly.

"I'm the Connect, and he's the Champion.

Give us some food and wine and we will give you a _good time._"

Araki jests as Kakeru blushes- he clearly has _someone _else in mind as the crowd laughs.

A familiar riff then plays, causing some fans to throw up 'the horns'.

Most of the crowd, though, just boos.

**Hollywood Undead- Undead **plays as another straight man-comedy duo arrive.

Kojou Akatsuki comes out with a quiet confidence, while his partner Gin Morioka is anything but.

"Good luck with that, dude, we love _our _beauties!"

The two beauties, Yukina Himeragi and Sayaka Kirasaka just roll their eyes at Gin's comments.

Despite what the womanising wolf would like to think, even Sayaka is in full blown androphobia mode around him.

"The following match is a non-title Connect match scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, they are the incumbent SWA Connect Champions, from Kamakura, Japan, Kakeru Aizawa and Ryuichi Araki, _Team Enoshima_!

And their opponents, from Lands Far Away, Kojou Akatsuki and Ginei Morioka, _Team Deibureiku_!"

Team Deibureiku has the advantage here, as Kakeru told his team's manager Nana Mishima to rest. (Wow, he still hasn't confessed yet.)

Immediately, Yukina Himeragi poses loads of problems for Enoshima's defence, even though the crowd chants "Hakucho no Bera", or literally Bella Swan.

Moroika tries to mark his territory with a hard Wolf Clash, but Araki avoids the move.

Unfortunately, the jokester flattens Araki with a Modified Chokeslam- the No. 10 just kicks out.

Kojou then comes into the equation to beat down Araki.

It looks like the end when Kojou hits a Low Spin Kick to Araki, who is held upside down.

Before Gin can complete the Wolf Clash, Kakeru flies in with a Neck Breaker.

It seems like the champions did a blind tag which Ginei missed.

Taking advantage, Team Enoshima hits the Werewolf with their tag team finisher, an Inverted front powerslam/Facebreaker knee smash combination called the Golazo.

Thinking that was it, Kakeru pins Ginei- it's Sayaka Kirasaka's turn, distracting the referee.

As the Vampire Queen distracts Kakeru, Kojou tries to hit Araki with a Chair... Araki does the Heel Flick with the Chair onto the Fourth Progenitor!

Moroika quickly tries another Wolf Clash on Kakeru, but Unbelievable Jeff! Kakeru just handstands, and then turns around to punch the Werewolf in the face, before blasting Ginei with a Penalty Kick!

By then, Regan George has seen his share and sent both Yukina and Sayaka backstage.

They now have as much influence on proceedings as Nana, or an orange for that matter.

Kakeru pins Moroika- 1...2...

...3! Aizawa and Araki pick up a hard-earned victory over the second-strongest tag team.

**Bouncing Souls- Ole** gets to play for what- five seconds before Baymax and Wreck-It-Ralph attack the footballers.

Team Deibureiku quickly leave as Baymax sends Araki flying out of the ring with a Baymax Bomb.

Wreck-It-Ralph hits a version of Karl Anderson's Gun Stun on Kakeru, before he and Baymax do the Magic Killer on the Japanese U-22 player, Nana helpless in all of this.

* * *

The scene cuts to Duke's office, where Duke Fazackerley is addressing Grey, Rogue, Natsu and Erza.

"What the hell is this?

The SWA Cross Atlantic Champion is covered in **flour and glitter**!" Duke exclaims as Mira giggles uncontrollably.

"I was hungry," Natsu explains.

"Natsu..." Erza glares.

"Enough of this nonsense!

You four had better thank Mira for getting me in a good mood.

Here's what I'll do:

Natsu and Erza, since you instigated this BS, you'll be fined a month's wages,"

"Oh man..."

"I can make it two if you wish, Natsu,"

The Fire Dragon Slayer piped down.

"Just be glad that you're still employed.

I can't say the same for someone else.

Rogue, your punishment... is that your 'brother' Sting Eucliffe is fired!"

Rogue smirks as Natsu protests.

Erza glares at Dragneel before he gets them both into further trouble.

"And Grey, since you seem to have too much time on your hands, you shall defend your Cross Atlantic Championship against Hwoarang at _Leviticus_,"

"Wha... Oh I mean, too easy!" Grey says.

"That is all, you may leave,"

"Oh Dom, are you really going to fire Sting?" Mira asks.

"Oh yes, why not.

He's overweight and unmotivated.

At least Natsu's always up for it,"

"Because that's so demonic," Mira says seductively.

Duke smirks as the camera cuts away faster than a rat up a sewer pipe.

* * *

Now, back to the action.

**Rage Against The Machine- Killing In The Name** plays as Bryan Fury is already in the ring.

**Hollywood Undead- Comin' In Hot** then hits to loud cheers as the legendary Natsu Dragneel steps out.

Fury just looks at the carefree Dragon Slayer with utter rage... and just blindsides him to begin the match!

Deuce does not even get to properly announce the two.

Fury tries the fast win with a Powerbomb, but Natsu catches his head and hits a sweet Double Knee Kick!

That nearly does Fury but it will be a close two-count for the Salamander.

"I'm Fired Up!" Natsu shouts as the crowd cheers voraciously.

Natsu goes for the quick finish this time- with the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

But Fury just flips Natsu like a book, before just battering his head with continuous punches.

Bryan then grabs Natsu from behind- Natsu counters into a Dragon Suplex Hold for one-two- another close two-count!

The cyborg scampers away like a mouse- "You don't see that often". Natsu Dragneel fires the crowd up with an Inside-Outside Dive...

... right into the waiting arms of Bryan Fury.

Natsu does everything to avoid Fury's signature Powerbomb, but after charging Natsu into a ring edge, Fury Powerbombs the Fiore Fire Dragon Slayer anyway!

Bryan Fury then tosses Natsu against the same ring edge, then against the Announce Table, then ring edge... Fury laughs at Natsu's suffering as the audience just hisses at him.

Kevin Mask notes that in SWA, wrestlers only get counted out after twenty counts. This is an advantage which Bryan Fury exploits; he makes the official Jordan Shinnie count to nineteen before him and Natsu return.

Getting Natsu in a Camel Clutch, Fury then laughs, while the crowd jeer.

Around fifty fans, though, laugh at Bryan's mannerisms, this causing many more to join in.

A furious cyborg tries to tear Natsu's hair out, which causes Shinnie to step in.

"The cold hearted cyborg, just screaming his heart out uncharacteristically.

Butler only makes it worse by suggesting Bryan Fury was quoting Jessie J.

Bryan almost socks the referee, but makes do with shaking the ropes...

... before almost walking into a FDIF!

Bryan sidesteps at the last moment, and punishes Natsu with a Powerbomb... Natsu turns it into a Victory Roll! 1...2...

...

...

3, and by Lord, it's over!

"The winner of this match is **Natsu Dragneel**!"

"What is this? I demand a recount!" Butler says angrily.

"It was a 3 count, sunshine. I'm sure you can count." Kevin Mask says.

As **Hollywood Undead- Comin' In Hot** plays, a ticked off cyborg chases Natsu... only to Charge right into Natsu's fist!

The Fire Dragon Slayer hits the FDIF to leave even more egg on Bryan's face.

"What a shambles." Butler complains as SWA goes to a promo.

* * *

Kohta Hirano, Kraft Lawrence and Holo are shown preparing for the Main Event, which causes the crowd to cheer.

"Hey Holo, thanks for helping Rei out there,"

"No worries, Kohta, it was the wise thing to do,"

"Our numbers haven't been too great recently.

But it is times like these where you gain true friends," Kohta says.

"Not to mention smart friends.

Heck, we must be the smartest team in SWA.

You have your gun knowledge, Kohta, and my lovely wife has all the street smarts in the world,"

"Enough sweet talking, my man, focus on your match tonight," Holo says, slightly embarrassed.

"And I will claim to be the least smart of us three.

But it won't matter, because I will 'Look Smart' out there,"

"Tonight is our night," Kohta ends the promo.

* * *

At another area backstage, Cana Alberona was feeling rather frustrated as her booze was confiscated- again.

The female barely hides her frustration as she interviews Fox Two.

"So Fox Two, Steve Fox and Gajeel, you..."

"It's Gajeel_ Redfox_, it's not 'Fox Two' without my last name, Drunk Banana,"

"I'm your nakama, Gajeel... never mind.

Steve Fox and Gajeel _Redfox_..."

"Excuse me, you left out our team name, Miss... Soda," Steve says "politely".

"...

Fox Two, Steve Fox and Gajeel Redfox, you are said to be favourites for tonight's Main Event against Kohta Hirano and Kraft Lawrence.

Does that make the two of you complacent?"

Steve Fox answers.

"Who came up with these questions?

Holo?

Rei Miyamoto?

Either way, we are indeed complacent.

Because we are the best damn Connect Duo in SWA, period.

How many times have we pinned Kohta Hirano in the legendary 'Fox Two vs. HOTD' series?

I've lost count.

Of course we also pinned John Takashina a few times.

If not, Kohta would have been called the load of the team,"

Gajeel continues.

"Huh, Hirano thinks he's hot stuff now.

You dare to hurt my brother Ryos last week and you still show your fat face around here.

Tonight, me and Steve, we make you fly like a fat pigeon in the park,"

"Oh yeah," Steve Fox adds.

"We forgot about the other guy.

His name evades me.

Either way, it doesn't matter.

If Kohta starts, he's not going to tag in.

And that's the knockout blow, because Fox Two said so,"

"Whew!

Finally it's over," Cana sighs in relief.

"Wait, Miss Vodka, you didn't thank us for the interview.

Don't you know it's an honour to interview the best team in SWA?"

"All right.

Thank you for your time, Fox Two,"

Cana then walks away, in a very foul mood now.

"Gajeel, remind me to complain about your friend over there when we've baked their arses for supper," Steve Fox adds.

* * *

**Kasabian- stevie** then plays as we return to the pitch, the crowd jeering all the way.

The legendary tag team and longest reigning Connect Championship holders (Three hundred and sixty-nine days) arrive on stage with Saya Takagi and _her butler._

Steve Fox and Gajeel Redfox show off their new Fox Two jackets. They are black with the hood resembling a fox, by the way.

After showing off their fill, Fox Two pass the jackets to the butler, and Steve hugs his girlfriend.

Fox Two then go to the ring with the Woman's Champion in their corner.

**Thousand Foot Krutch- Give It To Me** plays as the crowd immediately cheer, and Dominic Butler immediately insults Kohta Hirano.

"Are you a zombie in disguise Butler? You're not exactly subtle in hating HOTD." Levy groans.

"I like Saya. Steve likes Saya. Heck, the Fat Otaku likes Saya. But she has eyes for only one: and that's the SWA Heavyweight Champion of the Universe! And oh, you _like _Gajeel!" Butler says as Levy blushes.

Kohta does a sniper motion and glares at Fox Two, before quickly averting his eyes from Saya Takagi.

The tension then disappears as **Natsumi Kiyoura- Tabi No Tochuu** plays, the Stockport fans cheering Kraft Lawrence and Holo to the heavens.

Lawrence soaks in every single cheer, before smiling at Fox Two, quietly confident of beating SWA's best tag team.

"And this guy is even worse. He would have been in debt without Holo. Now that he has a few quid he wants to challenge our great..."

"Just stop, Butler,"

"The following Connect Match Main Event is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by SWA Women's Champion Saya Takagi, residing in Hazel Grove, they are the SWA World Heavyweight Champion Steve Fox and Gajeel Redfox, **_Fox Two_**!

And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by the Wise Wolf Holo, from Tokonosu City, Japan and Nyohhira respectively, Kohta Hirano and Kraft Lawrence!"

Gajeel and Kohta can't wait to get this started, and Kohta quickly gets the better of the Iron Dragon Slayer with a technical Takedown.

Gajeel forces his way out of this but Hirano quickly takes him down again... and again.

Frustrated, Gajeel Redfox speeds towards Kohta.

In response, Kohta unleashes some quick counter punches, keeping the bigger man well marshalled.

Desperate, Gajeel just lifts Kohta Hirano with brute force, only for the Sniper to counter with a DDT.

Kohta soon tags in Lawrence, who hits a nice Running Standing Shooting Star Press on Gajeel.

The commentary trio are stunned at this practical, yet beautiful manoeuvre.

Steve Fox has had enough and mouths off to Regan George, the night's official.

All hell proceeds to break loose, with Fox, Kohta, Saya and Holo going after one another.

The Wise Wolf chases Saya around the ring... Saya Low Blows her.

The SWA Women's Champion then decimates Holo with her title belt!

Lawrence is livid- allowing Gajeel to capitalise with a huge Tiger Suplex.

The Iron Dragon Slayer sees his friend and Champion trapped in a Guillotine Choke and shouts angrily.

And Gajeel jumps from the top onto Kohta on the outside!

"Gajeel Redfox goes airborne; you don't see that too often!" Levy says gleefully.

Butler claps and Kevin Mask smirks.

With Steve Fox still catching his breath from Kohta's submission, Gajeel tries to take Kohta to the post...

... but Kohta reverses.

Gajeel _almost _hits the outer ring corner, but elbows Kohta right into Steve Fox, who punches Kohta.

Hirano stumbles right into another elbow from Gajeel and another punch from Steve... and Lawrence stops the table tennis by flying through the ropes onto both men!

"Good God, Fox Two forgot about Kraft Lawrence and they're paying for it!" Kevin Mask exclaims.

"Lawrence trying a more high-risk style, or rather 'Look[ing] Smart' as he stated earlier," Levy says.

"He's just angry. Both Holo and our great Women's Champion sent to the back now by Regan George!" Butler says.

Saya protests furiously at the decision, and while the referee is occupied, both Steve and Gajeel poke their opponents in the eye!

Steve drops Kohta with a Sambo Suplex on the floor.

And Gajeel sends Kraft Lawrence head first into the outer ring corner.

Gajeel sends the white haired man back into the ring, only after George has counted to sixteen.

Redfox just ruthlessly pounds on Lawrence's head, before putting him in a Headlock.

Gajeel then tags Steve Fox.

The Iron Dragon Slayer then pushes Lawrence straight into a Forearm Shiver from Steve.

Gajeel then lifts Kraft Lawrence with a Back Suplex, while Steve catches the merchant simultaneously with a Diving Neck Breaker!

Gajeel then goes after Kohta, who is closer to Fox Two's corner than his own, while Steve Fox pins Lawrence... 1... 2...

... and Lawrence kicks out at 2.51!

Steve Fox then repeatedly drops his elbow onto Lawrence's face, executing these strikes so swiftly and generously that Regan George has to hold him back.

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Kohta are having a skirmish outside- and Kohta _almost_ gets Redfox with the Japanese Sniper.

The Iron Dragon Slayer counters into a Rydeen Bomb...

... Kohta gets his fingertips on the side canvas, and uses this to overpower Gajeel with a Thesz Press.

Back in the ring, Kraft Lawrence ducks a Knockout Punch and rolls up Steve Fox for 1...2...

... and he _almost _gets a major victory over the SWA World Heavyweight Champion.

Fox kicks out at 2.71.

Kraft Lawrence then attempts to complete the comeback with Trade Winds, his Twisting Fisherman Suplex.

But Steve has this well scouted, turning the Trade Winds into a Gajeel-style Prawn Hold.

Regan George counts as the Iron Dragon Slayer holds Kohta back.

And Lawrence kicks out at 2.71 as well!

Both men scramble to their feet- And Kraft Lawrence performs a smooth Takedown into a Fujiwara Armbar.

Steve Fox looks for the bottom rope... and grabs it!

Gajeel pushes the bottom rope towards his partner, saving him before the Armbar is fully locked in.

Lawrence points at Gajeel, warning him... and Kohta strikes with a Double Knee Back Breaker from behind!

"What a cheater!

That Fat Sniper never returned to his corner!" Butler complains.

"Gajeel never gave him a chance to.

And I'm more of a friend to the Dragon Slayer than you, surely." Levy says.

Steve Fox now points at his challenger at _SWA Leviticus_-

And Kraft Lawrence suddenly grabs the Champion for the Market Force!

As suddenly, Steve Fox runs out of the corner- dropping Lawrence with a sick Neck Breaker while he is running up the corner.

"Whoa! That looked like an Inverted Tower of London there." Kevin Mask says.

The huge move gets 1...2...

... Kohta breaks it up!

Kohta can't be arsed that he's not the legal man, and just goes after Steve with a huge Double Knee Strike to the face.

Gajeel sees this... and Low Blows Lawrence, before slamming the businessman with the Wonderwall!

Gajeel then punches Hirano to the outside while the recovering Champion sees Kraft Lawrence.

Steve Fox pins Kraft Lawrence...

1...

2...

And...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With the referee millimetres away from making the 3 count, Kraft Lawrence **kicks out**!

UNBELIEVABLE JEFF!

Kraft Lawrence kicks out of the Wonderwall, better known as the Verdict in Japan and F-5 across the Atlantic, at 2.99!

The typically respectful SWA fans cheer to the roof as Steve Fox holds his head in exhaustion and disbelief.

"That damn Fat Otaku!

If he didn't interfere illegally earlier on, the great Champion Steve Fox would have disposed of the Midcard Merchant!" Butler complains again.

"Kraft Lawrence wants to shed that very nickname- 'Midcard Merchant'.

He has just done that!" Levy says.

"Lawrence still has a long way to go if he wants to upset a member of Fox Two.

But anything can happen here in SWA.

No one believed that fierce rivals Steve and Gajeel would team up, and look at what is happening now." Kevin Mask says.

A furious Steve Fox now sits Lawrence up and rains punches onto his ailing head.

He totally ignores Regan George's orders to back off- and Kraft Lawrence suddenly has Steve Fox in a Wheelbarrow Victory Roll!

1...

2...

And a PO'd Steve Fox kicks out at 2.86.

Steve and Lawrence get up, and Steve immediately tries a Hellfire- right into a DDT from Lawrence!

Kraft Lawrence just dropped the SWA Heavyweight Champion of the World right on his head.

The fans raise their voices again, chanting "TAG" and "Kohta" as Kraft Lawrence makes his way to the #1 Contender.

Gajeel tries to Powerbomb Kohta to stop a Tag.

So Kohta just lays him out with a Face Buster on the padded floor, before tagging in!

Kohta charges straight at his _SWA Leviticus _opponent, who is still recovering from that hard DDT.

Steve Fox Irish Whips Kohta in response, but Kohta just Shoulder Blocks Steve down twice, before performing a Sniper Taunt... Steve Fox returns to his feet swinging, but Hirano just dodges his punch and hit a Lifting Inverted DDT. (Think Cena's comeback+ Tyler Black's Paroxysm)

Kohta performs a Scoping Taunt now as the crowd cheers, knowing what is coming next.

So does Gajeel- but he falls victim to a Running Crossbody/ Kata Gatame combination from Kraft Lawrence.

Kohta then proceeds with the Japanese Sniper...

... and Steve dodges it before punching Kohta right in the clavicle.

"So predictable. That's just too easy."

Steve Fox says before trying to punch Lawrence- the latter Northern Lights Suplexes the Champion onto a recovering Gajeel Redfox!

"Kraft Lawrence! He's the MOTM for our Main Event, no doubt about that." Levy exclaims.

"Ugh, it disgusts me to say this, but it was a Suplex worth undertaking by a great Champion like Steve Fox." Butler says.

"Wow, Butler, don't make me laugh with that great Champion stuff.

Kraft Lawrence, after being awarded this opportunity at the Main Event, is on fire here." Kevin Mask says.

The Spice and Wolf protagonist then jumps onto Fox Two- both Fox and Redfox catch him though.

"Not so hot now..." Butler says... Kohta performs a Diving Kick to one leg of both Fox Two members, causing Steve Fox and Gajeel Redfox, _sans _Kraft Lawrence to stumble into the barricade.

Kraft Lawrence Dropkicks Gajeel Redfox right against that barricade, before _secretly_ tagging himself into the match.

"Hold on a second..." Kevin Mask says, as Kohta attempts, and succeeds in performing a Rope assisted forward roll onto the disoriented Champion.

Steve Fox holds on with all his might- but Kraft Lawrence runs in and stuns him with a Market Force!

Kohta almost gets caught in the crossfire, but rolls out in the nick of time.

Hirano is in disbelief that Kraft Lawrence secretly tagged in.

The crowd is in disbelief- as Kraft Lawrence pins Steve Fox.

Regan George counts 1...

2...

* * *

... and 3!

It's over!

"Here are your winners, **Kohta Hirano **and **Kraft Lawrence**!"

**Natsumi Kiyoura- Tabi No Tochuu** plays as the SWA fans go wild with cheering and applause.

"Kohta and Kraft Lawrence have just scored a victory over the greatest tag team in SWA!

Like I stated earlier, anything is possible." Kevin Mask says.

"More importantly, Lawrence pinned the SWA World Heavyweight Champion." Levy says.

Butler remains in utter disbelief, the opposite of his usual rambunctious nature.

Kohta seems to be mixed about that, considering the way it went down, but celebrates with a jubilant Kraft Lawrence.

Holo joins in as Steve Fox shields his face, while Gajeel smacks the padded surface angrily.

Kohta looks at Steve Fox's Championship Belt on the Announce Table, and so does Kraft Lawrence.

The two look at each other in a less friendly, though not hostile, manner, as the show draws to a close.

* * *

**Full Time Results**

Mira's Choice Match : Stanley Kowalski defeated Jellal Fernandes after 3 minutes and 21 seconds.

Non-Title Match: SWA Women's Champion Saya Takagi defeated Rei Miyamoto after 5 minutes and 50 seconds.

Non-Title Connect Match: SWA Connect Champions Team Enoshima defeated Team Deibureiku after 7 minutes and 50 seconds.

Natsu Dragneel defeated Bryan Fury after 5 minutes and 25 seconds.

Connect Match Main Event: Kohta Hirano and Kraft Lawrence defeated Fox Two after 20 minutes and 12 seconds.


	4. Holding On So Tightly Now

**Date: 6th March 2015**

**Stadium: Edgeley Park**

**Attendance: 10,841 (No credit to Lawrence for that)**

* * *

**Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne- Rather Be** plays to jeers from the crowd as Duke Fazackerley kicks off the show.

Grey Fullbuster accompanies him.

"All right, jeer however you want, because I guaran-damn-tee you won't be following this announcement by yours truly.

At _SWA Leviticus_, we will see the debut of a prestigious tournament, combining elements from Japan and our very own Barclays Premier League.

Like in the Premier League, the competitors will face each other in round-robin fashion, with the loser getting zero points, a draw earning a point for both... and two points for the winner,"

Most of the crowd starts catching on and cheer.

"I called it!" Duke smugly draws things out as the crowd chants "G1 Climax" and "Old Man" to Duke.

"I hear the answer- but we'll be calling this Tournament the **B1 Climax**.

Twenty competitors will be split into two Blocks.

Over the next month, these competitors will face each another one-on-one.

Following nine rounds, the two Block winners will advance to our next PPV _SWA Climax_.

There, they will face off for the #1 Contendership to the SWA World Heavyweight Championship.

The winner of the tournament then can cash in the Title Shot on any SWA show till 31st December 2015.

So without ado, the twenty battling out in the tournament are-

Representing **Block A**;

SWA World Heavyweight Champion Steve Fox,

SWA Connect Champion Kakeru Aizawa,

SWA Connect Champion Ryuichi Araki,

Fireman Sam,

Gajeel Redfox,

Bryan Fury,

Postman Pat,

Mario Balotelli,

Natsu Dragneel

And the debuting Decim."

This ending causes some hardcore fans to cheer as the Death Parade character, a cult favourite of the _Danny Bergara Developmental _branch is confirmed to debut.

"Next, representing **Block B**,

SWA Cross Atlantic Champion Grey Fullbuster,

Stanley Kowalski,

Vergil,

Erza Scarlet,

Saeko Busujima,

Kojou Akatsuki,

Jura Neekis,

Lyon Vastia,

The debuting Ginti

And another debutant unwilling to reveal his name."

Said fans are less enthusiastic about Ginti, or the mystery man for that matter, but cheer the participation of the legendary Jura and the females.

"With that said, the first two matches will occur at _SWA Leviticus_.

The first will involve Fireman Sam, the unbeatable juggernaut of a Fireman, versus the epitome of fire Natsu Dragneel in Block A.

Block B will see Erza Scarlet clash against Saeko Busujima.

If there's anything I know about these four, it's organised chaos at _Leviticus_.

So why won't you catch the start of the _B1 Climax _in live and living colour?

After all, the quality of your feed is absolutely guaranteed, and you get to watch a tournament where _Fourth Place Doesn't Matter_,"

* * *

Duke then talks about professionalism.

"The week before, someone from the medical staff thought it was hilarious to interrupt an ongoing Women's Match.

"You know who you are- get out here, _Shizuka Marikawa_," Duke says.

**Hollywood Undead- Day Of The Dead** plays as the crowd cheer.

The Highschool Of The Dead nurse comes out, looking rather tentative.

"Shizuka, Shizuka, Shizuka. What am I supposed to do with you.

Our injury list is so long that we might be mistaken for Woolwich Arsenal.

Yet our nurse had the time to find a bleeding towel, come to this ring and throw the sodding rag into the ring!

Bravo!

Let's see what you've to say about that,"

Duke says while clapping sarcastically.

"... Firstly, Rei Miyamoto, my friend, could have suffered a severe..."

"It doesn't matter what you think!

If you want to save people, start in the sick bay.

Where in the blue hell are Spud and Bob The Builder?

It's been a while- oh wait, they aren't your friends."

**Thousand Foot Krutch- Give It To Me** then plays to cheers.

* * *

Kohta Hirano arrives with a mic.

"Your Grace."

"Yes,"

"I'M DAMN SICK OF YOUR GARBAGE!"

Duke just smirks at the outburst.

"You and Dorian Butler AKA Dom Butler have been bullying my friends,"

"Hey!" Butler says.

"Pay attention, Butler, he's right," Kevin Mask says.

Rei is Cher Lloyd, Takashi is John Cena, I'm a Fat Otaku.

It's a miracle we've lasted so long here!

So now I'm the #1 Contender to the World Championship.

Yes, thank you for that- and making my friends' life so miserable.

Senpai puts in so much effort in taking care of patients.

It's not her fault that people like Fireman Sam and _your_ Heavyweight Champion are so reckless,"

Duke stops being jovial and looks at the #1 Contender sternly.

* * *

**Kasabian- stevie** then plays as SWA Champions Steve Fox and Saya Takagi enter the ring with microphones.

There are a few boos, though those quickly fade out.

**This is serious stuff.**

"If anything, it's true that people have unlimited wants.

Case in point: Mr Hirano here, who wants _creative control_ in addition to a title shot.

Here's the truth Kohta- Team HOTD today is a deadweight loss in the economics of SWA.

Let's face it- my girlfriend is the smarts of the team, so of course she wasn't going to support a bunch of incompetents.

Let's see, half of the members have breasts so leviathan that it's Botchmania waiting to happen.

And of course the 'leader' is injured,"

Whatever the fans say at this point cannot be repeated on TV.

"And yet for three consecutive Pay-Per-Views, I defend my Championship against a Team HOTD member.

Now onto the meat and potatoes- last week, I was dropped on my head a gazillion times thanks to Hirano and his animal friend Kraft Lawrence.

If this goes on, I may have to join Nigel McGuinness in retirement,"

Saya then speaks.

"Now, if that happens, I'd be very concerned about SWA's future.

Yes, I'll be losing _my_ boyfriend.

More importantly, how is SWA going to survive without this tenacious, charismatic hometown hero?"

"Poor Hirano.

No matter how huge Saya's joining the Duke Force was to him, he'd never hurt the woman," Levy says.

"Oh, not you too!" Butler exclaims.

"I get your concerns, Steve.

Thus, at SWA Leviticus, the Japanese Sniper is **banned**!"

Steve Fox cheers as the crowd chant "You suck, Duke".

Or is it "You suck Duke?"

Either way that's utmost disrespect to Your Grace, so…

"And conveniently, so is the Hellfire AND Texas Piledriver,"

Steve's eye just twitches a little but has to acquiescence.

Kohta simmers down and looks at the couple.

"You'll come back down one day, Saya.

I promise," Hirano mutters.

* * *

**Natsumi Kiyoura- Tabi No Tochuu** then plays to loud cheers as Kraft Lawrence and Holo come out with microphones of their own.

The camera shows one fan raising a "Kraft Lawrence For Champ" sign, and another denoting "This Is How To Look Smart".

"Wow, as if one time waster wasn't enough," Grey says.

"I'll cut to the chase here.

Apparently I'm not invited to this massive B1 Climax party even though I pinned the Champion one-two-three last week.

It's fine, I may be losing out, but I'm sure these fans are losing out even more.

Yeah, cheap pop and all.

Therefore I want an opportunity for the SWA World Heavyweight Championship at _Leviticus_,"

"Goodness me, when I give Superstars a break, they get restless.

Then they end up injuring themselves due to a lack of rest.

Take a break, Kraft Lawrence, because I'm not going to grant your request just because you won a Connect Match,"

"Oh I apologise, My Grace.

I'm not one to hide away after winning a Main Event, unlike Grey Fullbuster here,"

"You scum; you didn't even make _Valentine's Day Massacre_..." Grey counters.

"Easy there, Grey, and Lawrence, riling up the SWA Cross Atlantic Champion will get you absolutely nowhere,"

"If I may have the floor here," Holo says to loud cheers.

"Your Grace, if you keep my husband off the show, that just reflects badly on your World Heavyweight Champion, pinned 1-2-3 by Kraft last week.

You may claim to have conquered two fighting worlds, Steve, but all these fans saw last week- two Duke-perceived 'losers' beating the alleged best tag team in SWA."

Besides, this flyer clearly states that Nana Mishima and myself will face the pink-haired brat and Yozora Mikazuki tonight.

Yeah, I know you're pissed Takagi.

You always are.

Furthermore, your SWA World Heavyweight Champion will face Hwoarang in a Dream Match tonight.

I'm sure Mr. Fox will sleep well tonight, after receiving Hwoarang's mind-manoeuvring Goryuken finisher,"

The crowd roars with delight as Steve Fox questions Duke.

* * *

"Steven, again I understand your doubts, so for tonight's contest against Hwoarang, you'll have security.

Grey will be there at the Announcer's Table to ensure there is no fishy business.

As for the #1 Contender's situation, heck, for tonight's Main Event, let's just have Kohta Hirano versus Kraft Lawrence.

The winner of the contest will face Steve Fox at _Leviticus _in a Banned Finishers Match, while the loser is out of the Title picture_._

That means Kraft Lawrence's Market Force will be banned should he win.

But if Hirano wins, expect to bid farewell to the World Title scene for a _long time_,"

Grey Fullbuster just pats the SWA World Heavyweight Champion on the shoulder as Hirano and Lawrence stare at him intently, before staring at each other…

Steve Fox tries a Double Hellfire, but Kraft Lawrence just sidesteps for the Market Force... and Hirano does Kraft Lawrence with the Japanese Sniper!

Kohta had attempted to pick off the Tekken champion while the latter was stuck in a Neck Breaker, but that obviously went well- enough for Steve Fox to clobber Hirano with a Bullhammer.

Steve Fox raises his Belt, brimming with confidence- and Grey adds to that with a Running Knee to the back of Hirano's head.

"Whoa! Was that a Japanese Sniper from **Grey**?" Levy says.

"I'm not sure how you're smarter than both Grey and Gajeel, because that was clearly a 'King of Strong Style Rumble in the Jungle Muhammad Ali Boma Ye' from Fullbuster there." Butler replies.

"It takes someone special to ruin a move as epic as Shinsuke Nakamura's Boma Ye.

Daniel Butler.

He's Michael Cole in every single aspect save for name," Mask says.

"Hey!"

"Fair play though, you're right on the move's etymology.

The Japanese Sniper is done to a standing opponent.

This means it's a different move from the Boma Ye, a Knee Strike performed on either a kneeling or seated opponent.

Though now the real question is- who will Steve Fox face at _Leviticus_?"

Steve shrugs as **Hollywood Undead- We Are** plays, with the male members of Duke Force standing tall in-ring and Saya Takagi outside of it, after bashing Holo in the head with her Belt.

* * *

A Commercial Break then occurs.

Yes, that's the way Duke does it, because…

Tonight's SWA is brought to you by J2O: There's Joy In The Blend.

"_Roses are red,_

_And so is royalty._

_You can cast an autumn leaf out to die._

_But you will never break its spirit._

* * *

"That certainly rhymed," Kevin Mask says.

"At least there was no 'Donkey dung for brains' moment here," Levy sweatdrops.

"Come on guys, you're missing the point.

J2O is putting their new Garden Rose flavour on shelves and all you can talk about is that promo?"

"I'll pass, Orange &amp; Passion Fruit is way better." Kevin Mask says.

"Your Grace and I believe that Apple &amp; Raspberry is better."

"Goodness guys, the match is about to begin." Levy interrupts.

"Oh Miss Goody-Two-Shoes, who has never had J2O ever in her life is interrupting an adult's conversation," Butler says.

"I turned eighteen yesterday..."

"Unfortunately you still look twelve,"

"Thank your lucky stars that Gajeel isn't near you, Butler," Kevin Mask warns.

Strobe lights flash down on the stage as **War Of Ages- Eternal **plays.

One look at the Titantron, and the crowd quickly comes alive- this is Erza Scarlet's new entrance theme.

"Erza Scarlet truly needs no introduction..."

"Yeah we get it Levy, she represents Fairy Tail,"

"That's a rather rudimentary excuse to dismiss the praise, certainly.

As a professional wrestler, I've got nothing but respect for Erza Scarlet.

She is one of two women to compete in the Men's division.

While one can construe this as a ham-fisted attempt to introduce gender equality, Erza has indeed outwrestled several male counterparts,"

The lights turn purple as **Hammerfall- Bushido **plays to cheers.

"And conveniently the other woman to compete in the Male division completes the team,"

"Wow that's so feminist.

And now they will apparently face each other in the _B1 Climax _at _Leviticus_.

Apart from their sex and by that I'm referring to genetics, what have they done to warrant this shot?" Butler complains, obviously.

Just then, a familiar Pop song plays.

That's right, it's Fireman Sam coming out to the annoyingly catchy **Ellie Goulding- Burn**.

The man is his usual emotionless self as he heads straight for the Squared Circle.

"I heard the Pontypandy Fire Service has put Samuel Jones here on gardening leave, and yet he remains unflappable.

Just what is going through the mind of this Fireman?" Kevin Mask says.

"Of course I know. He's here to win, and win he has done for the past few weeks.

In his last appearance, he knocked off Saeko Busujima, who was just cleared to wrestle a few days ago, after she received a Burning Hammer in that contest." Butler praises Sam, obviously.

And now, for something worlds apart, the Sami Zayn pun intended, from the arbitrary Pop formula.

**Starset- Carnivore** plays and it does not take long for the jeers to pour in.

Kowalski lets out an animalistic roar of "STELLA" into a microphone to fan the flames, before entering the ring with the intention of cutting a promo.

"Now as you saw last week, this proud, honest-to-God American faced some emo fool who is supposed to be main event material.

And I did not just win, I crushed the fool.

So what does SWA do?

I now have to face two women, scarcely deserving of a Title Shot, in this _B1 Climax_.

If that's not enough, why not put me and Fireman Sam, another proud man on a roll, against two Blanches?

Now that's crazier than Saeko Busujima, who is nothing without a man.

And Erza Scarlet?

Same goes after I destroyed her man like the light bulbs in my home.

After the match, no need to make us sandwiches because you _can't even stand_,"

* * *

Erza looks at the Bell Ringer, and he obliges with a microphone... the Swordswomen attempt to Clothesline their rivals!

Both men swiftly counter, so both Erza and Saeko plant them with DDTs instead.

Saeko is the legal woman so she takes on Fireman Sam, while Erza tosses Stanley to the outside, hanging the American out to dry for every single word.

The purple-haired woman Chops the oxygen out of Sam's lungs to loud "WOO"s from the audience.

Meanwhile on the outside, Erza slams Kowalski head first into both announce tables.

Stanley still jaws off to Erza after this, so the S-Class Mage shuts him up with a Butterfly Suplex on the floor.

Saeko then drops Sam with a Snap Powerslam, before tagging in Erza for a Double Straight Jacket Neck Breaker (Aka Sasha Banks' Bankrupt doubled) for a near fall already.

Stanley just watches as Erza showcases her Suplex repertoire, including a huge Half and Half Suplex.

Then the A Streetcar Named Desire character just lobs two Steel Chairs and even the Ring Bell into the ring, barely avoiding a disqualification!

Jordan Shinnie has no alternative but to remove the offending objects from the Squared Circle, during which Sam predictably pokes Erza in her normal eye.

Less predictably, Erza no-sells that shit- so Jones just Low Blows the Fairy Tail Mage.

Saeko would have stopped that nonsense a millennium ago, if not for Stanley hitting a Calf Breaker onto the unforgiving outskirts of the ring.

Fireman Sam capitalises with a Neck Breaker of his own, almost immediately softening up the neck area for his patented Burning Hammer.

And Sam immediately goes for said move, from which Erza counters into a STO!

Erza Scarlet looks for a tag- but Stanley continues to target Saeko's right leg ruthlessly.

Erza smacks the mat in frustration, before falling victim to a Full Nelson Slam from Fireman Sam.

"That has got to suck," Butler says gleefully.

"Them's the breaks, but Kowalski knows that he has to stop these two amazing female wrestlers from making tags.

Heck, at this point of time there are no greater returns from tagging in Saeko, considering Stanley is preying on that leg," Kevin Mask states.

"Shinnie is- and has to do something about this.

Stanley Kowalski is not even attempting to return to his corner," Levy says.

Jordan Shinnie moves to break up the action on the outside- allowing Fireman Sam to poke Erza in the eye.

But he poked Erza's artificial eye- and Erza goes ballistic on Fireman Sam, poking his eye before hitting a Dragon Suplex, German Suplex and then a Michinoku Driver.

Erza pins Sam...

And Sam kicks out at 2.88!

Meanwhile Saeko returns to her corner (the red one) and Erza tags in Busujima!

Sam has a second to look in their general direction- before Erza Hip Tosses Saeko into a Senton on the standing Fireman!

Saeko pins Sam, who doesn't...

... kick out- before the count of 2.69, that is.

Sam kicks out at 2.70.

Saeko smiles as she grabs the Fireman- before giving him one-two-three Russian Legsweeps.

Sam crumbles to the canvas, his neck in a world of hurt!

"Stanley Kowalski is bang on!

Saeko is behaving like a true emotional wreck here," Butler states.

"Let's not go into that,

Those Rolling Russian Legsweeps can put anyone to bed," Levy states.

"Oh, I will, this has to Trend!"

"Match, meet Butler.

Butler, Match," Kevin Mask says.

Saeko then stalks Sam with a creepy grin, mimicking the Fireman- and goes for the Burning Hammer!

Saeko ALMOST gets it, but the leg buckles and Sam hits a Torture Rack Calf Breaker instead- tag to Stanley Kowalski now.

And Stella Kowalski's estranged husband immediately goes for a Leg Lock...

"He calls that the Fu House.

As in Full House without the 'l's," Levy notes.

"Kung Fu House?

Or Fu as in... that term of endearment," Kevin Mask says.

"Let's not go into that," Levy says.

But Saeko kicks Stanley off, making him more enraged.

Stanley charges with a Running Splash- and Saeko gets her knees up!

And Stanley NO-SELLS the knees!

"Wow, is this Japan?

"**フルハウス****!**" Kevin Mask exclaims.

And Stanley has his patented Leg Lock synched in.

Saeko yells, and Erza is quickly in the ring, Fireman Sam equally swift to stop her.

Things don't look encouraging as Fireman Sam knocks Erza into the ropes- but Erza suddenly rebounds into a Leaping Bulldog to Sam, while nearly fracturing Stanley's nose with a huge Leg Drop!

That breaks up the Fu House, and a furious Stanley goes after Erza for threatening his good looks.

"I don't want your butt in my face, woman!"

"No woman in the right mind would put their butt in your face, little boy!"

Stanley and Erza then trade fists in the ring despite the latter being the illegal participant, so Shinnie again has to break things up.

While he does so, Fireman Sam puts Saeko in a Leg Lock against the ropes!

Erza points that out to the official, who admonishes Sam- while Stanley puts Saeko in that same Leg Lock!

A furious Scarlet jumps onto Stanley once more, driving his throat into the ropes.

Stanley looks like he's wrestling underwater, sapped breath and all, but still recovers earlier than Saeko and her decimated right leg.

Unhinged, Tennessee Williams' character charges at Saeko- and comes up with goose egg, as Busujima drops him with a huge Exploder Suplex!

Saeko slowly... slowly... slowly crawls towards Erza, as the Exploder Suplex has proven to be a great leveller.

Still, Stanley gets the tag to Sam first- who gets a fistful of Erza as Saeko tags out!

The punch majorly rocks the Fireman, making him easy pickings for a- Sterness Dust countered into a Burning Hammer countered into a Red Equip Driver!

They go straight into a pin, one...two... and Sam kicks out at 2.99!

Erza shakes her head, but spots Stanley locking Saeko in the FU House!

Kowalski had again tried to attack Busujima, but the swordswoman flipped through his Back Suplex, only to aggravate the ailing limb.

Erza dives onto Stanley with a Plancha!

As the crowd chant "Holy Shit", Erza gets back into the ring- only to get a Fireman Sam cheap shot and a Wrist-clutch Hero Slam-

Connects.

"Wrist-clutch Hero Slam!

That's one move we don't see Sam using very often!" Mask states.

"And now it's another major scalp for Sam, one... two and three!

Fireman Sam has done it!" Butler celebrates.

"Here are your winners, the team of **Fireman Sam and Stanley Kowalski**!"

The chorus to **Ellie Goulding- Burn** plays initially, but Kowalski looks into a camera and commands his theme to be played.

And **Starset- Carnivore **does indeed play, to an even worse response, if possible.

"A keenly contested battle between both teams, but ultimately an in-form duo of Fireman Sam and Stanley Kowalski edge it." Kevin Mask states.

"An understatement, considering Fireman Sam just pinned the Fairy Queen in front of the Edgeley Park faithful." Butler boasts.

"I see you've been daydreaming again, Butler.

You'd have to wonder if their upcoming match at _Leviticus _is factoring into that result, considering Erza and Saeko's communication wasn't the best out there," Levy analyses.

"Doesn't matter, we're the better sex,"

"Baka,"

* * *

The scene then cuts backstage.

"All right, my lady, here's your workstation.

And isn't it the COOLEST place to work at?"

Of course, Jason is introducing a new Reporter to SWA, a short girl in sailor fuku uniform.

"I guess so,"

The girl blushes as she says.

"That's so kawaii!

Have a nice day, and good luck Fubuki."

Fubuki salutes Jason as he leaves, before Gajeel Redfox arrives for his interview.

Fubuki looks a tad nervous as the bigger man looks at her intently.

"Gajeel Redfox..."

"That's my name,"

Gajeel whistles, thinking that this interview is another bust.

"Gajeel, I understand Rogue hasn't been seen since Sting was fired..."

"Damn right he hasn't been seen!

If you drop your knife while eating steak, that shit can't be eaten because knife and steak go together!

Well, screw this shit about Ryos, either he'll come back or ask for his release, easy as A-B-C.

Now I think you're gonna talk _B1 Climax_, isn't it?"

"Actually I was," Fubuki says, struggling to hide her trembling legs.

"On that, how realistic it is for you to win a group with your friend and SWA World Heavyweight Champion Steve Fox, and that with less preparation?"

"Anyone can win the _B1 Climax_.

And are you trying to say that I'm less prepared?"

Fubuki gasps as she didn't mean to let that slip.

"Sorry bout that, it's quite true that I haven't wrestled lots." Gajeel says.

"But that'll change when I win this tournament and we can get Steve versus Gajeel for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Great job, Koyuki,"

Fubuki blushes as Gajeel walks away, myriad feelings in her mind.

* * *

**American Authors- Best Day Of My Life **then welcomes us back to the arena, though this quickly sours as Hiro, Baymax and Wreck-It- Ralph enter.

Hiro has a megaphone a la Jimmy Hart, and cuts a promo with it.

"We're sick of this promotion calling us _Gaijin_.

If anyone should be called that, it should be the two soccer-playing idiots."

"Football, football", the crowd chants in amusement, trying to irritate the American.

"Urusai!

It's soccer!

Football is played with an oval ball..."

**Hollywood Undead- Undead **then plays to cheers as Kojou, Ginei, Yukina and Sayaka come out.

"Wow, even the resident Twilight impersonators get cheered over the Gaijin Animators." Kevin Mask says.

"You heard them, they hate the term 'Gaijin'," Butler says.

"Anyway, Kojou certainly has a point to prove as a participant in the _B1 Climax_.

What better way to do it than to defeat Baymax or Wreck-It-Ralph?

Both are yet to be pinned or submitted thus far in SWA,"

"The following Connect Match is set for one fall.

Introducing first, from the United States of America, representing the _Gaijin Animators_, they are Baymax and Hiro Hamada!" Deuce announces.

And their opponents, from Lands Far Away, they are Kojou Akatsuki and Ginei Moroika, _Team Deibureiku_!"

Gin has a microphone of his own.

"I do know one word that is the same in both England and America, and that is 'humiliation'.

Aka what we can and will do to you by the end of tonight,"

Gin then passes the device to Kojou, who says, "And that's the Bloody Truth!"

The bell rings and Baymax will start off with Kojou.

Kojou quickly takes control with a Headlock, though Baymax though soon shoves him off.

Kojou shoves Baymax in kind, and the two big men engage in a Shoving Battle.

The pair shove each other until Kojou finds himself backed against the ropes- and the Fourth Progenitor slaps Baymax as he comes forward.

This actually angers Baymax- as the robot runs into a series of slaps followed by a huge shove that sends him into a tag from Hamada!

Hamada tries to buy time...

... and snaps Kojou's throat across the ropes.

His next move, though, a Diving Front Dropkick, is no great idea as Kojou moves out of the way.

Kojou then hits a Death Valley Bomb on Hiro as his partner takes the hint- and charges right into a Military Press from Baymax.

Ginei though snaps Baymax's throat across the ropes in kind, followed by a Low Dropkick, sending the robot tumbling!

Wreck-It-Ralph sees this- but does not see Team Deibureiku's valets, who give him a Low Blow/Left Hook combination!

With both Team Deibureiku members in-ring and Hiro in No Man's Land, Ginei sets the Genius up for the 0259, their Buzzsaw Kick/Wolf Clash combination-

and Hiro drops down, causing Kojou to kick his partner in the knee!

The crowd goes silent as the comedian of Team Deibureiku seems to be legitimately injured.

Hiro looks alarmed but still pins the Werewolf, as Baymax pulls a stunned Kojou out of the ring.

The three count is academic and the Animators quickly escape the fracas.

Kojou holds his head in his hands as Yukina and Sayaka comfort their stable mate.

Paramedics swiftly arrive to cart the injured man backstage.

* * *

The solemn mood is disrupted by **Marina And The Diamonds- Sex Yeah**, rightly receiving a cavalcade of boos.

"She F***s Steve," the crowd shout, causing the tsundere to shout "URUSAI" back, drawing even more jeers of course.

"Just because a woman is from the Duke Force...

These fans are absolutely ruthless here,"

"We Are Ruthless" the Edgeley Park fans chant back.

"These fans know exactly what they're doing.

Butler, meanwhile..." Kevin Mask says.

"URUSAI!" Butler shouts as Levy laughs.

A familiar urban song then plays as the audience responds with a mixed reaction.

Yozora Mikazuki enters to her new theme **CFO$- Sky's The Limit** wearing fancy sunglasses.

Half of the crowd quickly starts a "Yozora is Ratchet" chant, of course followed by "No she's not" by the other half.

"Yozora Mikazuki- is that you?" Butler asks.

**Thousand Foot Krutch- Untraveled Road** then plays as the crowd instantly cheer.

Nana comes down to the ring without much fanfare.

That won't stop the audience from chanting "Olé" heartily.

"And this woman is our #1 Contender.

She's so rude," Butler complains.

"I bet if she actually played to the crowd, you'll be calling her fake and all sorts," Levy says, stopping short of saying 'like Koyuki'.

"And she's right.

Mishima is a pure athlete and that match against Lucy was really enjoyable to watch.

Don't let your preconceptions dampen the enjoyment of thousands," Mask says.

Natsumi Kiyoura- Tabi No Tochuu plays and loud cheers erupt from the crowd... Stanley Kowalski suddenly appears behind Holo- and chokes her with a Chloroform Cloth!

Kraft Lawrence doesn't even waste a step in dashing towards Kowalski and beating the hell out of him.

But the damage has been done- The Animal has knocked out the Wise Wolf.

As head referee Regan George holds up the 'X' sign outside the match, a hush overcomes the crowd.

"That was incorrigible.

Now we may be looking at a cancelled match here," Kevin Mask says.

Just then, Yozora Mikazuki grabs a microphone.

"Are you seriously considering cancelling the match- this is my first night portraying this character!"

Several jaws drop as Mikazuki continues.

"Yes, it's sad that some mentally deficient man decided to ruin our match- but he sure as hell did not get to me,

"I don't even care that 'I'm Sleeping With The Champ' is facing 'No Personality Footballer' for the belt.

I'll just prove that I'm superior to both- right here, right now!"

Saya Takagi screams at Mikazuki while Nana Mishima just stares at the Haganai female while tapping on her shin, warning her more subtly.

"So how does this sound?

Triple Threat Match- The Champion, the Contender and The President Yozora Mikazuki.

If I win I'll enter the Title Match at Leviticus."

**Thousand Foot Krutch- War Of Change** plays to a mostly positive reaction as Mirajane Strauss arrives with a microphone.

"So, Yozora Mikazuki, you want to come out here and challenge my protégé and her contender to a Triple Threat Match?

I accept!

That's my protégé's style after all.

Though you will only get a title shot at _SWA Climax_, and that's if you win this contest in the first place.

So kindly do the honours, Deuce,"

"The following Non-title Trinity Match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, currently residing in Hazel Grove, she is the SWA Women's Champion of the world, Miss Saya Takagi!

And her first opponent, from Kamakura, Japan, Nana Mishima!

And her second opponent, from Tooya City, Japan, Yozora Mikazuki!"

Satisfied with the introductions, Mirajane returns to her work as the bell sounds.

Saya shouts "THIS IS MY HOUSE" angrily to begin.

"Unlike previous usages of the phrase, she is actually correct, considering this is Stockport." Butler says.

"It doesn't matter where your house is, Saya," Levy says.

Yozora and Nana oblige- by ramming her to the outside.

Yozora then tries a cheap shot, but that just earns a free ticket to the outside as well.

Saya down, Yozora down, so Nana will fly- And both rivals avoid the Suicide Dive!

Takagi and Mikazuki swiftly capitalise with a crunchy Double Gutbuster, leaving the #1 Contender writhing.

Saya and Yozora then show some civility- and Saya just grabs Yozora's foot as she returns to the ring.

But Mikazuki hangs on to the ropes- and pummels Saya with a huge Lou Thesz Press.

Joel Tunnicliffe has to break it up, as Takagi is just left defenceless.

Yozora rolls Saya back in, pin with her feet ON THE ROPES!

1...2... and Saya barely kicks out.

Yozora grabs Saya's legs, but gets quickly kicked off- and Nana pulls the ropes down, Yozora hurtling to the outside!

"Now that's what I call a kickoff!" Butler says.

Nana smirks at Saya, who quickly avoids the #1 Contender.

Nana runs at Saya, Suicide Dive faked and the Champion turns right into a Flying Body Press!

Nana grabs Saya and hits several stiff Elbows, knocking her out- and falls victim to a Double Knee Back Breaker from Yozora.

Yozora rolls Nana back in, pin with her feet on the r...

Nana just kicks Yozora in the head- and does that another eight times for good measure!

Yozora slumps to the canvas.

Nana grabs her- and Saya jumps on both from behind!

Saya quickly chucks Yozora away, before rolling Nana up while holding the tights.

But Nana rolls through that, grabs her opponent's skirt, and KNEE DROPS Saya's anus!

The crowd cheers loudly as Nana blushes, before going to the top rope... 4-4-2 hits!

Nana pins the Champion, 1...2... Yozora breaks it up at the last possible moment!

Mikazuki then hits the Double Knee Back Breaker on Nana again, this time transitioning into a Crossface!

"Nana's failure to clear her debts is going to cost her," Butler says, clearly enjoying this.

"No, I believe Mikazuki calls this the Cat's Grave," Levy says.

"Etymology be damned, Yozora Mikazuki could end this right here," Kevin Mask, always focused on the action, says.

Adapting from the innnovator, Mikazuki bridges back on the hold, not allowing her foe to move a millimetre.

While Nana screams in pain, Yozora ramps up the pressure and Saya climbs to the top rope and waits... and waits... and waits... before hitting a Diving Knee Drop, before selling her hurt... body part.

That move breaks things up for now.

"THIS IS AWESOME", the crowd commends as bodies are strewn all over the ring.

Saya is the first to recover, and quickly sets for the Ketone Crusher on Yozora- but the President Pops her up right into a Nana Mishima Chop!

"WOOOOO!"

Saya drops to a knee, Nana sees this- but Yozora also sees this, intercepting the Witch Finale with a Bulldog!

With that same move, it's Two for the Price of One as Mikazuki also creams Takagi with another Lou Thesz Press.

Yozora's confidence is sky high- and now she hooks up both opponents...

"Yozora looking for a Double Nights Out on Saya and Nana here!

That's what I call making a statement," Kevin Mask says.

Yozora does get them up ala RYBACK-

But Champion and Contender show why they are so as they hit a Double Brainbuster on the self-proclaimed President.

Both Nana and Saya gingerly return to their feet- and the latter immediately scores a Victory Roll with TIGHTS on her Leviticus challenger.

One...

Two...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Three!

Saya Takagi wins it!

The crowd boo harshly as **Marina And The Diamonds- Sex Yeah** plays.

"Here is your winner, the SWA Women's Champion of the World, Miss **Saya Takagi**!" Deuce says.

"And that's what I call symmetry!

Bang on, Deuce!" Butler celebrates.

"Another day, another contentious victory, I guess,

There's no better way to put this across, but Miss Takagi might need some lube," Levy says.

"Oh you're just jealous.

And don't get me started on that- the move should not see daylight ever again!"

"Definitely not a clean finish there, but a win's a win.

But Mikazuki did well for herself, despite not winning," Kevin Mask says.

"Yes, I'm a fan!" Butler sings.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or is a bandwagon sitting at the Announce Desk?" Levy says.

* * *

"Now onto more sombre news as Ginei Moroika, according to Stepping Hill officials, has suffered damaged knee cartilage, which will put him out of action for a year," Kevin Mask says.

"Oh God, we here at SWA sincerely wish Ginei Moroika the best of recoveries," Levy states.

"And speaking of which, I believe our cameraman has picked up something going on in the back!"

Indeed, as Stanley Kowalski has Kraft Lawrence trapped in a Fu House, with a masked man adding to the pain with a Camel Clutch.

Lawrence is reduced to tapping out, not that it'll appease the pair.

Suddenly- "Catch this!"

A voice booms as the audience cheer.

Lyon throws a Steel Chair at the masked man, who catches it- with a complimentary Ooba's Wrath, knocking him out.

Stanley Kowalski is enraged, and tries to get the Fu House on Lyon as well, only for another white-haired man to stagger him with a punch, followed by an Orange Crush Bomb onto the Chair.

**Decim **and Lyon then help the limping Kraft Lawrence up.

"Wow, Stanley Kowalski.

Way to cross the line, over and over again.

After attacking three females you now attempt to sabotage a second match of the evening," Levy says.

"That will have him within Main Event glory, I'm sure," Butler says.

"Not when you disrupt the show to that extent.

The Stanley Kowalski character has run its course for me," Kevin Mask says.

* * *

Once again, the harbinger is followed by a Duke Force entrance.

Steve Fox is the person entering, to **Kasabian- stevie** of course.

Despite him channelling Dolph Ziggler's hands through hair entrance, the crowd hate him no less.

"Our great champion has graced us once more," Butler declares.

"He is the undisputed, infallible... Hey, why is no one responding to my claims?"

"We were waiting for you to lie on your back over your praise for Steve Fox.

Get it?" Levy says.

"No, I'm always on top... Wait!

You tricked me!"

"Geez, I wonder who's the play-by-play commentator here," Kevin Mask groans.

Just then some intense drumming starts, heralding the entrance of Hwoarang to **KAZSIN- Hadou**.

Hwoarang looks at his former partner with nothing but intensity.

"Either way, Steve Fox is about to face Hwoarang here on SWA TV.

And the history between these two men explains itself.

They are former partners in the Street Fighter x Tekken game,"

"But Gajeel Redfox changed that with Fox Two, since then Steve has reached the top while Hwoarang is still attempting to do so," Levy says.

"Haha, what about can't do so?"

Before Deuce can properly announce the two, **Julia Claris- Subconscious Entry Version **plays as the crowd rumble with excitement, but the "King Of Strong Feels" insignia gives it away.

This is even more so when Grey Fullbuster enters with his Championship over his shoulder.

"We saw Grey hit a Boma Ye on K Hirano earlier tonight, after all.

Though I don't think copying an iconic Japanese wrestler is a good idea," Levy says.

"So says the minor character in the series where Grey gets top billing,

He's Grey, he can do whatever he wants- and his fangirls will still cheer him." Butler says.

Grey proceeds to grab a headset near Levy and sits down.

"Hey, Grey... oh man!"

"Easy Butler, since you're such a good subwoofer I'll let you do your thing," Grey says.

Butler, of course, is utterly oblivious to the insult.

"The following Non-title Match is set for one fall.

Introducing first, from Hazel Grove, he is the incumbent SWA World Heavyweight Champion of the ... or rather Heavyweight Champion of the World, Steve Fox!"

Steve Fox corrects Etherington to announce in the fashion he did for his girlfriend earlier.

"Introducing second, from South Korea, he is Hwoarang!"

The bell rings, and immediately fists and feet fly as both competitors go on the attack.

Hwoarang Irish Whips the Champ into the corner, and just pastes Fox with Chop after Chop.

"WOO!"...

"BOO!" as Fox turns it around with a cheap shot, and doles out some Backhand Chops himself.

Trading "Woo" and "Boo" chants erupt as the two engage in all-out Chop warfare.

Slowly and surely, Steve causes Hwoarang to stagger.

But Hwoarang does not quit, and bounces off the ropes- both men connect with Cross Chops!

"Chop!

Chop!

CHOP!

CHOP!

CROSS CHOP!" Levy says animatedly.

"Reminds me of GTA V," Butler says, ever the mood killer, while Kevin Mask facedesks.

"He's actually right- that was very violent.

Though I know Steve was going easy on his friend, there's no such civility at _Leviticus _from me," Grey says.

Both men clutch their chests, now pinker than cherry blossoms, as they struggle to their feet.

Steve challenges Hwoarang to battle again- and cheap shots him in the chest, before hitting a huge Pumphandle Drop aka Gajeel's signature move.

Seemingly ticked off, Steve sits on Hwoarang's chest and punches him rapidly in the face.

Regan George pries Steve off the Korean, but the Brit goes right back to the punches- as Hwoarang counters into a Guillotine Choke, with a Body Scissors.

Steve instantly flails around in pain at the devastating hold, adding some punches for good measure.

But Hwoarang knows him too well, and Steve has to pass out.

George checks the Champion's hand, which falls... and falls again.

The hand goes up a third time...

...

...

...

...

...

...and goes down a third time!

To punch Hwoarang in the head!

Hwoarang has the hold in tight though- but ultimately fails to prevent Steve from placing a foot over the ropes, breaking the hold.

Steve gasps some fresh air desperately, but Hwoarang quickly knocks him over the ropes with a Clothesline.

Fox hangs on to the cables for dear life, but Howarang already sets up for a German Suplex back in.

Hwoarang gets him up... but the Champion lands on his feet- Hellfire countered into a Goryuken...

... It takes all of Steve's arm strength to spin away Hwoarang's attacking knee.

And Steve goes back to the torso with a punch and Front Suplex on the ropes.

Steve then sets him- Running Tower Of London from the ropes!

Steve heaves the redhead away from the ropes and pin- One- KICK OUT AT ONE!

"Hwoarang's not playing around here- kicking out before you can even utter 'Pinfall'!" Levy says.

The SWA World Heavyweight Champion goes ballistic, hitting Chop Drop after Chop Drop after Chop Drop on Hwoarang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that's Scotty 2 Hotty's finisher you're witnessing now, though it's certainly no fun and games," Kevin Mask says.

"That's blasphemy to compare Steve Fox with Scotty 2 Hotty!" Butler says.

"That's our leader for you- he can make a handshake hurt," Grey says.

Meanwhile, Steve misses his twelfth Chop Drop, and Hwoarang prepares the Champion for a Shoot Kick party, kick after kick crashing against Steve Fox's spine.

Ten of these will suffice for Hwoarang, who gets Steve up for the Goryuken!

And Steve is forced to tug on Hwoarang's red locks to even have a chance to escape.

Hwoarang can't be arsed- and goes for the Knee anyway; Steve hits a Hair-pull Back Breaker upon release!

Steve then shows some strength with one, two, th... Scoop Back Breakers, but on the third Hwoarang transitions into a Sleeper Hold.

"Hey, that's plucked from my moveset!" Grey shouts.

"Or rather Shinsuke Nakamura's moveset," Levy says.

Steve struggles mightily in the hold, and is about to pass out a second time...

...

... but Hwoarang then releases the hold.

Steve bounds into the ropes rudderless, good for an Inverted Goryuken!

Hwoarang stretches Steve out with the Torture Rack before hitting the move, but this only encourages the Champion to counter with a Facebreaker Knee Smash.

The stunned Korean then walks right into a Ketone Crusher.

Amazingly, Hwoarang remains on two feet; but he's not when Steve clobbers him with the Hellfire.

One...

Two...

...

...

...

...

...

Three!

The Champion returns to winning ways!

"Here is your winner, the incumbent SWA Heavyweight Champion of the World, Steve Fox!"

**Kasabian- stevie **plays to a mixed reaction as most crowd members show their appreciation for this hard-hitting bout.

"And Steven returns to his rightful pantheon after one hell of a match," Butler says.

"But can he do the same to Kohta or Lawrence without the use of the Hellfire?" Levy says.

"That's unclear, but on this evidence Hwoarang is ready for his Cross Atlantic Championship match, and Steve Fox is sure as hell ready to defend his World Heavyweight Championship," Kevin Mask says.

"Well Steve is always ready, but Hwoarang- the stats say it all.

Two matches, on both occasions the fall guy.

Meanwhile, I haven't even lost once since _Valentine Day Massacre_.

So Hwoarang for Champ?

NO-OH!" Grey proclaims.

Steve tries hard to even catch his breath as he looks at the downed Hwoarang.

And he extends his hand to the recovering man.

Hwoarang deliberates over it...

...

...

...

... and accepts the show of respect!

Before Grey Fullbuster hits a Running Knee to the back.

Hwoarang falls forward while Steve and Grey quickly flee with their Championships.

Grey chides Steve, pointing to his head, while Hwoarang glares a hole into them.

* * *

Advertisement time then follows...

... featuring none other than Mario Balotelli!

The advertisement shows Balotelli training with a football and exercising on a treadmill.

All this while, an Englishman does a voice-over.

"_Life as a Premier League footballer is tough._

_He has to train hard, maintain a public image_ (news articles of various Mario Balotelli controversies are shown) _and spend Christmas providing the best entertainment for fans_.

The scene then cuts to the man himself.

"_That's why I know what is B1 Climax," Mario says._

The Englishman takes over.

"_Eighteen men, two women, two blocks, these warriors will do battle one-on-one over a gruelling one-month schedule._

_Only the cream of the crop from each block will rise to the finals, where they will face off for a title shot that can be utilised anytime, anywhere in a SWA arena until 31__st__ December 2015,"_

A glossary of literary terms is then shown, including "climax".

"_Whose story will be written?"_

Various superstars, like Steve Fox, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Saeko Busujima and of course the man himself Mario Balotelli utter "Mine" as **A **

**Day To Remember- 2****nd**** Sucks** plays.

"B1 Climax- March 16th to April 19th.

Tune in fast, because it's the tournament with _no prize for second place_,"

* * *

**Thousand Foot Krutch- Give It To Me **plays to a mixed reaction as we go back to the SWA arena.

Kohta Hirano comes out holding his hands up, informing the fans that he had nothing to do with the attack on Kraft Lawrence.

"Despite Duke Fazackerley giving Kohta such a lofty position in SWA, Hirano is clearly far from pleased and called the Duke out on his practices.

What an ingrate," Butler says.

"The tension must have got to him, it's in the foreground AND the background, considering what occurred to his opponent this evening," Levy says.

"Yes, the Stanley Kowalski deal is something we can't wrap our finger around.

Why would a man assured of a B1 Climax spot attack someone not in the tournament?" Kevin Mask says.

"Kohta must have ordered for the attack, that's why the fans are not behind him now," Butler says.

"Hirano and Kowalski as allies?

Good Lord, that's worse than your Rei Miyamoto- Cher Lloyd conspiracy theory, Butler!" Levy says.

**Natsumi Kiyoura- Tabi No Tochuu** then plays to blow the roof off with cheers as Kraft Lawrence... does not come out.

Instead, Duke Fazackerley does.

"Seems like upon medical advice, Kraft Lawrence is not cleared to compete.

Stipulations are stipulations, so..."

...

Kraft Lawrence runs awkwardly to the ring as the crowd erupt!

"Since you want a fight, you've got one!

Etherington, do the honors!"

"The following Main Event match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the #1 Contendership to the SWA World Heavyweight Championship.

Introducing first, in the red corner, from Tokonosu City, Japan, defending his #1 Contendership to the SWA World Heavyweight Championship, he is Kohta Hirano!

And his opponent, in the blue corner, from Nyohhira, Kraft Lawrence!"

The official Joel Tunnicliffe checks on Lawrence's shin, and "Ring the damn bell" is the empathic response.

And so it does.

Kohta tests the waters with a Headlock, but Kraft Lawrence easily turns that into a Seated Police Style Armlock.

Despite being relatively intelligent himself, Kohta's tentative style does no good against Lawrence, who hits a Tiger Bomb into a pin.

And that gets 2.88 already!

After that near fall, Lawrence performs a La Magistral Cradle, getting one...two... 2.51!

After these two near falls, Lawrence drops down with Kohta, hooks his good left leg across the otaku's neck, and clasps his opponent's head using that leg and his hands- Lawrence locks in the Koji Clutch!

"It took eight minutes to get two pinfalls in the Steve-Hwoarang match, here it takes ninety seconds!

And now this right here could be a two-minute Main Event at this rate!" Levy says.

"Serves Kohta right if he loses the Contendership.

This guy is fighting like the 2014-15 version of Newcastle United!" Butler says.

"Maybe he does not want to hurt Lawrence?

But for Kraft Lawrence, it's just another Friday," Kevin Mask says.

Kohta yells as he can't believe it- but by some fortitude manages to get a foot over the ropes.

Hirano scoots to the ropes, and Kraft Lawrence follows... but the knee buckles.

And yet Kraft Lawrence fights off Hirano's punches and drops him with a huge Northern Lights Suplex!

* * *

As Lawrence covers though, Duke Fazackerley is back out.

"I won't stand for this charade.

Kohta Hirano, you have five minutes to pin or submit Kraft Lawrence, otherwise I'll strip you of the Contendership!

And your time commences NOW!"

And so a timer counting down in shown on screen, with Kraft Lawrence now locking in a Sitting Armbar on Hirano.

The otaku tries to fight out of this rest hold, but Lawrence is still capable of re-adjusting his submission to buy time.

Releasing his hold, Lawrence is far from satisfied.

He then admonishes Hirano, while dropping Elbows on him repeatedly.

"Why?

Are you guilty, Hirano?

ARE YOU GUILTY?"

"I HATE STANLEY KOWALSKI DAMMIT!" Kohta shouts, before avoiding an Elbow Drop, throwing Lawrence in the corner, and bombarding him with Knee after Knee after Knee.

Kohta then comes at Lawrence with a Cannonball, the latter avoiding it just too late due to his leg.

Kohta drags Lawrence to the centre of the ring...

And the Diving Body Splash- not the Gut Check meets Lawrence's knees, at the cost of one of said knees!

The timer now reads 3:21 as both competitors struggle to their feet.

And Kohta goes for the Japanese Sniper- into a Snap Powerslam by Lawrence.

And Lawrence gets just two.

Lawrence now goes for a Surfboard Stretch, but Kohta actually powers out into a Simonicelli Special- into a DDT by Lawrence.

This exchange leaves just 2:31 on the clock.

Kohta realises this- and turns another Koji Clutch attempt into a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

Kohta makes a pin, one... two... and it's not even close!

Lawrence kicks out at 2.02 with 2:10 remaining.

Kohta goes for the Japanese Sniper...

... and stops short of Kraft Lawrence's counter!

Simonicelli Special does not connect, but neither does the Market Force, as Kohta plants Lawrence with a huge Super Neck Flip Face Buster!

Kohta quickly pins...

Two...

...

With 1:40 remaining,

...

...

...

Lawrence rolls the shoulder!

"And Lawrence is not taking the Japanese Sniper!" Levy says.

"Nor is he going to take moves like that devastating Faceplant," Kevin Mask says.

"Levy, Kevin, you realise Duke might not give Kraft Lawrence the Contendership even after this.

I mean to protect his health," Butler says.

"That's enough for a day; we almost missed that Exploder Suplex attempt by Hirano.

Inside Cradle by Lawrence!" Levy announces.

"One...two...

... and yet another near fall!

We're down to 1:28 now; blink and you might miss a move!" Kevin Mask says.

In fact the timer shows 1:24- no, 1:23, as the seconds tick away.

Growing desperate, Hirano hits a Calf Breaker- before running straight into a Michinoku Driver!

Lawrence sells his hurt limb and it costs him the win- only two again!

More importantly the timer's down to 1:05, 1:04, 1:03...

Kohta is up from the canvas with only 0:45 to go, and his latest borrowed move, the Saeko Driver, does not connect at 0:38.

Now for an original move- Kraft Lawrence's Trade Winds, which Kohta counters into a Sharpshooter at 0:30!

The pro-Lawrence crowd absolutely hates this, but with Kohta looking at the timer dead-on, he isn't going to let go.

Timer be damned, Lawrence battles... and battles...

...

0:20

...

0:15

...

And taps with just 0:09 to go!

Hirano quickly releases the hold with Deuce Etherington making it official.

"Here is your winner, and still the #1 Contender, **Kohta Hirano**!"

A notable group of the audience hurls vulgarities as **Thousand Foot Krutch- Give It To Me **plays, ruining the Christian rock song by singing along-

"I'll s**k it all the way, just give it to me,"

* * *

**Full Time Results**

Connect Match: Fireman Sam and Stanley Kowalski defeated Erza Scarlet and Saeko Busujima after 11 minutes and 14 seconds

Connect Match: Gaijin Animators (Baymax and Hiro Hamada) defeated Team Deibureiku (Kojou Akatsuki and Ginei Moroika) after 2 minutes and 59 seconds (What Moral Event Horizon?)

Women's Non-Title Triple Threat: SWA Women's Champion Saya Takagi defeated Nana Mishima and Yozora Mikazuki after 10 minutes and 30 seconds

Non-Title Exhibition Match: SWA World Heavyweight Champion Steve Fox defeated Hwoarang after 8 minutes and 28 seconds

Main Event #1 Contender's Match: Kohta Hirano defeated Kraft Lawrence after 7 minutes and 51 seconds

* * *

**Quite the (inappropriate) way to end my longest chapter thus far, lame Dragonball Z pun notwithstanding.**

**My fans (if any haha) were due a long chapter anyway.**

**Too speechless at the moment, just R &amp; R if you think it's good.**

**If not, with Natsu around we also welcome flames. :D**


	5. Take You Straight To Heaven

**Date: 13th March 2015**

**Stadium: Edgeley Park**

**Attendance: 7,841 (See, lightning does not strike twice when Kraft Lawrence main events)**

The opening lyrics to **Hollywood Undead- My Town** ring out in an emptier than usual Edgeley Park to commence this episode of SWA TV.

The Announce Team welcome the fans, but no sooner than that **We Are**, also by Hollywood Undead, plays to a negative reaction.

And Rogue Cheney?

He comes out to the confusion of fans, microphone in hand.

"I have been thinking about my life as a SWA wrestler for the past week.

I have enjoyed it very much, making new friends and becoming less gloomy.

But all good things come to an end, and 28th February was the end for me, with Sting's release.

Duke, you're awesome, and Gajeel, you're an excellent mentor, but tonight will be my last night..."

Just then, **Manafest- Renegade **plays.

This turns to jeers as Bryan Fury enters to his new theme.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, from Magnolia, Fiore, he is Rogue of the Duke Force!

And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, USA, he is Bryan Fury!"

The bell rings and immediately the zombie copper goes for a Chokeslam, only for Rogue to counter... Fury counters in kind with a Death Valley Bomb.

This leads to a pin, and Rogue barely kicks out.

Bryan Fury then gets Cheney into a Powerbomb position, and pummels his back repeatedly; before hitting a thunderous Powerbomb.

Turning the Dragon Slayer into mush with a Cobra Clutch Backbreaker, the cyborg of cyborgs then locks Cheney in an Anaconda Vice, completing the Cobra Crossing.

And so, Rogue Cheney soon taps out, ending his tenure with a whimper.

"Here is your winner, **Bryan Fury**."

"So that is it.

The last time we'll be seeing Rogue Cheney in SWA," Kevin Mask breaks the silence.

"You disgusting piece of shit Duke!" Levy says, way more aggressively than usual.

"What the hell Levy?

Your Grace wanted to give a Duke Force comrade the best send off ever, but my man Rogue, he couldn't rise to the occasion," Butler says, a tad shocked.

Bryan Fury continues to choke Rogue out, who can only tap out weakly.

"Poor Rogue.

If it's of any negligible consolation, we've got a tremendous main event and what is looking to be a great _Leviticus _match out of this sham." Kevin Mask finally says.

"Tough loss, but it was against Bryan Fury in his worst mood.

The Tekken character will be looking to seek revenge on a certain pink haired dragon slayer in the upcoming _B1 Climax_," Butler says.

"Baka," Levy says.

"Get with it, Levy.

We're live here!" Kevin Mask snaps.

"Either way, we have more positive news as Kraft Lawrence has sufficiently recovered from the leg ailment he suffered the week before, and is recuperating in Davenport, along with his wife.

Hopefully this will get everyone's spirits up.

* * *

The footage then cuts to show a happy couple playing with their two children- an extremely hairy lad and an extremely hairy lass.

"_Wow, they're nearly eligible for nursery now._

_To think I ever hated you Nora._

_You're of really great help." Holo says._

"_We're friends aren't we?_

_Besides, I really enjoy taking care of children, because they're so cute." Nora Arendt, a family friend says._

_Suddenly the doorbell rings, to which the Wise Wolf responds._

"_Special Delivery!" the postman announces._

_After thanking the postman, Holo unravels the letter, which is addressed to her husband- and almost collapses._

_Encased in the letter is an assortment of pictures, all depicting dead wolf cubs._

"_Dear Kraft,_

_Gonna hide behind your family like the p***y you are, huh?_

_It's all right, you sick wolf-f***ing man._

_I will beat the animal j**z out of you._

_Leviticus, Submissions Only._

_No DQ, you can only win by tap out or pass out._

_Don't cry when I show you my **Beautiful Nightmare**._

_You want some roughhouse, you get some roughhouse._

_**Stanley Kowalski.**__"_

_Kraft Lawrence shivers with rage as he reads the letter._

"_There has to be a cameraman here too, right?_

_All right lad, you better tell Stanley Kowalski that I damn well accept his challenge._

_My wife's in an __awful__ mood right now, Lord save you if you don't run along- __**quick**__."_

_Upon having Lawrence in his face, despite the barrier of a window pane, the cameraman turns tail immediately."_

* * *

"Wow,"

That is Levy's empathic response as a hush falls otherwise.

A foul mood is brewing within Edgeley Park, and **Marina and the Diamonds- Sex Yeah** certainly doesn't help matters.

The two active members of the Duke Force, Saya Takagi and Juvia come onstage, and the former has a microphone as well.

The crowd chant "Butthurt", leaving the SWA Women's Champion livid.

"URUSAI!

Boo hoo, Rogue is leaving.

I have had all of six seconds to mourn his emo hair over one eye.

Yeah, Decim totally replaced him.

Here's some advice- move on.

Not that I have a choice, as your Women's Champion I need to have my head in the game to lead my team to victory,"

After this, **Thousand Foot Krutch- Untraveled Road** plays to cheers as Nana Mishima comes out with a microphone of her own.

"So this is what the Duke Force really is.

Just playing your members like chess.

Putting lube up one another's arses... oops, I went there.

Either way it's all swings and roundabouts, but first my partner and I, probably more united than both of you, will fire the first shot at this 'Prestigious Team'.

And please do enter, Wendy,"

**Magic Man- Paris **then plays as Wendy Marvell comes out waving a hand, her Exceed Charle in the other.

The young girl slaps hands with members of the crowd as her Exceed forces a smile; unfortunately this actually intimidates about half of these fans.

Nevertheless, the fan response is truly positive as she joins Mishima in Connect action.

"The following Connect match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, they both currently reside in Hazel Grove, the team of SWA Women's Champion Saya Takagi and Juvia, the _Duke Force_!

Now introducing their opponents, accompanied to the ring by the Exceed Charle, from Kamakura, Japan and Magnolia, Fiore respectively, the team of Nana Mishima and the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell!"

The match begins with Saya- but she quickly tags in Juvia, so the Rain Woman will spar with Mishima.

And the footballer immediately hits Juvia with some hard kicks.

But Juvia's not going down without a fight, and actually floors Nana with a right hand.

"Grey-sama, this is for you!"

And Juvia goes for the Boma Ye!

She goes for Grey's new finisher, but instead charges right into an old finisher of Kakeru Aizawa's, a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker.

With Juvia down on her bum, Nana bounces off the ropes... for a desperation Lariat from Saya!

"LARIATO!

Shades of the Hellfire there, sans build up in fact," Kevin Mask says.

"That was pure brainpower there- high knowledge, high power," Butler boasts.

"Doesn't matter, I've come to realise that smarts do not always win the day," Levy says, a tad bitter.

Meanwhile, Juvia is now covering the #1 Contender, for just 2.69.

Either way, the Rain Woman just punishes Nana with Knee Strike after Knee Strike, before tagging in the Women's Champion.

Saya hits a Snap DDT to her kneeling _Leviticus _opponent before barraging her with some hard Seated Elbow Strikes, payback for the week before.

Nana actually counters into a Modified Cradle, angering Saya so much that she kicks out at one and locks in a Leg Bar.

Yet again Nana counters into an Indian Death Lock- to which Saya... barely grabs the ropes.

Saya is absolutely fuming now... and runs straight into a Spine Buster from her rival.

Nana is barely able to follow up with a Jackknife Pin, but Saya's quick kick out provides the impetus for Wendy to tag in!

Before the Champion can even comprehend, the Sky Dragon Slayer drops her with a Springboard Hurricanrana- another one count, this time on purpose as Wendy pushes off Saya's arms, elevates both into a Collar-and-Elbow and finishes with a huge Bulldog!

"That was something else!" Kevin Mask finally says.

The flashy move gets just 2.5, but Wendy quickly follows up with a Running Standing Shooting Star Press- for another close count.

With the entire crowd behind her, Wendy goes up top...

... missing the Heaven Rising!

Saya woozily avoids it, but once she's up, it's Hammer Time for Wendy as she gets shot after shot to the back.

The Genius Champion then casually gets the Sky Maiden into an Exploder- but the Bird Brain is denied.

Only for Saya to counter Wendy's counter into a Backbreaker, right into a submission.

"Wendy, you just got KO'd, and by that I mean Kenny Omega'd!" Butler says.

"You seem to be enjoying this way too much, Butler," Levy says.

"What woman, finally got over your PMS?"

"Call the match dammit!" Kevin Mask shouts.

Even Juvia looks worried as Saya Takagi ruthlessly contorts her adversary.

Wendy fights back as Charle rallies the crowd, though Takagi simply switches into a Side Surfboard.

Eventually after a full minute of rest holds, Juvia pries Wendy out of Saya's grasp, causing the Women's Champion to harshly reprimand her partner.

The referee Joel Tunnicliffe gradually counts to five as Juvia is contravening the rules with her presence- and Nana throws her out at 4.8!

Wendy sees a window- but Saya falls back on the Dragon Slayer's Crucifix not-power Bomb attempt, crushing the girl!

Saya pins Marvell from there- Nana Mishima saves her partner before the three count.

The opponents at _Leviticus _then engage in a fist fight as Tunnicliffe penalises the illegal Mishima now, only for Juvia to join in.

As a result, Joel restarts the count- which ends at 4.25, when the #1 Contender charges at Juvia, sending both out of the ring.

Saya looks for the quick solution- but Wendy slides under the Ketone Crusher- and Victory Rolls Saya with the tights!

Saya runs on pure anger as she barely, barely kicks out- only to charge right into a Step-Up Hurricanrana Driver from Wendy Marvell!

"Good God, that Victory Roll was mint from Wendy.

You reap what you sow indeed," Kevin Mask smirks.

"Respect your elders, kid!" Butler complains.

The audience comes alive as the Sky Dragon Slayer crawls towards her partner- and Saya tags in Juvia, while Wendy tags to Nana!

Immediately feet fly as both women pay tribute to Strong Style.

The fans in attendance are suitably enthralled as no less than sixteen kicks are exchanged- and the seventeenth, a Roundhouse Kick...

...

... knocks Juvia right onto her bum once more!

Saya Takagi charges off her line- but Wendy is there with another Crucifix Bomb.

And the Tilt-A-Whirl version of that move connects on Saya, as does the Witch Finale on Juvia!

With no infractions, Tunnicliffe can count Nana's pinfall on Juvia from one, two...

...

...

...

... Three.

"Here are your winners, the team of **Nana Mishima and Wendy Marvell**!"

**Thousand Foot Krutch- Untraveled Road** triumphantly plays as Mishima shakes hands with both Wendy and Charle.

The footballer then points to the Championship lying on the Announcer's Desk, making her intentions clear as day.

Saya can barely contain her rage as she glares at her downed ally.

For that matter, neither can Butler.

"This is your #1 Contender, Ladies and Gentlemen.

Not only does she thrive on bending the rules, she has successfully instigated a twelve-year-old to cheat..."

"Oh, that certainly explains why you were praising Saya Takagi to the heavens when she did the same the week before." Levy says.

"Geez, the perils of enjoying a decent Women's Match like this," Kevin Mask sighs.

* * *

We then go backstage to a not-so-private meeting between the Duke of Stockport, Grey Fullbuster and Steve Fox.

"So how's our man doing?" the Duke asks.

"He isn't faring too well, My Grace," Steve answers.

"Damn right!

Metal Mouth has been singing ever since.

And you know how _perfect_ his singing is," Grey says.

"We'd be counting our lucky stars that I installed a camera in that locker room," Fazackerley says, setting up the feed.

And already two backstage workers are shown curled up in the corner at the sheer force of Gajeel's singing.

Heck, no other human might be conscious at this point, save for Gajeel's Exceed Pantherlily.

"_Bite into it, hard! Sweet honey..."_

"Turn it off, Duke," Grey shivers.

"That was vintage Gajeel, wasn't it," Mira joins in.

"Oh, my lady, come and have a seat, you fair being," Duke says lovingly.

"It's all right, Dom.

I have the right remedy for Gajeel.

You see, Gajeel just needs more friends.

And more singing practice would also be great.

So I've hired someone who can fulfil both of those needs... and then some,

And she's here in three... two... one!" Mira says, almost evilly.

So while Gajeel almost murders said workers with his rendition of **Catfish And The Bottlemen- Cocoon**, a blue-haired girl wearing a bright yellow sweater and short skirt enters.

Yep, it's a specs-wearing Kurumu Kurono.

"May I know if you're Mr. Gajeel Redfox?"

"...

...

...

The hell you want?" Gajeel says nervously

"Oh, nothing major.

Just that my friend Mirajane Strauss employed me to teach you singing for an hour.

I have seen you singing on video and you have a lot of potential.

So who knows, maybe you could become a hot singer in the future, Gajeel." Kurumu says seductively, showing her cleavage on purpose.

This stuns even Gajeel's Exceed Pantherlily, the only other being able to enjoy his owner's music.

Pantherlily signals to go for it and Gajeel says "All right" resignedly.

"Mira, you're really the devil." Duke says after viewing this footage.

"Horses for courses, My Grace," Mira says as both Dom and his girlfriend laugh.

* * *

Back at the Commentators' Roundtable, Levy fumes with a nervous silence prevailing.

Said mood soon improves remarkably.

A familiar tune plays throughout Edgeley Park, and it earns a positive reaction already.

A mail van makes its way on-stage as **Bryan Daly- Postman Pat** plays, and none other than Postman Pat comes out from said van.

The postman hands a lucky kid one of his signature hats as the crowd cheer him on.

"Haha, adults are actually cheering on this guy.

He can out-Cena Cena, a feat thought impossible!" Butler says.

"Postman Pat does not have a bad bone in his body, that's why.

The fans are far from elitists here." Kevin Mask explains.

The lights then turn a lush green as **NJPW-** **Mission Blow (He's A Pirate)** plays.

The veteran Jura Neekis steps out with an aura similar to Samoa Joe's, dead serious about the action that is to occur.

He is recharged by his recent mission, which certainly didn't blow.

That was a pun that only Becky Lynch could love.

"Jurassic Park is here!" Butler loudly announces.

Now, that was a pun that even Becky Lynch could hate.

"If this man were a dinosaur, you'd have been the first to be eaten," Kevin empathically says.

"Anyway, Jura, surely a contender for the _B1 Climax_ title, is hoping to pick up a morale boosting win here, as is Postman Pat.

This aside, the two veterans locking horns does make for an intriguing clash."

"The following match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, from Greendale, Cumbria, representing Block A of the _B1 Climax _tournament, Postman Pat!

And his opponent, from Magnolia, Fiore, representing Block B of the _B1 Climax _tournament, 'Iron Rock' Jura!" Etherington announces.

"Let's Go Pat/ Let's Go Jura" chants are fifty/fifty in this one.

The match commences with a Code of Honour, followed by a Headlock as both men seek the early advantage.

Then Postman Pat hits a Bionic Elbow, but can only connect with Jura's shoulder.

Jura easily shrugs that off, so Postman Pat hits the Bionic Elbow again and again and again, to no effect whatsoever.

Jura then hits some Bionic Elbows of his own, causing the mailman's head to spin like a top.

Jura then grabs- and decimates Postman Pat with an Emerald Flowsion, for just 2.65 as the Brit is hanging on already.

"Jura no stranger to ending matches early!" Kevin Mask notes as said wrestler prepares for his patented Rumbling Mount Fuji.

But Clifton has that well scouted- and even nearly Suplexes Jura, the latter's feet leaving the canvas for a jiffy.

The Ten Wizard Saint counters the Suplex into a Swinging Neckbreaker- and Postman Pat counters that into a Russian Legsweep.

Both men go down as the audience claps in appreciation.

Once he's back up, the _B1_-competing Postman goes to town with more Bionic Elbows, this time to Jura's bald cranium, every single one rocking the powerhouse.

Postman Pat then stuns Jura with a Divorce Court, transitioning straight into a Modified Top Wrist Lock- aka Bob The Builder's Safety Harness!

Jura wastes no time in fighting to his feet, but even when seated in the Electric Chair Pat maintains the Safety Harness.

The Ten Wizard Saint visibly winces- and can only fall onto his chest.

...

...

This ironically lets him grab the bottom rope, breaking the hold.

Pat patiently waits for Jura, before catching his opponent with a Hammerlock, followed by twirling Jura into another Divorce Court!

The crowd collectively gasps as Pat covers Jura- for one... two... 2.70!

Pat was a cup of tea away from scoring a big victory over the former SWA World Heavyweight Champion.

Pat Clifton senses it, and Jura Neekis counters Pat's Half Nelson Bulldog into a Sidewalk Slam.

Jura is somehow able to Ram Pat into a corner, but can only nurse the arm instead of following up.

Offered a precious way back, Pat downs Jura with a Diving European Uppercut.

Pat then waits for it- Jura blocks the Postman's Arm Drag again- only to sail shoulder-first into a Corner courtesy of Pat.

Pat then clocks Jura with a Corner Bionic Elbow, followed by a Bulldog.

The Postman is buzzing as the crowd awaits the move to end it all.

The Special Delivery- into a Back Body Drop from Jura!

Jura then follows through with an Irish Whip, followed by an Avalanche.

He then Irish Whips Pat into the corner directly opposite them, followed by a second Avalanche.

Jura then whips Pat into a third corner, followed by Pat getting his boot up.

But Jura Neekis sees it coming, grabbing the boot and blasting Pat with an earth-rumbling Corner Clothesline.

An Iconoclasm has Postman Pat rocked, but Jura is with certainty rocking after that sequence.

Yes, we are in Pun Paradise at the moment, not far from Sixes and Sevens City, where Postman Pat is currently residing.

Jura Neekis helps Pat to his feet- for a Backdrop Driver.

But Pat somehow floats over into a Modified Body Block- or not, because Jura scoops him up for another Emerald Flowsion!

And that connects with aplomb.

Instead of pinning Pat once more, Jura instantly goes for the Rumbling Mount Fuji.

And the Rumbling Mount Fuji connects.

Now, Jura pins Postman Pat, for one, two...

...

...

...

... And three.

The crowd reiterates their approval towards the two battlers with loud applause as **NJPW-** **Mission Blow (He's A Pirate) **plays.

"Here is your winner, **'Iron Rock' Jura**!"

"Be it a return from expedition or return from injury, both Jura Neekis and Postman Pat are well and truly back with this performance," Kevin Mask says.

"I expected little from this pair, which is just as well, since they exceeded my expectations by some margin.

That bodes well, doesn't it?" Butler "praises" the competitors.

"Earlier on Butler compared Jura to a Dinosaur.

In terms of the destruction Jura can legally cause, he's bang on.

Of course, Postman Pat raised himself to the pantheon of the leviathan Jura, and we're all better off for it." Levy says.

Jura waits for his opponent to stir before deeply bowing.

* * *

A brief intermission later,** Milky Chance- Down By The River **then signals that it's back to the action, as Ryuichi Araki comes out, set for singles action.

With Kakeru Aizawa in tow, 'Arakihimovic' waits for his opponent, one-third of the American Animators Baymax.

...

...

...

... But the robot is slow to arrive.

Or so we thought, as static and satellite confirm the robot is in fact back in school.

_Enoshima High School_, of course.

And lo and behold, Hiro Hamada and Wreck-It-Ralph are there as well, challenging an _Enoshima High _footballer to a match!

"All right, students, don't jeer me please, you can get some good cash out of this.

All you have to do is to last three minutes in this ring with this friendly robot Baymax, and you will receive a thousand Dollars.

That's right, a thousand **American **Dollars, no Yen is yours should you be successful."

A translator fervently relays Hamada's instructions in Japanese, frustrated and yet worried in equal amounts.

"Should you fail, you'll still get a hundred of those greens.

So step right up!

It's your chance to get your name in lights!"

After an uneasy pause, an enthusiastic male steps up.

"My name is Hiroshi Taniguchi, and I will not let my senpais in SWA down!"

Unfortunately for Taniguchi, Baymax sends him packing with a Baymax Bomb after just twenty seconds.

An ominous crack is heard as the athlete hits the outside of the ring.

On that note, Hamada drops a hundred American dollars next to the prostate Taniguchi, before the three Americans swiftly make their leave.

Back at Edgeley Park, Kakeru Aizawa shudders in rage, as the usually jovial Araki is stunned into silence.

An unfortunate cameraman picks up his unforgiving death glare, causing the camera to briefly shudder as well.

* * *

So we go to a commercial break.

"SWA is brought to you by Fox's Biscuits tonight.

Fox Two loves these biscuits, and you should too."

Just then, a very familiar, though not necessarily well received tune plays.

That would be **PSY- Gangnam Style.**

The song is clearly a parody though- it goes **"Oppai Gangnam Style"** instead of _Oppan_, leaving viewers utterly confused.

* * *

As we return to the Announcer's Desk, more silence prevails.

"What the hell was that?" Levy finally asks.

Even the bookworm cannot decipher the message behind that random promo.

"That first part was about biscuits, and the second was about... Bristols.

And before that, in case anyone forgot, there was a masterclass on breaking.

Nice alliteration by me, as usual." Butler says.

"It's 'myself', Butler.

Anyway, these cryptic statements have popped up over the last month or so.

This could mean a debut, or more, but the placement of these- with food commercials or thereabouts.

That's ultimately puzzling.

What definitely isn't was that look on Kakeru Aizawa's face.

The American Animators have been doing their best to trample on minefields here, but they might have gone beyond the Rubicon this time."

"Either way, the fact that Duke Force is the best group here in SWA is certainly not puzzling.

And they will certainly be making quick supper- Grey Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and the True British Champion Steve Fox- of their opposition in tonight's main event." Butler says.

Moving back to Edgeley Park, it is time for the penultimate match of the evening.

A loud "Hey" plays over the Titantron before a familiar guitar solo follows, commanding the capacity crowd's attention.

The always awesome **Avicii- The Nights** plays, instantly hyping up the crowd.

The Natsu Dragneel's arrival turns the elation into a frenzy.

He also has one of the most beautiful women (and Exceeds) in tow, as Lucy Heartfilia and Happy join their guildmate for this contest.

A lion's roar soon erupts, signalling the beginning of **Hollywood Undead- Lion**.

Lyon Vastia comes out to a glowing light blue light, simulating snow, but curiously sans Meredy.

"Switching gears, this could be another interesting inter-Block clash ahead of the B1 Climax here.

Here we have Lyon Vastia, who was not too long ago the Cross Atlantic Champion." Kevin Mask narrates.

"Oh, really?

I nearly forgot since it's seemed like ages."

"Oh dear, Butler.

If three weeks equate to millenniums for you, then you must be more out of touch than I thought, if that is even possible." Levy says.

"Information travels so fast today, that yes, what happened three weeks ago is now well and truly history." Butler retorts.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, he is from Magnolia, Fiore, representing Block A of the _B1 Climax _tournament, the 'Son of Igneel' Natsu Dragneel!"

And his opponent, also from Magnolia, Fiore, representing Block B of the _B1 Climax _tournament, the 'Frozen Lion' Lyon Vastia!" Etherington announces.

"So, Natsu is a real player now, women and pus- cat," Butler catches himself there.

"Meanwhile the pink-haired girl that follows _Le Vastia_ has fallen off the face of the Earth apparently."

"Well, I believe they're no longer an item.

This is definitely not the optimal time to discuss this." Mask replies.

"It's pretty unfortunate that he didn't get like Nabil Fekir, but life goes on,"

Butler just had to make a bad joke, earning a facepalm from Kevin Mask and a glare from the Frozen Lion.

The bell rings and _Le Froideur_ wastes no time in going on the offensive against his fire-based opponent, quickly grounding Natsu with a harsh Russian Legsweep/ Crossface combination.

From that predicament, Natsu barely, yes, barely saves himself by backpedalling towards the ropes- and getting there unsighted.

Lyon then delivers some quick MMA-style Elbows ala CM Punk- but Natsu responds with a sudden Victory Roll for 1... nope, not even a 2 count.

Natsu goes slack jawed, allowing Lyon a crisp Swinging Neckbreaker.

The Ice Make Mage then locks in a Rear Naked Choke, with barely two minutes on the clock.

"The train has just left the station.

How huge will this be if Lyon Vastia defeats Natsu Dragneel in short order here?" Kevin Mask says.

"Dragneel has a tiny attention span anyways, so it's horses for courses here."

Butler says as Kevin is left wondering how he ended up in this predicament, McGarden still stark silent over one Redfox.

Of course, it takes more than a renewed attitude to take down the determinedly determined Natsu Dragneel.

The son of Igneel nicely backflips out of the Ice Man's clutches, showing some technical prowess of his own.

Suddenly, Vastia finds himself in a lethal Dragon Sleeper.

"That's the last submission manoeuvre you'd want Natsu to ensnare yourself in," Kevin Mask notes stoically.

Dragneel then proves that correct, and then some, turning the hold into a Dragon Clutch.

"And now we're looking at a quick victory for Natsu here!"

Levy finally speaks, latently wishing to get to the Gajeel match as soon as possible as opposed to true interest in the contest.

The audience responds with a mixed reaction, one faction willing Lyon towards submission while another hoping for the bout to continue.

With chants like "Curry", "Shepherd's Pie" and of course "FIIIIISSSSSH", it was clear where the loyalties of those at ringside lay.

If bats were less averse to the cold Lyon could certainly pass as one, as Natsu has fed him over a minute's worth of Dragon Sleeper now...

...

...

...

...

... and Lyon gets his foot on the ropes, somehow capitalising on another switch up to a Dragon Sleeper with Body Scissors.

The Fire Dragon Slayer's slight disappointment is quickly replaced with elation.

From Lucy Heartfilia to the man in Row Z, everyone chants "We're Fired Up".

And Natsu goes for the F...

D...

I...

...

...

... Forget it- as Lyon thwarts him with a Diamond Cutter- or _Diamant _Cutter, to be exact.

Scrambling over his fallen adversary, Lyon pins for...

...

... Heck, eschew the drama.

Pick a value between 2.69 and 3.14, and cleave 0.15 off the total.

That's the result of this pin attempt- aka Kick Out.

"That could have been curtains right there, but since 'no' is way more common than 'yes' in Japanese, and Natsu is Japanese..."

With another day comes another left-field theory from Duke Butler.

"Interesting theory- and by that I mean more tolerable than the Rei Miyamoto- Cher Lloyd stuff." Levy says.

"What's your obsession with that _Love Hina_ carbon copy?" Butler says.

"Things are back to normal, at least." Kevin Mask thinks rather than vocalises.

Back in-ring, and Lyon Vastia now sees his opening.

Unfortunately, he didn't count on Dragneel being ready too, literally crashing and burning from the resulting Ooba's Wrath attempt.

That could only mean a Natsu Dragneel Brilliant Flame...

...

...

...

... Which does not extinguish Vastia's hopes!

Natsu goes bug-eyed, while Lucy and Happy are visibly stunned too, victory just a sliver away there.

The Dragon Slayer paces around the ring, setting up...

"RENEGADE!"

**Manafest- Renegade **plays for a second time this evening to a hailstorm of boos.

The offender is nowhere to be seen.

Predictably, this distracts Natsu sufficiently for Lyon Vastia to counter his Shining Wizard into a Jackknife Pin...

...

... to which Natsu Dragneel unpredictably kicks out of!

Bryan Fury is certainly not the sort to leave a job half-done... as he handcuffs Lucy Heartfilia to the bottom rope!

Bryan Fury then advances on the damsel in a manner entirely unbefitting of a copper- and boldly flees when the Fire Dragon Slayer goes after him.

And of course Lyon clobbers Natsu with the Ooba's Wrath, Dragneel rebounding throat-first against the cables from the impact.

While the crowd views this with derision, Lyon sees opportunity.

And following one... two...

...

... Three counts later, Lyon stages a colossal upset!

"Here is your winner, **Lyon Vastia**!"

**Hollywood Undead- Lion **plays to confirm this as the fans are either deflated or irate.

Vastia notes this and attempts to help Lucy Heartfilia- only to get kicked in the shin for his troubles.

His face contorted in a blend of misery and jubilation, Lyon Vastia heads to the back.

Meanwhile, backstage staff headed by Regan George rush to the ring with a key for the Handcuffs in tow.

Through all this, Natsu can only throw a Christian-esque tantrum on the canvas, too dazed to win and too dazed to even help his female friend and Exceed.

* * *

Backstage, Fox Two are conversing.

"Gajeel, you're a really lucky dog.

How was it?"

"Music teacher my arse.

She couldn't even play the Guitar.

If only she brought her friend along- that Ice Woman."

"Can't blame you, Esdeath is pretty hot."

Grey Fullbuster enters the scene.

"Definitely not my type," Steve Fox replies.

Now it's Gajeel's turn to fall silent.

"I guaran-damn-tee you won't be cheating on **Juvia**, Grey," Redfox growls.

"That was a joke..."

"That nerd probably left some of his weird love potion here, that's caused us to be confused.

Besides, we came here to win matches and kick hares, and we've run out of hares."

Steve Fox theorises.

"That's right; we have a trio of aliens to shoot." Grey adds.

"You can't go from almost cheating on Juvia to shooting aliens!"

* * *

As the camera pans back to the ring, **Kasabian- stevie** plays to loud jeering, though there is a good amount of cheers as well.

Steve Fox, Gajeel Redfox and Grey Fullbuster, the three remaining males (sans Duke) of the Duke Force arrive, Steve and Grey with titles in tow.

"Prepare your gum and prepare your hares, the cavalry has arrived!" Butler gleefully announces.

"That's enough animal abuse for one evening.

Either way, this marks the start of a riveting Main Event here- the Duke Force males versus the team of Kohta Hirano, Hwoarang..."

"It's downright disrespectful to include those names in the same breath as stars such as Grey, Gajeel and of course Steve."

Sighing, Kevin Mask stays down for a mere jiffy, as a familiar tune gets the crowd going.

"_Whooo-oah...woo-o-o-o-oah..."_

And the capacity crowd yells "Let's Go!" as "The Bartender" Decim makes his debut to **CFO$- Worlds Apart**.

As Decim slaps hands with some fans out of respect...

... All three Duke Force males set upon him.

With no time to lose, Hirano and Hwoarang canter towards the skirmish- and the fight is on.

Regan George, the official in charge, has no alternative but to start counting to twenty, as all six competitors are contravening the count-out rules.

The Shield-esque tactics prove fruitful for the Duke Force; successfully grounding both Decim and Hwoarang- and Hirano rattles both Steve and Gajeel with Superman Punches.

Grey makes him pay, Kohta careening shoulder-first into a barricade.

Decim then makes Grey pay by Catapulting him into that same barricade.

With Decim's help, Kohta finally enters the ring, as do his teammates- and the #1 Contender Shoulder Charges Gajeel Redfox to the outside.

Steve Fox narrowly avoids this fate- but he won't avoid a massive Sami Zayn-style Suicide Dive from Hwoarang!

The Korean unsighted his _Street Fighter x Tekken _ally by sneaking out to the adjacent corner, before flying through the middle and bottom ropes.

Grey recovers- and immediately wishes he hadn't- as Kohta is eyeing him from outside the ring while Decim waits inside it.

Grey jumps onto the apron- Diving Polish Hammer onto Hirano caught and turned into an Inverted Atomic Drop.

The Sniper then deposits the King Of Strong Feels into the Squared Circle.

Decim walks the ropes, just like Undertaker, before drilling the Cross Atlantic Champion with a Rope Run Tornado DDT!

The crowd animatedly chants "Ole", not even fussed about Decim's lack of footballing ability or his nonexistent command of Spanish.

"Oh My God, Decim just sent Fullbuster's head to Plymouth!" Kevin Mask exclaims.

"This is not some Harem Anime where everyone but the MC can die!

And don't use Lord Ntep's name in vain!"

Butler counters...

"**Shut up Butler!"**

Levy suddenly snaps.

"I shouldn't be surprised that someone like you enjoys the worst genre of Japanese animation ever.

Comparing said genre with Decim's DDT is truly insulting to any fan of wrestling."

"Gee, get some twintails..."

"BUTLER," Mask sternly commands.

Back in-ring, the match continues.

Yes, Grey barely kicked out of that picturesque DDT.

Decim proceeds to trap the Champion's hands, lift him up in an elevated Collar-and-Elbow...

...

... And Fullbuster escapes the Final Judgement after all that hard work.

Grey then attempts a quick Clothesline off the counter, which only earns him an Exploder...

...

... Grey knees the Quindecim bartender with a knee to the family jewels.

Of course, the Ice Mage knew jolly well Steve had fully distracted Regan George.

The hot blooded Hirano and Hwoarang argue with Grey over this.

Unsurprisingly, Fox Two gratuitously capitalise on George's continued distraction.

After some unforgiving shots (no pun intended) from Steve, the World Champion tags himself in- and pulverises Decim with a Backbreaker from Grey and Diving Fist Drop combination.

Following that, it's Lullaby... apologies, Chinlock time.

The audience clap to rally the _Death Parade_ protagonist, who escapes the rest hold... scratch that, Fox was just setting up for a second Chinlock.

As Steve neutralises Decim, the latter's partners attempt to rally the fans- only for Grey and Gajeel to lampoon the fans' rhythmic clapping.

Said fans instantly jeer, ironically pausing on the claps.

Their efforts would have been futile anyways, as Steve takes Decim down with a Snap Suplex.

Foretelling events in two weeks (you can thank the author for that), Steve then crowns Decim with a Exploder Suplex, a Trapping Belly-to-Belly Suplex and a series of German Suplexes he dubs Kliesen-plexes.

The blond just lets loose with that last Suplex variant.

Tribute or not, though, Decim counters a Kliesen-plex into a Half-and-Half Suplex.

The crowd cheer louder for that Suplex than any other, some achievement considering the Fox Suplex Chain was moderately cheered.

Decim then crawls to salvation- unfortunately Grey and Gajeel drag Hirano and Hwoarang off the apron, allowing Steve to land a well placed Right Hook.

Grey, having thrown Kohta shoulder first into the Steel Steps, then proceeds to pursue his _Leviticus _adversary.

With that, Steve Fox tags in Gajeel while Decim continues to learn from Ricky Morton.

* * *

Gajeel's first act is to... fall against the ropes as Decim trips him up.

Ticked off, Gajeel pursues a partially dazed Arbiter- only for Decim to shove him back against the ropes!

"This is why Decim has come to Edgeley Park this evening- Pace on sunny days and power on rainy ones." Kevin Mask says.

"Yes, another physical marvel with deficient mental attributes.

Neon Hitch has no idea where Decim is going.

Neither does anyone else."

Butler says, unsurprisingly disagreeing.

Gajeel shoves back with vigour- only to shove Decim right into a tag from Hwoarang, the Korean having punished Grey with a scything Chop.

Jin's rival continues this upward momentum by drubbing Gajeel Redfox with Chop after Chop, before flooring the man with a unique Springboard Polish Hammer.

"Hwoarang calls himself the 'Skateboard Samurai', and a repertoire like that will certainly forge such a reputation." Kevin Mask narrates.

"Well, anyone can be a 'Keyboard Warrior' these days.

'Skateboard Warrior' falls not too far from the tree."

"Stupid Gajeel!" Levy says.

Grey and Steve both rush out to help, so Hwoarang just takes two champions for the price of one with a Phenomenon DDT (Springboard Moonsault Reverse DDT), executed with all the calmness of a Trevor McNevan.

Yes, that was a shameless shout-out.

With all three Duke Force males down, Hwoarang gets ready for a massive Goryuken- and Gajeel furiously writhes to escape...

...

... And he succeeds in doing so.

The Iron Dragon Slayer then attempts to catch Hwoarang unawares, but the Korean just ducks and floats over into a Guillotine Choke.

Gajeel finds himself in deep, deep trouble...

...

...

...

...

... Or so he thought, as Grey and Steve send Decim and Hirano careening out of the ring when the latter duo helps them up.

Grey then Knees the redhead in well, the head before Gajeel can even contemplate submitting.

"Ali Boma Ye!" Butler announces.

All of a sudden, Hwoarang finds himself in deep, deep trouble- as Grey Flapjacks the Korean, ripe for Fox Two to drop him with simultaneous Diamond Cutters.

"Forget about the 3D!

SWA can offer you 6D all night, every night."

DB boasts as the Duke Force adapts the renowned finisher successfully.

Gajeel then covers Hwoarang, as Steve and Grey knock the recovering Decim and Hirano off the apron.

One...

...

Two...

...

...

... and Hwoarang's losing streak

* * *

...

...

...

...

... Continues.

Duke Force ends a borderline hoodoo in Connect contests.

**Kasabian- stevie **then plays as the early evening tension is clearly fleeting, though the crowd is certainly not too happy.

"Roman Reigns, Christian Grey, are you taking notes?

That was unadulterated dominance right there.

And the Fat Otaku could just as well be sat on the sofa chewing bubblegum- he didn't even tag in.

"That was unnecessary, Butler, in more ways than one.

Objectively though, it is imperative that Hirano and Hwoarang need to step up their games for _Leviticus_, as the Duke Force showed why they are a premier group here." Kevin Mask says.

"Indeed, I like Gajeel when he's embracing his comrades as opposed to embracing... dodgy music teachers.

Even though I'm no fan of the Duke Force, no one can deny their friendship.

Now it's time to see what each member can do when going solo.

I'm Levy McGarden,"

"I'm Duke 'Nukem' Butler,"

"And I'm Kevin Mask, and we will see you at the Stadium Of Light, Sunderland, this coming Sunday, where SWA brings you _Leviticus_, live."

The show ends with Duke Force standing triumphantly in ring.

Steve and Grey hold their titles aloft, glaring at Decim, Kohta and Hwoarang, all three requiring the help of one another to stand.

Gajeel stares at the trio too, seemingly ignorant of Levy's glare.

* * *

**Full Time Results**

Exhibition Match: Bryan Fury made an exhibit of Rogue Cheney after 1 minute and 28 seconds

Connect Match: Nana Mishima and Wendy Marvell defeated SWA's Women Champion Saya Takagi and Juvia Lockser after 10 minutes and 20 seconds

_B1 Climax_ Preview: 'Iron Rock' Jura defeated Postman Pat after 8 minutes and 28 seconds

_B1 Climax _Preview: Lyon Vastia defeated Natsu Dragneel after 8 minutes and 16 seconds

Main Event Six-Man Connect Match: SWA World Heavyweight Champion Steve Fox, SWA Cross Atlantic Champion Grey Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox defeated Kohta Hirano, Hwoarang and Decim after 12 minutes and 25 seconds

**SWA Leviticus Match Card**

_B1 Climax Block A _Match: Fireman Sam versus Natsu Dragneel

_B1 Climax Block B _Match: Erza Scarlet versus Saeko Busujima

_Beautiful Nightmare_ Match (Only can win via submission): Stanley Kowalski versus Kraft Lawrence

_SWA Connect Championship_ Match: Team Enoshima (Kakeru Aizawa and Ryuichi Araki) defend against American Animators (Two of Baymax, Wreck-It-Ralph and Hiro Hamada)

_SWA Cross Atlantic Championship _Match: Grey Fullbuster defends against Hwoarang

_SWA Women's Championship_ Match: Saya Takagi defends against Nana Mishima

Main Event- _SWA World Heavyweight Championship_ Match: Steve Fox defends against Kohta Hirano

(Usage of the Hellfire, Texas Piledriver or Japanese Sniper will result in a disqualification for the offender.

_Under SWA rules, the title can change hands on a disqualification._)

**After another long wait and long chapter, we're finally on our way to SWA's first-ever PPV.**

**Yes, it has been long enough for loads to happen in the wrestling world, including two great men joining Heaven's squared circle. **

**With that, we will be leaving Stockport for the first time in Chapter Six, as the SWA stars travel to the Stadium Of Light, which can house over four times as many fans. **

**Once again, reviews and flames are both welcome, as I will just press UpUpDownDown on my controller should I find any of the latter.**


	6. Leviticus Preview

**The Official **_**Leviticus**_** VTR (available on SWA's YouTube account SWA Stockport)**

**B1 Climax Coming To Stockport...**

The advertisement shows Balotelli training with a football and exercising on a treadmill.

All this while, an Englishman does a voice-over.

"_Life as a Premier League footballer is tough._

_He has to train hard, maintain a public image_ (news articles of various Mario Balotelli controversies are shown) _and spend Christmas providing the best entertainment for fans_.

The scene then cuts to the man himself.

"_That's why I know what is B1 Climax," Mario says._

The Englishman takes over.

"_Twenty men, two blocks, these warriors will do battle one-on-one over a gruelling one-month schedule._

_Only the cream of the crop from each block will rise to the finals, where they will face off for a title shot that can be utilised anytime, anywhere in a SWA arena until 31__st__ December 2015,"_

A glossary of literary terms is then shown, including "climax".

"_Whose story will be written?"_

Various superstars, like Steve Fox, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Saeko Busujima and of course the man himself Mario Balotelli utter "Mine" as **A Day To Remember- 2****nd**** Sucks** plays.

"B1 Climax- 15th March to 19th April.

Tune in fast, because it's the tournament with _no prize for second place_,"

* * *

**A Tale of Two Swordswomen**

"_On 9__th__ June 2013 history was made."_

"And the Stockport Wrestling Association Match of the Year award for 2013 goes to...

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"**Mirajane Strauss versus Erza Scarlet versus Saeko Busujima versus Holo The Wise Wolf in a Fortitude Match for the SWA Women's Championship!**

The scenes afterward show the four females battling in SWA's take on the Fatal Four Way, with special focus on the undercurrent of tension between two certain swordswomen.

"Holo grabbing Busujima's ponytail as she goes for the Apple Drop, not giving a shit...

And Saeko doesn't give a shit either!

What a Saeko Driver from the turnbuckles!"

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck announces.

"What the hell, that was someone's mother!"

_A more sensible Butler cries. _

After dropping the Wise Wolf on her head a bleeding Busujima does not even get to turn around...

Erza Scarlet goes for a Diving Poison Rana faked into a Hurricanrana...

...

...

... and gets a reality check of a Powerbomb Flapjack!

Erza's face cannons off the corner- and right into another Saeko Driver.

Saeko is just a pinfall away from winning the Women's Championship... but Mira drops her with a quick Mage Turner!

"_It's been over three years now, and that's the closest Saeko Busujima has got to beating Erza Scarlet._

The scene cuts to _10__th__ August 2012_, when the two face off for the first time at Edgeley Park.

"Sternness Dust Alpha does not get the Duke!

You can count on one hand the number of men who've survived that.

Now add a woman to that list!"

"Absolutely bonkers kickout to an insane move!

Psycho Driver fails to get the three!" 

Towards the end, Busujima attempts a massive Belly-to-Belly Superplex... which Scarlet counters into a devastating Super Swinging Neckbreaker!

Instead of finishing with a big move, Erza can only use a Jackknife Cover on her equally tired opponent... and that's enough for the 3.

_SWA Climax PPV- 21__st__ April 2013- Women's Championship Match- Saeko Busujima defends against Erza Scarlet_

"Erza Scarlet is a Triple Crown Champion here in SWA.

Now she will look to revolutionise the Women's Division as well."

"Or is she a big bully?

Either way, I hope The Oppai Queen defeats her and ruins her credibility."

"Oh, Butler..."

Erza tries the same Jackknife Pin that defeated Saeko previously... but the violet counters into a Ganso Bomb-

...

...

... Or not, as Scarlet drops her with a Hurricanrana.

Almost immediately Erza tethers her opponent's wrists, lifts both of them to a standing Collar-and-Elbow...

... and rocks Saeko with a Double Knee Strike to the chest.

Busujima remains on her feet- but not for long, as Scarlet drops a charging Kendo master with a Sternness Dust Alpha for 1...2...

...

...

...

... and 3.

In relatively recent affairs...

_6__th__ June 2014 (SWA TV) - Promotion Match- If Busujima defeats Erza Scarlet, she can wrestle in Men's Division_

"That Suicide Dive lived up to its etymology!"

Levy McGarden announces as Saeko dives on to Erza.

"The high stakes game of one-up continues!"

Kevin Mask yells as Erza performs a No-Hands Plancha.

It's Erza's turn to try a Superplex, but Saeko rapidly wriggles out of the Northern Lights Superplex into a Swinging Neckbreaker... attempt...

... And Titania narrowly avoids hitting the outside floor!

Erza now struggles... and struggles... and stuns Saeko with a hard Right Hook!

Erza Scarlet goes for the Super Poison Rana- but Busujima sits her on the Super Electric Chair instead!

Both women are down... 18... 19...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...20!

Even with the elongated count, neither competitor can stand after that move.

Paramedics rush to the scene and confirm that both women are fine.

"You're a real nuisance, Busujima.

But congratulations, you have advanced to the Men's Division!"

Former rival Mirajane Strauss announces.

Three outstanding matches between Erza Scarlet and Saeko Busujima, with a fourth to come at _SWA Leviticus_.

With a potential World Title opportunity at stake, will the Psychotic Mistress finally defeat her rival?

Or will the Fairy Queen reign supreme?

A classic rivalry revived, all this and more only at the _SWA Leviticus _PPV.

* * *

**Proverbs 17:17**

_21__st__ September 2014- SWA Collision PPV- Postman Pat and Fireman Sam versus American Animators (Baymax and Wreck-It-Ralph) w/ Hiro Hamada_

"Avalanche averted!

Clifton off the middle Turnbuckle... caught!

Even mail vans have to take a **Pit Stop**!"

Kevin Mask announces as Wreck-It-Ralph is about to hit the aforementioned move on Postman Pat.

But Postman Pat clocks the American with a massive Bionic Elbow, followed by a DDT!

Postman Pat crawls slowly... slowly to his corner... and Fireman Sam **chuckles **as he rejects Pat's attempt to tag him in!

The scene then turns antique as the now stoic Fireman Sam annihilates Jellal Fernandes and Kodaka Hasegawa, before he is shown attempting to cook the Postman's cat Jess on a stove!

The filter then turns greyscale as Samuel Jones hits erratic Burning Hammers on his former teammates Postman Pat, Spud and Bob The Builder, giving them severe neck injuries.

The scene then cuts to Sam and Natsu Dragneel winning the Connect Championships as The Burning Alliance.

Afterwards, the scene shows the Dragon Slayer hitting an array of moves, including a Triple Dragon Suplex on Takashi Komuro and a FDIF on Bryan Fury, as **Red- Faceless** plays.

A pre-recorded interview is then shown.

"Fireman Sam.

You think you're so cool now that you've injured all your friends?

Really, all I see is a **moron**!

I eat with my friends, I play with my friends and I kick arse with my friends.

Postman Pat, Spud and Bob The Builder- they are also my friends, and to even make it through the whole _B1 Climax_, you've to fight me, the strongest friend of them all!"

"A friend loveth at all times, and a brother is born for adversity."

A graphic then displays the two competitors, followed by the text "Fireman Sam and Natsu Dragneel- exclusively on the _SWA Levticus PPV_, 15th March 2015, 2000".

* * *

**A White Day for Yui**

A certain girl with short orange-brown hair is standing in the Cheadle End of Edgeley Park, with several Superstars seen training in the background.

"Yahallo, Yui Yuigahama, SWA's newest interviewer here to bring you the latest gen on White Day!"

The excitable interviewer blushes, thinking of a certain snarker, but soon notices something.

"Yahallo, Redfox-san, how are you and McGarden-san doing?"

"Oh no, another girl," Gajeel thinks.

"Sorry, I'm busy now!"

Yuigahama looks a tad disappointed but soon moves on.

Yui next spots the SWA Connect Champions Kakeru Aizawa and Ryuichi Araki, along with Nana Mishima, training in the fashion they know best- by playing football, of course.

"Uh, Aizawa-san..."

"**F*ck **that reverse _weeaboo _and his big boys..."

Yui almost drops her microphone.

"_Gomenasai,_ my man is just so enraged over what the bloody _gaijins _did to his friend.

Heck, I'd be brassed too!" Araki says.

"All that we can do now is to prove that we're the best trio in-ring.

My boys will shut up the big-mouthed Animators while I will keep the equally big-mouthed Saya Takagi quiet.

We will do our best at _SWA Leviticus_, for Taguchi-san and the rest of Enoshima High."

The sole female of Team Enoshima says.

Clearly shaken by the unusually stern Team Enoshima, Yui wanders around in search of better luck... and meets Kraft Lawrence.

The man is still far from 100% but he still performs some bicep curls.

"Thank goodness.

May I have the microphone, please?"

Yuigahama hands the Trade Wolf the tool with a relieved smile.

"Stanley Kowalski.

Everyone sees you bemoaning about this, bemoaning about that.

However, the truth is that you are a petty thug on good days and a felon on bad ones.

Calling me a bestiality lover?

It takes one to know one.

Superficial mind games aren't going to work on a businessman like myself.

My submissions, however, work like a charm, and at _Leviticus_ you will certainly find out how truly effective they can be."

Kraft Lawrence then stares into the camera menacingly, once again uncharacteristic of the businessman.

With that, even the positive backstage interviewer has just about enough- and is ready to conclude the segment.

Unfortunately, she bumps into a certain King Of Strong Feels.

The latter could very well have initiated the contact, but that does not stop him from chewing out poor Yuigahama.

"How dare you bump into a former Super Rookie and King?

Apologise and maybe I'll let this slide."

"Grey-sama..."

Grey's companion attempts to persuade the SWA Cross Atlantic Champion to move on.

However, Grey then whispers into Juvia's ear, who then performs an **adverse** U-turn.

"How dare you touch my love and saviour's fine abs while pretending to be clumsy?

Apologise to your _senpai_ and myself now!"

"Sorry..."

"I can't hear you!"

Grey gloats as Yui starts to sob.

A familiar voice interrupts Fullbuster.

"Grey Fullbuster bullying a non-wrestler?

If that does not confirm your impending Judgement Day, I don't know what it is."

"Flower Boy, you want to come at me now?

Too bad I don't have time for you- I've been delayed enough by this airhead already.

Let's go, Juvia!"

Hwoarang feels his blood boiling, but decides he will pursue the matter the next day at _SWA Leviticus_.

Meanwhile, he does give our poor interviewer a **hug**, ending the segment.

* * *

**Angelic Hunter, Demonic Fox**

_14__th__ December 2014- SWA On The Rocks PPV- SWA World Heavyweight Championship- Jura defends against Steve Fox_

Fox feels a Hellfire coming, and goes for it...

... but Jura comes well prepared, turning it into a Rumbling- no, the boxer decks Jura in the face and catches him in an Inside Cradle.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... 3!

Steve Fox literally stuns Jura- as Brass Knuckles provide the assist for the Brit's second World Championship!

The crowd are absolutely flummoxed as Steve Fox charges towards the stage and hugs the Duke, Championship in tow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Crown Jewel of the Duke Force and a True British Champion, **Steve Fox**!"

_5__th__ January 2015-_ _SWA Reverberation PPV- SWA World Championship- First Blood Match- Steve Fox defends against Jura_

"Steve Fox- looking to bust Jura open directly from this Hellfire...

... What a cataclysmic Release Spinebuster from the Ten Wizard Saint!

Steve Fox's back might not be bleeding- but a chiropractor is certainly in his future!"

Kevin Mask announces.

All of a sudden, new Women's Champion Saya Takagi suddenly breezes in-ring- and **almost **strikes a recovering Jura with a Steel Chair.

As Jura blocks the Chair Shot, he is partly stern and partly shocked...

...

...

... but fully bloodied as Steve Fox bashes his bald head with another Steel Chair!

Steve Fox retains the Championship- largely due to the Twisted Genius's interference!

"_Dear Miss Takagi, I... I just can't believe that you'll join a group that is an affront to what we stand for!" _

_Takashi Komuro bemoans._

"_You'd best believe it, because I never got to be on top as part of your Fanservice Troupe._

_And I __**absolutely**__ love being on top!"_

Takagi says, outright kissing Steve Fox!

_15__th__ February 2015- SWA Valentine's Day Massacre PPV- SWA World Heavyweight Championship- Ultimate Endurance Match- Steve Fox defends against Takashi Komuro_

"Come on, Steve, you've always been sensible.

I know you'd could take on the Zombies with your bare hands if an invasion came to be...

... Oh My Words!"

Levy McGarden can only watch as Steve Fox drives his rival into the debris with a Super Texas Piledriver.

That was always going to put the kid to bed. The crowd went silent as paramedics attended to Komuro.

Rei was crying and Saeko was CLOSE TO TEARS.

_Steve Fox defeated Takashi Komuro after 28 minutes and 14 seconds; title successfully retained_

"Oh, I see, Duke Force are now scared once the barrel is pointing the other way.

Take this fear and multiply it by a thousand- that's what we felt when your Golden Boy so cruelly put Takashi out of action!

But now that you've given us a free chance to gain revenge, why not take it?

Sometimes, hunters hunt... because the prey needs to be **put down**."

A pre-recorded Voiceover, courtesy of Hirano, then plays.

"_Wrestling manoeuvres are just like firearms... so many ways to defeat an adversary._

_And when guns face fists, even the best brawlers need to respect the gunners."_

This is interpolated with Kohta hitting a Ninja Bounce Kick (Cody Rhodes's Beautiful Disaster Kick) on Rogue, a Rydeen Bomb on Steve Fox and even making Kraft Lawrence submit to a controversial Sharpshooter.

"_Peace out."_

* * *

**B1 Climax Coming To Stockport (Yes We Know...)**

V.A. Man takes over for this one.

"The _G1 Climax_, New Japan Pro Wrestling's renowned tournament to promote new Contenders and elevate rising stars, is coming to Stockport.

Like its predecessor, the _B1 Climax _features twenty competitors battling to advance from two groups, better known as _Blocks_.

Competitors face one another in Round-Robin fashion, a la the British Premier League, for a total of nine matches each.

The winners gain two points and losers gain none.

Should a victor be undecided after the thirty-minute time limit, the match will be ruled a draw and both competitors earn one point each.

Only the **first** place finisher in each _Block_ advances to the Final.

In the event of a tie, the competitor with the superior Head-to-Head record will advance.

The first two matches will be held at the Stadium of Light, Sunderland's home stadium, on 15th March 2015, at the _SWA Leviticus_ Pay-Per-View.

Subsequent matches will occur at Edgeley Park in three-hour bumper shows, commencing from Monday, 16th March, 2000, a day after _Leviticus_.

What better way to dispel one's Monday blues?

These shows will take place alternatively every Monday and Friday until 14th April 2015, when the ninth and final round of matches will take place.

After that, the tournament will conclude with the _SWA Climax_ PPV on 20th April 2015, the homely Riverside Stadium of Middlesbrough our generous hosts.

The two _Block_ winners will clash in the main event for an opportunity at the SWA World Heavyweight Championship.

This title shot can be used anytime, anywhere, before 31st December 2015, as long as it occurs in a SWA ring.

B1 Climax- March 15th to April 20th.

Tune in fast, because it's the tournament with _no prize for second place_."

**Magic Man- Tonight** plays while the faces of Steve Fox, Grey Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Saeko Busujima, Fireman Sam, Vergil, Bryan Fury, Jura and Lyon Vastia flash on the screen to conclude this VTR.

* * *

**Yes, this was a video package chapter as opposed to tangible in-ring action, but I thought it might be salubrious to do some world building here, especially when the Women of SWA are involved. **

**And yes, the Four Musketeers of SWA Women legitimately defeated contests such as a 36-minute Dragneel versus Komuro match and a blood-filled Steve Fox versus Vergil match in the running for Best SWA Match of 2013. **

**Despite the Divas Revolution in NXT and later mainstream WWE, there has been a general paucity in quality female wrestling.**

**Yes, Japanese has great joshi promotions and outside Asia there is SHIMMER wrestling, but mainstream wrestling in general struggles to provide a compelling product for both genders.**

**This, of course, is with the notable exception of Lucha Underground. **

**(Please provide legal channels for us to enjoy Season 2, it's amazing how a British producer can create strong female characters, and that said characters are able to thrive amongst males.)**

**And last but not least, great thanks to the lads that have reviewed, favourited or put Stockport Wrestling Association on alert. **

**Though I may seem nonchalant my support does prove that there is a community out there that enjoys my work. **

**Thus, I'd like to reiterate my appreciation for your appreciation of SWA. **

**See you next time, when a PPV gets reborn!**


	7. Leviticus I (First Four Matches)

**Date: 15****th**** March 2015**

**Stadium: Stadium Of Light**

**Attendance: 47,372**

**Match Schedule:**

1st- Women's Championship Match  
.

2nd- _B1 Climax_ Block A Match

.

3rd- Connect Championship Match

.

4th- Cross Atlantic Championship Match

.

5th- _B1 Climax_ Group B Match

.

6th- Beautiful Nightmare Match

.

7th- World Heavyweight Championship Match

"I'll stand, the lonely, stand, the lonely..."

As **Nine Lashes- Anthem Of The Lonely** fades out, several bursts of red and white pyrotechnics erupt on the stage, elating the Sunderland fans!

"Welcome one and all to the SWA's _Leviticus 2015_ PPV!

I'm Levy McGarden, the poster girl,"

"I'm Duke 'Nukem' Butler, and I'm better than a _Leviticus _pun on a poster..."

"Hey!" Levy cries.

"And I'm Kevin Mask, wondering how I'm the only sane man here.

Either way, we've got a slew of intense contests awaiting all of you, two of which involve women.

And one of those will commence soon!"

Backstage, the SWA World Heavyweight Champion is speaking to Saya Takagi.

The Women's Champion is wearing a baby blue top and black miniskirt.

A loud mixed reaction greets them, quickly replaced by "Butthurt", as the crowd make known the offending party.

"**Can you believe the nerve of them?"**

The SWA Women's Champion almost blows her top already.

"Calm down Sunshine, remember, Work Smart and play Smart.

You've a nice melon on you, they haven't.

I mean, who'd support a football club obliterated by Aston Villa?"

The Great British Champion says, very much in touch with the football scores.

"Destroyed by melons!"

The fans retort with vigour.

"All right, I'll show them who's on top," Takagi vows.

The scene then cuts to Nana Mishima and Kakeru Aizawa.

The contender wears her football kit for this match, as always.

"Get together!" followed by rhythmic clapping is the empathic response.

"...All the best, Seven.

You beat Mira senpai before so her protégé shouldn't be anything special."

"Thank you Kakeru.

I was lucky enough to be present during the renowned 'Four Musketeers' era of SWA Women.

Saya Takagi, never mind the fact that she is a student of Mirajane Strauss, is doing nothing but disrespect that legacy.

And tonight, I will restore the prestige to this Championship."

"... Seven... sorry for yesterday..."

"It's all right, I hate those small-minded people as well."

"Mishima, you're up now!"

"Best of luck for your title defence!"

The #1 Contender calls out as **Thousand Foot Krutch- Untraveled Road** begins to play.

Aizawa looks down at an exquisite package...

The crowd cheer voraciously as the "OXYGEN: INHALE" track continues to resonate throughout the arena.

Nana Mishima raises her left palm and her right thumb and index finger, signifying "Seven" as the fans chant said number instantly.

Mishima eagerly slaps hands with the equally lively fans, though she does blush upon seeing a sign.

What is inscribed on said sign?

"Marry Aizawa", of course.

Either way, after spinning around Nana Mishima heads to the Blue Corner of the Ring.

"What great audacity of this shrew to insult the girlfriend of the Great British Champion!"

Guess who says this, no prizes for guessing correctly.

"So, she's the girlfriend of a Champion, and not the Women's Champion, Butler?"

McGarden notes.

"I didn't want to give Banana any credit; she will never have what our incumbent Women's Champion has- a successful partner."

"Objectively, you're devaluing the contest Butler.

This is a legitimate battle between past and present SWA Women's Champions,"

Kevin Mask chides, keeping Butler silent... for now.

**Marina And The Diamonds- Sex Yeah** plays as the fans now vehemently jeer.

"Butthurt" and "Big Melon Bitch" are some of the more tame chants to greet the incumbent Women's Champion.

Saya's body undergoes a rapid endothermic reaction due to the abuse, her face turning as red as a tractor.

(Because our sponsor tonight is Red Tractor, get it?)

She sends her meanest expression Mishima's way, though the challenger is far from daunted.

The exothermic release couldn't come sooner for the Twisted Genius, as she yells "THIS IS MY HOUSE" to the Sunderland faithful.

But oh boy, the capacity crowd did their homework, responding promptly with "Saya's Homeless" chants.

Takagi can't believe her ears, nearly capitulating on the spot.

"Wow, the hatred for the Twisted Genius can only magnify with each title defence- and this is just her second time defending this Championship,"

Levy narrates.

"That's just jealousy- the crowd entirely unappreciative of Duke-dono's attempts to anoint the Genius of the Women's Division, simply because they lack the mental capacity."

"From that rapid retort, I would think the exact opposite,"

Kevin Mask says matter-of-factly.

"It's all right- they certainly lack love, unlike Duke Force's Women's Champion."

Butler retorts.

Eventually the Women's Champion settles in the Red Corner.

Referee Regan George checks for foreign objects on both females, this being especially pertinent in the case of the incumbent.

* * *

After he does so, Deuce Etherington begins to announce.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the 2015 edition of Stockport Wrestling Association's _Leviticus_ Pay-Per-View.

The opening match of this event is for the **Stockport Wrestling Association Women's Championship**, in which the title can change hands on a pinfall, submission or disqualification.

This match is set for one fall.

Firstly, in the Red Corner, she is the defending SWA Women's Champion...

The "Butthurt" chants are beginning already.

... currently residing in Hazel Grove, Stockport, 'Twisted Genius' Saya Takagi!"

The crowd chant, reminding the pinkette of her embarrassment two weeks prior.

Takagi screams "URUSAI", which does briefly hush those in attendance.

But this is only because Deuce is about to carry on.

"And in the Blue Corner, she is the challenger, from Kamakura, Japan, 'Little Witch' Nana Mishima!"

Voices of hatred are replaced by those of jubilation, as the crowd gladly show their support to the challenger.

The bell rings- and Takagi curls up and places her hands over her ears.

Mishima looks genuinely concerned as the crowd fall silent.

Takagi...

...

...

Cheap shots her challenger, before flooring Mishima with a vicious Front Facelock Drop.

With that, the vitriol resumes in full force.

The Champion immediately attempts to bash Mishima's face in with unforgiving Closed Fist punches, and the experienced George quickly defuses the illegal situation.

George sternly warns the Champion of a potential disqualification and Title Loss, but Takagi charges back in- to a Guillotine Choke by Mishima!

The fans are excited to see a potential swift conclusion...

...

...

...

But Saya Takagi channels all the hatred into previously untapped power, ramming the challenger into the Blue Corner.

Takagi pins Mishima back in the challenger's adopted Corner, blasting her with strikes, many contentious enough for Regan George to intervene once more.

The veteran referee raises an index finger, indicating how close the Champion is to losing her Championship on a technicality.

Saya closes in on Mishima afterwards, avoiding the latter's raised Boot- but receiving a Mickie James Headscissors Takedown instead!

Takagi No-Sells in frustration, but that proves to be a misstep- Mishima backing her into the ropes with a hard Sole Kick.

However, with the battle heading into the ropes, George is forced to separate the opponents once more.

Saya sees her chance for a...

...

...

... Hellfire scuppered by Mishima!

The #1 Contender rattles the Champion with a Standing Side Slam, one of Mira's signature manoeuvres.

"How dare Nana Mishima desecrate our Duke's Demon's moveset?

Preposterous!

Sacrilegious!"

Butler complains.

"Considering Saya Takagi attempted to use Steve Fox's finisher before this, I'd say turnabout is fair play,"

Levy justifies.

It takes a trice longer for Takagi to even stir- once she does, Mishima is at the ready with her own finisher.

...

...

But the Witch Finale is ducked.

As Mishima recalibrates her footwork, she falls victim to a nasty Crucifix Driver!

The Champion segues into a pinfall... for 2.89 as Mishima's challenge was fractions away from meeting curtains.

Now, the intelligent Champion would typically stay on the dazed challenger.

But Takagi cares not- she boldly goes for the Witch Finale...

...

...

And her toes- graze the Footballer's hair, the challenger ducking and reacting with a German Suplex.

With Mishima still woozy from the Crucifix Driver, Takagi easily escapes the Suplex attempt and hits another Front Facelock Drop, the fans utterly dismayed.

"**Say something new!"**

The Champion screeches in response to the still-popular "Butthurt" chants as she clamps on a Chinlock.

"Say something new!"

The crowd react in a high-pitched voice, much to the disdain of the Champion.

Takagi now throttles her rival in the Chinlock, with said rival wincing at the unusually high pressure.

It takes thirty seconds for an unsighted Mishima to even get her foot over the bottom rope.

She gasps for breath desperately as Takagi only releases her after a 4.5 count.

Regan George shakes his head as the Champion informs him "[she] has until five".

"You see, fans, this is what you get when you demean a SWA Champion- your favourite resembling a perch out of water."

Butler says.

"Well, this is the closest a Chinlock has come to being a lethal submission manoeuvre, so shouldn't you thank these fans for that?"

Kevin Mask theorises.

"Nope,"

Butler bluntly replies.

"Is this the same person that has one wacky theory per week?"

Levy jokes.

Ironically, the wringing assault seems to have reinvigorated the challenger, who throws some hard strikes at Takagi- but a Saya Takagi Flashback sends Mishima back to the start.

After the Sleeper Slam variant Takagi slaps on another Chinlock.

As the Champion looks to neutralise Mishima this time, some fans chant "Chinlock City" while others chant "Let's go Nana".

With the crowd behind her, Mishima rises slowly but surely.

Takagi nonchalantly wrenches on the hold as her challenger chips away.

And Saya's preemptive Punch only gets her a huge Saito Suplex!

The Sunderland faithful cheer for Takagi getting some head-to-canvas action, willing her opponent on all the way.

The Champion instinctively seeks the ropes for salvation, preparing for the impending comeback by... fleeing.

And Mishima assists her- with a Hangman's Neckbreaker across the ropes!

A roar of approval erupts from the crowd as Nana Mishima prepares.

After blowing away the cobwebs... Mishima blows Takagi away with a Suicide Dive!

Over forty-seven thousand fans cheer in harmony, instructing Mishima to "Finish [Takagi]".

Nana Mishima obliges, but Takagi intends to return to the Ring on her own terms.

The pink-haired Champion reverses her challenger's head hold, and Mishima almost meets the Security Barrier in consequence.

Instead, the former Women's Champion runs at Takagi- and gets a Ketone Crusher head-on!

Mishima falls over the top rope and back into the Ring, while Takagi is a tad disappointed, having hoped for the challenger to be knocked outside.

"How did that Ketone Crusher knock Mishima back into the Ring?

Now this has deprived the fans of seeing a legitimate count-out finish,"

Butler says.

"I don't think that reflects the general opinion of the audience here,"

Kevin Mask says stoically.

Back in-Ring, the Champion opts to use her patented Checkmate- so Mishima just kicks Takagi away, sending her to the opposite side of the Squared Circle!

"Nana Mishima- it's no surprise that she has the best leg strength amongst our female wrestlers.

And the benefit of said strength is very tangible here, nullifying the use of an excruciating submission hold,"

Levy analyses.

"If the methodical way of impeding Mishima that way worked, then Saya would have been the first to try it.

As seen from prior attempts, that did not go down well,"

Butler analyses.

"Butler's right.

Just look at Lucy Heartfilia four weeks ago..."

Kevin Mask adds.

"Aka Dumb Blonde who likes to Read,"

"You do realise that's my best friend you're badmouthing here!"

Levy says indignantly.

The masked pioneer shakes his head.

"Spoke too soon."

Takagi just waits for Mishima to make a move as she stands in the Red Corner.

Mishima lopes towards Takagi- and out of the Ring through the adjacent ropes, before walking all the way to where Takagi stands.

And lo and behold, the Top Turnbuckle of the Red Corner is undone.

Mishima informs Regan George of this and the referee immediately repairs the Turnbuckle.

Takagi is irate upon seeing her tactics exposed.

She attempts to rake her challenger in the eyes while George is distracted.

But Mishima sidesteps and stuns Takagi with two Kawada Kicks from the Apron!

The Sunderland fans now resume their mockery of the SWA Women's Champion, which enrages her into- well, walking into a Pendulum Kick from her challenger.

With Takagi as dizzy as a spinning top Mishima blows off the cobwebs once more...

...

...

...

And Saya Takagi avoids the Springboard Forearm Strike, though Mishima avoids certain disaster with a front roll!

The fans clap for this show of athleticism.

The challenger is not out of the woods though as the Champion rears her Elbow...

...

...

...

...

...

And Nana Mishima Roulettes her way around the Ketone Crusher.

Mishima hooks the Champion's arms from behind...

...

...

But the Witch Turn is countered into a Tiger Suplex!

The Suplex is then countered into a Victory Roll in favour of Mishima, then a Victory Roll in favour of Takagi.

Realising the position both competitors are in, Takagi finally smiles as she looks to gain revenge for the actions of two weeks ago.

...

...

...

...

...

But Mishima uses Takagi's desire against her, kicking her in the side of the head, before dropping her with a Tiger Suplex of her own.

Rather than electing for a Bridging Tiger Suplex, Nana Mishima keeps hold of her adversary's arms, twists them around and plants her with the **Witch Turn**!

"And would you look at that.

We don't strictly thump Bibles here at SWA, but we could end our first match here at _Leviticus _with the professional wrestler Christian's finisher!"

Kevin Mask announces.

"Come on, Saya!

You can become a longer reigning champion than damn Nana Mishima if you survive this!"

Butler encourages, turning increasingly desperate...

As Mishima turns Takagi over for 1...2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Three!

Nana Mishima has done it!

The Sunderland fans go mental as **Thousand Foot Krutch- Untraveled Road **signifies the crowning of a new Women's Champion.

"Here is your winner and the **new** Stockport Wrestling Association Women's Champion, **Nana Mishima**!"

Deuce Etherington makes it official.

"No Ntepdamn way!

This was a Ntep-forsaken travesty!"

Butler goes mental over the Duke Force representative's loss, while said representative escapes to the back in shame.

"You'd best believe it.

What can only be described as a reign of terror is now over!"

Kevin Mask says.

"Take nothing away from the new Women's Champion Nana Mishima.

Her head must have been ringing for the better part, following that wicked Crucifix Driver from the now former Champion,"

Levy says as the audience members cheer in exuberation.

Kakeru Aizawa and Ryuichi Araki rush out to hug their ally and congratulate her over this success, as some streamers fly into the Ring.

After some deliberation, Aizawa is about to hand the ornate package...

* * *

**American Authors- Best Day Of My Life** plays as the fans jeer instantly.

Hiro Hamada comes on stage, Aizawa and Araki's adversaries flanking him.

"So, congratulations on your continued overreliance on the British love of soccer,"

Hamada says as the crowd implore him to "SHUT UP".

"Hey you're the ones who should shut up.

Without your American owner, you would have no soccer and no life!

Team Enoshima, you may all be champions now, but at the end of the night it will be one step forward and two steps backward for you all, just like this ungrateful town!"

The response is overwhelmingly negative before **Avicii- The Nights** plays, bringing back the positivity to the Stadium of Light.

Natsu Dragneel then enters via the Emergency Exit, mic in hand as well.

"Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wreck-It-Ralph, **get your dingbat arses out of here**!"

This instantly nets the fans' approval.

"These fans hate you not because you're American.

It's because you're prats.

I know you've a match and it's after me.

But that can be cancelled easy after a Fire...

Dragon's...

Iron...

**Fist**!"

The crowd chant along while the American Animators soon retreat, mindful of their upcoming contest.

"We will join the war later, like the smart ones always do!"

Hamada proclaims as Dragneel congratulates Team Enoshima, before preparing for his match against Fireman Sam.

The scene then cuts to a VTR.

* * *

**Proverbs 17:17**

_21__st__ September 2014- SWA Collision PPV- Postman Pat and Fireman Sam versus American Animators (Baymax and Wreck-It-Ralph) w/ Hiro Hamada_

"Avalanche averted!

Clifton off the middle Turnbuckle... caught!

Even mail vans have to take a **Pit Stop**!"

Kevin Mask announces as Wreck-It-Ralph is about to hit the aforementioned move on Postman Pat.

But Postman Pat clocks the American with a massive Bionic Elbow, followed by a DDT!

Postman Pat crawls slowly... slowly to his corner... and Fireman Sam **chuckles **as he rejects Pat's attempt to tag him in!

The scene then turns antique as the now stoic Fireman Sam annihilates Jellal Fernandes and Kodaka Hasegawa, before he is shown attempting to cook the Postman's cat Jess on a stove!

The filter then turns greyscale as Samuel Jones hits erratic Burning Hammers on his former teammates Postman Pat, Spud and Bob The Builder, giving them severe neck injuries.

The scene then cuts to Sam and Natsu Dragneel winning the Connect Championships as The Burning Alliance.

Afterwards, the scene shows the Dragon Slayer hitting an array of moves, including a Triple Dragon Suplex on Takashi Komuro and a FDIF on Bryan Fury, as **Red- Faceless** plays.

A pre-recorded interview is then shown.

"Fireman Sam.

You think you're so cool now that you've injured allyour friends?

Really, all I see is a **moron**!

I eat with my friends, I play with my friends and I kick arse with my friends.

Postman Pat, Spud and Bob The Builder- they are also my friends, and to even make it through the whole _B1 Climax_, you've to fight me, the strongest friend of them all!"

"_A friend loveth at all times, and a brother is born for adversity."_

It seems like the in-Ring action will resume, but something very concerning alerts the Film Crew.

The camera cuts to a horrified Wendy Marvell and Charle, as Bryan Fury stands over them menacingly.

While Fury laughs, Wendy screams.

This draws the attention of Erza Scarlet- and she charges into a Steel Chain shot!

Wasting no time, Fury sends his fellow _B1 Climax_ entrant headlong into a wall!

The Tekken man-cyborg then bails, as Jellal Fernandes and surprisingly Vergil rush to the scene a tad too late.

Wendy's lip trembles as she attempts to heal her friend.

Shaking his head, Vergil mumbles something while Fernandes glares at him.

"I'll get the medical staff,"

The Devil May Cry half-demon finally says as Jellal looks at him utterly flummoxed, before quickly rendering his close friend assistance.

Now we return to the Stadium Of Light.

Natsu is already in the Ring, along with the official for this _B1 Climax_ contest Joel Tunnicliffe, as **The Nights** is still playing.

Dragneel though, in contrast to minutes before, acts like a caged... dragon for a lack of better terminology.

He paces back and forth restlessly, occasionally kicking the ropes, the latter action earning a stern warning from Tunnicliffe.

After what seems like an eternity for the Fire Dragon Slayer, **Ellie Goulding- Burn** plays to jeers in unison.

While Natsu is clothed in his usual _Fairy Tail_ attire, Fireman Sam's is certainly unusual.

It seems like Jones has literally cut up his fire-fighting gear, with slits on either side of his orange trousers showing off his strong but honestly unappealing thighs.

Yes, that's Fireman Sam attempting to mimic Ellie Goulding's fashion.

This is as good as the fans will get- Samuel is otherwise topless.

The variance of dress has led to no variance in personality, though, Fireman Sam shutting himself from the disapproving world.

"So here we are- the _B1 Climax_ match that will kick things off.

I realise it's horses for courses, but let's hear it from the professional- Just how do you excel in such a Tournament, Kevin Mask?"

McGarden sets the tone.

"Well, firstly, you need focus- a match every four days, on average, is no horse's play.

You've got to be as alert as possible for every single contest, because in a Tournament where only one out of twenty can win, it's going to be a scrap to the finish.

In that respect, Sam is superior here.

Natsu's mental state is definitely far from calm.

However, determination is also integral to the aforementioned battling.

In that respect, no one can really rival the Son of Igneel.

Finally, luck.

Yes, based on what we've seen of these two in recent weeks, it could very well come down to this element,"

Kevin Mask analyses.

Tunnicliffe performs the relevant checks, as Natsu struggles to withhold his battling spirit.

* * *

The referee chides the Dragon Slayer as he nearly interrupts Deuce's Ring Announcing.

"The following is a _**B1 Climax Block A**_** Match** and is set for one fall.

This match has a thirty-minute time limit and will end when a competitor is pinned, submitted, disqualified or counted out for twenty counts.

Firstly, in the Red Corner, from Magnolia, Fiore, he is the 'Fire Dragon Slayer' Natsu Dragneel!"

The Ring Announcer finally speaks as the fans cheer enthusiastically.

"And his opponent, in the Blue Corner, from Pontypandy, Wales, he is the 'Hero Next Door' Fireman Sam!"

The mention of his hometown seems to have teased out an iota of disdain from the (former) Fireman, but he remains unfeeling to the volley of jeers.

And Natsu Dragneel misses a Roderick Strong-style Sick Kick moments after the Bell sounds.

Fireman Sam immediately zones in with a Fist Drop, but Dragneel inebriates him with a Right Hand to the face.

Natsu kips up and pursues Sam with Punches, Slaps and even Palm Strikes, intending to send messages to both his current adversary and one future adversary, in particular.

Natsu's Irish Whip stops him at the border though, with Samuel literally throwing a Kitchen Sink that floors the Dragon Slayer.

Sam immediately Knee Drops his (one-time) former partner in the Superior Fibres of the Trapezius.

Natsu rolls away, quickly feeling the pain.

Methodically, Sam pursues Dragneel now...

... but the Dragon Slayer trips him and hits a brilliant Rotating Senton, getting the first pinfall of the match.

Fireman Sam is clearly not done though, not only kicking out at 2.14 but also dropping a barrage of Elbows on Dragneel.

Or rather he attempts to- as Natsu plucks both of them off the deck with a Fireman's Carry.

Before one can say "irony" Sam has countered into a Facelock, though Natsu is equal to the challenge- Spinebustering Sam almost instantaneously.

Dragneel wants to finish soon- though it's a two count.

Undeterred, Dragneel scales the ropes for a Catapult Reverse Splash...

... and catches Sam's lifted knees on the way down, vaulting into a Double Leg Drop on the torso!

"Those knees came up late, and yet Natsu Dragneel caught them as though he were on the training ground!"

Kevin Mask marvels.

"I believe Natsu's basic animalistic instinct did the job there- and no, I'm not alluding to Stanley Kowalski here.

Research has proven animals can telegraph danger better than humans.

That is why the son of a Fire Dragon is a step ahead of the Fireman now,"

Levy analyses.

"That's toss!

Sam just wanted to dance and Dragneel ruined it!"

Butler retorts (of course).

Regardless, Dragneel has quickly moved on to applying a Sasori-gatame, as Kevin Mask calls it.

Levy McGarden chooses to stay loyal to its English name Sharpshooter, additionally noting the tribute to her best friend Lucy Heartfilia.

Butler only cares about Sam escaping- and the Fireman obliges, avoiding an unsavoury fate.

Natsu just continues with a Fame Kisser- but the Fireman counters into a Powerbomb- which Natsu counters into a Facebuster...

...

...

And Fireman Sam powers out of that Facebuster attempt, letting Newton's Law do its job.

Natsu Dragneel readjusts himself though with a front roll- but that only earns him a Forehanded Chop to the clavicle!

Sam now Clubs Natsu in the Superior Trapezius- before hurling him into a neutral Corner with a Full Nelson Slam!

"Good Lord, Sam!"

Levy says as the crowd gasp.

"Haha, there's no way you can have your cake and eat it, Natsu Dragneel!"

Butler boasts.

For scant consolation, the taunting does remind Natsu of his cake-loving friend.

The friend attacked by a certain man-cyborg pre-match.

That's more than enough motivation for the Dragon Slayer to slide under Sam's follow-up Boot, before Slamming Sam head-first into the Turnbuckle.

With Sam reeling, Natsu hops on his back for an Inverted Monkey Climb!

...

...

Unfortunately, Sam hangs on to the ropes, stopping Natsu from flipping him onto his belly.

But Natsu perseveres and catches Sam in a Crucifix Pin, which the Dragon Slayer converts into a Brilliant...

...

...

Headlock Takedown from Sam.

Sam moves quickly with a STO, returning to the neck work and regaining control.

The Welshman then ensnares Dragneel in a Grounded Facelock, immediately releasing the hold at Natsu's first attempt at fighting back...

...

... To Club his confused adversary in those Superior Trapezius Fibres again.

Sam does so five more times for good measure, before readying Dragneel for a Pumphandle Suplex.

Sam launches Natsu Dragneel over- and onto his two feet, the pinkette Firing back with a F...

D...

I...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Finisher averted as Fireman Sam picks Natsu up for a literal ride, even smiling while performing the Airplane Spin...

... And drops Natsu on his head with a Death Valley Bomb.

* * *

The crowd go stark silent as the Camera shows Lucy Heartfilia and Happy looking on in horror via a backstage screen.

Samuel Jones, uncaring, lifts Natsu Dragneel in a Torture Rack, swinging him around in Revolving Door fashion.

Sam then goes for his tried and untested Burning Hammer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Natsu drops him with a Poison Rana instead!

Sam bounces off the deck from the impact, the crowd erupting into cheers.

"Praise the Lord for that Hurricanrana, it was an impeccable tribute to Erza and also prevented my heart from stopping,"

Levy heaves a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure that made Último Dragón and Dragon Kid proud too,"

Kevin Mask comments.

Now Butler goes quiet as Natsu goes loud- screaming "I'm Fired Up!" to the crowd's approval.

Diction then turns to action when Natsu follows that with one... two... three consecutive Dragon Suplexes.

Natsu goes for the pinfall, still as eager as before...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But this gets a 2.28 count from Tunnicliffe.

"Well, Natsu could have held on for a Bridging Pin there but we've all witnessed the state of his neck.

Fireman Sam could very well get back into contention if the ailing neck persists,"

Kevin Mask observes.

Natsu Dragneel continues the comeback with an assortment of Mongolian Chops, followed by a Facebreaker Knee Smash, backing Sam into the Red Corner.

But Sam then charges back out, countering Natsu's Monkey Climb into a Running Sitout Powerbomb!

"And what did I say?

Fireman Sam performs his own tribute to Último Dragón- I'd be livid if he mucked up that _Dragon Bomb_.

And unlike Dragneel, he is able to hold on..."

Kevin Mask notes, as Fireman Sam puts Natsu down for...

...

... Two and

...

...

...

...

Ninety-eight hundredths!

Fireman Sam even frowns as the capacity crowd cheer audibly.

Natsu even performs a thumbs-up, which gets him a hard smack from Sam.

Performing a thumbs-up himself, the Fireman picks Natsu up in a Wheelbarrow Hold.

But Natsu avoids trouble, not once but twice.

His initial Bulldog counter is turned into a Hero Slam, but Natsu turns that into a Small Package.

That gets him the thre- no, just 2.92, but Sam scrambles into a Natsu Fame Kisser.

Taking a trice to massage his neck, Natsu propels off Sam's back to hit his second Catapult Reverse Splash of the evening.

Sam inhales harshly and even arches his back in reflex.

"This is precisely why I hoped for this to end early- so Sam won't be humiliated by this goof!"

"Look at the person throwing stones in his glass house,"

The Poster Girl says in response to Butler.

"Yeah, stealing his taunt..."

"Objectively, either of these men can win it.

So sod off with the gormless fighting!"

Kevin Mask snaps as Levy and Butler cease arguing.

Natsu just goes for a Shining Wizard (Mage, if you will) - and blasts Sam with it, before zoning in for that Sasori-gatame now.

Fireman Sam kicks him off forcefully, not even contemplating being stuck in that hold.

But obviously Natsu perseveres and runs back in- he catches Sam's leg for a Grounded Dragon Screw.

He then attempts to secure the hold formally.

...

...

...

And Natsu is so, so close before getting a Kick to the clavicle.

And Natsu still goes in for more, getting himself tripped to the mat for an Appledom STF!

Just being cheeky, the Dragon Slayer kicks Sam away before Masahiro Chono's innovation comes to fruition here.

Speaking of Chono, Sam attempts a Sliding Yakuza Kick now...

...

...

But if your name isn't Lucy Heartfilia, you just don't Lucy Kick Natsu.

The Son Of Igneel makes this known, Dragon Suplexing Sam for his troubles...

...

... and traps the Fireman in a Dragon Clutch.

For the first time in donkey years (hyperbole, hyperbole, everywhere), Fireman Sam is the man in peril.

Fortunately help is round the bend...

**RENEGADE!**

**Manafest- Renegade** plays and Dragon Slayer senses are not needed to get Natsu Dragneel's attention.

After a while Bryan Fury walks out, his signature laugh echoing around the Stadium Of Light.

The fans roundly boo as Natsu fails to keep his focus, allowing Sam to get to the ropes and even crush the _Fairy Tail_ protagonist against those same ropes.

"Shades of Lyon Vastia there..."

Butler notes.

Satisfied with his work, Bryan Fury... gets interrupted by Jellal Fernandes attacking him from behind!

Using the element of surprise, Fernandes has the borderline upper hand- before security swarm the two, breaking up this impromptu brawl!

Moving back to the key events, Fireman Sam wastes no time in setting for the Burning Hammer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Good Lord, Unbelievable Jeff, Natsu actually counters- **and** decks Sam with a Belly-to-back Suplex Backbreaker!

The Sunderland fans roar with ecstasy, realising the implications.

"That's Tatsumi Fujinami's **Dragon Backbreaker**!"

McGarden and Mask say in unison.

"From **the **Dragon to the Son Of Igneel, what a way to pay tribute!"

The Englishman continues.

Dragneel falls onto Fireman Sam and the latter-

Is pinned for the first time in months!

The Dragon Backbreaker gets the three!

**Avicii- The Nights** plays as the fans give Natsu a standing ovation for his persistence.

The TitanTron (television for those at home) confirms that Natsu Dragneel now has "1 W 0 L" with this victory.

"That's why I didn't completely dismiss the lad- he was gradually working towards this by targeting Sam's back.

While I alluded to luck earlier, my assessment ended up being quite contrary.

Natsu Dragneel did not ride his luck here- it was all skill,"

Kevin Mask applauds.

"Not you too, Mask-dono!

Come on, you've got to feel for Sam,"

Butler says.

"It's hard to endorse a person who is capable of caring for others but chooses not to do so,"

"I wouldn't care about someone who tried to take the mickey out of me,"

Butler continues to debate with Mask.

"Butler, that's more than enough- the decision was a legitimate one, so Natsu nets himself an early lead in _Block A._

And I'd say you'd be in the minority, judging from the fan response,"

Levy says.

* * *

Now, the Camera Crew go from Natsu's grin to a certain _ojou-sama_'s tears.

Saya Takagi, the now former SWA Women's Champion, huddles up in a corner as she cries audibly.

Just then, Steve Fox charges in, expressing his utmost concern.

"**GO AWAY!"**

Takagi shrilly commands as the Sunderland fans roundly jeer this.

"It's **your fault** that I lost tonight and YOURS ONLY!

You were going 'melon' this, 'melon' that, get a F***ING DOCTORATE before you use such complex terms!

Yeah, I was being sarcastic, and why F***ING not.

Those numpties made me lose my concentration, chanting 'BIG MELON BITCH' in their SHITTY PREPUBESCENT** voices**!

So you can go and do yourself and do Mishima while you're at it, because God Knows Duke's love of football..."

Steve is stunned into silence by this.

It takes him some time to even utter a word.

"You'd seriously think I'd do that..."

"**GET THE HELL OUT!"**

After staring at his- let's just say Duke Force ally- for a long while, Steve finally leaves, shaking his head.

The crowd boo phenomenally.

* * *

Speaking of Nana Mishima, the next contest does involve her allies, adding propane to the flames.

But first, the fans have to endure **American Authors- Best Day Of My Life** as the fans turn straight-up toxic for the American Animators.

Absolutely no soul in the crowd enjoys seeing Baymax, Wreck-It-Ralph and their Megaphone-carrying manager Jimmy Hiro Hamada- especially when said manager is a darn loudmouth.

"Go on, jeer us some more.

Because our football is better than yours, judging by that lightweight friend of your so-called Champions!"

Hamada boasts via Megaphone.

If the fan response could get any worse, it just did, with the Stadium Of Light faithful chanting "De-port-them" to the tune of "U-S-A" chants across the Atlantic.

"Initially I thought the American Animators had gone a bridge too far,"

Butler admits.

"That's actually a wonderful reference Butler,"

Levy admits.

"But then I thought the lad who took the Baymax Bomb could use his time in hospital to pursue other interests, such as singing, dancing or even watching _Cory In The House_,"

Levy sweatdrops while Kevin Mask does not even dignify that with a reply.

Baymax puts a hand of Hamada's shoulder, his expression unreadable.

Ralph meanwhile displays his typical angry look to the crowd, cracking his neck like Cesaro.

Hamada herds the big men into the Blue Corner, not forgetting to note that the colours of the Ring are Red (Corner and Ring Ropes), Blue (the other Corner) and White (Canvas).

**Milky Chance- Down By The River** improves the mood massively, with the fans fully behind the incumbent SWA Connect Champions.

Team Enoshima storm to the Ring.

Yes, that includes their manager, the new Women's Champion Nana Mishima.

She will perform double duty tonight.

In addition, they are doubly infuriated- due to the callous attack Hamada alluded to earlier and Saya Takagi's comments on Mishima prior to that.

However, Team Enoshima is clearly focused on their current foes.

All three referees have to separate the teams and provide their representative Regan George the necessary protection.

"And would you look at that- Nana Mishima who spent some time in America is out here with the 'Japanese patriots',"

Butler says.

"Nothing wrong with evening the odds,"

Levy replies.

"Primarily, it is hypocritical of Team Enoshima to take the moral high ground when one of their members trained in the United States prior to this,"

"In fairness, it's too sweet to believe that the American Animators will be choir boys here with Hamada lurking.

So I'm not too fussed about Mishima being out here,"

Kevin Mask offers his input.

* * *

After George beseeches the teams to remain orderly, Deuce begins.

The following match is for the **Stockport Wrestling Association Connect Championships**, in which the title can change hands by pinfall, submission or disqualification.

This Connect Match is set for one fall.

"Introducing first, in the Red Corner, accompanied by Nana Mishima, from Kamakura, Japan, they are the defending SWA Connect Champions, Kakeru Aizawa and Ryuichi Araki, Team Enoshima!"

"Team Enoshima's going to kill you!"

The crowd sing in unison as Hamada scoffs.

"And in the Blue Corner, accompanied by Hiro Hamada, they are the challengers, from..."

"The United States of America, also known as the Best Country in the Whole Damn World, Wreck-It-Raaaaaaalph and **Baaaaaaaymaaaaaaax**!"

Hamada has no wish to let the British Announcer do the honours, yelling through his Megaphone instead.

"U-S-Sucks!

U-S-Sucks!"

The crowd parody the U-S-A chants once more, bothering Hiro to no end.

With Aizawa and Ralph the legal men, Regan George delays the proceedings no further.

And Kakeru Aizawa just throws kicks and Kicks and Kicks at the former Arcade game villain at the sounding of the Bell.

From Toe Kicks to Middle Kicks and Sole Kicks, Aizawa instantly makes the Animators regret the Japan visit on 13th March.

Ralph grabs Aizawa's leg eventually- though he just gets a Leg Feed Enzuigiri for that.

Amazingly, that Kick does not fell the stump resident- but a Capoeira Kick does!

"Eddy Gordo must be Facepalming so hard now- Japanese stealing a Brazilian technique,"

Butler says.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Eddy was proud of that- and not to forget Christie Monteiro.

What a Kick!"

Levy says in awe.

The Footballer then eschews pinning Ralph, dropping Leg Drop after Leg Drop on the American's head, culminating in a Jumping Leg Drop.

Ralph sits up once- and avoids the Penalty Kick- so Kakeru just strikes him with a standard Football Kick soon after.

Just a minute has elapsed, but the Connect Champion already has Ralph reeling.

And Kakeru's next move- results in Ralph decking him with a Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex.

Immediately, this has the crowd chanting "Bayley", as Levy smiles.

This in turn upsets Ralph, who yanks Aizawa up...

...

For a powerful Dropkick from the Footballer.

Following that, Aizawa stays on the American with repeated Stomps to the shoulder, before wringing the bicep against his knees.

The big man winces in pain at this inventive Armlock, quickly looking to power out.

However, he does nothing more than swipe the air- and Baymax has to personally Stomp Aizawa to break the hold.

The robot then prepares to hurl Aizawa in the Blue Corner- and that allows Araki to step off his partner for a point-blank Forearm Strike to Baymax!

Amazingly, the _Big Hero 6_ character remains standing- but not much longer after a monolithic Clothesline, sending both Araki and Baymax to the outer reaches.

Back in-Ring, Ralph tries Villain cliché #1 with Regan George preoccupied...

...

...

But Kakeru avoids his Low Blow with a Handstand, followed by an Elbow Drop to the leg!

He then jumps all over Ralph with Stomps to the legs, arms, head and torso.

"Would you look at that?

Ralph cannot even get his foot on the accelerator; Aizawa has been all over him in the early stages,"

McGarden says.

"I'd say the Animators gave him more than enough rage to do so.

But temper has always been a bad mistress, so it's still too early to identify the advantaged duo,"

Kevin Mask replies.

Bestowed with energy, Kakeru charges his way to the top- and the fans' delight gives way to a hush, Ralph steering clear of the Phi Trick.

Almost in unison, we see Baymax Body Slamming Araki on the outside, having benefitted from a classic Hamada distraction.

Both Team Enoshima males exhale involuntarily from the assault to their torsos, Aizawa more so as Ralph dissects him with Stomps of his own.

The professional wrecker then reports for duty with a Camel Clutch.

"Ha, I knew it, it was pure luck.

Now we get to see true strength courtesy of the challengers.

Remember kids, both Baymax and Wreck-It-Ralph have not been pinned or submitted here in Stockport Wrestling Association,"

Butler says.

"Butler, it's great that you've volunteered to be a British member of the Animators.

Unfortunately, you're not American and you're not the protagonist of a movie for children..."

"Considering that you're no taller than a six-year-old, you have no right to be discriminatory,"

Hiro Hamada himself fires back at Levy via his Megaphone.

"Hamada, I think it's best for you to manage your clients, considering they're losing control again,"

McGarden is clearly bothered by the gibe, so Kevin Mask smartly replies, as Araki Bulldogs Baymax against the Steel Steps.

Hamada argues with the Footballer- until Nana Mishima nails a Flying Body Block off the Apron onto the lad!

Buoyed by this momentum shift, Aizawa attempts to drop a distracted Ralph with the DDT.

The latter just romps him into a neutral Corner with authority, holding the fort by himself.

Ralph then pulls Kakeru out Powerbomb style, finally recording the first pinfall for... 2.38.

From the opposite side of the Ring, the challenger just Catapults Aizawa all the way to the Blue Corner!

There, Baymax tethers him as a maiden Tag is made.

Ralph continues to wreak havoc on Aizawa's torso with stiff Body Blows, before Baymax takes over, shoving the footballer back across the Ring.

"Now there's some personality from Baymax!

Technology has really evolved,"

Butler lauds.

"Not for the better..."

"What more can I do?

I'm the first person in the world to instil arrogance into a robot and I still get criticized for it!"

Hamada cuts off the female Announcer once more.

"Good grief, Mister Hamada.

If you're so interested in bantering with Miss McGarden here, be my guest at the Announcer's Desk,"

Mask says curtly.

"That opportunity should have been on offer from the start!

Everyone knows how motivational I am on the mic,"

Hiro boasts as he sits himself down next to Butler.

Levy rolls her eyes.

Back in-Ring, it is rinse and repeat for the Animators.

Baymax throws Aizawa to every single part of the Squared Circle, with the exception of Araki's Red Corner unsurprisingly.

After a particularly unfriendly Hammer Throw, Aizawa carousels into a Back Suplex Side Slam from the challenger, leaving Baymax time and space to make the tag.

This time and space also applies to Ralph, who drops a Big Splash onto Aizawa for one...two... 2.69!

Much to the elation of Hamada, Ralph then ensnares the Champion in an "all-American" Boston Crab.

Ralph yells in dominance, serving to draw more negativity towards the Americans.

Nana Mishima can do little but shout words of encouragement to Aizawa, as her direct interference would mean the loss of her mates' Championships.

The wrecker glares at Ryuichi directly, daring him to rescue his partner from the predicament.

And Araki responds Catapulting into the Ring and charging right into a shove from Wreck-It-Ralph, who releases his hold.

Regan George has to restrain the now offended Araki, allowing Baymax to walk right in- and on top of Aizawa's back.

Capitalising on this, Wreck-It-Ralph now seeks the Red Ring, his Canadian (yes) Backbreaker Drop signature move.

The villain is even assured enough to tag in Baymax with his free hand...

... which is an error, as Aizawa Backflips out of the move and instantly jumps to the floor!

The Footballer is then forced to halt as his ribs are in destitute shape.

Both big men dedicate their attentions to the _Area No Kishi_ protagonist...

...

Allowing the secondary character Ryuichi Araki to Springboard Dropkick Ralph into Baymax!

Hamada yells words of warning at his allies, but they come too slowly in comparison to the fresh Araki.

Baymax just charges headlong at Araki...

... This ends in a journey into the Steel Steps.

"Damn it!

Look at this, it's three-on-two and these guys still rely on their trickery!"

Hiro yells in frustration.

"Are you talking to me?

Or were you chewing a brick?"

Levy responds.

"Oi, no British slang at the American table!"

Butler retorts, as Hamada gradually catches up.

He is peeved, no surprise there.

"All right, kids, peace out.

We're about to miss a tig, good grief!"

Kevin Mask hushes the group.

And the tig is successful, Aizawa sliding in at the near post to formally tag in Araki.

Instinctively, Ralph charges into Sandwich High Kicks from the Connect Champions.

Ryuichi then takes the challenger from Russia to Japan, dropping him with a Russian Legsweep/ Fujiwara Armbar combination.

Meanwhile, Baymax recovers in time- for Kakeru Aizawa to floor him again with a Missile Dropkick from the Apron.

So Araki continues to elevate the pressure, making a first submission loss for Ralph increasingly likely.

...

...

...

Of course, Hamada removes his headphones, remonstrating with Regan George and buying some time.

This in fact is not to Wreck-It-Ralph's benefit.

The man had gotten a foot on the ropes to hopefully end his ordeal- 'hopefully' the diction here as George cannot notice the rope break thanks to Hamada.

Realising this, Hamada alerts the official, but by then Araki has moved on to a Guillotine Knee Trembler.

Any road, the referee wants no more of Hiro Hamada's antics, banishing him to the back!

Hamada continues to remonstrate, so the Women's Champion just gives him a Witch Finale to unanimous cheers!

"All right, I'm done.

The man whose face ate the concrete gets ejected and the perpetrator gets to stay.

What in Ntep's name is this rubbish?"

Butler complains.

"That's because Hiro Hamada is a prat,"

Levy says.

"All right children,"

Kevin Mask intervenes.

Speaking of Witch Finales, Saya Takagi suddenly runs in and wallops Nana Mishima with Brass Knuckles!

This has Aizawa's unadulterated attention- which means Baymax is free to Chokeslam him onto the Announcer's Desk!

The Footballer involuntarily yells as unbelievable agony travels along his spine.

Inevitably, Ryuichi Araki looks back in worry- allowing Wreck-It-Ralph to cut him off with a **Pit Stop**!

The crowd response is overwhelmingly negative as Ralph pins Araki for one...

Two...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2.99!

The crowd are ecstatic as Aizawa gives his friend thumbs up for the kick out, in spite of his prone state.

Meanwhile, Saya Takagi has fleed, though the damage is clearly done as Mishima rushes towards her friend.

Regan George throws up the "X".

Hiro Hamada, still recovering from the Witch Finale, opens his mouth- and George will have none of it, pointing to Backstage once more.

This distraction gives Wreck-It-Ralph and Baymax, mostly the latter, to gang up on Araki.

Baymax even delivers a **Baymax Bomb** to the hapless Footballer- as the fans start an "Aizawa" chant.

Wreck-It-Ralph then deliberates for a trice, before falling onto Araki for the pinfall.

One... two...

... Aizawa gets up and the crowd go wild!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Unfortunately, Aizawa gets as far as the Ring Apron before slumping back down in pain.

This leaves Araki, who has taken two finishers from the unbeaten Animators...

...

And George counts to three.

"Here are your winners, and the new SWA Connect Champions, Baymax and Wreck-It-Ralph, the **American Animators**,"

Even Deuce Etherington's announcement lacks the celebratory feel.

**American Authors- Best Day Of My Life **plays to an unflattering response, mainly because everyone is concerned for Aizawa's well-being.

Not the American Animators though- taking their Championships and leaving quietly is the epitome of respect for them.

Meanwhile, Dylan Aarons and his Paramedics waste no time in rushing to the Squared Circle.

To the collective relief of the crowd, Aizawa can stand, but still has uneven breathing from possibly broken ribs.

As such, the Japanese attacker points to the Announce Desk.

Levy hands a Golden Package to the Women's Champion.

Aizawa shakily performs a "Four Horseman" sign and points to Mishima.

Bittersweet tears flow down the Women's Champion's face as the crowd chant "You're still Champions" at the three, who now have one Championship between them.

"That was beautiful.

Yes, Team Enoshima are no longer your SWA Connect Champions, but I believe they'd just found love,"

Levy says, while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Seriously, you wept over that?

You're a bigger lightweight than I thought- ruining such a superb moment with the American Animators winning the Championships.

As hosts, shouldn't we have more grace?"

Butler says.

"I'd believe we have given more than enough grace by not questioning the tactics they used to get there.

Baymax has injured his second person in mere days, leaving Aizawa's participation in tomorrow's _B1 Climax_ opener in doubt,"

Kevin Mask says.

"It's retribution.

No way should have these two been considered over the Animators as far as places in the Tournament are concerned,"

Butler says.

"Tonight's events are probably why neither has been considered for the Tournament,"

Levy is clearly offended.

* * *

Transitioning backstage- well who better to conduct a Backstage Interview with than Steve Fox himself?

But the man is nowhere to be seen, as his Interviewers Kate and Maria Takayama note.

"..."

The awkward silence is quickly interrupted- as a ragged World Heavyweight Champion comes into the picture.

"Steve..."

"For all things Holy, just give me the microphone,"

Steve says.

Kate immediately obliges.

"Do you know why I put up with Saya Takagi even though she's abrasive?

That's because she literally had to watch her parents get surrounded by Zombies while the so-called Zombie experts Saeko Busujima and Kohta Hirano did nothing about it.

Yes, I'm putting up with the woman because at the superficial level, she has moral guardians.

As for myself?

You lads all know the story.

While Kohta Hirano's nightmare started when he was reading some adult magazines mine started from the moment I was born.

Forget about my mum, who is my damn father?

I have no bleeding idea.

At least the fat f*** has parents, of course he can't be arsed that I don't.

That will be his downfall tonight, as the Hiranos will regret surviving the Apocalypse so much.

I can make their son roll around the deck like the pig he is with my Knee Clip.

I can cave his perverted brain in with any one of my nine hundred and thirteen Punch Combinations.

At the end of the day, despite having no formal parenting, I will still be the Great...

British...

Champion."

Steve Fox then leaves without looking back, as the Interviewers are stark silent.

* * *

Moving back to the action, the rousing sound of a drum greets the fans.

After a good thirty seconds of powerful instrumentation, **Yonosuke Kitamura- Hadou** then plays to the jubilation of the crowd.

Riding down the ramp on a Plan B skateboard is none other than Hwoarang, in his _Tekken 7_ waistcoat and jeans default wear.

The character, having represented the series since _Tekken 3_, stops to slap hands with eager fans.

The #1 Contender to the SWA Cross Atlantic Championship lives up to his moniker, throwing in a Front Foot Impossible for the occasion.

Once he has reached the area near the Blue Corner the Korean leaps off his skateboard, gaining enough air to land on the Apron.

Hwoarang then vaults in and settles near said Corner, awaiting his adversary with a serious expression.

"Skateboarding and the feudal era typically don't go together, but Hwoarang may have innovated something here,"

Levy says.

"What Samurai?

He's freaking Korean!

Ntep forbid if skaters start dressing like ancient Japanese warriors because of this,"

Butler argues.

"Well, I'd thought we'd never see a Masked Announcer ten years ago, and here we are,"

Kevin Mask says.

The guitar riff of **Lars Frederiksen and The Bastards- Mainlining Murder **then plays, signifying the debut of Grey Fullbuster's (enforced) new theme song.

The crowd response is already overwhelmingly negative.

However, it is a pole dancing **Juvia Lockser**, with the relevant wear, greeting the fans, as opposed to the Cross Atlantic Champion.

"Oh Good God..."

Levy says.

"Pole dancing!"

Kevin Mask says, exasperated.

"Pole dancing!"

Duke Butler says, exuberant.

A while later, Fullbuster finally appears, patting Juvia's head.

Wearing a RGB blue waistcoat and black trousers, the Champion clearly displays his intentions to a certain New Japan Pro Wrestler.

Grey then performs a very familiar "Machine Gun X" taunt, his hands travelling from in front of his dial to his lower body.

Contempt is written all over the face of his red-wearing challenger as Grey slides into the Ring and throws his head back in dramatic fashion.

As for Juvia- completely enamoured by her _sama_, no matter the occasion and no matter the attire.

The crowd's jeers just magnify in volume as Grey rests at the Red Corner, while Juvia steps out of the Ring.

Although incomparable to Grey's entrance, it is truly surprising to see Fullbuster willingly accept Juvia's management.

"Wait, haven't we seen this before?"

Kevin Mask realises.

"I have been in SWA the longest, and I haven't seen anything like this.

And it's awesome!"

Butler proclaims.

"Come to think of it, I might have seen this on a larger scale in Japan..."

Realising the implications of this, Levy McGarden shakes her head.

"Enough is enough, Grey,"

Jordan Shinnie once again performs the relevant checks on both competitors, before permitting Etherington to begin the announcements.

* * *

"The following match is for the **Stockport Wrestling Association Cross Atlantic Championship**, in which the title can change hands by pinfall, submission or disqualification.

Once again, this match is set for one fall.

Introducing first, in the Red Corner, he is the defending SWA Cross Atlantic Champion, currently residing in Hazel Grove, Stockport, he is the "King Of Strong Feels"..."

"We Want Nakamura" chants explode around the arena, though the Champion remains cool and collected.

"... Grey Fullbuster!"

"We Want Nakamura!

You're Not Swagsuke!"

The Sunderland crowd go, the latter chant getting under the skin of Fullbuster, just a little bit, as the Champion chooses to play it cool for now.

"And in the Blue Corner, he is the challenger, hailing from South Korea, he is Hwoarang!"

"Hwoarang Boma Ye!"

A few members of the audience scream, simultaneously encouraging the challenger and belittling the Champion.

Juvia, of course, is nearly alone in her encouragement of the Champion.

Grey reacts to neither the crowd nor Juvia, instead leaning back against the Red Corner casually.

Hwoarang eyes him with intent, mentally counting the seconds till the bell sounds.

And it soon does, Grey attempting to make peace with a Code of Honour-

Before slapping Hwoarang in the face!

The Cross Atlantic Champion smirks, but Hwoarang just repays him in kind with a slew of Backhand Chops, backing the Champion into the ropes!

Shinnie enforces the clean break and Grey... is unable to capitalise.

His attempted knee goes awry, leading to Hwoarang feeding him more Chops, of the Forehand variety, to the back.

"Goodness me, this is like the pat on the back you give to a mate, but more severe!

Hwoarang is externalising his inner Satoshi Kojima!"

Kevin Mask notes.

"Does this Korean realise it is not Cherry Blossom season?

First to our Great British Champion, now to our Great Japanese Champion!"

Butler says, exasperated.

"Maybe a good pat on a back will exorcise this unruly demon tormenting Grey recently,"

Levy theorises.

"As if!"

Butler retorts.

Juvia can only yell at the Skateboard Samurai, unable to do anything... for the time being.

After ten of these shots Hwoarang shoves his adversary down for three continuous Elbow Drops to the chest, these getting a mere one count on the opening pinfall attempt.

The challenger could care less and attempts a quick Snap Suplex, but Grey stubbornly blocks it and tries his own Suplex instead.

This turns out poorly any road, the Korean dropping him from behind with a Mat Slam.

Hwoarang then places his palms on the canvas, and does damage to Grey using just the soles of his feet!

Butler retches dramatically upon witnessing the move, though Grey does grab the left ankle of his rival after a while.

Hwoarang simply takes this invitation to force the Carbon Dioxide out of the Champion with a Double Foot Stomp, before scoring with a Standing Shooting Star Press.

Juvia can take no more, grabbing Shinnie's leg.

As the referee warns Grey's valet adamantly, Fullbuster tries to poke Hwoarang's eyes-

and Hwoarang grabs Grey's finger.

However, Hwoarang cannot telegraph Grey's Low Blow, followed by Eye Pokes to both eyes!

By the time Shinnie returns to officiating, the tide has well and truly turned.

Grey drops the blinded Korean with a Complete Shot, followed by several Punches to both sides of the head.

Grey Fullbuster then clasps on a Camel Clutch, settling into a more relaxed demeanour now.

Hwoarang, slowly regaining his sight, grits his teeth as he gradually attempts to escape the rest hold.

He gets closer and closer to the bottom rope- only for Grey to quickly manoeuvre them away.

Slipping through the backdoor only earns the Korean a harder tug on the neck and spine.

With no alternative, Hwoarang powers out of the hold, forcing Grey Fullbuster to hang over his shoulders in Reverse Headscissors fashion, not dissimilar to a bat.

Fullbuster grins, imploring Hwoarang to kick him in the face- as soon as the challenger's leg leaves the canvas; Grey trips him up, maintaining the advantage!

"Grey taking a leaf out of Natsu's book, it seems,"

Levy states.

"Ha-ha-ha!

I find it utterly gut-busting that you'll give that fool any credit,"

Butler laughs.

"I find it utterly gut-busting that SWA pays three people to call a match, but only two are doing so.

Currently, I might add,"

Kevin Mask snarks.

While the Announce Team is bantering, Grey indeed takes a leaf out of Natsu's book, locking in his signature Dragon Sleeper.

After finding himself entrapped in rest holds for over a minute, Hwoarang quickly grows impatient, scratching and clawing his way out this time.

These tactics eventually force the Champion to stand up with him- only for Grey to segue into an Reverse Facelock Backbreaker, followed by a Neckbreaker Slam.

The crowd sigh disappointedly at the false spot.

The combination comes nowhere close to finishing the challenger, naturally, so Grey sets up another rest hold.

This proves to be a poor decision as Hwoarang quickly takes him down, forcing Grey to act under pressure with a quick Roundhouse Kick.

The crisp Kick rocks Hwoarang enough for Grey to hold him upside down now.

This could be Fullbuster's old Back-to-Belly Piledriver finisher, now entitled the **After Story**...

...

...

Hwoarang drops down and grabs Grey's legs, avoiding an early demise- but Grey just gives him a hard Stomp of his own and Catapults Hwoarang...

...

...

Right into the Blue Corner!

Having predictably shed his blue waistcoat, Grey just casually Chokes the seated Hwoarang in the similarily-coloured Corner with his foot.

Of course, he does not forget to "shout out" to a certain Japanese talent, doing so in a distinctively crazed fashion.

Once he's had his fill, Grey knocks Hwoarang silly with a stiff Knee, before propping the Korean between the Top and Middle Turnbuckles.

Grey backpedals, before rushing right into a Punch from Hwoarang.

But Grey Fullbuster doesn't care and clubs Hwoarang with a Hanging Polish Hammer anywise.

Feeling extremely confident, Grey goes for a second Corner Foot Choke, but Hwoarang escapes- and trips Fullbuster, the Champion's face colliding with the Turnbuckle!

Grey is almost busted open, but it's Hwoarang's turn to backpedal now, before augmenting the pain with two Knees to the back of Fullbuster!

"We've seen this at a few house shows, Hwoarang calls this the Uxbridge Ollie!

Great shout-out, greater move,"

Levy notes.

"He must have left his mind at Uxbridge too, then,"

Butler responds.

Kevin Mask can only sigh in response.

As the crowd come alive, Hwoarang pulls Grey away from the corner and heads to higher ground... Diving Corkscrew Elbow Drop from the challenger!

The fans cheer as the Korean Daredevil pulls himself onto Fullbuster...one...two...

...

...

Never mind that it is a two count, the challenger attempts to latch on a Kimura!

* * *

But Juvia leans forwards smack bang in the vision of Jordan Shinnie, before moving her hip muscles around.

This inevitably distracts the zebra- and Hwoarang, allowing Grey to Eye Rake his way out of trouble.

"Oh Ntep, Shinnie is so fortunate!"

Butler exclaims.

"I know Fairy Tail have its fair share of Fanservice, but this is simply degrading,"

Levy states.

Grey then Scoops Hwoarang from behind and goes for a Modified Inverted Suplex.

This instantly draws hatred from those that recognise the Suplex's origin.

Though the jeers soon halt- Hwoarang lands on his feet before leaping high.

But the Champion lurches forward and grabs the ropes, with Juvia's help, avoiding the Korean's potentially match-ending attack.

Levy notes Hwoarang's revamping of his moveset with the addition of this Leaping Reverse Bulldog, which is Hwoarang's new Backlash.

Even Kevin Mask is intrigued by McGarden's knowledge, which the bluenette attributes to following the Korean on Instagram.

Of course Butler criticises her for being potentially biased.

Returning to relevant events, Kevin Mask notes that Juvia has assisted Grey to a large extent.

Butler strongly disagrees with this assessment.

Meanwhile, Grey assaults Hwoarang ruthlessly with stiff Knees and Kicks to the head.

With Hwoarang seeing stars, Fullbuster opts for a decisive Buzzsaw Kick...

...

...

...

But nets nothing but air as Hwoarang rolls away.

Hwoarang sees it...

...

...

...

...

...

But Grey Kicks a mid-air Hwoarang Barrett style!

"That was pure instinct!"

Kevin Mask exclaims.

Exhaling, Grey seeks the Red Corner and rumbles his legs vigorously.

The Sunderland fans know what's brewing and vociferously warn Hwoarang...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And their advice is acknowledged!

"Shinsuke Nakamura terms it the Boma Ye, Grey Fullbuster terms it the Boma _Yeti_, Hwoarang interprets it as 'Get the Hell Away'!"

Levy exclaims as Grey is wide open to the Backlash.

But before Hwoarang moves one muscle, Juvia distracts Shinnie once more, using her fine _gluteus maximus_ to her advantage.

Hwoarang halts his actions to see- then counters Grey's Low Blow into a Spinebuster!

The challenger then repeatedly Knees Grey in the back, akin to the King Of Strong Style, and Hwoarang...

...

...

Almost hits a Low Dropkick to the back, if not for Fullbuster's desperation Backhand Chop.

After hitting a Running Cross Chop as well, Grey confronts Juvia, pointing at the stage.

Juvia is alarmed, only able to point at Grey's trousers.

This only makes Grey more livid and he shouts "GO..."

**And Hwoarang cuts him off with the Backlash!**

The crowd burst into jubilation as they command Juvia Lockser to "Go Away", as ironically, her presence is keeping her love interest in the match.

Eventually, Shinnie is forced to actualise Grey's intentions, as the Water Mage is not leaving Fullbuster otherwise.

Faced with the threat of a disqualification and therefore title loss, Juvia finally accedes.

In the intermission, it is Hwoarang that capitalises with Closed Fists to the champion's head, followed by a second Kimura attempt.

Grey wriggles vigorously however...

...

... And the Champion gets to the ropes before Hwoarang can actualise the lethal hold.

The fans chant "King Of Underwear", considering that Hwoarang's leap inadvertently rid the Champion of his loose trousers- which Juvia attempted and failed to draw attention to.

Grey silently simmers, and finds himself part of the Goryuken setup soon enough.

"Hwoarang has premiered two new finishers, the Kimura and the Backlash, but you certainly can't ignore the Goryuken,"

McGarden reminds.

Grey Fullbuster...

...

...

He counters the Goryuken into a Swinging Neckbreaker.

The Champion stands in a neutral corner this time, readying his rumbling knees...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Hwoarang counters the Boma Yeti into a Roll-Up!

The crowd count with Shinnie, for one...

Two...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2.73 as Grey hangs in there- to receive a Guillotine Choke.

The Cross Atlantic Champion immediately attempts a Northern Lights Suplex...

... which works fine- for Hwoarang, who DDTs Grey and applies the Choke once more.

"The Warrior's Wreath applied!

This dangerous move nearly submitted Gajeel two days ago; can it claim his fellow Fairy Tail mage here?"

Levy announces.

"Miss McGarden, like it or not the two men are Duke Force mages, not Fairy Tail mages in England.

And Lord Ntep, please grant your powers to our King Of Strong Feels, such that he can put this sycophant in his place!"

Butler retorts.

"Well, if the Stade Rennais attacker were a holy entity, I'm doubtful..."

Kevin Mask says...

"Ntep is a holy entity!

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bob's your uncle, Ntep has answered the Duke Force's prayers!

He has freed a pious Champion from the challenger's sinful vice!"

"Despite its Biblical etymology, this PPV always ends up as a conduit to undermine religion,"

Levy says, shaking her head.

Indeed, Grey somehow escapes the Warrior's Wreath.

A replay shows that Grey had somehow got his foot on the ropes.

Shaking his head, Hwoarang slaps Grey twice, but his follow-up Thrust Kick is sidestepped.

Grey then stuns his adversary with a Thrust Kick of his own, and receives him over both shoulders...

...

...

**After Story connects!**

Grey rolls over and hooks both legs, savouring his imminent victory...

One...

Two...

...

...

Hwoarang...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Survives** the After Story at 2.99!

"That's utter rubbish!

Hwoarang must have sold his soul to Zeref, that's the only way this match is still ongoing!"

Butler yells.

"You are nowhere near Fairy Tail to make an accurate assertion about that theory.

Either way, this PPV is about salvation..."

Levy answers.

"Salvation my arse!

I'll believe in Hwoarang's revival the day Tomoaki Honma becomes Meiko Honma!"

"These are sad times,"

Mask simply says.

Grey's jaw almost falls to the mat as the fans roundly cheer.

However, this soon morphs into a dark smirk- as Fullbuster unleashes a barrage of Stomps on the Korean.

After a while, Grey frowns in disgust, because he can't remember when he lost his footwear.

As a result, his sole is lathered with blood.

The challenger is _bleeding_ from the assault and Grey Fullbuster wants nothing to do with it, brusquely transferring the liquid onto Hwoarang's chest.

Eager to finish this soon, Grey looks for the decisive Boma Yeti...

...

...

...

**And all he gets is a Backlash!**

The crowd roar in approval as they sense yet another title change.

Hwoarang wipes off the blood rolling down his face to pin Grey for...

"Hwoarang's journey for redemption is about to reach its cessation here!

Backlash right in the middle of the Ring!"

Levy shouts.

"Come on Grey, April Fools' is yet to arrive!"

Butler shouts.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A near fall at 2.93!

Hwoarang holds his head in both pain and disbelief, as forty-seven thousand fans and more groan in dismay.

Butler simply throws up a pair of rock horns, which annoys his colleagues no less.

"The blood cost him there.

But this lad Hwoarang, he now has a good foundation to work on with that Backlash.

Now he needs to stay on Fullbuster- that Kimura would do the trick!"

Hwoarang now aims for said Kimura once more, but the blood flow impedes him and Grey quickly kicks him away.

The challenger persists, and Grey turns his predicament into a Cross Armbreaker.

Drained and sore, Hwoarang has no choice but to-

...

...

...

Kip-up with Fullbuster staying on his limb.

He doesn't get too far though, the Champion rolling them both back into the submission manoeuvre.

...

...

Though those few centimetres Hwoarang walked helps him to get a foot on the ropes!

Incredibly brassed and nearly earning himself a disqualification, Grey Fullbuster even attempts the Brie Mode Knee in desperation.

As the crowd have a laugh, Hwoarang escapes his predicament and pins Grey Crucifix style, for just a near fall.

A kneeling Grey then gets a Chop, right to the head, from his challenger!

Grey falls supine as Hwoarang pins him again for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2.88 as Hwoarang has the Sunderland fans believing.

Hwoarang then goes for the Goryuken that will legitimise his rejuvenation...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Grey hits the Boma Ye(ti) Setup Suplex before Hwoarang can pull the trigger.

Or rather attempts to, as the challenger lands on his feet behind him.

Half expecting a Backlash, Grey recoils off the ropes instead after a powerful Dropkick by his adversary.

The Skateboard Samurai then lifts Grey in a Torture Rack as the crowd cheer for the Inverted Goryuken.

But Grey, wanting nothing to do with Goryukens of any kind, battles his way out by hook or by crook.

Eventually, Hwoarang just tosses the Champion off his shoulders, with Grey astonishingly landing on both feet.

Fullbuster then hits a slightly stunned Hwoarang with a Snap DDT- or not, as the challenger swiftly improvises with a Northern Lights Suplex-

Or even a Slingshot Northern Lights Suplex, with the ropes millimetres away.

The fans gasp...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

As Grey Fullbuster plants Hwoarang with a neck-endangering DDT, the latter even sitting up involuntarily upon impact.

"Since Hwoarang enjoys flowers so much, I bet he adores plants too- including the Head-to-Canvas form of Plant!"

Butler gibes.

"Entirely unforgiving manoeuvre by Fullbuster, but moves like these decide Championship matches,"

Kevin Mask says matter-of-factly.

Apart from a shout when the DDT connected, McGarden is stunned into silence.

As a depleted Hwoarang struggles to even get to his knees, Grey goes for the definitive finish- with the Boma Yeti!

Fullbuster heaves and dances near the ropes, before...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bashing Hwoarang with the **Boma Yeti**!

The fans fall silent as only Butler screams "Get In!"

"Don't give up Hwoarang,"

Levy encourages while Kevin Mask falls stark silent.

The SWA Cross Atlantic Champion crawls into the pinfall, for the one...

Two...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Three!

Grey Fullbuster becomes the first Champion to retain his Title at SWA_ Leviticus 2015_!

As **Lars Frederiksen and The Bastards- Mainlining Murder **plays to confirm the Title retention, Fullbuster can only lean against the Blue Corner, thoroughly knackered.

The majority of the Sunderland faithful are jeering the result, but there are also notable cheers for the gruelling contest.

"Going into this match, I was sceptical, truly sceptical.

Hwoarang was in such dismal form that I thought he's getting nowhere near that belt..."

Kevin Mask says.

"Bang on!"

Butler yells.

Kevin Mask frowns.

"Turns out I was wrong.

What now, Butler?

I bet you're kicking yourself for interrupting me prematurely."

Butler can only keep mum while Levy adds to the conversation.

"Hwoarang is a kind man and shouldn't wait too long for success, based on what we've seen here.

Grey's decision to bring Juvia out here certainly allowed him to edge this, even if I disliked the execution."

"Here is your winner and **still** the Stockport Wrestling Association Cross Atlantic..."

* * *

Just then, Grey signals for Etherington to hold on, before taking the microphone for himself.

"Come on Grey, have some rest.

You've a _B1 Climax_ match tomorrow,"

Levy says.

Kevin Mask says "Let him be" while keeping Butler in check.

"See, see.

I know you guys enjoyed this match, don't need to be so _tsundere_ about it because the perennial loser lost,"

Fullbuster says, with Hwoarang still writhing on the deck.

It goes without saying that the crowd response is majorly negative.

"Tonight I proved that the only type of Wrestling that matters is Strong... Feels.

The heat of competition gives way to the chill of despair when your favourite loses.

That's what wrestling is all about, not this "Chopchopchopchopchop" crap!

So remember kids, when your favourite kneels to the power of emotions, just say 'YEA...

...

...

... no.'"

"Here is your winner and **still** the Stockport Wrestling Association Cross Atlantic Champion, **Grey Fullbuster**!"

Deuce announces as **Mainlining Murder** resumes.


	8. Leviticus II (Last Three Matches)

**Date: 15****th**** March 2015**

**Stadium: Stadium Of Light**

**Attendance: 47,372**

**Match Schedule:**

1st- Women's Championship Match

2nd- _B1 Climax_ Block A Match

3rd- Connect Championship Match

4th- Cross Atlantic Championship Match

**5****th****\- **_**B1 Climax**_** Group B Match**

**6****th****\- Beautiful Nightmare Match**

**7****th****\- World Heavyweight Championship Match**

* * *

We then proceed with our second VTR of the evening.

**A Tale of Two Swordswomen**

"_On 9__th__ June 2013 history was made."_

"And the Stockport Wrestling Association Match of the Year award for 2013 goes to...

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"**Mirajane Strauss versus Erza Scarlet versus Saeko Busujima versus Holo The Wise Wolf in a Fortitude Match for the SWA Women's Championship!**

The scenes afterward show the four females battling in SWA's take on the Fatal Four Way, with special focus on the undercurrent of tension between two certain swordswomen.

"Holo grabbing Busujima's ponytail as she goes for the Apple Drop, not giving a shit...

And Saeko doesn't give a shit either!

What a Saeko Driver from the turnbuckles!"

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck announces.

"What the hell, that was someone's mother!"

_A more sensible Butler cries. _

After dropping the Wise Wolf on her head a bleeding Busujima does not even get to turn around...

Erza Scarlet goes for a Diving Poison Rana faked into a Hurricanrana...

...

...

... and gets a reality check of a Powerbomb Flapjack!

Erza's face cannons off the corner- and right into another Saeko Driver.

Saeko is just a pinfall away from winning the Women's Championship... but Mira drops her with a quick Mage Turner!

"_It's been over three years now, and that's the closest Saeko Busujima has got to beating Erza Scarlet._

The scene cuts to _10__th__ August 2012_, when the two face off for the first time at Edgeley Park.

"Sternness Dust α does not get the Duke! 

You can count on one hand the number of men who've survived that.

Now add a woman to that list!"

"Absolutely bonkers kickout to an insane move!

Saeko Driver fails to get the three!" 

Towards the end, Busujima attempts a massive Belly-to-Belly Superplex... which Scarlet counters into a devastating Super Swinging Neckbreaker!

Instead of finishing with a big move, Erza can only use a Jackknife Cover on her equally tired opponent... and that's enough for the 3.

_SWA Climax PPV- 21__st__ April 2013- Women's Championship Match- Saeko Busujima defends against Erza Scarlet_

"Erza Scarlet is a Triple Crown Champion here in SWA.

Now she will look to revolutionise the Women's Division as well."

"Or is she a big bully?

Either way, I hope The Oppai Queen defeats her and ruins her credibility."

"Oh, Butler..."

Erza tries the same Jackknife Pin that defeated Saeko previously... but the violet counters into a Ganso Bomb-

...

...

... Or not, as Scarlet drops her with a Hurricanrana.

Almost immediately Erza tethers her opponent's wrists, lifts both of them to a standing Collar-and-Elbow...

... and rocks Saeko with a Double Knee Strike to the chest.

Busujima remains on her feet- but not for long, as Scarlet drops a charging Kendo master with a Sternness Dust α for 1...2...

...

...

...

... and 3.

In relatively recent affairs...

_6__th__ June 2014 (SWA TV) - Promotion Match- If Busujima defeats Erza Scarlet, she can wrestle in Men's Division_

"That Suicide Dive lived up to its etymology!"

Levy McGarden announces as Saeko dives on to Erza.

"The high stakes game of one-up continues!"

Kevin Mask yells as Erza performs a No-Hands Plancha.

It's Erza's turn to try a Superplex, but Saeko rapidly wriggles out of the Northern Lights Superplex into a Swinging Neckbreaker... attempt...

... And Titania narrowly avoids hitting the outside floor!

Erza now struggles... and struggles... and stuns Saeko with a hard Right Hook!

Erza Scarlet goes for the Super Poison Rana- but Busujima sits her on the Super Electric Chair instead!

Both women are down... 18... 19...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...20! 

Even with the elongated count, neither competitor can stand after that move.

Paramedics rush to the scene and confirm that both women are fine.

"You're a real nuisance, Busujima.

But congratulations, you have advanced to the Men's Division!"

Former rival Mirajane Strauss announces.

Three outstanding matches between Erza Scarlet and Saeko Busujima, with a fourth to come at _SWA Leviticus_.

With a potential World Title opportunity at stake, will the Psychotic Mistress finally defeat her rival?

Or will the Fairy Queen reign supreme?

A classic rivalry revived, all this and more only at the _SWA Leviticus _PPV.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

Returning to the Announcer's Desk, Levy McGarden begins to speak.

"Even though this upcoming match implicates the Male Championship scene, this is certainly a feud forged in the Fires of Female competition.

Erza Scarlet and Saeko Busujima have mostly respected one another- but the former is always one step ahead of the latter, respect or lack thereof.

The stakes have never been higher- however- the winner of this _B1 Climax _Tournament might very well become SWA World Heavyweight Champion by the end of the year.

Could this be Saeko's night?"

"Everyone knows why I am looking forwards to this match- Flying Oppai!"

Butler says.

"Par for the course,"

Levy groans.

"On the bright side, I doubt this bloke is going to say anything stupid once the match begins- he would be internalising the action,"

Kevin Mask remarks.

"How did y- I mean, I perform my duties impeccably!"

**War Of Ages feat Sonny Sandoval- Eternal** then plays as loud cheers reverberate throughout the stands.

Erza Scarlet wears her traditional Japanese attire- white bandaged top and red hakama pants- for this contest, as red and blue pyrotechnics go off in the background.

Showing no signs of the earlier ambush apart from a visibly bump on her forehead, Erza slaps hands with eager fans.

Erza raises a thumb and index finger, replicating the renowned _Fairy Tail_ salute as she stands in the Red Corner.

"As a fellow mage of _Fairy Tail_, I'm certainly concerned for Titania's well-being here.

Yes, she won't be backing down from anything, but she is already at a disadvantage here.

I didn't know cyborgs could express pettiness, but one Bryan Fury certainly did by dragging Erza into his issues with Natsu,"

Levy says with much worry.

"While going headfirst into an infallible wall an hour before her match is not ideal, this is the _B1 Climax_.

Not only does Scarlet have Natsu's determination, she is also a better all-round wrestler- she can do a job and then some in brawling, grappling, technical, high-flying et cetera.

It will be very enthralling to see her face an opponent with a similar all-rounded nature.

While Saeko Busujima is slightly stronger and more than slightly healthier than her opponent tonight, Erza is with certainty the more determined of the two.

Can mental determination overcome physical deficiencies?

For Erza Scarlet, it is mostly yes, but one would be foolish to rule out Busujima here,"

Kevin Mask analyses.

**Hammerfall- Bushido** then plays as the fans are just a bit reserved, some even jeering the entrance of Saeko Busujima.

Busujima wears her uniform and black skirt for this contest.

With green pyrotechnics exploding behind her, the Psychotic Mistress spins a Kendo Stick in her hands, which does get some applause- and again some boos.

The lady then proceeds to the Blue Corner without further theatrics.

"I'm not going into conspiracy theories here- that's Butler's domain.

It's hard to ignore that Kohta Hirano, Busujima's HOTD teammate benefitted from an injury to a friendly rival too.

That probably explains the more reserved response here for the Psychotic Mistress,"

Levy analyses.

"That's an interesting thought, McGarden.

Speaking of being reserved, it will be intriguing to see the ladylike Busujima react to her rival's unfortunate circumstances.

Do note that Saeko has not beaten her rival in three attempts, despite very credible showings in the matches concerned.

A win, especially in the _B1 Climax_\- it bears repeating- would be the dream way to banish this hoodoo,"

Kevin Mask notes.

"There is one aspect in which Busujima is perennially superior - if you know what I mean,"

Butler finally says.

"We really needed that, Butler,"

Kevin Mask snarks as Levy groans.

"Good Lord Ntep, a man can't talk about bi...b...beautiful eyes.

Yes that was what I intended to say,"

Butler stutters uncharacteristically.

"Sure!"

Deuce then commences with the Ring Announcements.

"The following is a _**B1 Climax Block B **_**Match** and is set for one fall.

This match has a thirty-minute time limit and will end when a competitor is pinned, submitted, disqualified or counted out for twenty counts.

Firstly, in the Red Corner, from Magnolia, Fiore, she is "The Fairy Queen" Erza Scarlet!

And her opponent, in the Blue Corner, from Tokonosu City, Japan, "The Psychotic Mistress" Saeko Busujima!"

The b...b...bell (Cool story bro) rings as the action formally begins.

Saeko looks a little bit hesitant- so the first-ever SWA World Heavyweight Champion, in no uncertain terms, tells her to "Bring It" to immense cheers.

Thus the ladies perform a Test of Strength to kick things off here.

With the Kendo specialist being the taller and stronger of the two, Erza quickly finds herself in a Headlock Throwdown.

Understandably, Saeko controls Erza on the deck a little bit more than usual, but the redhead swiftly snaps up afterwards.

Busujima tries to retain control by tweaking her rival's arm, but Erza is equal to that- and then some, as she keeps sending Busujima to ground with repeated Arm Drags, followed by a Diving variation, Sasha Banks-style!

Erza then attempts a tribute to Ronda Rousey- and it is an attempt- as Saeko counters the Cross Armbreaker.

Erza instantly improvises into a Victory Roll, but Saeko sits down on this new attempt for...

...

...

...

...

Just 2.08, but Busujima quickly transitions into a Reverse Indian Deathlock.

Erza won't give her that and trips Busujima- but the Psychotic Mistress cartwheels out of the predicament- and **Superkicks** her opponent smack bang in the face.

Erza is out on the deck as Saeko quickly pins for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2.86 as many fans thought it was Curtains there!

Saeko then looks at Erza clutching her head- and puts her in the Reverse Indian Deathlock.

Erza Scarlet is now more than sober, hurriedly attempting to escape this submission manoeuvre.

Both women react swiftly to one another's attempts to seize control- and ultimately, the Fairy Queen is successful, forcing her rival to grit her teeth in search of a rope break.

Saeko would not come unstuck when suffering in her own hold, though, successfully finding the ropes.

Erza Scarlet, though, reminds her as quickly of said idea's brilliance, depositing her to the outside with a Low Sliding Dropkick.

Saeko is groggy now- but she catches Erza before the latter can sandwich her with a Tiger Feint Kick to the outside!

Saeko then grabs her opponent in an Electric Chair- a very familiar move to SWA fans, but Erza has the fortitude to hang on- even while facing away from the ropes.

Eventually Saeko overpowers Erza...

...

...

But the Requip Mage just performs a snappy Twisting Hurricanrana.

This sends Saeko crashing into the Steel Stairs!

Just over five minutes have elapsed, but that does not dissuade the crowd from chanting "This Is Awesome".

* * *

"Whoa!

That's a real demonstration of the collision theory there,"

Levy exclaims.

"Forget about physics, that was sheer Ruthless Aggression.

Saeko lacks this very attribute- currently, I might add.

Maybe it's the pre-match shenanigans; perhaps it's due to personal values.

One way or another, the Psychotic Mistress seems to be stuck in first gear,"

Kevin Mask analyses.

"Well, I like Saeko when she's being nice; she's attractive when not beating up Sam or Stanley.

Of course it helps that she's good for a gander..."

Butler responds.

"I'll state a few facts here- Who gave Saeko the green light to compete with the men?

Mirajane.

Who is your Master in love with, Butler?

Mira, of course!"

"I don't care, let's get back to the action...

... Good Lord Ntep!"

Butler exclaims as Saeko catches Erza's Diving Dropkick form the Stairs- and Catapults the Requip Mage into the opposite ring edge!

She then guides Erza into the ring as Shinnie counts to twelve- and drops a leg on to Erza's right ankle Guillotine-style.

She then swiftly locks in a STF, as Erza instantly looks around in search of a break.

However, Saeko has the measure of her this time, aiming to neutralise rather than submit her.

Erza has little alternative but to edge towards the cables- so the Psychotic Mistress turns it into a sudden pinning predicament, for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Just 1.98, but Saeko Busujima reapplies the STF with the finesse of Trina Gulliver.

Erza shuts her eyes for a bit, close to visiting Bedfordshire- before powering Saeko around in a reverse pinning position.

The shock and awe barely nets Erza

A 2 count, as Saeko answers with a modified Crucifix pinfall- this nets her an empathic one count.

Erza performs the reverse pinfall again- and again for just the one count.

Rinsing and repeating, Saeko gets a two count this time- before Erza backrolls into a Fujiwara Armbar.

It's Saeko's turn to experience anguish- as Erza seemingly lets Busujima get the rope break?

The Fairy Queen's intentions soon become clear as she Dropkicks a recovering Busujima back into the Ropes...

...

And swings around into another Tiger Feint Kick on to the Psychotic Mistress.

The Sunderland faithful are a tad surprised, but in a good way as the kick lands flush, leading the cheering fans to anticipate an upcoming Springboard Missile Dropkick...

"Oh yeah!

Never have I been happier to see the _Red Alert_ again, especially when it takes the piss out of that Blonde Big Melon's version!"

Butler says excitedly.

"Erza taught this revolving kick to Rei Miyamoto, so it's not outlandish to think that Erza does it better.

That said, I doubt she would condone the chauvinistic nickname you have coined for her student,"

Levy refutes Butler's claim.

...

...

...

Which Saeko avoids.

Erza improvises with a front roll, but the Kendo mistress sees a golden opportunity- for the Saeko Driver II.

But the pendulum swings again and Erza escapes, going for her Red Equip Driver...

...

...

...

But Saeko floors Erza with a Hurricanrana, of course.

Performing a grounded Collar-and-Elbow tie-up, Saeko then eases both of them into a standing position, before performing a Butterfly...

...

...

... No, an equally beautiful Bridging Half-hatch Suplex!

Pin, two...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And it's another near fall.

"Shades of the first time these two clashed, as seen from the VTR earlier.

What a picturesque Suplex from the Kendo princess,"

Levy says in awe.

"Indeed, that could have been the match-winner right there.

Erza did everything she could to block the Suplex, but one tweak later and Saeko is literally about to fly,"

Kevin Mask says, referring to Busujima ascending to the top Turnbuckle...

...

...

Where Erza is no match for her High Fly Flow Body Block!

The Announce Team acknowledge the tribute to Takashi Komuro, Butler reprimanding McGarden for alluding to a male wrestler in this all-Female encounter.

Saeko ascends that neutral Corner again...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And misses the **Gut Check**!

No Full Monty here as Erza gets out of the way, with both women down in consequence.

The crowd chant "Let's Go Erza/Saeko" in duelling fashion, though the redhead is clearly more popular.

Each rolling to an adjacent area of the neutral Corner, the two swordswomen get to their feet gradually.

Once they do so, they clash with myriad punches, this exchange growing so intensely the male Shinnie struggles to separate the two.

For his troubles, Jordan Shinnie **almost** gets his head kicked off!

Saeko attempts another Superkick, narrowly missing both referee and opponent as Erza Matrixes on the Kick attempt.

Erza then joins the party, but Busujima sidesteps this new Superkick attempt.

Before chants of "Superkick Party" can begin, Erza and Saeko return to fist trading...

...

...

Though both eventually rejoin the Party- and both Superkicks are successful, connecting with one shin per entrant.

Though given Busujima's earlier focus on her opponent's lower limbs, the HOTD female has just enough leverage...

...

...

...

...

To drop Erza with an authoritative **Rolling Elbow**!

The crowd roar as Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage hits the deck, Busujima making the pinfall as soon as possible.

"The focus on both head and leg coming to fruition now for Saeko Busujima, who has come closer and closer to victory over Erza Scarlet with each match.

Will this be her night?"

Kevin Mask anticipates as Shinnie counts for one...

...

...

...

...

Two...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza kicks out at 2.993141 as it takes a trice for the crowd to realise this- before releasing a vociferous roar of approval!

* * *

Saeko is beside herself, the cool-as-they-come _senpai_ showing a little bit of anger at the near fall.

The Psychotic Mistress then snatches Erza off the deck for a Catapult into the Red Corner.

The Fairy Queen does avoid a face-smashing fate, though her new position is no less precarious, with both feet on the top Turnbuckle but facing away from her rival.

But in the UK too, problems face Erza.

And so Erza backflips over Busujima's desperate charge- and Standing Dropkicks her, taking Saeko on a journey with the Red Corner.

As Saeko ends this excursion dizzy, Erza capitalises with a Sternness Dust α- but Saeko avoids certain disaster, countering into a modified Double Wrist Lock Pin.

It's another one count, but Busujima does not dwell on it, quickly attempting a Ganso Bomb.

This again evokes memories of the second match between these two- but Erza is again equal to it, quickly dropping Saeko with a Spinebuster.

Quickly, Saeko sits up- into an Axe Kick to her right arm.

That's the same arm SWA's Unlikely Underdog worked on earlier- and she makes that clear with another Fujiwara Armbar.

This time, Erza tweaks the wrist to amplify the damage.

"Erza has been all about that arm since the beginning of this match.

And for good reason- one obviously cannot hold a Kendo Stick without arms,"

Levy says.

"I obviously would enjoy Saeko's hands around a s-Kendo Stick, of course,"

Butler adds.

"Goddamn it Butler, I would Armbar you if I could- but sadly, that's not going to mellow your perverted nature,"

Kevin Mask groans.

Duelling "Tap" and "Please Don't Tap" chants erupt from the stands as Saeko exhales uneasily, not willing to concede any weakness to her rival.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Psychotic Mistress is somehow able to get a foot over the ropes, saving her arm.

"See, those long legs are not ornaments,"

Butler says self-righteously.

After briefly catching her breath, Erza then kicks the arm incessantly, Zack Sabre Jr.-style, before going for a potential Arm Twist Diving Hurricanrana.

Saeko is again equal to it and counters into a Powerbomb- Erza's head is millimetres away from hitting the canvas.

But the first-ever SWA World Heavyweight Champion jolts back up for a phenomenal Facebuster, Saeko's face colliding with the deck at full force!

Erza stumbles into the pinfall, hooking both legs tightly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Saeko kicks out at one.

But she is **busted open** by the move, causing an astonished Erza to take a step back.

* * *

"Well done Erza Scarlet.

Not only have you ruined a beautiful girl's looks, we also have to deal with her S-mode, which can make grown men cry,"

As the only Announcer to have witnessed Saeko blading before, Butler is entirely serious now.

In fact, Saeko is licking the blood trickling down her face.

Erza, still confounded by Saeko's Sadistic Mode, tries to Superkick her.

But the Party's over, and this is no Marty Scurll reference.

Busujima catches the foot- and drops Erza on her head with a vicious Exploder Suplex.

The Stadium Of Light look on in horror as the Sadistic Mistress pins her rival- and breaks her own pinfall shortly after to deliver more punishment.

Receiving a hard Hammer Throw, Erza Scarlet rebounds off the Blue Corner, not once- but twice, Psycho Saeko piling on the pressure with a huge Hip Attack.

With utmost confidence, Busujima lifts Erza over her shoulders, no-selling Erza's prior arm weakening...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza hits a desperation Wheelbarrow Bulldog.

This halts Saeko- momentarily- as the Sadistic Mistress grabs a flummoxed Erza and Airplane Spins her into a Samoan Drop!

"I appreciate the tribute to Animal Hamaguchi from Saeko, but Erza is well and truly in trouble.

That Bulldog was like felling trees with a toothpick,"

Kevin Mask, the most intrepid of the Announcer trio, finally says.

Saeko covers Erza without even looking back, the crowd trying to put her off with unanimous disapproval...

...

...

...

...

...

But Erza kicks out at two

...

...

...

...

...

And also attempts to come back with a Cross Armbreaker.

Saeko's response is to slam Erza's leg over her shoulder, breaking the hold instantly.

The Unlikely Underdog rallies valiantly, getting a Powerbomb for her...

... Erza Scarlet counters Busujima's Powerbomb into a Backslide Driver- and adds a Crucifix Driver for good measure!

The S-Class Mage does not attempt to pin her rival afterwards.

Instead she crawls towards Jordan Shinnie, requesting to make plasters legal.

Shinnie, clearly horrified by Saeko's Psychotic Mode, hurriedly consents.

As soon as Deuce makes this rule official- Erza almost tastes another Superkick from Busujima.

Erza hastily escapes the Ring with the Sadist close behind- and quickly goes to the Announcer's Desk to request for a plaster.

With quivering hands, Deuce offers Erza a pack of _Elastoplast_\- and fumbles it, as Saeko Headbutts Erza in the back of the head.

Saeko then picks up the pack of _Elastoplast_...

... And uses it as a weapon!

...

...

...

...

...

Erza avoids the Plaster Pack shot by the skin of her teeth, Levy and Butler petrified as Saeko looks directly at them.

Seeing a sliver of a chance, Erza blasts Busujima with one...two...three Superkicks, downing Saeko on the third time of asking!

Without further ado, Erza takes a plaster and sticks it on her writhing rival forcefully.

Saeko, previously a woman possessed, now looks bamboozled.

Erza makes sure she's fine using her way- aggressively targeting the arm, even flinging the limb into the ring edge a few times.

For a trice the fans even entertain a double Count Out finish, but Erza gets both women back in-ring by nineteen to avoid that fate.

Wearily performing the Fairy Tail salute, the guild's redheaded disciplinarian then rises from the ashes with a **Phoenix Rising**...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And the Shining Mage variant **connects**!

Drunk from sheer hard work and adrenaline, Erza stumbles into possibly the final pinfall of this match...

"Erza has adopted Fairy Tail's animal motif as her own, overcoming myriad challenges like a Phoenix rising from the ashes.

Will this spirit guide her to another massive victory here?"

Levy says.

"For nearly twenty minutes, these women have exhibited fine technical- and lest we forget, occasionally deranged action.

It is fitting that this battle could conclude with a feather from Meiko Satomura's cap,"

Kevin Mask notes.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

Saeko **survives** the Phoenix Rising- at 2.99999!

The crowd chant "This Is Awesome" in chorus now, as Erza Scarlet blinks repeatedly in disbelief.

This disbelief is fleeting though, as Erza quickly prepares her rival for a conclusive **Sternness Dust α**...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Inside Cradle out of nowhere for a near, **near** fall, but like Erza earlier on, Saeko quickly progresses to hit her **Psychotic Finish**...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Erza won't pay tribute to Megumi Kudo in this fashion, regaining control with a Victory Roll

...

...

And losing control to a Busujima Victory Roll.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Both these attempts almost seal the victory for either competitor.

The diction here is "almost", so the ladies have to rely on one another to even return to a standing position.

As far as alliances go, that's as good as it gets here- the pair returning to form by Kneeing and Punching with no less intensity than earlier on.

While Erza has the pace on Saeko, the latter has the wherewithal to Dropkick Erza in her left shin, followed by another Half-hatch Suplex, this time snapped and released.

Erza Scarlet fights... and fights... and fails to get up.

Saeko wants certainity, and looks to get that with three consecutive Manhattan Drops on a dizzy Erza.

With the redhead down to both knees from the assault, Busujima goes for the High Fly Flow Body Block again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And again Erza rises to the occasion, Scooping and dropping her rival with a huge Body Slam.

Exhaling deeply and slapping her face repeatedly, Erza then ascends to the top- for a **no-look** Moonsault...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And that is successful!

The crowd is buzzing as Erza goes straight into the pinfall...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

Saeko kicks out at 1.99999!

Yes, that's not an error; the Moonsault earns yet another one-count.

Erza is beside herself as the Sunderland faithful go silent.

"After what must be a world-record number of one-counts, I don't know what Erza, or Saeko, for that matter- must do to win this match.

That Moonsault was worthy of finishing a male wrestler, but not for Saeko Busujima in front of over forty-seven thousand fans at the Stadium Of Light,"

Levy says in awe, breaking the general silence at her Desk.

"Did you expect anything apart from a kick-out?

The Moonsault targets the torso- and Erza did diddly squat on this area.

Heck, even Natsu knows how to work over the torso.

If Natsu is stupid, what does this say of Erza?"

Butler rebuts.

"I've had enough!

You've insulted my friends for the umpteenth time!"

Levy shouts.

"Good grief, it's refreshing to know that I have a future career in nursery education.

And Levy, Butler is right for once, even if it was subpar expression on his part,"

Kevin Mask calms the two down.

Anyway, Erza reverts to a more psychological approach, searching for the conclusive Cross Armbreaker.

The two tango for control as a timer informs the fans that less than five minutes remain in this _B1 Climax_ Group Stage match.

Saeko kicks Erza in the face shortly after, as Erza stumbles backwards- for a failed Standing Shooting Star Press on to the Psychotic Mistress, who gets her knees up.

With 4 minutes and 40 seconds remaining on the clock, Saeko tosses Erza into the ropes, the latter rebounding into a Saeko Drive-

No, Erza ends up in front of Busujima, before tripping her rival for a Catapult.

Busujima sails towards the Blue Corner- and to safety.

With **04:18** remaining both women think flying Kicks- and both women connect.

Erza seems to have tweaked her knee following that clash though- and Saeko capitalises with another Rolling Elbow.

The dazed Scarlet rebounds off the ropes- straight into a successful **Saeko Driver**!

As the crowd give Busujima a strong mixed reaction, she can only drape an arm over her rival for...

"Busujima finally hitting the Saeko Driver- not a moment too soon as this could reshape the _B1 _Climax standings greatly,"

Levy says, latently worrying for her fellow mage.

"This is a massive opportunity for Saeko Busujima here.

She will not only get off to a flying start in the Tournament, but also rewrite a piece of history here, at Sunderland's home stadium,"

Kevin Mask adds.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**The win**!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After **26 minutes and 18 seconds**, Saeko Busujima has finally defeated Erza Scarlet in a One-on-One match!

As **Hammerfall- Bushido** plays to confirm the result, there is a notable amount of jeers from disappointed fans.

However, most of the Sunderland fans either cheer or clap in appreciation of both females' efforts.

"Here is your winner, **Saeko Busujima**!"

The banner showing Saeko's "1W 0L" appears soon after.

"What a match!

And it bears repeating- **what a match**!

Look at Saeko, I'm just so glad she won after all that toil- heck, her shirt's so sweaty I can see underneath it,"

"Oh wow, it's a bit surprising that Butler would notice such a detail first,"

Levy says.

"At least Butler is appreciating the Wrestlers- I'll take that any night.

Only one could net the victory here- and it was Saeko Busujima.

But take nothing away from Erza Scarlet- from Rolling Elbows to Saeko Drivers to even her bone-chilling alter-ego; it took the Full Monty and then some to put away SWA's Fairy Queen.

That's the beauty of SWA Women.

They are attractive, surely, but give them over twenty minutes in the Ring and this is what everyone reaps,"

Kevin Mask concludes.

Post-match, Saeko helps Erza up, not forgetting to show respect.

The TitanTron then displays the Match Highlights, including the Flying Kick duel key to determining the result.

**And one could argue that Saeko inadvertently Low Blowed Erza with a Kick!**

* * *

"Dear oh dear, what an unfortunate development to this otherwise astounding contest,"

Levy remarks.

The stands roar as Jordan Shinnie explains to Erza Scarlet that the Kick was not premeditated, thus his decision stood.

The crowd jeer.

Saeko Busujima is gutted after learning of the contentious decision, swiftly putting a hand on Erza's shoulder before walking away briskly to the crowd's disapproval.

"This is simply tragic.

The action was largely top-notch, not to mention hot,"

Butler moans.

"That was an unfortunate situation which does nothing to dispel memories of nine days ago.

Kohta Hirano was staring down the barrel, nine seconds away from losing his #1 Contendership.

While he eventually prevailed, the circumstances surrounding his win were as clear as mud.

It is incorrect to dismiss the Psychotic Mistress though.

Contentious or not, I would still say Saeko Busujima was good value for her first win over Erza Scarlet.

With both _Climax_ matches on 15th March done and dusted, let's have a gander at the updated standings,"

Kevin Mask states.

**Block A**

**Natsu Dragneel-** 2 points (1W 0L)

**Steve Fox-** 0 points

**Gajeel Redfox-** 0 points

**Kakeru Aizawa-** 0 points

**Ryuichi Araki-** 0 points

**Bryan Fury-** 0 points

**Mario Balotelli-** 0 points

**Postman Pat-** 0 points

**Decim-** 0 points

**Fireman Sam-** 0 points (0W 1L)

**Block B**

**Saeko Busujima-** 2 points (1W 0L)

**Grey Fullbuster-** 0 points

**Jura-** 0 points

**Lyon Vastia-** 0 points

**Vergil-** 0 points

**Stanley Kowalski-** 0 points

**Kojou Akatsuki-** 0 points

**Ginti-** 0 points

**TBD-** 0 points

**Erza Scarlet-** 0 points (0W 1L)

* * *

**B1 Climax Coming To Stockport (Yes We Know...)**

V.A. Man takes over for this one.

"The _G1 Climax_, New Japan Pro Wrestling's renowned tournament to promote new Contenders and elevate rising stars, is coming to Stockport.

Like its predecessor, the _B1 Climax _features twenty competitors battling to advance from two groups, better known as _Blocks_.

Competitors face one another in Round-Robin fashion, a la the British Premier League, for a total of nine matches each.

The winners gain two points and losers gain none.

Should a victor be undecided after the thirty-minute time limit, the match will be ruled a draw and both competitors earn one point each.

Only the **first** place finisher in each _Block_ advances to the Final.

In the event of a tie, the competitor with the superior Head-to-Head record will advance.

The first two matches will be held at the Stadium of Light, Sunderland's home stadium, on 15th March 2015, at the _SWA Leviticus_ Pay-Per-View.

Subsequent matches will occur at Edgeley Park in three-hour bumper shows, commencing from Monday, 16th March, 2000, a day after _Leviticus_.

What better way to dispel one's Monday blues?

These shows will take place alternatively every Monday and Friday until 14th April 2015, when the ninth and final round of matches will take place.

After that, the tournament will conclude with the _SWA Climax_ PPV on 20th April 2015, the homely Riverside Stadium of Middlesbrough our generous hosts.

The two _Block_ winners will clash in the main event for an opportunity at the SWA World Heavyweight Championship.

This title shot can be used **anytime, anywhere, **before 31st December 2015, as long as it occurs in a SWA ring.

_B1 Climax_\- 15th March to 19th April.

Tune in fast, because it's the tournament with _no prize for second place_."

**Magic Man- Tonight** plays while the faces of Steve Fox, Grey Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Saeko Busujima, Fireman Sam, Vergil, Bryan Fury, Jura and Lyon Vastia flash on the screen to conclude this VTR.

**Angelic Hunter, Demonic Fox**

_15__th__ February 2015- SWA Valentine's Day Massacre PPV- SWA World Heavyweight Championship- Ultimate Endurance Match- Steve Fox defends against Takashi Komuro_

"Come on, Steve, you've always been sensible.

I know you'd could take on the Zombies with your bare hands if an invasion came to be...

... Oh My Words!"

Levy McGarden can only watch as Steve Fox drives his rival into the debris with a Super Texas Piledriver.

That was always going to put the kid to bed. The crowd went silent as paramedics attended to Komuro.

Rei was crying and Saeko was CLOSE TO TEARS.

_Steve Fox defeated Takashi Komuro after 28 minutes and 14 seconds; title successfully retained_

"Oh, I see, Duke Force are now scared once the barrel is pointing the other way.

Take this fear and multiply it by a thousand- that's what we felt when your Golden Boy so cruelly put Takashi out of action!

But now that you've given us a free chance to gain revenge, why not take it?

Sometimes, hunters hunt... because the prey needs to be **put down**."

"_There's no such thing as maybe/_

_Burn it like you fading.."_

A pre-recorded Voiceover, courtesy of Hirano, then plays to **Thousand Foot Krutch- Let The Sparks Fly** in the background.

"_Wrestling manoeuvres are just like firearms... so many ways to defeat an adversary._

_And when guns face fists, even the best brawlers need to respect the gunners."_

This is interpolated with Kohta hitting a Ninja Bounce Kick (Cody Rhodes's Beautiful Disaster Kick) on Rogue, a Rydeen Bomb on Steve Fox and even making Kraft Lawrence submit to a controversial Sharpshooter.

"_Peace out."_

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

As the VTRs end, we then return to the Stadium Of Light, with Weapons strewn all over the place.

This means one thing- it's Deathmatch Time!

Ironically, **Natsumi Kiyoura- Tabi no Tochuu** plays as Kraft Lawrence and Holo come out, the former with a slight limp.

The fans though are **chuffed** to see the _Spice And Wolf _characters, cheering the couple on as Kraft Lawrence informs his concerned wife that "[he] will be fine" and kisses the wolf deity on the forehead, before Holo goes backstage, doing her best to hide her unease.

"I have had the misfortune of looking at this duo for the entirety of my SWA career.

I'm not even arsed about their back story- this man has married and sired offspring with a wolf.

Thus after all this time my question remains unanswered.

How could anyone in Ntep's name endorse this rubbish?

Butler returns to form.

"I could, Mr. 'That was someone's mother',"

Levy says.

"It was my natural response to the sexy Psychotic Mistress's dominance.

It's sad that you have interpreted that as empathy.

Kraft Lawrence would be fortunate to have me sympathise with him, let alone empathise,"

Butler defends.

"Good grief, I really, really hope that you two don't disrupt this unconventional match, possibly combining carnal Deathmatch elements with a more grounded catch-as-catch can style of wrestling.

Stanley Kowalski, who will oppose Kraft Lawrence tonight, is a more physical and chaotic wrestler while Lawrence is adept at a more technical and crowd-pleasing style.

Both of these styles are at play in the same match this evening, certainly creating an intriguing clash,"

Kevin Mask analyses.

Kraft Lawrence does not hesitate to stand in the Red Corner on this occasion, awaiting his nemesis- like a Predator, one could even admit.

Thus, **Starset- Carnivore** plays and over forty-seven thousand fans display their universal hatred towards Lawrence's American opponent.

However said opponent does not appear for a long while, causing the businessman to instinctively turn behind and pre-empt an ambush.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Again Kowalski is nowhere to be seen, causing the crowd to chant "YOU FUCKED UP" impatiently, bringing a smile to-

Stanley Kowalski rushes from under the Apron nearest to the Entrance, and **clobbers Lawrence with a Wrench**!

The crowd are livid, but Stanley couldn't care less, pummelling their favourite with his weapon as the Bell rings too late.

"Throwing a Spanner in the works, aren't we,"

Butler jokes.

"Shameful.

Just shameful,"

Levy responds.

"No, that was being smart- considering that he is to face Grey Fullbuster tomorrow.

A little bit ironic considering what Kraft Lawrence's false revival is based on,"

"A little bit ironic too that after being so aggro about this Kraft Lawrence business.

If you have a _B1 Climax_ match tomorrow, wouldn't it be smarter to get the complete rest required?"

Levy and Butler banter- as Kraft Lawrence counters Stanley's Spanner shots with a Guillotine Choke.

Stanley drops his weapon instantly and forces Lawrence into a Powerbomb, but Lawrence disorients Stanley until the latter steps on his own tool!

Stanley cringes- and quickly falls on his back from his foe's punches.

The _Spice And Wolf_ male then grabs the Spanner, bashing Kowalski all over to the crowd's overwhelming approval!

"Bamboozled by his weapon?

That certainly throws a Spanner in Stanley's plans,"

Kevin Mask jokes while Butler groans.

Kraft Lawrence continues to attack Stanley's head and shoulders with the tool- and Stanley Eye Rakes Lawrence twice to escape.

Lawrence is forced to back off, but for a trice- as the angry businessman charges...

...

...

...

...

...

Into a Ball-peen Hammer Shot to the face.

Stanley Kowalski then continues the Hammer Offense, to the right thigh, knee and shin of Kraft Lawrence, before slamming the tool into Kraft Lawrence's recovering ankle.

Kowalski then smiles evilly and traps Lawrence in a Body Scissors...

...

...

...

...

...

Before attempting to jab the Hammer handle and a "Wrench" end into Lawrence's eardrums!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kraft Lawrence Stunners Stanley with haste, avoiding this wicked fate.

As the Sunderland fans cheer, Holo The Wise Wolf's husband turns Stella Dubois's husband over.

Kraft Lawrence then slams Stanley Kowalski's face into the American's own Ball-peen Hammer.

Then he attempts to do what Kevin Mask terms a "Con-struct-o"- crushing Stanley's face between a Spanner and a Hammer!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And metal meets metal, as Stanley gets out of the way.

Stanley then decks Lawrence with a Polish Hammer (no, not a hammer made in Poland) to the back of the head.

Kraft Lawrence falls on top of both construction tools, the American edging this frenzied exchange.

Stanley Kowalski then locks in a Camel Clutch, placing the Hammer under the chin for good measure.

* * *

"The match before this began with a Test Of Strength.

This began with a Test Of Insanity- a competition based on the ability to go mental,"

Levy says.

"Yes, the hatred these two have for each other is literally mental.

All of this built up in just sixteen days,"

Kevin Mask notes.

"That's giving Kraft Lawrence too much credit.

Stanley Kowalski is and has been doing the work here.

After all, he's the one issuing this challenge,"

Butler says.

"Sure, after you're done whinging take a gander at the in-ring action,"

Levy replies.

Back in-ring, Kraft Lawrence has to patiently ease out of the hold after more desperate measures come to nowt.

After a while, the white-haired man finally gets a foot on the bottom rope- and Regan George, finally getting the measure of the action, informs Lawrence that there are no rope-breaks in a No Disqualification Match.

As Stanley laughs at this misfortune, Lawrence couldn't care less- and now has both feet on the bottom rope.

It's now Stanley's turn to feel uncomfortable as Lawrence goes higher and higher- and Kowalski is not a happy man.

Especially after the American's attempt at retaliation leads to him hitting the deck, followed by a huge Leg Drop to the head from Kraft Lawrence.

Without skipping a beat, the Real Wolfpack Leader locks in a Crossface Chickenwing.

His adversary immediately flails around aggressively, again attempting to Rake the Eyes- so Lawrence just transitions into a Kata Gahame.

Again, his opponent wants nothing to do with Submission Holds, savagely Elbowing his way out.

Thus Lawrence just takes both of them up, ripe for a-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Low Blow from Stanley.

Sniffing a chance, Stanley quickly goes for his Rebel Yella DDT...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Lawrence still counters with a Back Body Drop- before dropping to a knee, still recuperating from the kick to his lower carriage.

That brief delay costs Kraft Lawrence anyway, as Stanley trips his enemy, followed by a Surfboard Stomp.

The Polish-American then moves in for the kill- **Carnivore Lock**-style- and Kraft Lawrence pushes him a few yards back.

Extremely brassed at this, Stanley Kowalski charges straight into a Complete Shot, followed by the Koji Clutch, which Lawrence now calls the **Wolf Hunt**!

The predator becomes the prey...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kowalski bites Lawrence's leg, escaping the hold!

Several fans throw their arms up in dismay, upset at Kowalski's cheating ad nauseam.

"All Stanley Kowalski has to do now is to attack Regan George- and there you have it, the Full House of dastardly deeds!"

Levy "applauds".

"The human bites the wolf- that's fine comedy.

Just face it- Kraft Lawrence is out of his depth here.

Even Wendy Marvell is more intimidating,"

Butler responds.

"Fair play to Kowalski, he is pulling out all the stops here.

However, given the man's use of rule-bending as a crutch, I don't believe he will be enjoying the _B1 Climax_.

Meanwhile, Kraft Lawrence is someone who could benefit massively from this twenty-man Tournament.

These _B1_ plans are very, very intriguing,"

Kevin Mask states.

"That's the beauty of such a Tournament.

Kowalski has been kicking about for over five years now in Stockport- it's a justified reward for staying.

Meanwhile, for Lawrence- it's just chance, injury, chance, injury, rinse and repeat,"

Butler defends.

"Oh, I see.

So five years spent committing all sorts of questionable activities is superior to honest, technical wrestling.

That's refreshing, Butler, thanks for 'enlightening' me,"

Levy replies "cordially".

"It seems like Stanley Kowalski is re-targeting Kraft Lawrence's right leg, having not done so earlier,"

Kevin Mask observes as Kowalski hits Closed Fist after Closed Fist on the ankle in distinct savage fashion.

Stanley then licks his lips as he exits the Ring, grabbing a Steel Chair.

Back in-ring, Stanley Kowalski- immediately gets a kick to the- Steel Chair from Kraft Lawrence.

The weapon almost smacks the American's face, enraging him.

Kowalski repeatedly slams the Steel chair- into the canvas, as Tennessee Williams' character gets increasingly frustrated with every mishit.  
Kraft Lawrence then Superkicks Kowalski in the face, with the Chair smacking the latter's face now!

Typically this would have been Curtains, but Stanley's immense rage keeps him conscious- for a Chair Shot to the head!

Punching the downed American in the head repeatedly, Lawrence shouts **"You have NO right to be ANGRY"** as the crowd cheer voraciously.

And for good reason- the multitude of blows results in Stanley bleeding.

The businessman then locks in a Rear Naked Choke, as the crowd go wild.

Gasping wildly with a cack-hits-the-ceiling look, Stanley...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Picks Kraft Lawrence up and drops him Matt Hughes style!

Most fans jeer, with silence signifying the maximum respect they will concede to the antagonist.

Half-knackered, Kowalski rolls out of the Ring, away from his adversary.

And Lawrence pursues him with a Plancha- faked into a Diving Body Block from the Apron!

But Stanley Kowalski still catches the businessman- and drops him with a brutal Snake Eyes, right on the ring edge.

Stanley then scours under the ring, finding a Barbed Wire Baseball Bat- made in America, of course!

Kowalski then looks at Lawrence with sinister intentions...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And the Bat shot misses Lawrence by a whisker!

Lawrence hobbles over to the Security Barrier- and Stanley charges at him- Bat in tow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kraft Lawrence just Suplexes Stanley Kowalski over the Barricade!

Stanley drops his Bat in utter shock, as Lawrence follows this with a Vaulting Leg Drop over the same Barricade.

The trader then says "You want backstage, **I'll give you backstage**", the crowd cheering in utmost approval.

* * *

And so, Kraft Lawrence brings the match to a pantry, where he nearly tosses Kowalski into a Refrigerator.

Kowalski is able to stop himself- and slash Lawrence's leg with a miniature penknife!

The American then trips the Japanese, sending the back of the latter's head into a Chair.

"How the hell does Stanley Kowalski have so many weapons in his trousers?

How did he evade Security?"

Levy asks.

"Deathmatch, extreme, hardcore; those are your answers.

Not to forget that Stanley is not a generic psychopath- he is a specialist in engineering,"

Butler says.

"In this case 'engineering' refers to 'cheating', I assume,"

Levy says.

"Do you even understand English?"

Butler responds irritably.

As the female and male Announcers banter, we have some action in the pantry- as Stanley finally locks in his **Carnivore Lock**!

"Oh yeah, Fu House or Carnivore Lock both mean the same thing- your arse is done for!"

Butler proclaims.

Lawrence grabs on to the same Chair his head met earlier- but the tenacious Stanley grabs his opponent's right leg with the biggest hand since Thanksgiving.

Regan George, having followed the two all the way, asks if Lawrence wishes to quit.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Holo The Wise Wolf** Iron Claws Stanley Kowalski, forcing the latter to involuntarily free Lawrence.

Kowalski, not to be outdone, reacts with his Kowalski Claw.

His wife's re-appearance gives Lawrence a huge second wind...

...

...

...

He slams a leg of the Dining Chair on to Stanley's foot, causing him to cringe.

Thus Stanley has to let go of his namesake's Special as well.

"That's just absolute toss- this is now a glorified Handicap Match.

And no, I'm not talking about any match involving Erza Scarlet,"

Butler says.

"This is No-Disqualification after all.

I'm sure a man of your intellect has not forgotten this fact,"

Levy replies.

"There's no need to worry, Butler.

I'm sure Kowalski is enjoying the taste of his own medicine,"

Kevin Mask states.

Husband and wife then open the pantry door, sending Kowalski down a new corridor.

There, Kowalski tosses an assortment of boxes and barrels at the couple, temporarily impeding Holo with one of those.

Stanley then grins and- gets a Wolf Pounce Clawhold STO from the former Women's Champion!

The crowd respond in sheer elation as the duo grab Stanley in a Neckbreaker Hold...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Before kicking against a nearby wall for a **Double Market Force/ Apple Drop** on the American!

While Holo lets go, her husband transitions the DDT variant into a Koji Clutch!

Lawrence tugs on the neck of Kowalski with utmost strength, securing the **Wolf Hunt** deeply.

The Wise Wolf steps on Stanley's ankles, not even entertaining slight movement on her prey's part.

Stanley has to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Call upon the **Masked Man**!

The crowd just unleash a cacophony of jeers, as this intruder pushes George aside...

...

...

...

And hits both husband and wife with a Sledgehammer!

Holo **no-sells** the weapon shot to the gut...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... And the intruder rams her into the wall with leviathan force.

Kraft Lawrence sees this, well and truly enraged.

After beating on the bleeding Kowalski with no mercy, Lawrence then turns his attention to this putrid invader.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And gets an Eye Rake,

Followed by a Low Blow Kick,

Followed by a Low Blow Punch

And a second Eye Rake.

After this **filthy** combination, the invader hits a Chokeslam on the hard surface.

Kowalski and his ally then perform a **Camel Clutch/ Carnivore Lock combination**.

The Masked Man even throws a Sledgehammer at the recovering Holo.

Though the crowd make their hatred for this known, Kraft Lawrence still has to weather a massive storm...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Does not tap out as Holo grabs a white rag...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Wise Wolf throws in the towel for him.

**Starset- Carnivore** plays to an overwhelmingly hateful reaction- and Stanley basks in the hate- only releasing the hold when a "crack" is heard.

Only then do the heinous duo escape- knowing that Jura, Lyon Vastia and Decim are around the bend.

Holo, utterly distraught slaps Vastia for not coming earlier while George, Jura and Decim help her husband, the businessman struggling to get to his feet.

Kevin Mask, Levy McGarden and even Daniel Butler do not utter a word.

The Camera Crew pans to some fans **shedding tears**, before cutting to the pre-Main Event VTR quickly.

* * *

**Numbers**

_21__st__ April 2011- SWA Climax PPV- Connect Championship Match- Team HOTD defend against Fox Two_

Steve Fox charges at full speed towards Komuro- but the Hellfire is countered into a Fireman's Carry.

The fans are split down the middle...

"Steve just wanted to say hell-o, but now he's going to say goodbye!"

Butler says.

"Oh Daniel, you know where the coat rack is,"

Nelliel replies.

"Sorry sunshine, I prefer to stay at home- because you can see all this amazing action- like that double-team from Fox Two.

Woo Hoo!"

Butler says as Steve counters the Simonicelli Special into a Sleeper Hold, before pushing the zombie fighter into a **Shrimp** from Gajeel!

"Where the hell did Gajeel come from?"

"Blind tag, Nel, blind tag,"

A replay shows Gajeel tagging in Fox Two-style before Steve attempts the Hellfire!"

"That's too crafty!"

Nel says as Steve knocks Kohta out with a precise Right Hook and Gajeel pins Komuro, for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The win!

Fox Two are the **new** Connect Champions as **Blur- Song 2** plays to loud cheers!

V.A. Man then takes over, as Fox Two are then shown raising their Gold on myriad occasions.

"_369_.

The number of days Steve Fox and Gajeel Redfox, collectively known as Fox Two, ruled the Connect Division,"

Images of Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Vergil, Bryan Fury and Jura are then shown on the screen.

_5_.

The number of World Champions Fox Two defeated in these 369 days,"

_14__th__ December 2014- SWA On The Rocks PPV- SWA World Heavyweight Championship- Jura defends against Steve Fox_

Fox feels a Hellfire coming, and goes for it...

... but Jura comes well prepared, turning it into a Rumbling- no, the boxer decks Jura in the face and catches him in an Inside Cradle.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... 3!

Steve Fox literally stuns Jura- as Brass Knuckles provide the assist for the Brit's second World Championship!

The crowd is absolutely bewildered as Steve Fox charges towards the stage and hugs the Duke, Championship in tow.

"_213._

Steve Fox has been World Champion for a combined 213 days over two reigns.

_254._

If Steve defends the Championship successfully, the title is his for the next 41 days.

SWA's next PPV _Climax_ will feature the finals of the _B1 Climax_ Tournament, rather than a World Championship defence.

This will also see him become the third-longest reigning World Champion in terms of combined days,"

A graphic then explains this.

**Natsu Dragneel-** 492 days

**Vergil-** 273 days

**Erza Scarlet- **223 days

**Bryan Fury-** 216 days

**Steve Fox-** 213+ days

"_1_.

A feud started by 1 vicious Avalanche Texas Piledriver,"

Takashi Komuro is shown stretchered out of Villa Park, courtesy of Steve.

"Kohta Hirano will be the 1st World Champion of his series if he can win here.

But there can only be 1 winner.

_0_.

The number of Hellfires and or Texas Piledrivers Steve can legally perform in the Main Event at _Leviticus_.

This also happens to be the number of _foxes_ Steve gives about his challenger Kohta Hirano.

Will champion Steve Fox continue his second reign?

Or will Kohta Hirano become the 10th person to taste World Championship Gold?

Let's find out, because the numbers don't lie,"

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

We return to Sunderland's ground now, where fans are in a definitively better mood following the VTR.

This mood **disappears**?- when **Thousand Foot Krutch- Give It To Me** plays.

Yes, that statement is bang on, as most of the Sunderland crowd boo Kohta Hirano.

There are some cheers and respectful clapping, but to say that Sunderland are not fond of potential World Champion Kohta Hirano would be an understatement.

Hirano continues to acknowledge the fans with his signature Sniper taunts, but the mostly hostile crowd response continues, even as pyrotechnics go off in the background.

"Finally!

This crowd have taste!"

Butler exclaims.

"Butler, pardon me, but I believe you were slagging off these fans earlier for jeering Saya Takagi and the American Animators,"

Kevin Mask states.

"On this night, these fans see clearly.

This is still a bitter place, though,"

Butler does a little bit of Alter Bridge.

"I would think these fans are lucid enough.

Either way, I believe this reaction is a reflex to... well, what happened to Kraft Lawrence minutes ago,"

Levy says.

"See, these fans believe this Fat Otaku was planning Kraft Lawrence's downfall!"

Butler says triumphantly.

"No, I didn't mean that, but I'm sure most of these fans are hoping for Kraft Lawrence to face Steve Fox for the Gold tonight.

Unfortunately, we all saw what happened,"

Levy says.

"Hirano is cool, calm and collected as a Sniper.

Let's see if these values can see him defy massive odds here,"

Kevin Mask says.

The Zombie specialist looks distraught as the absolute majority of fans continue to express their dislike for him, before resting at the Blue Corner tentatively.

**Kasabian- stevie** then plays as the crowd **cheer** voraciously!

"And all the kids they say

Live to fight another day..."

Many fans even sing the Duke Force leader's entrance theme!

A fan raises his "Fox Kohta" sign, indicating his intentions clearly.

As red and blue jets of pyro shoot from the stage, Steve Fox comes out, wearing a Fox Two Shirt with the equations "1 x 3 = 3", "2 x 3 = 6" and "3 x 3 = 9".

Of course, this forms _"369"_ when read Japanese style, representing the number of days Steve and Gajeel Redfox ruled the Connect Division.

Nevertheless, Steve's sole focus is his fourth individual Championship defence.

This does not stop the fans from endorsing the self-proclaimed Great British Champion.

"What an enthusiastic reception for the SWA World Heavyweight Champion!

Who would believe that this man gave Takashi Komuro an injury four weeks ago?"

Levy says, slightly awed by the response.

"He's the Great British Champion defending against the Japanese invader.

What would a _gaijin_ like you know about that?"

Butler responds.

"Now, now, we don't want to create extra enmity here.

There's no doubt that Steve Fox, the English bloke, resonates better with these fans than the Japanese Sniper.

But could things be different had Stanley Kowalski not interfered nine days ago?

That's debatable,"

Kevin Mask theorises.

"Either way, this is not the first occasion in which Steve is more popular than his rival.

For Hirano, he just needs to think about his friend- he needs no more motivation than that,"

Levy says.

After Steve proceeds to the Red Corner, Deuce can begin the Ring Announcements.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the **Main Event** of the evening,"

"Steve Fox rocks!

Steve Fox rocks!

**Steve Fox rocks**!"

The crowd chant enthusiastically for their favourite wrestler.

"It is for the **Stockport Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Championship**.

Once again, the title can change hands on a pinfall, submission or disqualification, and is set for one fall.

In addition, should either wrestler use the Hellfire, Texas Piledriver or Japanese Sniper, they can and will be **disqualified**.

Firstly, in the Red Corner, currently residing in Hazel Grove, Stockport, he is the defending SWA World Heavyweight Champion, the "Great British Champion"...

...

...

**Steeeeeeeeeeeve Fox**!"

Forty-seven thousand, three hundred and seventy-two fans yell along with Deuce Etherington.

"And his challenger, in the Blue Corner, from Tokonosu City, Japan...

"Fox You Kohta" and "Fuck You Kohta" chants dominate the Stadium Of Light.

...

"**The Japanese Sniper" Kohta Hirano**!

"_Baka_" chants now prevail, as Hirano shakes his head in disbelief.

He does so again, this time in refusal, when the official Joel Tunnicliffe questions him concernedly.

* * *

Eventually, the Bell rings- and Steve Fox leans against the Ring Ropes casually, taunting his adversary.

After a while, a restless Hirano confronts the Champion- and Steve launches Body Blow after Body Blow at the teenager, the crowd chanting _"Baka"_ all the way.

Steve then grabs Hirano and delivers a Brain Pulveriser- a stiff Forearm Blow to the back of a grabbed opponent's head.

As Hirano's defence is in sixes and sevens already- Steve goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex- which the challenger turns into a Headlock.

The Sunderland fans chant "Boring" instantly, their support towards the Champion palpable.

Kohta frowns, unable to ignore the growing disdain- allowing Steve to hit the Back Suplex, followed by a Cocky Pin- to the **elation** of the fans!

To the disappointment of those fans, Hirano kicks out at one- but a series of Fist Drops to the abdomen gets them cheering again.

Steve then slows down with three Scoop Backbreakers, before rocking Hirano in his arms as though he were a baby!

"_Rock-a-bye baby,_

_The baby is foxing fat!_

_If I didn't know,_

_I would call him Sunderland Man,"_

Steve sings off-key while doing this, only earning more cheers _despite_ the disparaging lyrics.

Livid, Kohta kicks Fox in the head- but Steve just lifts him into a Running Powerslam...  
...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Challenger counters into a DDT!

The crowd jeer as Hirano Elbows Steve Fox in the head repeatedly.

But not for long- Steve counters and Slaps the Japanese repeatedly!

The disrespect, both from his opponent and the crowd, only makes Hirano more furious.

The Otaku hits a Stunner, followed by a Bret Hart-style Backbreaker, followed by a Shoulder Breaker.

Hirano then synchs Steve with a Rear Naked Choke, attempting to throttle the life out of the Champion.

"Kohta Hirano is noticeably angrier after weathering this storm of criticism- ironically enough, that might just give him the impetus to notch a surprising win here,"

Kevin Mask says.

"For someone with a non-athletic look, Hirano is fast- and precise.

Maybe rage is the best medium to invite this skill out of him,"

Levy says.

"Our man Stevie is a kind guy at heart- that's why he is the Great British Champion.

He has got the measure of this unfit sofa rat, there is no need for your superficial concern,"

Butler replies.

"Well, popularity does not equate to skill,"

Levy says... as the technical Japanese still has the Englishman in his clutches.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Steve finally gets a foot on the ropes to escape.

The challenger then goes for the heavy-duty manoeuvres, starting with a Powerbomb.

Steve then counters into a Back Body Drop- and goes for the **Hellfire**?

The crowd chant "No" in symphony as Steve goes for it anyway...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Steve strikes Hirano with a Running Uppercut instead, incapacitating the latter.

Steve then exits the Ring, grabs a Steel Chair...

...

...

_And a microphone..._

...

Steve sits on the Chair in relaxed _Los Ingobernables_ style.

As a flummoxed Tunnicliffe begins to count him out, Steve cuts a **promo** in the middle of this Main Event!

* * *

"Yes, yes, I know that I have till the count of twenty to return to the Ring.

And I don't want to.

Well, if I get counted out deliberately, I'll still be leaving this ground as SWA World Heavyweight Champion.

It's Stockport Wrestling Association's Worst Kept Secret that Titles do not change hands on count-out losses.

I don't care for some Fat Otaku winning this Gold here, and conveniently enough, you don't too.

So why do I have to pander to you fans, probably the only people on Earth in worse shape than _Fat Otaku-no_ here, let alone England?"

The crowd actually jeer as Steve drops the microphone and begins to leave with his Championship.

...

...

...

...

...

And Steve Fox turns a Hirano dive from the Apron into a Cesaro-style Pop-up European Uppercut!

Steve hits the Finishing Blow, with the Sunderland fans now split between the two competitors.

"What athleticism!

These fans love good wrestling and with Hirano, you can enjoy manoeuvres like the one above, belying his look!"

Levy applauds.

"He almost hit the move you mentioned, Levy.

A-l-m-o-s-t.

Now Steve is making him pay!"

Butler says as Steve Fox returns to those unforgiving Body Blows, before sliding his Championship into the Ring.

The puzzled referee in-ring returns the Foreign Object swiftly- allowing Fox to Cheap Shot Hirano as swiftly.

The English fighter then grabs his opposition- for a back-bending _Choker Slam_ Urunage against a ring edge!

Steve Fox then capitalises on the count-out rules he alluded to earlier, popping Hirano repeatedly in the side before returning to the ring after a mere ten count.

Now it is Kohta's turn to beat the count...

...

...

...

...

...

And he does so at fifteen.

But a Steve Fox Right Cross has him stuck in the Ropes- perfect for Steve to unleash a Flipping Powerbomb to the outside!

Once again, both men are down and outside!

"Good Lord Ntep!

His Apostle Steve gave the Entirety of His Body for these fickle fans!"

Butler exclaims.

Levy and Mask look on in awe.

Joel Tunnicliffe begins another count, Steve being incapacitated for...

...

Just five counts, while Hirano writhes on the outside deck.

This time, Steve will not wait.

He hits a Backbreaker, a Gutbuster and a Reverse Pavement Slam in quick success, rapidly ruining his challenger's chest and back!

"What about that trifecta from Steve?

This just shows how untrue certain stereotypes are- Steve may be a boxer but he can catch wrestle too.

Meanwhile, high flying endeavours are not far away from the rotund Hirano's move-set,"

Kevin Mask praises this show of technical skill.

"Sir Mask, I'm sure you realise he failed to execute the high flying you alluded to,"

Butler replies.

"It's the thought that counts, Sir Butler,"

Mask replies.

Rolling Hirano back in the ring a tad casually, Steve then hits a similarly casual Double Armlock Belly-to-Belly Suplex on the weapons expert.

The Champion even adds a cheeky Elbow Drop- and pays for this cheekiness!

Kohta Hirano somehow turns the Elbow Drop into a Crossface!

"And that's some perfect _Tekken_ homework from Hirano.

He scouted Steve's move to perfection!"

McGarden joins the praise.

"Miss McGarden, that Fat Otaku was fortunate that our Great British Champion is versatile enough to bring his _Tekken_ skills to SWA.

Knowing him, he probably used Bob- not the Builder,"

Butler rebuts.

"By playing _Tekken_, Hirano is making better use of time than you- Mr. I Cannot Think Of Better Fat Jokes,"

As _Leviticus_ poster girl and Duke's butler continue to debate, Hirano continues to tug on his nemesis's neck with urgency.

Some fans are willing to cheer this, appreciative of the quality counter.

Could Fox submit to this renowned hold?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No!

Steve gets to the Ropes and gasps...

...

...

...

And gasps for dear life as Kohta Leg Drops the Rope-trapped Champion!

Steve rebounds involuntarily- and gets lifted by both arms on to Hirano's shoulders!

"That's...

...

...

The **Psychotic Finish**!"

Levy notes as the crowd mostly boo, possibly due to Hirano's use of his teammate's Finisher and the controversy surrounding said teammate, as seen earlier.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Steve performs his own tribute- the _Kliesen-plex_.

This flipping German Suplex throws Hirano on to his injured ribs, as the crowd cheer and cringe simultaneously.

The Sunderland fans soon do more of the former- as the Champion taps his wrist.

"Steve is getting ready to crush some Ketones!"

Butler announces happily.

"Ketone is derived from the German word for acetone.

Thus we can see a potential German one-two finish from the Brit, but it does not look good for the Japanese,"

Levy says.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

Unfortunately, mentioning the RC(=O)R' structure hinders the Champion- Steve Fox stops at point-blank range of his foe.

Hirano does not look a gift horse in the mouth- and performs a Fireman's Carry...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Steve counters the Simonicelli Special into a Sleeper Hold, in the exact same way as his Connect Championship win thirty-five months ago!

"No- no tribute for you to your Cena-like friend,"

Butler jibes.

But unlike on 21st April 2013, Steve maintains the Sleeper Hold until Hirano fades to black...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Champion transitions into a Piledriver Hold- of the Cradle variety.

"First the unusual take on Rock-A-Bye Baby earlier in the match, now a Cradle-style Fall from the SWA World Champion!"

Levy notes.

Steve Fox lifts Hirano for the Gotch-Style Piledriver, entirely legal...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Hirano was Playing Possum!

The Japanese Sniper Back Body Drops Steve, most of the fans jeer.

"Bob's your uncle- Overt evidence that this bloke belongs in a zoo!"

Butler says.

"It would be a little bit humiliating for this 'animal', in your opinion, to defeat your 'Great British Champion', wouldn't it?"

Levy replies.

"Good grief, McGarden, you have missed the point and then some.

Now that Hirano is an animal, it's clear he is in an alliance with 'The Animal' Stanley Kowalski!"

Butler says as Kevin Mask can only groan in response.

"Oh Butler..."

Kohta Hirano attempts a Piledriver now- and the crowd give him stick for it.

The revenge seeker goes for it anyway...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Steve continues the animal allusions with a Bearhug, followed by an authoritative Slam near the Red Corner.

Steve then looks at said Corner... and ascends to the top!

"That was a crushing Foxhug from Steve.

...

**Oh my days**!

Steve Fox is going to **fly**!"

Butler says excitedly.

And Steve attempts a **Shooting Star Press** from the Red Corner!

"Good Lord Paul-Georges Ntep!"

Butler yells as McGarden and Mask can't help but applaud.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve Fox ends up hitting Hirano's knees, to the crowd's utter dismay.

Hirano contemplates going for Komuro's S-Double again, to the crowd's disdain.

The weapons specialist Body Slams Steve eventually- as he also ascends to the Top Rope!

"Hirano wants to go High-Risk!"

Levy exclaims.

"What?

Is the fat kid off his rocker?"

Butler exclaims.

Hirano goes for the **Gut Check**...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

Now Steve Fox gets his knees up!

Hirano clutches his torso in agony, while Steve holds his knees as well.

"See, that's why it's toss for a fat person to fly in this manner!"

Butler says.

"I doubt Hirano is complaining though,"

Levy says as the Japanese Sniper recovers more quickly than his English counterpart.

Hirano then goes for the **Simonicelli Special** now...

...

...

...

...

...

But Steve was just taking the Mickey out of his challenger!

The Champion recovers now with a multitude of Body Blows, followed by a huge Uppercut, knocking Kohta Hirano into **2016**!

...

...

...

...

...

With Hirano decked like a beached whale, Steve Fox climbs a neutral Corner...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And hits a **Corkscrew Shooting Star Press** successfully!

"**Good Lord Almighty Paul-Georges Ntep de Madiba!**

That was a kibosh of a move, **For Fox's Sake**!"

Butler screams as the crowd cheer and chant "FFS" enthusiastically, not even arsed that the move originated in rivalling Newcastle.

"That was simply phenomenal.

When a Middlesbrough fan performs a Newcastle-based Finisher in front of a passionate Sunderland crowd- and still gets _cheered_, you know you're seeing something special,"

Kevin Mask says.

Steve Fox pins- and

...Fox

...

...this, you know it's over.

Steve Fox performs Adrian Neville's Red Arrow, Earth explodes- and Steve Fox is **still** your SWA World Heavyweight Champion.

**Kasabian- stevie** plays as the Sunderland fans cheer Steve Fox to Heaven.

"Here is your winner and **still** the **SWA World Heavyweight Champion**, **STEVE FOX!"**

"FFS!

FFS!

**FFS**!"

Butler cheers along with them.

"I will say this- this vivacious response for Steve Fox is not what I expected.

But I'm glad to be wrong- Steve did an exemplary job without his trusty Hellfire.

That mid-air twist, the overcoming of his natural lower limb weakness- that is worthy of winning any match,"

Levy applauds.

"While I cannot take anything away from Kohta Hirano, who did his best to match Steve in the air, the bloke needs to display more creativity.

Those tributes to his friends were good, but they fade in comparison to Steve Fox's Shooting Star Presses.

It's all right- he still has time on his side- but for now, Steve Fox makes his fourth successful defence.

Steve will also overtake Bryan Fury and Erza Scarlet in relation to total numbers of days spent as World Champion,"

Kevin Mask concludes.

As Steve is astounded by this overwhelmingly positive response, Saya Takagi comes to the ring to- well, the exact opposite.

Steve frowns as his girlfriend looks like she's about to cry.

Saya then tries to kiss Steve...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Steve **walks away** before the act can happen.

The crowd resumes their utmost approval!

Shaking his head, Steve gives the crowd a genuine smile as the High School Of The Dead characters look on in shock.

"After all the ups and downs here at the Stadium Of Light, Steve Fox gives the fans more than enough to cheer about.

That is certainly a fitting end to this adrenaline-filled PPV,"

**Full Time Results**

_Preshow Three-on-Three Connect Match_: _Jura, Lyon Vastia and Postman Pat_ _defeated Vergil, Gajeel Redfox and Bryan Fury_

**SWA Women's Championship:** Nana Mishima defeated Saya Takagi after 12 minutes and 6 seconds; new champion

_**B1 Climax Block A**_** Match:** Natsu Dragneel defeated Fireman Sam after 12 minutes and 20 seconds

**SWA Connect Championship Match:** American Animators (Baymax and Wreck-It-Ralph) defeated Team Enoshima (Kakeru Aizawa and Ryuichi Araki) after 11 minutes and 30 seconds; new champions

**SWA Cross Atlantic Championship Match:** Grey Fullbuster defeated Hwoarang after 19 minutes and 53 seconds; title successfully retained

_**B1 Climax Block B**_** Match:** Saeko Busujima defeated Erza Scarlet after 26 minutes and 18 seconds

_**Beautiful Nightmare**_** Match:** Stanley Kowalski defeated Kraft Lawrence after 13 minutes and 9 seconds

**Main Event- SWA World Heavyweight Championship Match:** Steve Fox defeated Kohta Hirano after 12 minutes and 38 seconds; title successfully retained

"I'm Kevin Mask,"

"I'm '_Leviticus_ Poster Girl' McGarden..."

"And I'm 'FFS' Duke Butler..."

"And we thank everyone for watching _SWA Leviticus_!"

The trio say in unison.

Steve raises his Championship Belt to end the show, the crowd's adulation persisting till the fade to black.

* * *

**And with that, the cat is well and truly amongst the pigeons.**

**Next time on SWA 3:16, the **_**B1 Climax**_** is underway.**

**I won't be writing all hundred and nine of the remaining matches clearly.**

**I would be two sandwiches short of a picnic if I did so.**

**Instead, we will be featuring the Singles debuts of our new boys- Decim and Ginti of **_**Death Parade**_**\- and also TBD?**

**Also on the card- Steve Fox versus Gajeel Redfox in the Main Event!**

**Once can see the full schedule for the **_**Climax**_** at the SWA Wordpress, but for your convenience, these are the eight matches scheduled for Day 1:**

Vergil versus TBD

Bryan Fury versus Mario Balotelli

Grey Fullbuster versus Stanley Kowalski

Kakeru Aizawa (?) versus Decim

Ginti versus Kojou Akatsuki

Postman Pat versus Ryuichi Araki

Jura versus Lyon Vastia

_**Main Event (16**__**th**__** March) - Steve Fox versus Gajeel Redfox**_


	9. B1 Climax Day One

**Date: 16th March 2015**

**Stadium: Edgeley Park**

**Attendance: 10,841 (Full house!)**

Blue and red fireworks go off on-stage to the merriment of SWA fans around the world.

**Make no mistake about it- the B1 Climax has arrived and it is here to stay.**

* * *

**Two Steps From Hell- Archangel** plays as staff members escort a coffin to the stage, from which Vergil makes his entrance to a loud mixed reaction.

Ignoring both cheering and jeering fans, Vergil walks briskly towards the ring.

'The following B1 Climax Block B Match is set for one fall.

Introducing first, from Parts Unreachable, he is **the "Demon Prince" Vergil!**'

Deuce Etherington says.

'Vergil is in a foul mood tonight; Lyon Vastia pinned him in the pre-show match at SWA Leviticus,'

Levy says.

The scene then shows the ending embers of said match, Lyon benefiting from a blind tag and general disorder in-ring to stun Vergil with a Roll-up.

'But what he did on the show proper was certainly more intriguing, helping out Erza Scarlet back-stage, following his friend Bryan Fury's beat-down of the ''Titania'','

Kevin Mask says.

'More like "Titanic", sinking in the standings.

But we've heard enough about Erza, there is a poor soul preparing himself for a battering and I would love to see that now,'

Butler says.

'Or "herself"- By the way, if anyone is in need of a battering, it's you, Butler.

That will teach you to not disrespect our Guild,'

The crowd go silent as TBD is about to be revealed...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**六三四****Musashi- Yamato Suite Pt. 4 **plays... to cheers, though short-lived.

The cheers then turn to abject silence as Hachiman Hikigaya makes his SWA debut.

'And his opponent, from Chiba, Japan,** HACHIMAN Hikigaya**!'

'Oi lad, this is Stockport Wrestling Association, not some cosplay convention!'

Butler shouts to the MAX-Coffee shirt-wearing young man.

'Don't be rude, Butler.

This is Hachiman Hikigaya, a Bergara Developmental Institute trainee.

Yes, he has conventionally stayed under the radar there, perhaps explaining the reaction here.'

'I have heard of this boy before- he is a fan of TAKA Michinoku, isn't he?'

Kevin Mask asks Levy.

'Indeed, Hikigaya is a fan of Suzuki-gun in general, especially fellow Chiba native Michinoku,'

The blue-haired girl replies.

'Well, he had best leave before he embarasses his idols- and the fans and me are one.

Evidence: Steve Fox last night,'

Butler says.

'Hikigaya is not backing down- it is intriguing that he is as ambivalent towards the audience as his opponent tonight,'

Levy says.

'All right, Hikicara's pegged it,'

'It's Hikigaya... never mind,'

Kevin Mask sighs.

Butler says.

The bell rings- and the seemingly mismatched duo get ready for action.

Vergil glares at the loner, before going for a Collar-and-Elb- no, Vergil slaps Hachiman!

Hachiman Hikigaya reels from the slap... and slaps the Son of Sparda!

Face blooming with embarrassment, Vergil runs...

...

... straight into a Deep Arm Drag, Hikigaya even contorting Vergil's fingers afterwards.

Vergil cringes in disgust (or pray tell, pain) and butts his cranium against the Bergara Developmental Institute graduate in a clear display of authority.

Hachiman simply Knee Lifts the 'Son Of Sparta' ad nauseum... Vergil catches one such strike- and falls victim to a Hachiman Bell Clap.

This in turn opens up Vergil for a Shining Wizard Armbreaker.

'And surprisingly, Hachiman seizes control!'

Levy says.

'It's Erza's fault- that woman must have distracted Vergil!'

Butler argues.

'I believe Hikigaya is at fault for Vergil's predicament- and that's how he likes it,'

Kevin Mask diffuses the tension.

Hikigaya senses it, and goes for a Saka Otoshi.

But Vergil back-rolls to the crowd's amazement, punishing the rookie with a Belly-to-Back Front Slam!

Dante's brother is keen to make the Chiba native pay- with a Chokeslam to the **outside**!

Hachiman Hikigaya is near-paralytic from this assault, prompting Joel Tunnicliffe to check on him.

And Vergil Leap-frogs over the referee, coming down hard on Hikigaya with a Big Splash.

Vergil helps Hachiman up- for multiple helpings of torso-smashing against the Announcer's Desk.

'I knew the 'Son of Sparta' was beyond such lurid temptation- now Hikimaru wishes he were at a cosplay convention,'

'It's Hikigaya- maybe he has to go through that Announcer's Desk to make you remember!'

'As the Desk is part of the set-up and therefore not a foreign object, its usage is entirely legal!'

Levy claims.

Kevin Mask shouts.

Gasps dominate the premises as Vergil wrecks said unmanned table.

The swordsman goes for a second helping of the Belly-to-Back...

...

...

...

...

...

But is greeted by a swarm of Back Elbows.

Vergil just asserts his strength by tossing his opponent into the air, ready to Dangan Bomb Hachiman through the furniture.

Hachiman crashes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... On to Vergil with a Lou Thesz Press.

Hikigaya then sends Vergil hurtling, arm-first, into the Announcer's Desk.

Keen to take the count-out victory, Hachiman gets back at the count of sixteen- only for Vergil to beat the count a breath later!

'Hikigaya has taken apart that right arm, integral for the heavy-lifting in Vergil's move-set- but the half-demon will not give the Chiba native one iota of satisfaction!'

'It's the B1 Climax, where every competitor will give their utmost- and then some- to attain victory,'

Kevin Mask reminds.

Hachiman's jaw damn nearly detaches in disbelief.

But disbelief turns to delight, as Vergil speeds into a Double Knee Arm-breaker.

Hachiman looks at Vergil tersely, before slapping on a High-Angle Fujiwara Armbar!

'Vergil has never been submitted in his SWA career, but now a three-hundred week streak looks to disappear!'

Kevin Mask announces.

'Like Hwoarang last night, this nerd must be cheating- no mere mortal can do this to Vergil!'

Butler cries.

'There would be no better- and faster way for Hachiman Hikigaya to prove his worth!'

Levy exclaims, with the possibility of an upset becoming very real.

Vergil growls...

...

And groans...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But finally drapes his toes over the bottom rope after thirty seconds of torture.

Instantly relinquishing the hold, Hachiman literally kicks Vergil while the latter is down, these attacks executed with no mercy.

Eventually Tunnicliffe has to separate the two, causing Hikigaya to mimic Vergil with a Randy Orton-esque taunt.

A livid Vergil runs headlong...

...

...

...

Into a One-Armed Hand-stand Elbow Drop!

Vergil counters the Chiba kid's Double Knee Arm-breaker in entertaining and emphatic fashion.

'That's my prince Vergil!

Send this peasant back to developmental!'

Butler exclaims.

'One might wonder if such "salient" advice is counter-productive for the "Son of Sparta",'

The half-demon just rains stomps on '8-Man''s chest, the debutant turned callow from this cumulative assault.

Thinking that the end is nigh, Vergil sets for the Summoned Swords...

...

...

...

...

...

But Hachiman fights out of the Summoned Swords... with a Hammer-lock DDT set-up.

This brief reprieve lasts no longer, Vergil near-collapsing Hachiman's ribs with a Northern Lights Suplex, followed by a Cloverleaf Back-breaker.

Vergil then retreats into a corner... before accelerating into a Punt Kick on Hachiman!

'It's been a while since Vergil used this- and for good reason!'

Kevin Mask warns.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And the _Punt_

...

...

Does not connect!

But Hikigaya's Shibata-esque Arm Hook STO does.

Vergil is now scarcely stirring instead, so Hachiman goes for the Black Mephisto, his Curb Stomp variation...

...

...

...

...

...

And eats a Judgement Cut!

'Vergil taking Hikigamma back to 2009- the latter won't be coming back!'

'Yes, Butter, keep up the good work on wrestler nomenclature,'

Kevin Mask mocks.

'Hikigaya has put up a good fight...'

Levy starts.

Fresh off the counter, Vergil hauls himself on to Hikigaya...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Hikigaya **kicks out** weakly at 2.56!

'...Vergil's magnum opus... does not finish him!'

'What in Ntep's name is this rubbish!

The near-fall was not even close!'

Butler protests.

'A plausible explanation: We are on Earth, where Ntep is a footballer, not a holy entity.

It is a planet on which people like Hachiman Hikigaya thrive through sheer force of will and grit,'

Kevin Mask answers.

Enraged by the Chiba native surviving the Judgement Cut, Vergil Deadlifts Hachiman, before eviscerating him with a malicious Corner Slam!

In this vein, Vergil holds on to Hachiman... for a Powerbomb feinted into a Prince's Throne, Devitt Style!

After this cruel chain...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hachiman still stirs at 2.99934!

'All right, this is downright atrocious!

How does Hikigata survive a direct hit to the torso?'

Butler yells.

'No matter what happens now, Hikigaya has made an indelible impression- and no one can take that away from him,'

Kevin Mask says, with the initially ambivalent Stockport fans chanting 'Indeed' at the Michinoku fan's showing.

Vergil comprehends this...

... before stomping the life out of Hikigaya, a la Ron Garvin!

After adding complementary Knee Lifts to the gut, the 'Son Of Sparta' readies his Summoned Swords...

...

...

...

...

...

Hachiman twists Vergil's right arm- Vergil Chops Hikigaya in the throat!

'I have not seen this strike in a while- and no, it is not a Vergil signature move- it is borderline murderous!'

'It is very eeeeeviiiiillllllll,'

Butler boasts.

The Stockport fans all hold their breath, shuddering at the rookie's fate.

But Vergil couldn't care less, taking Hachiman over his left shoulder...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And putting '8-Man' out of his misery with the Demon Prince's Throne.

'Another harsh blow to the sternum!

Will this be curtains?'

Kevin Mask announces.

With McGarden and Butler cheering for Hikigaya and Vergil respectively, the latter hooks both legs...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And mercifully, that wraps it up.

**'Here is your winner, "The Demon Prince" Vergil!'**

'It is a common theme- The plucky newcomer, despite battling valiantly falling to his more experienced adversary.

But the way Hikigaya won over this crowd is very rarely imitated.

I will say this- the Chiba man certainly has a brighter future than I thought he had going into this contest,'

Kevin Mask says.

'Well, I still cannot remember the lad's name- but we certainly can use someone like him,'

Butler says.

'You did well, Hikigaya, you deserve a good rest- and potentially even be a leading light in this tournament,'

Levy encourages.

**Two Steps From Hell- Archangel** plays as Vergil raises his left arm in victory, nonplussed as the crowd give him a mostly positive reaction.

Not one for celebrating, Vergil is about to leave- when he notices Hachiman stirring.

The 'Son Of Sparta' glares at '8-Man'- and gives a curt nod, before leaving.

'Now, the Seal of Approval from the former SWA World Heavyweight Champion- who joins the leader-board.

The night is still in its infancy, though- who will join him atop Block B?'

Levy says.

* * *

We soon find out, quite literally, as...

Bryan Fury Fights Mario

After a surprisingly enthralling contest between Vergil and the BDI graduate, this match was to be the cool-down from that.

Unfortunately for Mario Balotelli, Bryan Fury was only more heated up from his actions at Leviticus- and the Italian was host to the Renegade's reptile-based assault.

Wearing his country and profession on his sleeve, Mario Balotelli went after Fury with several punches... until a sharp kick to the gut.

Staggering the footballer, Bryan Fury dropped Balotelli with a Stunner once... twice... thrice!

With Balotelli reeling, Bryan Fury immediately used a Cobra Clutch... only for the Liverpool man to Scoop Bryan...

...

...

...

and not complete Chuck Palumbo's Italian Drop.

Offended after conceding that iota of offense, Bryan Fury imprinted his boot into Balotelli's face, sending the latter tumbling over the top-rope!

But Fury was far from content, Big Swinging Mario against the apron and the exposed Announcer's Desk...

... exposed Announcer's Desk...

Fury Cobra Clutch Slams Mario Balotelli **through** the exposed furniture!

Butler immediately recognises that Vergil prepared the table, while Fury finished the job, mentioning that both men were allies...

...

Before Bryan Fury cuts him off,** laughing into Levy McGarden's face** like only Bryan Fury can.

Kevin Mask clenches his fists...

and Bryan Fury returns to the ring, settling for the academic count-out victory.

Paramedics escort Balotelli from the wreckage, the Italian rendered motionless from that destructive throw as** Manafest- Renegade **plays to wide-spread derision.

King versus Cannibal

The clash between Grey Fullbuster and Stanley Kowalski promised to be an intriguing one. Both men were to wrestle their second match in two nights; both were victorious coming into the bout.

Speaking of victorious, Grey channeled the word in an entirely different way.

Entering to **Crobot- Nowhere To Hide**, Fullbuster and his female friend Juvia wore Ariana Grande shirts, these shirts promoting the singer's 'Bang Bang' single.

The crowd were in awe despite most of them (mainly males) making known their hate for the Shinsuke Nakamura impersonator known.

Fullbuster then proclaimed he had aped Nakamura "in tribute of a Japanese future Hall-of-Famer", vowing to bring his glory to British fans.

While one would expect the rowdy Killer Kowalski namesake to interrupt, he did not.

Instead, the screen turned black-and-white, revealing a letter- announcing that Kowalski would be forfeiting his B1 Climax bout, citing physical abuse from Kraft Lawrence and mental abuse from the "wolf-inserter's mindless sheep".

With no other alternative, Duke ordered Regan George to gift Grey Fullbuster the win via forfeit.

Before he left, Grey also announced his Championship was now called the "Intercontinental Championship", also in tribute of "said Japanese future Hall-of-Famer".

Fullbuster's involvement in the night's events would go beyond his forfeit win...

Duke Force Advice: How to Treat A Lady With Dignity and Respect

While most fans were A-OK with Steve Fox abandoning Saya Takagi, the pinkette strove to be the very vocal minority in the matter, confronting Steve about his actions.

The 'Insufferable Genius' swiftly zoned in on the blond boxer's incapicitating of her friend Takashi Komuro, but Steve pointed out this had nothing to do with the tsundere's nasty behaviour.

Saya Takagi "endorsed" his callous beat-down of Komuro "to her personal benefit", making her "no more apropos" to call him out on this matter.

Grey then intervened, getting his point across curtly...

...

"Steve is trying to say this...

...

...we've got one less problem without you,

One less, one less problem,"

Fullbuster stated, a bit of William Shatner in his delivery.

"You're saying that I have a PROBLEM?

Why don't you take a mirror and look at your uncouth, naked form?"

Unfazed, Grey rebutted: "Just one last thing, this Thursday, bang-bang, Saeko is doomed,"

A livid Saya stomped out of the room, Steve utterly confused, Grey very pleased with himself and Gajeel, having hid behind a door throughout, shook his head.

* * *

A Fight For Honour

The announcement for Wreck-It-Ralph to replace Kakeru Aizawa, after the former helped to injure the latter, lit a fire under Aizawa's friend Ryuichi Araki.

Araki swore revenge, with this change ironically giving this happy-go-lucky person ample motivation.

Postman Pat was the first to 'welcome' this new footballer, but the courier was not going down.

Clifton reminded the fans that he was fighting for his dear friend; said friend was still recovering from Fireman Sam's callous beat-down.

Thus, after a bevy of kicks from Araki, Pat fought back, turning the Irish Whip into an art form while doing so.

Neutralising Araki with alternating Bionic Elbows to the dome and shoulder, Pat Clifton secured the footballer for one Head-lock Take-down, two Head-lock Take-downs...

...

And Ryuichi Araki **counters** the third Take-over into a Backdrop Driver!

The crowd gasp in shock...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

but Postman Pat kicked out in the weakest way possible!

Shocked and incredulous at the near-fall, Araki composed himself, looked at the crowd...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Phi Trick missed!

As soon as Postman Pat recuperated, he hooked the arms...

...

...

...

Ryuichi Araki manoeuvred himself upwards... and countered the Special Delivery into a Facebuster.

Postman Pat slowly stirred to a seated position...

...

...

...

...

...

Postman fell back to the mat, causing Araki to miss the PK!

Araki's momentum gave him another opportunity...

...

...

...

...

...

For Postman Pat to drop him with a Death Valley Bomb.

Afterwards, Postman Pat grabbed Ryuichi Araki...

...

...

...

...

...

Araki turned his predicament into a Jackknife Roll-up...

...

...

...

...

...

Postman Pat rolled over at 2.87...

...

...

...

took the footballer in his clutches

...

... and followed up with a Special Delivery!

The crowd, enraptured by the counter, counted to...

...

...

...

...

...

Three!

**John Daly- Postman Pat** played to cheers as the Englishman engineered an unlikely upset...

... but Wreck-It-Ralph bashed both competitors with a tyre iron, before pegging Pat with a Pit Stop.

Ralph roared at a fuming Araki, mocking him for losing to the now-supine mailman.

* * *

Heart Of A Lion

With SWA becoming a bit of a three-ring circus recently, Lyon Vastia's successes against Natsu Dragneel (televised) and Vergil (Leviticus pre-show) flew under the radar.

Now, Vastia had the opportunity to pin a third former SWA World Champion in five days, against his mentor Jura no less.

For both mentor and pupil, this was an opportunity to end Lamia Scale's long-standing mediocrity in tournaments, augumenting the importance of this contest.

Thus, Lyon Vastia was relentless from the word go, paring Jura's skin off his chest with a series of Knife-Edge Chops.

Jura was not giving in either, returning the favour soon after.

Eventually, the stronger Jura edged his student, kneed him twice in the gut and shoved him into a corner.

Lyon got a boot up on the Corner Avalanche attempt, though Jura telegraphed that perfectly.

It soon became far from perfect...

...

for Jura, Lyon turning his follow-up Clothesline into a Corner Complete Shot!

Lyon then barrelled into the Lamia Scale Ace with three consecutive Corner Dropkicks.

Afterwards, Vastia continued to focus on Neekis's (bald) head, inviting 'Iron Rock' to Scoop him up; Lyon then countered Jura's hold into a harsh DDT.

Lyon would find success with another DDT variation, an Inverted Tornado DDT...

...

...

...

...

...

... but Jura gets his foot on the bottom rope.

Afterwards, a One-armed Swinging Neck-breaker, a Diving Bulldog and even an enticing Russian Legsweep and La Magistral Cradle combination all earned two-counts, frustrating Vastia to no end.

The crowd gasp as Lyon clenches his fist...

...

...

...

only for Jura to grab his Closed Fist- and fall prey to a Lyon Vastia STO.

Buoyed by the unexpected news of one **José Mourinho** watching his match back-stage, Lyon sought higher ground for a Diving DDT...

...

...

...

...

...

Jura hit Lyon with a One-Shoulder Spine-buster instead!

The master now took control and taught Vastia with a Peace Chop, also known as a Cross Chop with theatrics.

Keen to re-invent himself, Jura Neekis followed up with a Big Swing into a Boston Crab.

That move ...

...

...

...

...

... almost proved to be Jura's undoing, the three-count still elusive for Lyon despite his tight Outside Cradle counter.

Jura had some impressive counters too- the powerhouse reversed a second La Magistral into a **Japanese Ocean Cyclone Suplex**, hanging on for a pinfall!

After surviving this blow at 2.79, though, Lyon answered immediately with a Sleeper Hold.

Despite Jura willing himself to a standing position, Lyon swiftly released his hold...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Jura grabbed him mid-Ooba's Wrath, countering that move with aplomb.

...

...

...

Lyon got up quickly- and straight into a

...

Backslide!

Joel Tunnicliffe begins the count.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lyon kicks out **after** the three-count!

**NJPW- Mission Blow (He's A Pirate)** plays as the crowd cheer the result, a gutted Lyon Vastia sharing a half-hearted hand-shake with his conqueror.

'Seriously, a Backslide?'

Butler protested.

'Well, old dogs should learn new tricks, after all,'

Kevin Mask replied.

* * *

Jura using a Backslide was in fact more sane than Wreck-It-Ralph's eleventh-hour entry to the Climax.

In exchange for this coveted position, Ralph's stable-mates Baymax and Hiro Hamada would play no part in the proceedings.

Instead, they were slated to defend their newly-won Connect Championships against Hwoarang and a mystery partner.

Ralph couldn't be assed about these arrangements, keen to defend his unpinned and unbeaten streak "like a real American".

The challenge commences now...

**CFO$- Worlds Apart** plays as the stage significantly darkens, the crowd cheering already.

Decim walks out- cool, calm and collected, before playing to the fans.

The pubtender then walks briskly, before vaulting over the ring ropes, an immense feat for this heavyweight protagonist of Death Parade.

'The following B1 Climax Block A Match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, from Quindecim, **"The Arbiter" Decim**!'

'Many have dubbed Decim the "Ace" of BDI- no other trainee is as all-rounded as this Arbiter.

The man can go high-risk, has immense physical strength and can perform some snappy transitions- now Edgeley Park will see if he can he translate this potential on to the big stage,'

Kevin Mask explains.

'Yes, the outerworldly judge has drawn comparisons to The Undertaker- high praise, indeed,'

Levy replies.

'Yeah-yeah, Bergara Developmental Institute wonderman.

Now one cannot dismiss the grungier side- Decim lost his debut match- a Trinity Connect Match in which he dared associate himself with non-factors Kohta Hirano and Hwoarang.

Edgeley Park certainly saw the result of that one,'

'That was a Connect Match- the circumstances change drastically in a Singles Match- especially in the B1 Climax,'

Kevin Mask debates.

'Yes, yes, I doubt Decim is going to end the streak of this man...'

**American Authors- Best Day of My Life** plays to a very negative response.

'Introducing his opponent, from America, he is** SWA Connect Champion Wreck-It Ralph**!'

The crowd do not appreciate Wreck-It-Ralph being an accomplice in the injury of Kakeru Aizawa- before taking the latter's place in this Tournament.

Wreck-It-Ralph could care less- even though his stable mates have been barred from said tournament, Ralph has no intention of forfeiting his unpinned and unsubmitted streak.

Ralph slams his newly won Connect Championship against the Announcer's Desk, in defiance of the crowd.

'What a week for this man.

Unjustly without a Championship and unjustly overlooked for the B1 Climax, Wreck-It-Ralph corrected both of those wrongs within two days.

Now, he will take his country to greater heights,'

Butler boasts.

'That analysis is just so sad- and plain disrespectful to the professional Ralph played a part in injuring,'

Levy fires back.

'Deal with it- that's how it is,'

'Speaking of "deal[ing]", no one has been able to pin or submit Ralph so far.

That record will be on the line from the word go here,'

Kevin Mask states.

Decim attempts a Test-of-Strength with Ralph- and immediately gets shoved to the deck.

Decim remains on his knees... inviting Ralph to get pinned via Jackknife Roll-up.

Irked, Ralph not only kicks out at one, but also keeps hold of Decim- to receive a Northern Lights Suplex, transitioned into an Inverted Triangle Choke.

With his arm and head tethered, Ralph still attempts to power out...

...

...

...

...

...

He briefly makes it to his feet, only for Decim- no Stalker Ichikawa himself- to slam him down again.

And those efforts are for naught, as Ralph drapes a 'tree-trunk' over the ropes.

Decim next measures Wreck-It-Ralph for a Big Boot...

...

...

...

Ralph pushes the Boot away, before readying Decim for a Chokeslam within seconds!

Decim though, has no intention of joining Chokeslam City, turning his predicament into an arm wrench...

...

...

And face-plant as Ralph overpowers Decim on the Old School Tornado DDT try.

Ralph tosses Decim into a corner with minimal fuss, before bombarding him with repeated Shoulder Thrusts.

After Shinnie forces the break, Ralph charges back into a Exploder- but Decim cannot outmuscle the American.

Wreck-It-Ralph decks Decim with a Release Spine-buster, laughing at the white-haired pubtender for even trying.

This causes Butler to laugh too, as the crowd jeer the American.

'Decim was in fact close to throwing Ralph there...'

Kevin Mask says.

'A miss is as good as a mile, Mask,'

Butler replies.

Awash with confidence, Ralph walks over Decim's supine form twice, before attempting to walk over the man's groin!

...

...

...

...

...

Decim spins backwards, avoiding the ungentlemanly attack- but not avoiding Ralph's Shoulder Block.

The crowd boo but Ralph does not care.

Raising both arms to invite the jeers, the resulting Senton meets knees- and hurts Decim's knees too, the larger man making light of the pain.

'Shades of the Leviticus Main-Event there,'

Levy notes.

'There are two issues here.

Firstly, you compared some fat otaku to an unstoppable force.

Fatally, you compared a SWA rookie to our "Great British Champion",'

Butler says.

'I dislike repetition too- but the both of you are truly arguing the toss here,'

Kevin Mask groans.

Proclaiming "We The People", Ralph Deadlifts Decim- but Decim decks Ralph with a Hurricanrana!

Wasting little time, the Arbiter grabs Ralph's hands- and powers the big man up for the Last Judgement!

Ralph throws some Desperation Punches- to no effect, but spitting in Decim's eyes does.

'Decim- again going close with that Last Judgement attempt- but those eyes, so important to his livelihood,'

Kevin Mask says.

'Ralph was just being wary against potential cheating,'

Butler defends.

'Yes, you may continue to revel in such "scientific" theories,'

Levy snarks.

With the pubtender more than distracted, Ralph outmuscles his adversary once more.

Ralph now sets for the Deadlift Pit Stop again...

...

...

...

And fails again\- and falls again, Decim decking Ralph with an Elevated Dropkick!

Decim then takes the American Animator for a ride- Spinning Dragon Screw Legwhip-style!

Before Ralph can feel embarassed proper, the Arbiter locks him in a Half Boston Crab.

Shaking his head in disbelief and pain, Ralph embarks on the long journey to the ropes...

...

...

...

With the cables millimetres away, Decim transitions into a Reverse Indian Deathlock.

'What agility... and what technical prowess from Decim!

Maybe... maybe... this is the night when Wreck-It-Ralph's unbeaten streak falls!'

Kevin Mask announces.

Butler's eyes almost pop out while Levy observes eagerly.

Ralph groans, looking to retain his American pride, right leg and of course, his unpinned and unsubmitted record.

And that record becomes increasingly untenable... but Vanellope Von Schweetz charges to ring-side, earning Shinnie's attention.

'Is that... It is Vanellope Von Schweetz!

We all know who she's helping...'

Butler announces.

'But Decim is not letting go!'

Levy counters.

Decim remains focused...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But armed with both focus and brawn, Ralph breaks out at long last!

However, Ralph noticeably hobbles, ripe for Decim to assail him with multiple Leg Kicks.

After ten of these, Decim goes for the Voiduva Kick...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vanellope pulls Ralph to the outside... only to bump into a furious Ryuichi Araki!

'Out of the ring... and into the **fire** for Ralph... bedlam reigns at ring-side!'

Kevin Mask says.

Ralph Cheap Shots the fictional footballer- but Araki blocks this strike... and attacks Ralph with Kick... after Kick... after Kick...

... eventually after ten such kicks, the crowd counting along with each one, Shinnie has no alternative but to **disqualify** Decim.

**'Here is your winner due to a disqualification... Wreck-It-Ralph!'**

American Authors do not even play, the Japanese and American still trading strikes all over the arena!

Finally after thirty seconds, it is Decim who pulls Araki off a staggering Ralph... look at Araki sternly... and receive a Big Boot from Ralph!

Fortunately, a bevy of security guards separate the two competitors to conclude the chaos.

Decim quietly leaves after all of this, with the night's events, for the better part, not going swimmingly.

'Anarchy all-around after Araki's intervention- but nemesis Wreck-It-Ralph ends up capitalising from the bedlam,'

Kevin Mask says.

'Ryuichi's actions lacking intelligence, as always, but it is stupidly hilarious to see said actions cost his co-worker,'

Butler says.

'Yes, maybe not the best move technically, but Ryuichi Araki showed that he was no push-over,'

Levy says.

'Yes, you may continue to revel in such "scientific" theories,'

Butler says, earning a smack from Levy.

* * *

Ginti, despite being cut from the same _Death Parade_ cloth as Decim, had no intention of acknowledging him, much less endorse his "overly charitable" methodology.

This was not the Afterlife, this was_ Stockport Wrestling Association_.

Decim's fledgling SWA career has been laughable, but the white-haired's suffering did not intrigue him.

The suffering of all humans, as their life ebbed away- and Decim's torment- certainly did...

** CFO$- Fight** plays to a loud mixed reaction, mostly boos, as Ginti makes his SWA debut, magazine in hand.

'The following B1 Climax Block A Match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, from Viginti, **"The True Ace"** **Ginti**!'

Deuce Etherington announces.

A fan dares to request a 'high-five' from the Arbiter... and Ginti rewards her by playing along...

...

...

... no, Ginti would much rather read his magazine instead.

That act drains out any good feelings the crowd might have felt, but Ginti's uncaring nature is unwavering.

'Ginti, the real "Ace" of BDI, makes his long-awaited debut in the B1 Climax.

And yes, he is better than all of you- and Decim, of course,'

'Yes, Ginti, "I Hate Humans" is his slogan.

While definitely talented, his dedication is more suspect,'

Kevin Mask says.

'Ginti never pretends to show any dedication- he does not need it.

And yes, I'm speaking on his behalf as he truly "hate[s] humans",'

Butler claims.

'What exactly makes you the best spokesperson for Ginti then?'

Levy replies.

'I have lots of talent but no dedication to please your lot,'

Butler proclaims as Levy facepalms.

**The Cribs- Men's Needs** then plays as Kojou Akatsuki walks to the ring stoically, accompanied by his valets Yukina Himeragi and Sayaka Kirasaka.

'And his opponent, from Itogami City, Japan, he is** "The Fourth Primogenitor" Kojou Akatsuki!**'

'Kojou Akatsuki is in no better mood than Ginti, but for a good reason.

Ever since... said incident, Kojou hasn't been himself,'

Kevin Mask notes.

'Yeah, you mean the kick...'

Butler says.

'Look, Daniel!

Everyone has their demons, it will do no one any good to revisit them constantly,'

Levy says.

'This is a mental obstacle Kojou Akatsuki needs to overcome- the hard way,'

Butler explains.

Kojou's face contorts in agony as looks at the Announcers.

His girls follow suit, Kirasaka in particular offended by Butler's diction.

Ginti still reads his magazine, even after the bell sounds.

Kojou Akatsuki glares at the pubtender, the latter remaining indifferent...

...

Until he receives a Palm Strike from Akatsuki!

A mysterious guilt wells up in the Progenitor, not that Ginti cares, the latter condemning Kojou to a series of Corner Palm Strikes.

'Ginti is showing no professionalism to write home about, but that, right there, shows why it's best to leave him be!'

Kevin Mask exclaims.

Ginti then backs off... to crush Kojou Akatsuki with a Stinger Splash.

With no intention to dally any more, Ginti throws Kojou against adjacent cables...

...

...

...

Only for Sayaka Kirasaka to pull Ginti to the outside and grab Ginti's shirt seductively.

'WTF, I thought she hated men!'

Butler exclaims.

'Maybe she finds some resonance with the Man-hating Ginti?'

Kevin Mask conjectures.

Even a emotionless Arbiter could fall for the beauty...

...

...

...

...

...

But it's just a ruse, as Ginti throws Kirasaka into Yukina Himeragi, causing both to fall with a paucity of grace!

'The Honey Trap fails this time, Kojou's valets finding themselves in a sticky situation,' Levy says.

'I know I like it...' Butler says as his colleagues groan.

'The saddest part about this is that I can't conjure more anger, for this is the way of the Butler," Levy snarks.

Himeragi, in particular, seems to have sprained her ankle.

As the two women distract Jordan Shinnie...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti counters Kojou's Low Blow into a Double Low Blow, just like Toru Yano!

'It's a pretty path Kojou's walking on, I would imagine...' Kevin Mask says.

Kojou keels over, just right for Ginti to hook his arms and legs...

...

...

...

...

...

And bash him with the Final Order!

Ginti pins Kojou ...

'**Package Piledriver connects**! And that's the cherry on the icing... on the cake!' Levy... says.

'Welcome to Botchafest... I mean Botchamania!' Butler 'botches', having a laugh at Levy's expense.

'Yes, you two arguing the toss is a dead cert, as is Ginti winning this contest,'

Kevin Mask says, the bell sounding during McGarden and Butler's argument.

**'Here is your winner, "The True Ace" Ginti!**'

Etherington concludes.

'You could call this a fruitful debut for the Arbiter,' Butler helpfully adds, winking for emphasis.

The crowd are split down the middle with cheers and jeers, though Ginti could care less, walking back-stage with immediacy following this success.

* * *

Foxes are moderately sociable creatures, but equally, they can be moderately destructive...

**Maxïmo Park- The Unshockable** plays to cheers as a grumpy Gajeel Redfox, sans Fox Two shirt, storms out.

'The following match is the Main-Event of the evening and it is a B1 Climax Block B Match set for one fall.

Introducing first, from Fiore, Magnolia, he is the **"Iron Dragon Slayer" Gajeel Redfox**!'

With every last bit of his attention on the match ahead...

... it is rather surprising to see him march towards Butler...

...

...

...

...

...

And laugh audibly.

After that, Gajeel returns to being stone-faced, much to Butler's discomfort.

'It smells like ammonia here.

I wonder who caused that smell?'

Levy jibes.

'Goddammit Levy!'

Butler shouts, quickly averting his eyes from Redfox's.

'A powerful message to a certain cyborg that was, which can be augumented by victory here,'

Kevin Mask theorises.

The lights then turn red and blue as **Kasabian- stevie** begins playing.

The crowd are cheering voraciously already, amplifying when Steve Fox arrives, wearing a Fox Two shirt.

'And his opponent, he is the SWA World Heavyweight Champion, **Stockport's Steve Fox**!'

Deuce continues as the crowd go wild.

'Steve Fox became the second-longest reigning SWA World Heavyweight Champion at _Leviticus_... but fans will remember his participation at the event for altogether different reasons.'

Levy introduces.

'The "Great British Champion" received a hero's welcome from the Sunderland fans, causing him to embrace said fans thusly, at the expense of one Saya Takagi,'

Kevin Mask adds.

'The fall-out from that continued tonight, with Grey Fullbuster, in no uncertain terms, getting shot of Takagi.

That was extremely cool!'

Butler says.

'Steve Fox found success last evening in a Banned Finishers Match.

This one will also feature a banned finisher... Gajeel banning his Wonderwall voluntarily.

A bit controversial- Gajeel also mentioned a certain "Suplex King", the latter not the most popular in Japan...'

Kevin Mask says.

'Well, we have to respect Gajeel's decision here- he is shutting one window to open many more.

I'm not saying this because Gajeel is my... friend, just look at what losing the Hellfire did for Steve Fox,'

Levy defends.

The bell sounds... and Gajeel batters Steve instantly!

The 'Great British Champion' is a tad shaken by his friend's stiff strikes, but defends himself competently with a Dempsey Roll.

Weaving his way through, the Boxer ultimately knocks the Ironman against the cables- for Gajeel to retaliate with a Pendulum Spear!

Gajeel quickly pins Steve... for just 2.01.

Redfox just throws Steve into a corner, before scooping him up in a Torture Rack.

Steve can only elbow Gajeel over and over again, but Redfox keeps the hold tight for a good thirty seconds.

And Gajeel Redfox does provide Steve Fox a reprieve...

...

...by clobbering him with a Corner Torture Rack Back-breaker!

Gajeel then helps his friend to stand... for the Shrimp- Steve catches Gajeel with a DDT.

Steve gets to his- knees, but makes it no further, Gajeel extinguishing his lamp with a devastating Big Boot!

The music lover holds Steve as though the latter were a guitar, before flinging him with a Fall-away Slam.

'Steve Fox might be compromised due to his match yesterday, but few would expect Gajeel to finish Steve early doors!'

Levy states.

'Such an attitude will only hold back the man.

Either way, our "Great British Champion" will vanquish all challengers, your boyfriend included,'

Butler says.

'Gajeel is a male friend...'

'Yes- and Bobby Charlton's my uncle,'

Butler snarks.

Gajeel now proceeds to put Steve Fox out of his misery...

...

...

...

...

...

But after a brief power struggle, Steve Fisherman Suplexes Gajeel instead!

Steve Fox goes to work on Gajeel, slowly but surely regaining his senses with each successful punch.

This is bad news for Gajeel... who soon falls to a Knee Clip!

Gajeel gets to- not even one knee, as SWA's primary champion repays him fully with a Sliding Punch, followed by a series of grounded punches.

Gajeel Redfox covers his face, giving Steve the green light to treat him to a Hellfire- which Gajeel counters into a Rickenbacker, his version of Wade Barrett's Winds...

...

... Steve turns the Rickenbacker into his DDT...

... Gajeel blocks this DDT, elevating Steve with a Military Press...

...

...

...

And Steve DDTs Gajeel from that predicament to end this chain of counters.

'These two men know each other so well... that might be the only way to separate them!'

Kevin Mask narrates- as Gajeel Rhino Head-butts Steve despite having an acute head-ache!

Steve accepts the challenge- throwing a Head-butt on to Gajeel's ailing cranium.

The crowd gasp as the two friends turn to stern adversaries courtesy of the B1...

...

Until Steve leaps over a Rhino Head-butt... for a Yoshi Tonic to Gajeel!

The fans (and Butler) chant 'F-F-S'...

... and Steve is more than happy to oblige, ascending for the Corkscrew Shooting Star Press...

...

...

...

...

...

And falls right on a bed of knees- Gajeel gets the knees up!

'The FFS was the difference-maker yesterday, but not any more!

Gajeel had that scouted impeccably,'

Levy yells joyously.

'The FFS- the move I helped to name... For f***'s sake, Gajeel!'

Butler yells disgruntedly.

Steve falls to the canvas, popped like a post-party balloon, though Gajeel is no better off.

But before the match can even start ending in a double knock-out, both men amble to their feet, as the crowd chant 'You Foxed Up' audibly.

Steve smirks and dares Gajeel.

Gajeel is more than happy to oblige...

...

...

but Steve side-steps his Shoulder Block.

Steve Fox arms himself...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The resulting Hellfire misses!

Gajeel smirks and asks for a fist-bump.

Steve thinks about it... and goes for it- Steve ducks under Redfox's punch, peppers him with myriad Body Blows...

...

...

...

Gajeel avoids Steve's Uppercut and pulls him up in a Fireman's Carry.

The crowd gasp... could Gajeel renege on his promise?

We don't get the answer, as Steve swings out into a Guillotine Choke on Gajeel!

Fading fast, the Iron Dragon Slayer takes Steve's torso for a Bear Hug!

Both 'Foxes' maintain their respective grips, Steve Fox visibly turning blue and Gajeel Redfox forced to one knee from their exertions.

With Gajeel's frustration increasing exponentially, the Mage relinquishes his grip, opting to power Steve into a Turnbuckle instead.

As swiftly, Steve also refines his strategy...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

One DDT too many proves costly for Steve, as Gajeel Redfox **finally** hits the Shrimp!

'Come on, Gajeel, you can do it!'

Levy cheers.

'Come on, Steve, Levy is full of shit!'

Butler cheers.

'What was that?'

'My rhyme,'

Butler defends, before Levy taps him on the head.

Roaring to alleviate his migraine, Gajeel covers the 'Great British Champion'...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Almost getting the victory!

With Regan George millimetres away from the three count, Steve barely gets his left shoulder up!

Gajeel Redfox clutches his head in disbelief and pain, before his eyes gain a murky consistency.

Gajeel pulls the SWA World Heavyweight Champion to his feet- for a mean Short-arm Clothesline.

The former Phantom Lord Mage does another... and an- Gajeel reels Steve in for another potential Wonderwall!

...

but the Champion performs a flash Inside Cradle on his friend-turned-B1-rival...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel kicks out at 2.99999999!

The Iron Dragon Slayer is displeased...

...

...

...

...

...

Almost eviscerating Steve with a Spear.

A well-timed leap saves Steve's guts though.

With Gajeel unsighted...

...

...

Steve catches him off-guard with a Sleeper Hold!

The crowd gasp... and so does Gajeel Redfox for entirely dissimilar reasons.

Even the 'Big Fox' goes limp, after thirty seconds, from his smaller counterpart's savvy.

With his 'prey' secured tightly, Steve goes for a Gotch-Style Piledriver- but the 'prey' sends Steve Fox tumbling with a massive Back Body Drop!

The 'Iron Dragon Slayer' moves to Steve's blind spot...

...

...

...

...

...

But Steve spins away from the resulting Superkick...

...

...

and nails a Cyclone Punch!

Gajeel sways but does not fall, prompting Steve to...

...

...

Cyclone Punch 2 misses, Gajeel hitting a Pumphandle Falling Powerslam instead.

Gajeel scrambles... collapsing on the deck himself, effects of the Cyclone Punch eventually getting to him.

'Gajeel paying tribute to "Gentleman" Chris Adams there- if he were facing another competitor, said adversary would be on a pretty path now.

Unfortunately, the man opposite him this evening is the SWA World Heavyweight Champion, Steve Fox,'

Kevin Mask says.

'That was amazing nonetheless,'

Levy says.

The crowd chant 'Time To Hunt' at both downed 'Foxes', Regan George beginning that ten-count...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve gets up at 9.54...

...

...

...

...

...

And helps Gajeel up nanoseconds before the ten-count!

'Come on, Foxy, you are not this weak!'

Steve 'encourages' his friend...

...

and Gajeel shoves him down, assaulting the** SWA World Heavyweight Champion** with rapid strikes...

...

but Steve floors him with a well-timed Choker Slam!

Steve then ascends the top-rope as fast as his legs will permit...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel stands up, catches him in mid-air...

...

...

...

Steve goes behind to avoid the Shrimp, before looking for a Chaos Theory!

But Gajeel goes behind just as Steve back-rolls...

... Steve counters Gajeel's Wheelbarrow into a Victory Roll...

...

...

...

Redfox kicks out at 2.86, also nearly sending Steve into the Turnbuckle.

Steve's momentum carries him into a Bullhammer...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel hits a Waltzer Snake Eyes on Steve Fox.

'Spinning Snake Eyes from Redfox, as we approach the twenty-five minute mark.

Steve Fox has fought valiantly, keen to atone for his narcissism, but Gajeel Redfox is not going down easily,'

Kevin Mask notes.

'Gajeel cares little about penance- he wants this win, only to find a tough-as-Titanium boxer and best friend in his way.

Just end it already, every additional strike to either man makes me lurch,'

McGarden voices her concern.

'Get done with it, woman, you will distract the both of them.

Of course, two points would be superior to one...'

Butler rebuts.

Gajeel shoves Steve chest-first into said Turnbuckle, before joining him there in a Back Superplex attempt.

Steve Fox throws elbows with machine-gun consistency, knocking Gajeel back to level ground...

...

...

Gajeel Redfox Superman Punches the boxer from said level ground, before finalising the Back Superplex...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve Fox counters into a Body Press, but his efforts are futile, Gajeel countering that into a Backflip Super Fall-away Slam!

'Oh my God!

Gajeel!'

Levy cries, literally.

'Steve!

Steve Fox!

Your British heritage and "FFS" trademark are both integral to the company!'

Butler says.

'Eschew the melodrama, they are stirring- or at least attempting to...'

Kevin Mask speaks cautiously.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Finally, both men rise- Gajeel taking Steve in a Karelin Lift, then a Scoop Lift...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Shrimp is successful!

Folding Steve in a Prawn Hold and tethering the wrists for good measure, Gajeel uses the entirety of his mass for this...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Incredible victory!

Gajeel Redfox has done it, with just 02:44 remaining!

**Maxïmo Park- The Unshockable** plays as Levy McGarden rushes to her "male friend" and hugs him.

**'Here is your winner... Gajeel Redfox!'**

A vocal minority of the crowd jeers Steve's loss, but the general mood is congratulatory, Edgeley Park giving the duo a standing ovation for their combined effort.

Gajeel glares at the supine Steve...

...

...

...

...

...

before helping the latter up, towards back-stage, the crowd cheering both gladiators all the way.

'Thus concludes Day One of the_ B1 Climax_...'

Levy McGarden chokes up and sheds tears.

'Ntepdammit, don't fox up the conclusion...

Damn, who threw sand in my eyes?'

Butler attempts to say.

'This is a classic, enough said.

Two friends, just going out there to achieve victory and eschewing underhanded means.

This is no exaggeration, maybe only New Japan Pro Wrestling can rival such raw emotion.

Most importantly, we are looking at a very different B1 Climax landscape.

I'm Kevin Mask... and like an old, married couple, they are Levy McGarden and Duke Butler,'

'I have Gajeel!'

'I have ... my copy of "Goodnight Mister Tom"...'

* * *

As Magic Man- Tonight concludes the evening's enthralling, the _**updated standings**_ of the B1 are shown.

**Block A**

Bryan Fury- 2 (1W 0L)

Gajeel Redfox- 2 (1W 0L)

Natsu Dragneel- 2 (1W 0L)

Postman Pat- 2 (1W 0L)

Wreck-It-Ralph- 2 (1W 0L)

Decim- 0 (0W 1L)

Fireman Sam- 0 (0W 1L)

Mario Balotelli (?)- 0 (0W 1L)

Ryuichi Araki- 0 (0W 1L)

Steve Fox- 0 (0W 1L)

**Block B**

Ginti- 2 (1W 0L)

Grey Fullbuster- 2 (1W 0L)

Jura- 2 (1W 0L)

Saeko Busujima- 2 (1W 0L)

Vergil- 2 (1W 0L)

Erza Scarlet- 0 (0W 1L)

HACHIMAN Hikigaya- 0 (0W 1L)

Kojou Akatsuki- 0 (0W 1L)

Lyon Vastia- 0 (0W 1L)

Stanley Kowalski- 0 (0W 1L)

**Full-time results**

Block B- Vergil defeated HACHIMAN Hikigaya after 13 minutes and 12 seconds

Block A- Bryan Fury defeated Mario Balotelli after 3 minutes and 47 seconds

Block B- Grey Fullbuster defeated Stanley Kowalski; Kowalski forfeited

Block A- Postman Pat defeated Ryuichi Araki after 9 minutes and 12 seconds

Block B- Jura defeated Lyon Vastia after 12 minutes and 32 seconds

Block A- Wreck-It-Ralph defeated Decim after 10 minutes and 2 seconds

Block B- Ginti defeated Kojou Akatsuki after 3 minutes and 25 seconds

**_Main Event_**

**Block A- Gajeel Redfox defeated Steve Fox after 27 minutes and 16 seconds**

_**B1 Climax Day Two Schedule**_

**Block A**

Natsu Dragneel versus Postman Pat (R)

Ryuichi Araki versus Bryan Fury (R)

Mario Balotelli versus Decim (R)

Wreck-It-Ralph versus Gajeel Redfox (L)

Steve Fox versus Fireman Sam (L)

**Block B**

Grey Fullbuster versus Saeko Busujima (L)

Vergil versus Lyon Vastia (L)

Jura versus Kojou Akatsuki (R)

Stanley Kowalski versus HACHIMAN Hikigaya (R)

Main Event- Erza Scarlet versus Ginti (L)

**Key**

**Matches denoted with (L) will be entire bouts, while those denoted with (R) will be recaps.**

**There will be five matches under each category for a typical Day.**


	10. B1 Climax Day Two

**Date: 19th March 2015**

**Stadium: Edgeley Park**

**Attendance: 10,732**

* * *

It is another colourful evening for Stockport Wrestling Association- indeed, things would get dark really soon,- dark red...

The lights suddenly turned burgundy... as **Walk The Moon- Shut Up And Dance** played.

The crowd cheered voraciously as Mirajane Strauss **Bridal Cradles** the Duke Of Stockport all the way to the squared circle, all while VTRs of Steve Fox, Gajeel Redfox, Bryan Fury, Vergil, Erza Scarlet, Saeko Busujima, Fireman Sam and various others played on-screen.

After a curtailed version of 'Dance', the burgundy-wearing Duke and Mira, who looked picturesque in a Stockport Blue dress, begin their announcement.

Duke informed the crowd that there would be a Non-Title Connect Championship Match at_ SWA Climax_.

With Wreck-It-Ralph competing in the _B1 Climax_\- that being very unpopular with the fans, the Big Hero Six duo and Banned-from-_B1_ pair of Hiro Hamada and Baymax would face Hwoarang and a mystery acquaintance.

Should Hwoarang's team be victorious, they would challenge for the belts proper at SWA's free Pay-Per-View _Duke's Birthday Special_.

Mirajane announced the second match for _SWA Climax_, a Championship re-match between Nana Mishima and Saya Takagi.

The crowd were unchuffed at this news, not wanting to see Takagi get another opportunity.

This promo was not going to end on a caustic note, though:

_'Big Melon Bitch!_

_Big Melon Bitch!'_

_The crowd chants._

_'Well, well, it's not nice to call someone by such a nasty name._

_This show is certainly not about Takagi, though._

_After B1 Climax, SWA's usual holiday will only get hotter- as I will be producing my first show for Stockport Wrestling Association!'_

_There were cheers all round at Edgeley Park, the fans most excited to see Mirajane Strauss do her thing._

_'That's right, from 23rd April 2015 to Duke's Birthday Special, on 6th June 2015, it is time for the SWA Women to shine!_

_Our beautiful and talented Women will grace Edgeley Park for six weeks, where they will show you why we won Match Of The Year for 2013!_

_In addition, at the cessation of this celebration for females, we will crown the **first-ever SWA Females' Connect Champions**!'_

The crowd cheers rumbustiously- SWA was going to organise a female wrestling show for the first time!

* * *

The men were not contented to occupy the background, though...

As motivational as his hard-fought victory over Ryuichi Araki was, Postman Pat still had work to do.

If his initial success questioned "over-the-hill" suggestions, a victory over record-setting Natsu Dragneel would eradicate such suggestions entirely.

Natsu Dragneel, despite his fond respect for the British pioneer, was going to give everything he had.

The natural counter to a tyrant like Bryan Fury is to stay with him, gaining win after win.

Thus, it is imperative for Dragneel to keep his positive momentum going, with a defeat of Postman Pat necessary, in consequence.

Pat attempted to establish control early doors, using his core strength to keep Natsu grounded.

The well-worn strategy of targeting the arm was not going to keep Natsu down... but a short-arm Snap Scoop Power Slam, rolled through for a Half-Hatch Suplex would!

Not to be outdone, Natsu reversed a Scoop Slam into a Corkscrew Neck Breaker, following up quickly with a Turning Spring-board Leg Drop.

Dragneel then continued to work over Pat's head, with a Shining Mage netting him a two-count.

The courier would not fall, though- countering Natsu's Dragon Suplex into a Dragon Sleeper variation, keeping Natsu firmly against the mat.

That lit a fire in Natsu's belly, the Fire Dragon Slayer answering with his own Dragon Sleeper...

... Pat Stunners Natsu; Dragneel goes down, but not before hitting a Running Neck Breaker.

Both men continued to battle valiantly, with Postman Pat remaining just half a step behind Dragneel.

As the match continued, Natsu became more impatient... and Pat capitalised, countering the Dragon Backbreaker into one... two... Dragneel countered the third Headlock Take-down...

Postman Pat lands on both feet to counter Natsu's Dragon Suplex...

...

...

...

...

...

Special Deli... reversed into a Short-arm Sling Blade from Natsu!

The crowd are getting hot...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu nails the _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_

Dragneel pins Pat...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The FDIF defeats a competitive Postman Pat!

**Avicii- The Nights** plays to the crowd's delight, augumented by Natsu helping the veteran to his feet.

* * *

While Natsu and Pat respected one another, this bout would be characterised by a febrile lack of respect.

**Hammerfall- Bushido** plays to a very mixed reaction after the events of Leviticus.

'The following _B1 Climax_ Block B match is set for one fall.

Introducing first, from Tokonosu City, Japan, she is the "Psychotic Mistress" Saeko Busujima!'

Saeko Busujima appears, a little bit uncomfortable despite her strong front.

'Saeko Busujima, a woman of honour and class... that description turned out to be as real as her breasts.

I'm no big fan of Erza Scarlet, but at least she is not duplicitous.

The shame, the Ntepdamn shame,'

Butler groans.

'That was an accident.

Erza has no problems with Busujima as a result, but she does have myriad problems with one Bryan Fury,'

Levy defends.

'Yes, blame the man for the trouble a woman causes.

Maybe Fury should cacchinate at you again for these impudent words,'

'Get done with it, you two.

That incident was just a really, really bad bout of sod's law.

This is a test of Busujima's fortitude- can she re-calibrate her attention towards a formidable adversary tonight...

**Crobot- Nowhere To Hide** plays to similarily mixed reactions, high-pitched cheers coupled with bass-like boos.

'And her opponent, currently residing in Hazel Grove, he is the "King of Strong Feels" and your incumbent Stockport Wrestling Association **Intercontinental Champion**, Grey Fullbuster!'

Grey comes out with his black 'Bang Bang' wear and leather trousers, supported by more leather in the form of his re-christened Intercontinental Championship... and Juvia, of course.

Fullbuster gleefully slaps hands with a female teenager, Juvia looking on leerily.

However, the next fan is a male 'Bullet Club' supporter, as seen from the shirt he is wearing.

...

Grey shakes his head, ignoring this fan and moving on swiftly!

'What was that?

Selectively interacting with the fans should not be the way forward,'

Levy says indignantly.

'Quid pro quo, woman.

Considering that Grey is respectful towards at least one group of fans, you should be grateful.'

Butler rebuts.

'Either way, this is certainly an interesting time to be a Grey Fullbuster fan.

Said fans could even be looking at victory here- Saeko Busujima went through hell to earn those two points, while Grey did not lift one finger to earn those points.'

Kevin Mask analyses.

'I'm sure Saeko will be giving her all and then some, defeating Fullbuster could earn her a future shot at the Intercontinental Championship.'

Levy says.

'Good joke, woman, absolutely no sarcasm to be had here.

As Grey stated on Instagram, "revenge is a cuisine served cold".

If Saeko knows what Grey is cooking, she can step out of the kitchen.

Yay for gender equality,'

Butler remarks, as Levy quickly gets a head-ache from comprehending these words.

Grey throws both hands up, purposely and purposefully delaying the match...

... Juvia enters the squared circle to...

...

... grind against her man, getting a rather mixed response.

Grey looks a bit perturbed, but soon raises his left thumb, index finger and middle finger, forming a 'y' in defiance.

'Oh!

What a time to be alive!'

Butler boasts.

'Between Leviticus and tonight, Juvia's behaviour is certainly bizzare...'

Levy says.

'What a wet weekend,'

Butler rebuts.

Busujima then

...

...

avoids a Grey Clothesline, flooring the Champion with a Hip Attack.

Juvia is upset at this...

...

and Saeko further angers the Water Mage by using a Victory Roll on Fullbuster- and elbowing him repeatedly upon kick-out!

Busujima then Corners the Intercontinental Champion, punishing him with a multitude of Knife-Edge Chops!

The crowd get behind the female with each blow...

...

Before Grey turns things around, only to find his Chops very much ineffectual.

Eventually the Kendo expert pushes Grey's wrist away with purpose... before hitting a Diving Bulldog on Fullbuster, transitioned into a Crossface!

'Nice transition, with Saeko Busujima seizing the advantage early doors!'

Kevin Mask exclaims.

'Come on, Grey, give this bad egg her just desserts!'

Butler says in response.

Grey tries to reach for the ropes... but Busujima's grip is too strong.

...

...

...

...

...

After thirty excruciating seconds, Grey stands up by way of brute force...

...

...

...

The Ice Mage counters the female's Headlock Driver into a Back Suplex, courtesy of a well-timed distraction from his valet.

Distraction or not, Fullbuster goes spare at the thought of his guild-mate's controversial loss, attacking Busujima's head savagely.

The Intercontinental Champion throws Busujima into the corner, again and again...

... before slumping his opponent with a stiff Corner Knee Strike.

Satisfied with himself, Grey Fullbuster uses a Corner Foot Choke, all while taking the time to showboat.

Fullbuster then grabs the middle rope and throws his head back, before going for a Corner Boma Yeti...

...

...

...

...

...

and Fullbuster almost smashes his knee against the bottom Turnbuckle, but still falls victim to a Roll-up...

...

...

Saeko uses Grey's kick-out to grab his feet...

...

...

and hit a Jumping Leg Drop to the face.

'Saeko Busujima's bottom crushes Grey again, with comedy nowhere to be found!'

Levy announces.

'Yes, Fullbuster is a lucky, lucky...

Hey!

You started this callipygian talk in the first place!'

Butler protests as Levy hits him again.

'While our female competitors show ingenuity if need be, Butler will always do his thing.

I wouldn't be too concerned with that, Levy,'

Kevin Mask says, separating the duelling Announcers.

Either way, Saeko looks to get her pay-back- with a massive Reverse Turnbuckle Head Slam.

Fullbuster falls to his rump in the corner... for repeated Stomps, followed by an intense Corner Foot Choke.

Busujima then rumbles her knee while doing so...

...

Earning a hard shove from Grey Fullbuster.

Grey charges out of the corner...

...

...

Nearly snapping the girl's neck with a brutal Slap!

The onyx-haired Mage removes his shirt **voluntarily**... looking to choke Busujima with it!

Thankfully Jordan Shinnie intervenes...

...

...

...

...

...

if not for Juvia's baleful shout, Fullbuster could have attacked Shinnie and be **disqualified**!

'Oh my days!

What has got into you, Grey?'

McGarden says, suitably frightened.

'I'll tell you what.

That... woman had the audacity to steal Shinsuke Nakamura's signature move.

Would you be happy if the woman stole the Shrimp, for instance?'

Butler theorises, though his fury fades in comparison to Grey's.

'To say nothing of Fullbuster doing the same mere days earlier,'

Kevin Mask comments.

Throwing Saeko Busujima out of the ring unceremoniously, Grey next...

...

... focuses on Kevin Mask, those last words unadulterated anathema to the Ice Mage.

'What, are you unhappy?

Too bad, because you don't want to make me crazy!'

Grey shouts, slamming Busujima's head against Mask's, McGarden's and Butler's Announcer's Desk.

Kevin Mask looks back at the Champion with reticence...

...

...

Causing Grey to wring Saeko's arm and Irish Whip her over the Desk...

...

...

...

...

...

Busujima counters this Whip, but does not reverse the subsequent unforgiving Hammer Throw.

Saeko bounces off the Ring Edge; Grey continues his assault with several Slaps, a Middle Kick and a Jumping Knee Strike.

Grey then shoves Busujima into the ring, before going for a Guillotine Knee Drop...

...

...

...

Saeko punches Grey in the knee, causing him to take a _mighty tumble_ from the Apron!

The crowd, now much more supportive, cheer for Busujima, as Grey seethes.

Grey Fullbuster charges...

...

...

...

...

... Saeko counters a Hangman with a hard Half-Hatch Suplex before rolling through...

...

...

and **impaling** Grey Fullbuster with a Trouser-destroying Front Suplex (Leopards don't change their spots) on the cables!

The Edgeley Park faithful are equally supportive of the subsequent Corkscrew Neck Breaker... but Juvia clutches Grey's waist, not allowing Busujima to drop the Intercontinental Champion!

After a terse struggle...

...

Busujima takes out Grey with a Standing Dropkick, causing him to fall on to Juvia!

Juvia is mesmerised and won't let go of Fullbuster...

...

To the detriment of both, Saeko hitting the couple with a Spring-board Splash to the outside!

'It's true, love makes you destitute of any intelligence whatsoever,'

Butler complains.

'Watch your words, Butler,'

Levy warns.

'Yes, Miss McGarden, are you going to defend "Aubergine Woman", now that she is kicking your fellow guild-mate?'

Butler retorts, as Juvia gets a kick to the face from Busujima, the former still gripping Grey persistently.

Juvia is infuriated... and almost gets Fullbuster disqualified again.

The black-haired Champion shoves Juvia away, before commanding her to go back-stage...

... and Juvia...

...

...

...

warns Fullbuster of a Twisting Head-scissors attempt from Busujima.

Thus, Grey blocks said try... inverts Busujima, steps over...

'That looks very familiar.

Come on, Fullbuster, this is over-kill,'

Kevin Mask notes.

'You're better than this, Grey...'

Levy persuades...

...

...

...

...

...

Fullbuster still nails the Styles Clash!

Lockser lay down and kicked Busujima in the build-up, this act going unseen by Shinnie!

The crowd hurl invective at Fullbuster now, but the Ice Mage just shrugs... and persists in sending Juvia back-stage.

Promising Juvia that [she does] not have to wait', Grey re-enters the Ring himself, striving to gain a facile count-out victory.

...

...

...

Saeko Busujima wills herself up, very nearly trips...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

but survives Shinnie's count at 19.97!

Grey is incredulous as Busujima falls to a knee, the two blows finally taking their toll...

...

...

...

...

...

Busujima avoids the Boma Yeti, grabs Grey in a Torture Rack...

...

...

...

...

...

Grey slips out from the back, only to kiss the canvas with a Twisting Hangman's Face-buster!

Saeko has the crowd enthralled...

...

...

...

...

...

But Grey barely survives the resulting cover.

Saeko then drags her shoe across Grey's head and she runs the ropes...

...

...

The Intercontinental Champion punches her in the knee, looking absolutely chuffed.

Saeko rocks Grey Fullbuster with a Slap, causing the man to flee rapidly!

But the kendo mistress catches up to Grey, lifting him high up in a German Suplex...

...

...

...

...

...

Grey counters, performs a O' Connor Roll, kicks the bottom rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Busujima kicks-out of the Roll-up at 2.89...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But falls to the **Boma Yeti** moments later!

'BOMA YETI!'

Butler proclaims to the world, as Fullbuster covers Busujima...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Grey is victorious.

'Here is your winner, **Grey Fullbuster**!'

**Crobot- Nowhere To Hide** plays to a mostly negative reaction... and that is before the crowd see the build-up to the finish.

While both competitors duelled near the ring ropes, Grey kicked Busujima in the crotch, setting up the Roll-up and Boma Yeti tandem.

'What did I say, or more appropriately, what did the King of Strong Feels say about "revenge" and the "cold"?'

Butler cheers.

'He said a lot of rubbish, for sure.

Yes, I am a guild-mate of Grey Fullbuster.

But true Kings do not do what did today,'

Levy says.

'Grey was as crafty and crazy as a fox tonight, this combination, in addition to the potential fatigue of his opponent, saw him over the line tonight.

Of course, Saeko Busujima did well to restore her credibility and then some; more aggression would be welcome, though,'

Kevin Mask analyses.

The crowd comprehend this, and be it man, woman or child- all of the Edgeley Park faithful jeer the Intercontinental Champion.

Grey raises his Championship in defiance, rather satisfied at extending his winning run.

* * *

Fury Versus The Furious

Ryuichi Araki had an awful Day One of the_ B1 Climax_.

Not only did the footballer lose to Postman Pat, he also had a hand (or rather, leg) in Decim's defeat to Wreck-It-Ralph.

Nevertheless, the crowd were behind Araki in his quest to fell Bryan Fury.

Bryan couldn't care less about Araki's plight; he had no beliefs to renege on, with victory his one and only objective.

Ryuichi began by assailing Bryan with quick Kicks, even countering the Cobra Crossing with a Snapmare against the Turnbuckle.

However, a Sliding Corner Dropkick was much less successful, Bryan Fury pummeling Ryuichi with a Corner Sit Out Power Bomb, transitioned into a Decavitator.

After thirteen Polish Hammers on to Araki's back, Bryan lifted the footballer up on the middle Turnbuckle.

With his back facing Fury, Araki found it extremely challenging...

...

...

...

...

...

Ryuichi Araki hit Bryan with an embarassment of Elbows, _flooring_ him after fifteen attempts!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bryan Fury turned his follow-up Moonsault into a Running Power Slam... 'The Cross Breed' destroyed Ryuichi Araki with the Corrupt Driver!

As the Announcers, Kevin Mask included, gasped at the unforgiving impact...

... Bryan Fury lifted Araki again... and dropped him with the Cobra Crossing.

Bryan Fury shook Araki around like a rag doll...

...

Ryuichi Araki failed to respond to this lethal submission... thus Joel Tunnicliffe concluded the contest in Fury's favour, eschewing the arm-raise process!

As **Manafest- Renegade** played, Ryuichi Araki luckily regained consciousness, but for the second Climax bout in a row, paramedics **helped** Fury's adversary back-stage.

* * *

Grey Fullbuster, though loud and arrogant recently, was far from the only 'Ice-King' in action...

**Two Steps From Hell- Archangel** plays as staff members escort a coffin to the stage, from which Vergil enters... to a rather positive response this time.

'The following _B1 Climax_ Block B Match is set for one fall.

Introducing first, from Parts Unreachable, he is the "Demon Prince" Vergil!'

Deuce announces.

Vergil remains equally distant to his increasing legion of fans.

Said fans are still supportive; They know Vergil's song and dance, continuing to cheer his aloof Orton pose, to the point where it almost distracts the 'Son of Sparta'.

'It has long been impossible to hate Vergil despite him being blessed with a reprehensible nature; This is especially evident tonight,'

Levy says.

'Funny how showing some "respect" to an individual barely worthy of it changes things.

In reality, Vergil respects last week's foe as much as this week's,'

Butler replies.

'That attempt to save Erza Scarlet is still fresh in the minds of the Edgeley Park faithful, lest you forget.

Vergil's in-ring performance has won over these fans equally; That very factor is all-important in crowning the _B1 Climax_ winner,'

Kevin Mask says.

A vociferous roar plays, with the crowd split down the middle for **Hollywood Undead- Lion**.

'And his opponent, from Magnolia, Force, he is the "Frozen Lion" Lyon Vastia!'

Deuce continues.

In order to distinguish himself from the rather similar Vergil, Lyon has an unkempt look, not unlike a real African Lion.

'It would not be wise to rule out this man though, after myriad huge victories.

In his storied career, Lyon has pinned **six** former World Champions, including Vergil,'

Levy states.

'A fluke victory, in the pre-show no less, is worth Sweet Fanny Adams.

Lyon Vastia was a Mister Adams when Vergil led Mundus Gob, his sweet dreams end here,'

Butler comments.

'It's the B1 Climax- Lyon might not be pulling up trees early doors but he certainly has the quality to stay with the leader.

Can he rock the boat?

We shall find out... now!'

The bell rings... and Lyon bombards Vergil with fists, fully displaying his 'Wild-man' gimmick.

Vergil comes more prepared, grabbing a hand and flooring Vastia with a Snap Scoop Power Slam.

Vergil controls Lyon with ease, quickly slamming his face into the mat when the latter blocks a Turnbuckle Throw.

Vergil then uses a Wrist-lock, before very nearly breaking Lyon's fingers, Regan George's intervention saving Vastia's extremities.

'That was rather reminiscent of a certain MAX Coffee-loving gentleman,'

Levy notes.

'That's really cute of you.

Now, does a python explain to the mouse his reasons for eating the latter?'

Butler snarks.

'No,'

'Exactly...'

'... and please, a pesticide would have more success attracting a woman.'

Speaking of pests, Lyon is quickly becoming one to Vergil, repeatedly forcing his way out of the latter's Armbar.

Vergil tries the Turnbuckle Toss again, but Lyon roots his feet to the deck...

...

Almost posting Vergil in the process.

Vergil instinctively blocks this counter-attack, only for Lyon to clobber him with a huge Corner Clothesline and Bulldog combination.

Lyon Vastia covers early doors... and Vergil kicks out at one, not unexpectedly.

'Chasing lost causes, are we?'

Butler mocks.

'Lyon is rather aggressive, making several pinfalls following seemingly innocuous moves.

We can't fault him for that- this pressure-cooker style is conducive for errors and thusly upsets,'

Kevin Mask answers.

'Just admit it, he is desperate!'

With no further ado, Lyon drops Elbow after Elbow on the prone Vergil.

Vergil squirms in escape... his momentum taking him straight into the bottom Turnbuckle!

Lyon corners his former Mundus Gob leader, showing him no clemency with repeated Stomps and a short-range Jumping Corner Dropkick.

Moving quickly, Lyon attempts to send Vergil into the bottom Turnbuckle, hamstring-first!

Vergil kicks Lyon away with purpose... but Lyon comes back with a cracker of a Hangman.

Lyon Vastia sails over the cables, lands on both feet and Knee Drops Vergil, before saying 'Who's the leader now'.

'You ungrateful little shit!

You were nothing before joining Mundus Gob!'

Butler says angrily.

'The lad is confident and rightfully so after that chain of offence- but pride can come before the fall,'

Kevin Mask states.

...

...

The fall nearly comes, as Lyon is too zealous in stomping on Vergil, causing the latter to trip him on the resultant Gedo Clutch.

Lyon hangs on... and turns around into a Shoot Kick, followed by a Decavitator!

Vergil puts Lyon in a very illegal Arm-lock, earning the admonishment of Regan George.

After the break lasts for a bit too long, Vergil pushes past George impatiently... and into a Swinging Neck Breaker from Lyon's right arm!

Lyon Vastia then eagerly stamps on to Vergil, before locking in a Camel Clutch... no, Gedo Clutch for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A near-fall.

With Vergil in sixes and sevens...

...

...

...

...

...

He catches the Ooba's Wrath, but Lyon counters this counter into a DDT.

_Rolling through and maintaining the Face-lock,_ Lyon elevates both men for a Superplex.

'Beautiful transition from Lyon Vastia, setting up a beastly manoeuvre!'

McGarden exclaims.

'True, because Lyon's fairy-tale run of offence will cessate in a trice,'

Butler replies.

Lyon inverts Vergil... but the latter rallies with repeated knees to Lyon...

...

...

...

...

...

Eventually tethering Lyon's left arm for a Super Summoned Swords!

Lyon is not folding, battling with myriad Elbows to the gut.

After a very competitive battle...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil floors Lyon with a massive Short-arm Knee Lift!

Lyon Vastia crashes to the mat, perfect for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Helm Breaker misses!

The 'Son of Sparta' goes face-first into a Corner following Lyon's Standing Dropkick...

...

...

Lyon hits a Backslide... Driver!

'Oh, tribute... and then some to "Iron Rock" Jura!'

Levy exclaims.

'How is this living pest still in contention?'

Butler wonders crudely.

'Don't under-estimate Lyon here, because he has done it before...'

Kevin Mask warns.

Lyon Vastia climbs on to the incapicitated Vergil...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil kicks out at 2.9, the crowd gasping and cheering at the near-fall!

After some fives filled with purpose to Vergil's face, Lyon Vastia ascends to the top rope, sweeps his stray hair aside...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil gets his knees up on the _Swan Tan_ attempt!

'AhahahahaHA!'

Butler cruelly laughs.

Lyon rolls around from the impact...

...

...

...

Vergil turns his stray fist into a One-shoulder hold... Vergil drops Lyon Vastia with the **Demon Prince's Throne!**

'Demon Prince's Throne connects- the very same move that sealed the points for Vergil on Monday!

Will lightning strike twice?'

Kevin Mask narrates.

Lyon seems to have run out of air as Vergil pins him...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But he is _not_ out of luck- Vastia gets a foot on the ropes!

'You've got to be shitting me, that pest is truly chasing a lost cause here.

Be intelligent and just prepare for your next contest!'

Butler proclaims.

'I can't believe this, Butler.

You are asking a competitor to forfeit his match on live TV!'

Levy shouts incredulously.

'Can't blame me- you would do just that if your opponent was Vergil,'

Butler defends as McGarden sighs.

Vergil shakes his head- Lyon Vastia trips him during a Summoned Swords attempt...

...

...

Vergil counters the 'Lyontamer' into a modified Cradle... Lyon rolls through for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... 2.97, this despite hooking both legs!

Striking while the iron is hot, Lyon pins Vergil with an Inside Cradle...

... for 2.29...

...

...

...

... a La Magistral for 2.58...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... and a Sunset Flip- for a counter into a Double Foot Stomp!

Lyon shouts upon impact, feeling the pain...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But it is merely a ruse, Lyon furtively using a Roll-up... Vergil reverses the momentum into a favourable Belly-to-Back Front Suplex!

'Not quite,** Leon**,'

Vergil informs Lyon, using his Mundus Gob name- Vastia Slaps him!

'See, see, what impudence from the tenth-rate Vergil impersonator.

He's lucky Vergil is not in a bad mood- yet,'

Butler claims.

Lyon decks a slightly surprised Vergil with an Evenflow DDT, **shouting** 'Don't ever call me that again!'

A livid Vastia then channels his frustration...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Into a failed Ooba's Wrath, Vergil countering this at the death with a Backslide.

Lyon Vastia kicks out in a hurry...

...

...

Only to walk right into a Short-arm Kitchen Sink Knee!

Vergil hangs on to the wrist...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

For an empathic Summoned Swords!

Vergil pins Lyon...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... and Lyon** survives the Summoned Swords-** only on April Fools' Day.

On 19th March 2015 (also known as _not_ April Fools' Day) Vergil decisively defeats Lyon Vastia.

'Here is your winner, **Vergil**!'

Deuce Etherington concludes.

'Thanks for the laughs, Lyon; that false anger channeled into absolutely nothing, in true Lamia Scale fashion,'

Butler adds.

'Don't you get jaded from putting down Vergil's opponents, Butler?

On Monday it was Hikigaya, tonight it's Lyon,'

Levy chides.

'Well, I'm not arrogant enough to disrespect my leader so openly,'

'Both of you made salient points, surprisingly enough.

While Butler gave Lyon a lot less credit than he was due, the Mage has been a bit of a fire-cracker recently; this new-found aggression being more of a hindrance than a help.

Meanwhile, Vergil has been very consistent, the "Son of Sparda" possessing enough fortitude to outlast some hungry opposition.

This will only bode well for his upcoming contest against Erza Scarlet,'

Kevin Mask concludes.

Vergil leaves the downed Lyon to his own devices, possibly offended by his lack of respect towards him in the home straight.

After a minute of incapicitation, the unlucky loser returns to his senses... and keeps his head down for the rest of the journey back.

* * *

Why Always Decim?

Despite his talent and work-rate, Decim has had an underwhelming start to his SWA career.

Defeating a professional athlete would instantaneously boost his prestige.

Unfortunately, Mario Balotelli, despite featuring prominently in the promotional content, withdrew from the tournament.

Citing grave injuries from Bryan Fury's ruthless beating and the harm to his client's footballing obligations, the Italian's agent Mino Riaola announced Balotelli's **release** from SWA, with immediate effect.

Just then, **José Mourinho** appeared at Edgeley Park.

The Chelsea Football Club manager was spotted watching a bout between Jura and Lyon Vastia...

... Mourinho mocked the suggestion of scouting Jura and Lyon Vastia, saying that his "management-approved SWA representative [was] here to be a top guy, not to be a glorified mid-tabler".

Without further ado, he introduced the wrestler responsible for "upholding the Blue Empire"- a tracksuit-wearing luchador called 'Viriathus Benn'.

With that, Mourinho let his newest protégé do his thing.

Named after the legendary Iberian defender Viriathus, no one knew who Mourinho's representative was.

In fact, he looked rather uncomfortable, with his tight mask concealing the back of his head too.

Decim was surprised, but quickly took control with some good transition holds.

After two Short-arm Clotheslines floated into a Wrist-lock...

... 'Viriato' was close to tapping out, but capitalised on a little bit of over-zealousness from Decim to break out!

The analytical approach further succeeded, as it became increasingly clear that Benn was weak physically, but intelligent enough to adapt.

For example, when Decim overpowered the newcomer during a DDT attempt, the latter countered into a Crossface Chickenwing, followed by a series of punches on Decim's face in the corner.

This salvo- in addition to some aggressive and illegal corner choking, set-up Decim for an Inverted Lou Thesz...

... Decim dropped Benn with a huge Snapmare Neck Breaker!

The 'Iberian Warrior'...

...

...

...

Kicked out at two, but Decim had the measure of his opponent now.

Slightly modifying his move-set, Decim performed a Big Boot to the kneeling debutant, instead of the usual Voiduva Kick into the Turnbuckle.

Decim then grabbed Viriathus Benn, hitting him with one Northern Lights Suplex, two Northern Lights Suplexes... followed by a Short-arm Pump Handle Power Bomb!

The "new-and-improved" Last Judgement...

...

...

...

...

...

ends in Decim's first SWA victory!

As **CFO$- Worlds Apart** played for the first time on SWA TV, Mourinho returned... kicking his representative in the back!

The Portuguese looked furious as the crowd jeered his actions.

José Mourinho ignored a displeased Decim, while his security guards pulled Benn forcibly to the outside.

* * *

Jura versus Kojou

In his quest to finally bring home a trophy to Lamia Scale, Jura fully embraced his bald nature, just engaging each opponent pacifically.

In contrast, Kojou Akatsuki had myriad concerns: his girlfriend joining the injured, his quick loss to Ginti...

Kojou took down Jura and quickly overwhelmed him with punches, threatening to shove Joel Tunnicliffe when the referee intervened.

Kojou grabbed Jura in a Chin Lock early doors, attempting to neutralise Jura.

As soon as Jura stood up, Kojou immediately hit a Flashback, followed by another Chin Lock.

Kojou then hit a Back Suplex on Jura (Jura is no Greenfinch, mind!) before punching Jura again, this systematic combination of slow rest holds and fast punches not giving Jura any rest.

Soon the three-and-a-half minute mark approached...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kojou misses a Buzzsaw Kick, Jura hitting a Samoan Drop instead.

Jura was back within a roar, hitting Kojou with an impactful Corner Clothesline, rapid punches of his own...

...

Kojou had to use an illegal Corner Sleeper Hold to prevent the Iconoclasm.

Akatsuki smirked, posing to the crowd before Deadlifting Jura into a Power Bomb...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jura escaped; Jura planted Kojou with a Snap Superplex!

The crowd chanted 'Holy Shit' as the ring shuddered, but survived, from _forty_ stone hitting the canvas!

Jura got up and Kojou got up...

...

Backslide from Jura gets...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Just 2.75, but Jura quickly transitioned into a Complete Dust, dropping Kojou with an Over-the-shoulder Sit Out Power Slam!

Rolling Kojou on his back and Scooping him up...

...

...

...

...

...

Kojou quickly Iron Clawed Jura, getting in some Cheap Shots to the eyes and nose too.

The crowd jeered this, but Akatsuki paid no mind...

...

...

...

Jura turned a Chokeslam into a Gutwrench Suplex...

...

...

attempt, as Kojou rallied with a One-shoulder Spinebuster... before Catapulting one-hundred and forty kilogrammes into a Turnbuckle!

Kojou grabs Jura...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jura countered into another Flip-over Suplex, this time from the ground...

...

...

...

Kojou blocked 'Iron Rock'- and dropped Jura with a Death Valley Bomb.

Jura rose groggily...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kojou Vertical Suplexed Jura, but Jura countered into his own Vertical Suplex- and the Rumbling Mt. Fuji!

Jura pinned Kojou...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Jura defeated Kojou!

Keen to assert himself at the expense of Jura, Kojou failed to realise why no one dared copy the Rumbling Mt. Fuji.

Karma was not only a bitch, it could also be a _F. peregrinus_...

Though the 'Fourth Primogenitor' took Jura to the limit, the veteran capitalised on one moment of hubris from the Team Deibureiku member- and that was curtains.

* * *

The Jura-Kojou bout certainly did a job in setting up the succeeding mouth-watering clash...

**Kasabian- stevie** plays to very vociferous cheers, Steve Fox once again receiving the lion's share of fan support.

'The following _B1 Climax_ Block A Match is set for one fall.

Introducing first, from Stockport since 2009, he is the incumbent **SWA World Heavyweight Champion**, Steve Fox!'

Wearing a Stockport Blue cloak, Steve basks in the cheers, before spinning around and planting his fist on to the canvas in-ring.

'The support for this man has been absolutely incredible, as though his actions at _Leviticus_ broke a dam.

Now, can he parlay this support into success tonight?'

Levy states.

'Oh dear, Steve has reverted to his old antics.

It was premature maybe to christen him as the "Bee's Knees, Dog's Bollocks and the whole shebang", because as shown on Monday, he's clearly not,'

Butler laments.

'That's quite the change for someone praising the Champion to the skies mere days ago...'

Kevin Mask notes.

'True, I even named his new finisher.

What did I get in return?

All I can hope for is that his opponent- still a favourite of mine- does not take the same path.'

Right on cue, **Ellie Goulding- Burn** plays to a very negative reaction.

'And his opponent, from Pontypandy, Wales, he is Fireman Sam!'

Deuce continues.

'All right, Butler, so you like this... now?'

Levy says, struggling for words.

'Why not?

He's talented and British.

In addition, management have banned him from performing any form of Death Valley Bomb, because that two-pence goof Natsu Dragneel...'

'Butler, you're a big bitch baby!'

Levy unloads, having enough of her colleague's invective.

'Whatever, you're just being a wet weekend because Gajeel didn't give you a wet weekend,'

Butler smirks.

'Christ, do you want to get a Big Ben Bash on this very Desk?'

Kevin Mask screams in exasperation, leading to decorum being restored.

Some fans even retch upon seeing Sam's 'new clothes', the emerald underwear-tights abomination prominently displaying his thighs.

Sam is ambivalent towards this, even sticking both thumbs up while maintaining a poker face.

Jordan Shinnie gives the order... the bell rings.

'Fox him up Steve, fox him up!'

The Edgeley Park faithful make their intentions known as the two British wrestlers circle.

**'Bara brith!**'

The Welshman shouts back.

'Ladies and gentlemen, Fireman Sam's first words in months- "fruit cake",'

Kevin Mask snarks.

Steve shrugs and smirks, taunting his adversary.

Fireman Sam tilts his head sideways in nonchalant response, before feinting a Collar-and-Elbow... Steve side-steps a Gut Kick, before trapping Sam in a Sleeper Hold!

Fireman Sam takes a nap after twenty seconds, prompting Steve to- receive a Pop-up European Uppercut!

As the Announcers point out Steve was the first to use this move, also known as the Finishing Blow, Samuel Jones prepares Steve for his own Cradle Piledriver...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve hits the Finishing Blow on Sam now!

'Pop-up European Uppercut to Steve from Sam!

...

Pop-up European Uppercut to Sam from Steve!

Both men really want this win; both men throwing bombs like Matty Hoggard!'

Kevin Mask states.

Steve Fox pursues a dazed Sam with more punches, but Fireman Sam flees to the outside.

The crowd boo, before cheering as Steve Fox prepares a Suicide Dive...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve pauses- as Fireman Sam Boots the surrounding air!

With the fireman in a fight with the cables, Steve Snap Suplexes Sam- only to fall victim to an Eye Poke and Hangman.

Sam gets the last laugh, confirming this fact with a Rope-Trap Abdominal Stretch.

Of course, Samuel is at the mercy of the customary five-count.

Steve attempts to fight back during the enforced break- only for Sam to toss him with a Karelin Lift.

'Steve's intense contest against Gajeel has taken its toll once more, with that torso in particular a fruitful target.

Fireman Sam is astute enough to assault him from the side, however, away from those lethal fists,'

Kevin Mask notes.

'Meanwhile, I am astute enough to predict this,'

Butler boasts as Levy sighs.

Fireman Sam attempts a Body Slam, after which Steve lands on his feet.

Steve... gets overpowered by Samuel Jones, who counters the former's Bulldog into a Belly-to-Back Suplex.

'Samuel Jones, with seventeen stone of pure muscle, is also bulkier- and that was on display just now!'

Butler sings the praises of his new charge.

'Steve, though is too nimble to stay down- and that is on display- now!'

Levy says, as Steve Fox escapes a Power Bomb with a Sunset Flip...

...

The Champion's work is far from done, though... as Fireman Sam drops to his knees from a failed Sit-down attempt...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve Fox traps Fireman Sam with a picturesque Surfboard Hold!

Clutching tightly on to the Fireman's wrists, Steve Fox actively goes for a submission!

'Shades of Steve Grey there!'

Kevin Mask identifies the hold.

'Pff, the real 'Great British Champion' is practical, certainly unlike this doppleganger.'

Butler sneers.

...

...

...

...

...

Steve's footwork does indeed cost him, Fireman Sam not only freeing his legs, but also crashing down on to Steve's torso with a powerful Leg Drop.

A follow-up Big Splash goes for just two, but directly afterwards Sam Scoops Steve up... Steve counters an Upside Down Frown, but goes back-first into a Turnbuckle for his troubles!

'Oh my days!

He's going to feel that one in the morning!'

Levy winces, as do the Edgeley Park faithful.

'And in the afternoon- and the evening, because Fireman Sam is going to higher ground- for his own benefit!'

Butler claims.

...

...

...

Steve **Avalanche Sunset Flip Power Bombs** Sam before one can even utter 'Superplex'!

'You Foxed Up Sam!'

The SWA fans chant gaily as Steve gingerly rises, massaging his back...

...

...

...

...

...

Sam gingerly rises...

...

Into a left hook, then a right cross, then a left jab, then a right uppercut- Steve riddles his opponent with fives left, right and centre, the crowd loving every second of this!

Sam falls to his knees, at the end of his tether... Jones locks in a Low Bearhug, in pure desperation.

Steve, however, dismisses the pain like Anderson to batsmen, continuing to clobber Sam with elbows...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sam touches Steve's crotch.

* * *

The SWA World Champion literally jumps back, Shinnie having Sam's guts for garters.

'There are children in the audience!'

Levy shrieks.

'There is a child at the Announcer's Desk, too, as seen from her size!'

Butler proclaims, his delight eliminated with a very unkind glare from a certain former pro wrestler.

Steve, utterly alarmed, attempts to check Sam with the Hellfire instantly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve Fox hurtles into a Fireman Sam Full Nelson Slam!

'Efficient and effective,'

Butler states prudently.

Sam takes his time with the pinfall... and a disgusted Steve Fox kicks out disgustingly quickly!

Fireman Sam then runs the ropes... but Steve Fox does not even permit a Senton attempt.

Steve Low Bridges Sam, jumps over the crouching Fireman...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Fireman hits a freakish Thrust Spine-buster!

'The Extinguisher!

No one can ban this move now- especially if it gets the victory here!'

Butler applauds.

Fireman Sam covers...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The biggest victory of his career- denied!

Steve Fox barely moves before the three!

Fireman Sam can't believe it, shouting **'Drewgi'** at the downed Steve!

'Come on Steve, you will have to sleep prone at this rate!'

Butler groans.

'I'd think he _rather sleep prone_ than lose this contest, that's how much it means to him!'

Levy answers.

Fireman Sam indeed turns Steve Fox prone... for a turbulent Inverted Big Swing!

Steve, despite his best efforts, can only clutch his head... before Sam deposits him unceremoniously.

Sam is dizzy... with delight, as he snatches Steve in the Cradle Piledriver position...

'Rest in peace, Steve Fox, because Sam calls this the Kistvaen!'

Butler claims, recognising the move...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve drops Sam with a Death Valley Bomb!

'Oh, the Difference-maker from Death Valley finds its mark!'

Kevin Mask shouts.

'Injustice!

Absolute injustice - this surely must be illegal!'

Butler fumes.

'From "Death" to "Death", Steve has every right to use this devastating move.

As for Sam, it's time for a taste of his own medicine,'

Levy argues, as the fans audibly agree with this 'illegal' action.

Fireman Sam sheds any semblance of ambivalence, enraged at Steve's offence.

Luckily, Steve welcomes him with a series of punches... Sam Eye Rakes the Champion!

Now Steve is furious, hitting one... two... three Kliesen-plexes on the bounce!

'He just Deadlifted my man to death!

Remind me not to Eye Rake Steve Fox in future,'

Butler cringes.

'You would Eye Rake Steve?'

McGarden and Mask say incredulously.

Steve helps Sam to his feet... for a library of Suplexes, dropping him with a Snap Suplex, Belly-to-Back Suplex and Trapping Suplex in quick succession!

After this last Suplex, the Boxer Dolph Zigglers Fireman Sam, punishing him with ten Elbow Drops!

Slapping his right arm to rally the fans...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve runs straight into a Fireman Sam Fireman's Carry!

'Look at the **perseverance** of Fireman Sam!

What a time to be alive!'

Butler cheers.

'Well, at least Namco know who to invite for their next Iron Fist Tournament,'

Kevin Mask jokes.

Samuel's seriously sore neck, though, causes him to get shot of Steve sooner than later...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve hangs on to the cables after Sam tosses him overboard!

However, his back is now facing Sam...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve _turns around_ and Bullhammers the onrushing Fireman!

'That was pure instinct- not that of an animal's, but of a champion's!'

Kevin Mask says.

'Sam has that in him too.

Just avoid those dastardly cables... Fox damn it!'

Butler disapproves, as Steve clocks Sam with a sequel to his Bullhammer!

The Fireman falls from the cumulative assault, prompting Steve to rise...

'That's "your move", Butler!'

Levy teases.

'Fox off,'

Steve Fox flies...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The FFS connects!

Steve hangs on to Sam's legs for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A satisfying win!

'Your winner of the match- **SWA World Heavyweight Champion Steve Fox**!'

The crowd erupt in elation as **Kasabian- stevie** plays.

Steve slowly stands up, taking care to ease his ailing back.

Once on his feet, he claps along with the fans, returning their appreciation.

'Dammit Steve, this was Fireman Sam's night, you've really ruined it now,'

Butler laments.

'Really Butler, the Earth does not revolve around your personal preferences.

Steve Fox burnt the candle at both ends for a whole week; this time it reaped dividends,'

Levy replies.

'Both men desperately needed this victory- and they worked their arses off to achieve it.

Of course, Steve Fox's passion for this company is well-documented, but Fireman Sam had so much fortitude too.

How the hell did he persist after taking a menu of Suplexes and Elbow Drops?

While Steve gets the tangible boost ahead of a massive match with Natsu Dragneel, Sam's tournament, on this evidence, is far from over,'

Kevin Mask says.

* * *

My SWA Career Is Better Than I Expected

A spirited display against Vergil on Day One of the _B1 Climax_ more than endeared HACHIMAN Hikigaya to the Edgeley Park faithful.

Stanley Kowalski did not care for such self-sacrificial behaviour.

He had not been pinned or submitted for one month now; If HACHIMAN Hikigaya were to defeat him in either of these ways, it would be an **affront** to his masculinity.

Thus, Stanley left and re-entered the ring frequently, attempting to frustrate the pursuing Hachiman...

... Finally, Hikigaya catches Kowalski...

...

...

...

...

...

But Kowalski Shin Breakers Hachiman **against the Apron**!

"The kid's leg may be broken into bloody half!"

Butler cursed as Stanley Stomped and Slammed the right leg, before entering the Ring for good at eighteen...

...

...

...

Hikigaya pulls Stanley to the outside, restarting the count!

Hachiman then returned to the squared circle, though not before throwing Kowalski shoulder-first into the Ring Edge.

Hammering on his leg to retain blood circulation, Hikigaya then targeted Stanley's left arm like a terrier.

Kowalski, thinking quid pro quo, did his damndest to fracture Hachiman's right leg.

The latter, aided by subtle chicanery, was more successful in his endeavour, a Cheap Shot followed by a Scoop Slam _against the cables_ augumenting the pain!

Stanley Kowalski then went for the Carnivore Lock...

...

...

...

...

...

... but Hikigaya answered with a modified Cradle, turned into a Fujiwara Armbar... Kowalski barely avoiding disaster by tripping Hikigaya!

Stanley Kowalski then trapped HACHIMAN in an Ankle Lock, intending to injure the Japanese still!

But Hachiman countered again, with an Outside Cradle...

...

...

...

Before plunging Kowalski's face into the deck with a close-range Black Mephisto!

Hachiman was unable to make a pinfall immediately, but Hikigaya wrested control afterwards, hitting an Arm-hook STO, followed by repeated arm smashes into the mat!

HACHIMAN Hikigaya then further weakened the arm, indirectly with a Gedo Clutch and directly with a damaging Shining Wizard Arm-breaker!

Kowalski rolled around, clutching his arm, but Hikigaya had no sympathy.

Submitting Stanley Kowalski would shut his mouth about doing the same to Kraft Lawrence...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kowalski struck HACHIMAN** below the belt** while the latter had him ready for a Saka Otoshi!

Regan George, hardly tolerant of such cheating, **disqualified** Stanley instantly.

**六三四Musashi- Yamato Suite Pt. 4** plays, but Stanley was irreverent, hitting a Shin Breaker, followed by the _Carnivore Lock_ on the rookie.

Stanley pulled back on the hold with all his reserves, determined to make a statement at Hikigaya's expense...

Suddenly the arena turned dark...

...

Ten seconds later, the lights returned... and revealed Vergil standing behind Stanley.

The latter was now stomping on Hikigaya's leg, saying 'You think I'm scared, bit-'; Vergil hit the Judgement Cut!

For the first time in his SWA career, Vergil received resounding cheers.

However, the 'Son of Sparta' was far from finished...

... Vergil pulverises Stanley with a _Demon Prince's Throne_.

Stanley was mullered by Vergil's attack... Vergil grabbed Kowalski's left arm very tightly... and hit the **Summoned Swords**.

Hikigaya, having recovered, blinked as Vergil left, Stanley well and truly done by the half-demon's combo.

* * *

Later, a slightly-limping Hikigaya visits Tesco, in search of a half-decent canned coffee.

'Starbucks?

I suppose this is my best option,'

Hikigaya sighs... and almost drops his coffee!

Vergil has been observing the Chiba native's shopping.

'Yes, I know this is sudden.

But would you like to be my student, Hikigaya?'

The 'Son of Sparta' says.

'Oh, what the hell.

It would be most rude to turn you down,'

Hikigaya says.

'Alright.

Our warm-up will begin in one hour- **running up and down Scafell Pike ten times**,'

Hikigaya turns pale...

* * *

Another recently-formed alliance was not as well-received as the Loner congregation, though.

**American Authors- Best Day Of My Life** plays to a lot of ill-will.

'The following _B1 Climax_ Block A Match is set for one fall.

Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Vanellope Von Schweetz, from America, he is the **unpinned and unsubmitted SWA Connect Champion**, Wreck-It-Ralph!'

Deuce announces.

Wreck-It-Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz are conditioned to such a negative reaction, but Ralph still covers the girl's ears and shakes his head; the crowd respond to his disapproval- with even more disapproval.

The jeers quickly turn to cheers as **Maxïmo Park- The Unshockable** plays.

'And his opponent, from Magnolia, Fiore, he is the "Iron Dragon Slayer" Gajeel Redfox!'

Deuce continues.

'Here comes _my favourite_ to win this shebang!'

Levy proclaims proudly.

'I used to have a lot of respect for this man.

Tonight, he has none of my support- and that is his own fault.

You don't scare me and get away with it,'

Butler complains.

'The rest of us did get some top-drawer entertainment from that though.

Either way, this is the battle of the puissant.

This is not only due to the thirty-nine stone combined, but also due to both being amongst the leaders in Block A.

The winner joins Bryan Fury atop the Block- not to mention that Ralph's unbeaten streak is also on the line here,'

Kevin Mask says.

The two strongmen glare intently at each other... maintaining this posture as the bell goes.

And Wreck-It-Ralph makes the first move, rattling Gajeel with purposeful punches to the head.

Redfox was not going to cave in after a hard-earned victory on Monday, retaliating with a series of punches, not unlike Steve Fox's Gatling Gun.

Eventually the fist-trading ends in a stalemate... a well-placed Cheap Shot floors Gajeel!

Ralph roars as Vanellope applauds- but Gajeel Redfox nearly drops the anti-villain with a Fireman's Carry!

Ralph barely slips out of the hold, unable to believe his eyes.

Gajeel grins, relishing the challenge- Ralph nearly falls to the Shrimp... Redfox counters Ralph's Suplex counter into a Sleeper Hold anyway.

Vanellope wills Ralph to remain awake, but the Red Fox is not letting go...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel next attempts a Power Bomb, but Ralph Back Body Drops him with sheer will-power... and crushes him with a Sit-down Splash using pure strength!

'Vanellope's presence barely got Ralph over the line there!'

Levy says, understandbly worried.

'Who cares?

You had the option to manage Gajeel at ring-side, but you chose not to do so,'

Butler taunts the bookworm.

'Yes, despite the presence of idiots like you, I don't regret that decision at all,'

Levy says.

'Now you will!'

Butler continues, as Ralph hits Gajeel with a devastating Atomic Leg Drop... Gajeel only kicking out after 2.5.

Ralph then locks in a Camel Clutch, more than reinforcing his size advantage.

Escaping such a hold would be a pain in the arse for any competitor... and it speaks volumes about Gajeel's power- as he stands up with the twenty-one stone Ralph on his back!

Ralph quickly dismounts- and drives a Big Boot into Gajeel, again targeting the suspect head.

After that, Ralph just sits on Gajeel for a pinfall... perfect for the latter to Bell Clap him!

'Point-blank _cymbals_ from Gajeel, that's more like it!'

Levy cheers.

That one move stuns Ralph into sitting on the canvas... Gajeel won't even give him that, dropping him with a Ishii Lariat!

Gajeel hooks the legs with purpose... for a bog-standard two count.

Slightly surprised by Ralph's resolve, Gajeel nevertheless punishes Ralph with _three twenty-one stone _Backbreakers... followed by a failed Fall-away slam.

Ralph attempts to capitalise with a Shoulder Block- but Gajeel gets up instantaneously afterwards.

The two monoliths run the ropes... Gajeel fires back with his own Shoulder Block- no effect on Wreck-It-Ralph!

The two co-leaders butt heads, neither moving one inch.

'This ring is replete with masculinity right now; which of these strongmen will triumph?'

Kevin Mask narrates.

'This is the moment; has Levy emasculated Gajeel?'

Butler says.

'Oh Butler, were you ever a turkey voting for Christmas,'

Levy sighs.

Gajeel Redfox initiates the contact- with a shove on Ralph.

The American Animator is unmoved, pushing back with intent.

After ten such Pushes... Gajeel avoids a Cheap Shot- and rocks Ralph with a Superman Punch!

Ralph does not go down, though... Superman Punch to Gajeel...

...

...

...

...

...

Stereo Clotheslines by both men knock each other down!

Gajeel crawls away- and behind Ralph...

...

...

...

...

...

Ralph counters the Iron Dragon's Roar into a DDT!

'Right on to the head again, Shuji Kondo's Lanzarse denied!

That same body part that withstood multiple blows from a professional boxer!'

Kevin Mask exclaims.

Ralph smirks and grabs Gajeel to Vanellope's delight...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel reverses the Pit Stop into another Superman Punch!

With Ralph very dizzy, Gajeel traps him in a Angler's hold...

'Gajeel could end Ralph's streak here in a gargantuan way!'

Levy is absolutely chuffed.

'Come on, Gajeel, don't be foolish- there's a good reason why no one has attempted this,'

Butler 'advises'.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel caves under Ralph's sheer mass!

'Gajeel!'

Levy screams.

Butler is surprisingly respectful... for a trice- as Ralph hooks the Iron Dragon Slayer for a Pit Stop!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ralph parlays this into a Choke-plex, narrowly avoiding another Superman Punch!

Ralph strides towards Gajeel for a pinfall- in favour of Redfox, the Mage ambushing Wreck-It-Ralph with an Inside Cradle!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Wreck-It-Ralph almost loses!

Ralph's rage sees him survive by the skin of his teeth; that same rage sees him almost get a Redfox Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

Ralph however counters into his own Belly-to-Belly... quid pro quo, as Ralph falls unceremoniously from a Reverse Leg Trip by Gajeel.

The Duke Force powerhouse then grabs Ralph's waist...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

For Ralph to trip him in return- Ralph then hits an Inverted Pit Stop!

'Eschew the cerebral cortex, Ralph just demolished the nose and mouth in just one move!'

Kevin Mask exclaims.

'How does it feel for our SWA ring to steal Gajeel's _first kiss_, McGarden?'

Butler says.

'Fox off!'

'Oh, someone's getting fiesty!

I love feisty!'

Speaking of fiesty, Vanellope goes wild as Ralph covers Gajeel...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel kicks out at 2.99967!

'Gajeel, please don't do this, there are seven more bouts after this one!'

Butler 'persuades'.

'I assure you that my man will be just fine after this duel and the next seven!'

Levy rebuts.

Rather irritated, Ralph forces Gajeel upwards in a Power Bomb...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel counters into one Kawada Kick- two Kawada Kicks... _uncountable_ and _uncounterable_ Kawada Kicks to the head!

'Oh no, Gajeel has lost his rag!'

Butler cries.

'Well, well, Gajeel is certainly running- or rather kicking Ralph ragged,'

Kevin Mask adds, while Levy rejoices after each and every successful hit- _**Vanellope**_ **almost** bashes McGarden with Ralph's Connect Championship!

'Oh, fuming sulphuric acid!'

Kevin Mask yells, as Gajeel shoots a vicious stare at Von Schweetz.

The girl's lip trembles- now both Ralph and Gajeel are furious!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ralph capitalises, sneaking in a Cheap Shot while Shinnie is distracted, followed by a Turnbuckle Pit Stop!

_Still enraged_, Gajeel no-sells the- first Pit Stop, but not a second!

Having made a pig's ear out of Gajeel's head, Wreck-It-Ralph then hits a Turnbuckle Power Bomb, followed by a Revolution Bomb!

'That dishonest, never-do-well, cheat of a man!'

Levy wails, utterly disturbed but helpless to save Redfox.

Ralph sits down into a pinfall from that final Power Bomb...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mercifully, that _aqua regia_ of a combination spells the conclusion.

'Here is your winner, **Wreck-It-Ralph**!'

The crowd absolutely _hate_ this, raining jeers- and even _dross_ on to Wreck-It-Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz.

Levy McGarden weeps as she checks on Gajeel, the crowd chanting the Iron Dragon Slayer's name, even in defeat.

'Well, well, well, I knew that I had no chance with Levy McGarden...

...

... just like Gajeel had no chance against Wreck-It-Ralph!

Hahahahaha!'

Butler wistfully... Mickey-takes his colleague.

'I'd be damned if I thought you had an opportunity to romance McGarden, Butler!

At least we saw Vanellope Von Schweetz's true colours tonight- they formed one big multicoloured yawn,'

Kevin Mask says.

* * *

Unmoved by Gajeel's efforts was the pubtender for Viginti; not by any design- all Ginti cared about was victory.

**CFO$- Fight** plays.

'The following contest is your **Main-Event** of the evening, and it is a _B1 Climax_ Block B bout set for one fall.

Introducing first, from Viginti, he is "The True Ace" Ginti!'

Ginti comes to the squared circle donning a baker's toque, also bringing along a _baster_ and a copy of 'Save With Jamie' for good measure!

The crowd realise his insinuation- and are really displeased.

'Hot damn- Ginti is a genius!

That's an ace way to make a statement,'

Butler praises.

'Well, I'm really offended.

Earlier this week Ginti told Erza to "return to [her] kitchen" on Twitter, which is brusque enough _without_ bringing the subtext into the foreground,'

Levy responds.

'Ginti is an Arbiter- he Tweets once in a blue moon!

That just shows how integral the making of that statement was to him,'

Butler defends.

'Despite his vast outerwordly experience, Ginti is still a young buck in SWA.

That he is ahead of a former multi-time World Champion early doors going into this one will no doubt boost his confidence- and less luckily, his ego,'

Kevin Mask says.

**War of Ages featuring Sonny Sandoval- Eternal** plays to audible cheers as Erza rushes on to the stage in her hakama, before wasting no time in pursuing Ginti!

'Andhisopponent, fromMagnoliaFiore, Erza...'

Deuce forcibly stops as Erza begins punching the Arbiter!

The bell rings to start things officially, not that it matters to the angry redhead.

'Infuriating a former World Champion with sexist comments- bum move, Ginti,'

Levy says.

'How did she win a World Championship at all?

She should be beating down Saeko Busujima, not an innocent newcomer like Ginti!'

Butler complains.

'Ginti overturned the hornet's nest- let's see how he deals with this predicament,'

Kevin Mask says matter-of-factly.

Joel Tunnicliffe pulls the two wrestlers apart, as Ginti nurses his orbital bone.

Erza advances once more- but Ginti pounces on to his toque, displaced during the earlier commotion.

...

Erza stomps on Ginti's cerebral cortex, driving the latter's face into his hat!

Erza then attempts a Phoenix Rising on to the _toque_...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti Back Suplexes Erza- away from the toque!

Joel Tunnicliffe has had enough of the constant hat-flattening, tossing the headwear to the outside- and Ginti Cheap Shots Erza.

After pushing Titania into a corner, Ginti attacks Erza with Kesagiri Chop after Kesagiri Chop, showing no clemency to the woman.

Eventually, after a battering rich with Chops, Kicks and even Rakes, Ginti backs off... for a crushing Cannonball.

_'You don't f**k with your kouhai!'_

Ginti arrogantly proclaims, before driving his boot against Erza's head, imprisoning her against the ropes.

'One... two... three... four... Release her Ginti, release...'

'Like an idiot once said, **I have until five**!'

Ginti shouts, earning loud jeers for the extremely rude statement.

Tunnicliffe shakes his head as Ginti continues his assault on Erza's, with myriad unkind shots to each side.

Ginti next traps Erza in a Chin Lock, not forgetting to tell the crowd: 'Go on _monkeys_, clap for me!'

...

...

Erza turns Ginti around- literally, with a Snapmare!

Ginti hurriedly recovers... into a Double Knee Strike, followed by a Leg-feed Enzuigiri!

The Arbiter no-sells these strikes with anger, but walks into Erza attack after Erza attack!

From repeated Arm Drags, to a Hip Toss, Erza Scarlet floors the male with a DDT _rolled_ into a Crossface Chickenwing Suplex!

A barrage of Knee Strikes later, Erza tries the Phoenix Rising again...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti avoids the Phoenix Rising again- but Erza counters an Electric Chair into a Reverse Rana!

Ginti's face smacks the mat hard... twice, as Erza _finally_ perfects the Phoenix Rising!

...

...

...

...

...

Except that Ginti escapes the squared circle almost instantly, prolonging his match.

'What an ace ring escape from the Arbiter!

Ha-ha, after all that hard work, Erza must feel gutted- serves her right!'

Butler says unsympathetically.

'It happens sometimes, Erza has enough experience to adapt to such a situation,'

Levy says.

'That's why he is an omniscient Arbiter, after all,'

Kevin Mask states.

Ginti holds the back of his head, leisurely strolling around the perimeter of the ring...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti narrowly avoids Erza's Plancha- feint, the Mage parlaying this misdirection into a massive Triangle Plancha!

The crowd whistle and cheer for the high-risk manoeuvre.

Erza leans against the Ring Apron, raising both thumbs and index finger in acknowledgement of this fan support.

'Erza Scarlet has always possessed more brawn than brains.

Why would she interrupt a count-out process in her favour?'

Butler is being his usual self.

'To entertain the fans- like all SWA wrestlers do,'

Levy replies.

'That's absolute dross.

This is a tournament with just one winner out of a possible twenty; **everyone** should be doing their best to win, even if the consequence is a paucity of entertainment,'

Butler retorts.

'All roads lead to Stockport; there is nothing wrong with Erza Scarlet preferring high-speed offence,'

Kevin Mask states.

Not quite satisfied, Erza flies off the Apron- but Ginti counters her Diving Headscissors into a Power Bomb against said Apron!

'Now look at that, Erza's high-speed offence is going to get her counted out!'

Butler says with glee.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Somehow, Erza clambers to the ring edge at eighteen... and fluidly takes Ginti over the ropes with a successful Headscissors, restarting the count!

'Back to square one- for Ginti!'

Levy says gleefully as Butler holds his head in his hands.

Erza measures Ginti...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti plants Erza with a huge Powerslam- on the unforgiving floor!

'Not quite, not quite!

Even the best chiropractor in Magnolia will have trouble remedying that!'

Butler states.

_'Oh no...'_

Levy says quietly, as Kevin Mask looks on with grave concern.

'This is why I'm here,'

Ginti states unapologetically...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza counters a Short-arm Pop-up Power Bomb into a Sunset Flip- but lands_ on the bad back_ again!

Ginti is only too keen to capitalise, forcing his foe to her feet- and tossing her right back into the ring!

Erza struggles... into a hard Knee Lift from Ginti, who hooks her arms and legs...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza counters the Final Order into an Arm Drag, latches on to the arm... Ginti counters the Sternness Dust α into a Spinning Rydeen Bomb!

'Right on to the back again!'

Kevin Mask notes with concern, as...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza gets a hand on the ropes during the resulting pinfall!

The crowd roar with delight as Ginti's eye twitches, just a little bit.

'Ginti has named himself the "Emotionless Arbiter"- he might want to edit that Red Baron after this!'

Kevin Mask says.

The 'True Ace of BDI' will not give the fans this satisfaction, though, retreating out of the ring and flipping through 'Save With Jamie' carelessly.

'That's... bizzare,'

Levy says as Ginti ignores the upset SWA fandom.

Erza is not going to ignore that-

As Ginti **almost** injures her good eye with his baster!

'The Fairy Queen' performs a Matrix evasion, though, and stuns Ginti with a Code Breaker!

'Double knees to the face- Erza enjoys Ayumi Kurihara's work, so those are going to be extraordinarily excruciating!'

Levy narrates.

Erza rolls Ginti into the ring with purpose, before covering Ginti...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti kicks out at one!

'So what if it hurts- Erza is still _miles away_ from the ring to make her offence count!'

Erza sees red once more after almost falling to the Arbiter's nefarious tactics... and almost gets herself disqualified with a volley of punches to Ginti's face.

The S-Class Mage eventually calms down... and sprints into a... Ginti Power-bomb, reversed into a Hurrican- reversed into a Corner Catapult.

The Arbiter then elevates Erza, Bell Claps her and hangs on to her caput...

'Ginti has rarely, rarely used this- the Near-Death Experience is what it says on the tin!'

Kevin Mask warns.

'Erza's caput could go _kaput_ here- and no, you don't need to thank me for the great word-play,'

Butler says leisurely, while Levy looks on anxiously.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza Sunset Flips out of the Avalanche Near-Death Experience...

Ginti almost _collapses_ her left lung with a mean Stamp.

Ginti smirks at, in his opinion, the 'puny human''s attempt to defy the laws of inevitability.

With that, Ginti resets Erza- for another go at the Avalanche Near Death Experience.

Adding three more Bell Claps before the execution of this perilous manoeuvre...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza drops Ginti with an elevated Yoshi-Tonic from the Corner!

The crowd are in Seventeenth Heaven after witnessing such an epic move...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Erza can only keep Ginti down for 2.98!

'A finish worthy of any contest... no, Ginti somehow stays in this!'

Levy says, understandbly disappointed.

'What do you think?

Ginti is a supernormal entity- that move wouldn't defeat the Barry Horowitz of the Afterlife,'

Butler says.

'I don't know about Afterlife Barry Horowitz, but fatigue could certainly defeat anyone.

Erza Scarlet clearly wrestled the longest Day One match for Block B, while Ginti wrestled most succintly.

Erza's veteran adaptability to such gruelling battles versus Ginti's freshness- it will be very intriguing to see who comes up tops,'

Kevin Mask narrates.

Erza is especially keen on finishing Ginti, not quite relishing late-bout heroics...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti almost capitalises with a Pump Handle Slam- but a Headscissors from Erza to himself, sending him into the cables.

The Edgeley Park audience cheer, eager to see the resultant _Red Alert_ succeed... and indeed the 619 iteration bashes Ginti!

Erza gets ready to dive like Tonia Couch...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti intercepts her with a Power Bomb...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Erza pushes herself back up- into a Rough Ryder on Ginti!

'Lou Thesz Press feinted into a Leg Lariat!

Erza calls her version of Zack Ryder's Rough Ryder the _Fairy Cake_!'

Levy announces.

'That loser adored by a few men still living with their mum?

Oh, please!'

Butler says, half-derisively- and half-worriedly, Erza indeed covering Ginti after the Fairy Cake...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Fairy Cake _seals_ the points for Erza!

**War of Ages featuring Sonny Sandoval- Eternal** plays to high praise from the fans, Erza Scarlet barely throwing up double 'Fairy Tail Phoenices' in celebration.

'It took over _forty-five_ minutes of in-ring action, but Erza finally opens her B1 account in a big way,'

McGarden rejoices.

'That was absolutely luck- Boo, boo, boo, you know it,'

Butler says.

'Well, well, well, it is going to be a wet weekend for both Butler and Ginti.

Eschewing the humour, Ginti was a pillar in his first-ever Main-Event; unluckily for him Erza's experience was enough to best him during the arduous home straight.

I'm sure no one will forget him promoting Jamie Oliver and culinary utensils, though.

I'm Kevin Mask,'

'I'm the "Greatest Butler That Ever Lived", Dom Butler,'

'And I'm the "Diction Magician", Levy McGarden.

We will see you again next Monday at this very stadium, where the _incumbent_ SWA World Champion faces the_ record-setting_ World Champion.

It's Steve Fox versus Natsu Dragneel, Fox versus Dragon, live from Edgeley Park, 2000,'

* * *

**Block A**

**Bryan Fury- 4 (2W 0L)**

**Natsu Dragneel- 4 (2W 0L)**

**Wreck-It-Ralph- 4 (2W 0L)**

Gajeel Redfox- 2 (1W 1L)

Decim- 2 (1W 1L)

Postman Pat- 2 (1W 1L)

Steve Fox- 2 (1W 1L)

Fireman Sam- 0 (0W 2L)

Ryuichi Araki- 0 (0W 2L)

'Viriathus Benn' (replacing Balotelli)- 0 (0W 2L)

**Tie-breaker(s):**

**Head-to-head**

Gajeel Redfox- 1-0

Decim- 0-0

Postman Pat- 0-0

Steve Fox- 0-1

**Block B**

**Grey Fullbuster- 4 (2W 0L)**

**Jura- 4 (2W 0L)**

**Vergil- 4 (2W 0L)**

Saeko Busujima- 2 (1W 1L)

Erza Scarlet- 2 (1W 1L)

Ginti- 2 (1W 1L)

HACHIMAN Hikigaya- 2 (1W 1L)

Kojou Akatsuki- 0 (0W 2L)

Lyon Vastia- 0 (0W 2L)

Stanley Kowalski- 0 (0W 2L)

**Tie-breaker(s):**

**Head-to-head**

Saeko Busujima- 1-0

Erza Scarlet- 1-1

Ginti- 1-1

HACHIMAN Hikigaya- 0-0

**Full-time results**

Block A- Natsu Dragneel defeated Postman Pat after 10 minutes and 24 seconds

Block B- Grey Fullbuster defeated Saeko Busujima after 12 minutes and 45 seconds

Block A- Bryan Fury defeated Ryuichi Araki after 6 minutes and 18 seconds

Block B- Vergil defeated Lyon Vastia after 12 minutes and 32 seconds

Block A- Decim defeated 'Viriathus Benn' after 5 minutes and 17 seconds

Block B- Jura defeated Kojou Akatsuki after 9 minutes and 49 seconds

Block A- Steve Fox defeated Fireman Sam after 16 minutes and 2 seconds

Block B- HACHIMAN Hikigaya defeated Stanley Kowalski after 7 minutes and 41 seconds

Block A- Wreck-It-Ralph defeated Gajeel Redfox after 13 minutes and 21 seconds

**Main Event**

**Block A- Erza Scarlet defeated Ginti after 18 minutes and 8 seconds**

* * *

**_B1 Climax_ Day Three Schedule**** (23rd March 2015 - Monday)**

**Block A**

Wreck-It-Ralph versus Bryan Fury (L)

Decim versus Postman Pat (R)

'Viriathus Benn' versus Fireman Sam (R)

Ryuichi Araki versus Gajeel Redfox (L)

_**Main Event- Steve Fox versus Natsu Dragneel (L)**_

**Block B**

Erza Scarlet versus Vergil (L)

Grey Fullbuster versus Kojou Akatsuki (R)

Lyon Vastia versus Hachiman Hikigaya (R)

Jura versus Stanley Kowalski (R)

Saeko Busujima versus Ginti (L)

**Key**

**Matches denoted with (L) will be entire bouts, while those denoted with (R) will be recaps.**

**There will be five matches under each category for a typical Day.**

**Wrestlers are organised by alphabetical order if a tie-breaker is absent.**


	11. B1 Climax Day Three

**Date: 23rd March 2015**

**Stadium: Edgeley Park**

**Attendance: 10,747**

* * *

The opening of **Two Steps From Hell- Archangel** plays to significant cheers, as a traditional coffin, complete with catafalque, is elevated on to the stage from below.

Vergil exits the box with a devil-may-care attitude, but the fans are clearly more receptive to the man with each passing week.

'The following _B1 Climax_ Block B match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, from Parts Unreachable, "The Demon Prince" Vergil!'

Deuce announces.

'Ironically, the more popular Vergil is with these fans, the less I like him.

I wouldn't be arsed about an unsociable human, if I were him,'

Butler says.

'Maybe Vergil sees something of himself in Hikigaya?

By the way, it's not irony- you disagree with our Edgeley Park faithful most of the time, anyway,'

Levy rebuts.

'In any case, Vergil and HACHIMAN's alliance is a reality.

Those two trained together last Thursday, running up and down Scafell Pike _ten_ times- and that was their warm-up!'

Kevin Mask says.

'I bet Hikigaya suffered- but it's not about him- his master is in action right now!'

Butler says.

**War of Ages featuring Sonny Sandoval- Eternal** plays as the crowd erupt in cheers, Erza Scarlet rocking to the music like Lita and throwing up 'FT Phoenices'.

'And his opponent, from Magnolia, Fiore, she is the "Fairy Queen" Erza Scarlet!'

Vergil concedes a smile at that- it's blink-and-you-will-miss, Vergil returning to a Puritan demeanour after a trice.

'Queen of Deception, that Erza.

On the outside she is playing to the fans, but inside we all know she wants to unsettle Vergil before their match,'

Butler states.

'Erza idolises Amy Dumas, so it is within reason to enjoy herself while paying tribute.

God knows she needs this,'

Levy says.

'I'm sure Erza is cognisant of the ramifications,'

Kevin Mask answers, as the updated Block B standings are shown on-screen:

**Block B**

**Grey Fullbuster- 4 (2W 0L)**

**Jura- 4 (2W 0L)**

**Vergil- 4 (2W 0L)**

**Saeko Busujima- 2 (1W 1L)**

**Erza Scarlet- 2 (1W 1L)**

**Ginti- 2 (1W 1L)**

**HACHIMAN Hikigaya- 2 (1W 1L)**

**Kojou Akatsuki- 0 (0W 2L)**

**Lyon Vastia- 0 (0W 2L)**

**Stanley Kowalski- 0 (0W 2L)**

'As shown above, Vergil is joint-top of Block B, along with Grey Fullbuster and Jura Neekis.

The two are massive favourites, on paper, in their bouts against joint-eighth Kojou Akatsuki and Stanley Kowalski, respectively.

Should those two win as expected, Vergil would have to win to keep things ceteris paribus.

If that were the case, Erza would very likely lie an astounding four points behind the leaders,'

'In addition, the victor will have the head-to-head advantage.

Do keep in mind that Erza seems to be a bogey-woman for Vergil.

Their history dates back to the very first match for the then-vacant SWA Heavyweight Championship.

Vergil was the huge favourite in that contest - and he lost.

Erza has held the psychological advantage ever since, winning every single contest against Vergil.

And no, Nelo Angelo does not count,'

Levy adds.

'Of course it matters zilch to you!

Nelo Angelo, who is also Vergil, has a perfect record against Scarlet.

Nevertheless, if that milk-woman Saeko Busujima could register her first success against Erza this climax, Vergil could damn well do it.

This is not Hiro Mashima's domain,'

Butler states.

The bell rings- and Vergil quickly wrests control with a Collar-and-Elbow tie-up.

Vergil forces Erza to the mat using his core strength- where Erza plants two impactful boots to his chest.

The half-demon reels back from this strike- but he counters Erza's DDT into a STO.

Vergil then traps Erza in an Armlock.

Due to Vergil's natural strength, Erza Scarlet can only patiently edge towards the ropes- Vergil drags Erza back into the centre- for a Summoned Swords- feinted into a rolling Fujiwara Armbar.

Erza gets frustrated after over one minute in myriad Armlocks, Vergil neutralising her smack-bang in the middle of the squared circle...

...

...

...

...

Erza's grunts prove to be extraordinarily distracting, Vergil forced to transition into a Crossface- from which Erza nearly gets a three-count via Reverse Cradle.

Having a go at this tactic, Vergil reacts quicker with a Side Headlock, before grunting- rather awkwardly.

The crowd laugh, chanting 'Who are ya' at Vergil.

Erza takes her chance with a shove into the ropes, runs the ropes momentarily after Vergil... Clotheslines the air as her man crouches, lather, rinse, repeat...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Erza wins this exchange with a Shining Mage countered from a Sunset Flip.

Shaking her left arm, Erza then thinks quid pro quo, hitting an embarrassment of Arm Drags- Standing, Japanese, Springboard, including one Satellite Arm Drag which floors Vergil for... just two!

Vergil is on his knees, stunned by this series of attacks...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil narrowly avoids the kakato-geri from Erza!

'Erza was a split-second away from striking with the Phoenix Rising there.

Armed with the Fairy Cakes and Pinning Combinations of the world, Erza could finish any opponent in a hurry.'

Levy says.

'Don't count your chickens before they hatch- Vergil is trying to lure Erza into a false sense of security.

Top-drawer mind-games, if you will

Butler responds.

'From my perspective, it seems like Vergil had his head in some gutter for a trice,'

Kevin Mask states.

Erza slaps Vergil repeatedly- causing the male to slap back!

After an evenly-contested trading of strikes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza knocks Vergil down with a Roaring Elbow.

The Scarlet-haired woman proceeds with a Lou Thesz Press and repeated punches - but when Vergil fails to put up a decent counter-attack, Erza senses that things have gone awry.

Retreating from Vergil instantly, Erza _stamps_ on the Son of Sparta's manhood, almost earning a disqualification!

'You... you... red-headed bitch!

How could you...'

'Butler, mind your language,'

Kevin Mask warns sternly.

Vergil sits up immediately, not too happy at the slight upon him.

The anger turns into action, with Vergil pursuing his female foe with some stiff shots, but Erza is able to withstand these.

However, a Lifting Arm Wrench proves a little bit too much; Erza involuntarily yells at the pain administered.

Vergil looks at his opponent concernedly- only for the latter to flip him into a Seated Fujiwara Armbar.

The woman yells in encouragement, not in pain, daring Vergil to 'bring it'.

'That charlatanear charlatan!

That's why I have eschewed chivalry, women like this one can and will capitalise!'

Butler takes umbrage to this.

'That's the _B1 Climax_ for you- folk want to win that coveted World Championship opportunity.

It's not curtains for Vergil, though; he has the aptitude to succeed,'

Kevin Mask states.

Erza adds her trailing knee to the neck of Vergil as well, firmly trapping him in the centre of the ring now.

After a tough forty-five seconds, Vergil gets the rope-break.

Erza then Dropkicks Vergil into the ropes- but the Red Alert misses entirely...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil spikes Erza with a Half-Nelson Suplex!

'Oh, you don't upset Vergil!

Erza's neck could be broken!'

Butler describes, his colleagues utterly silent.

'If I didn't save you, you would be lying on a hospital bed now!'

Vergil proclaims to a mixed reaction, before grabbing her for- Vergil rolls through Erza's Inside Cradle and Boots her in the back of the head!

Vergil poses just like Legend Killer Orton...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza counters Vergil's Judgement Cut- into an Inverted Fairy Cake!

'We saw the standard version of this move last week- it defeated Ginti, but will it defeat Vergil?'

Levy says.

Erza pins Vergil...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza defeats Ver- not quite, Vergil kicks out!

'I thought that was it!'

McGarden is literally on the edge of her seat.

'It isn't, Vergil still has a lot of fight.

The danger is not over, though!'

Kevin Mask shouts, as Erza attempts the Phoenix Rising...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil gets out of the way...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... and nails the Inverted Summoned Swords with aplomb!

'Speaking of Inverted Finishing moves, here's one- and it does what it says on the tin!'

The masked Announcer states.

'Get in, Vergil!

Win it for our gender!'

Butler encourages.

'I hope Erza wins this, so that you can shut your mundane mouth!'

Levy says.

'Yes, Mundus Gob is an all-male group, so that just proves my point,'

Butler rebuts as McGarden sighs.

During the duo's bickering, Vergil carefully covers Erza...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza still gets a shoulder up!

Vergil asserts himself by hitting three One-shoulder Back Breakers...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza Reverse Cradles Vergil during the ensuing Demon's Prince Throne...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil kicks out- and kicks Erza with a massive Front Dropkick.

With the woman disoriented, Vergil tosses her to the Ring Apron.

Surprised gasps from the crowd ensue as Vergil Sparda sets up a Hanging DDT from the middle rope!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza hugs Vergil to thwart the Coat Hanger attempt - but Vergil just leaps over, and on to Titania with a Double Foot Stomp!

'Hugging is perfectly fine, though - NO!'

Levy cries.

'She wanted seriousness, so Vergil obliged - with a serious spinal injury!'

Butler calls.

Vergil prepares Erza for the Helm Breaker, the latter in a very unenviable prone position downstairs...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza moves, Vergil misses!

'There was a nanosecond of hesitation from Vergil before his jump and that cost him massively!'

Levy says.

'Well, a fit woman was lying prone under him- no, I don't blame him at all,'

Butler suggests.

McGarden comprehends this to her obvious disgust.

'Not the best way to phrase that, but in any case, Erza's not looking a gift horse in the mouth- Sasori-gatame on Vergil!'

Kevin Mask announces, as Erza nearly - nearly gets the potent submission hold locked in, Vergil rolling and scurrying towards the ropes - for a hard-earned rope-break.

Erza does not hang on to the hold, with Vergil holding his position under the bottom rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza leaps on to the Ring Apron - narrowly misses a Running Kick to Vergil's temple -

...

...

...

She does reverse a Wrist Lock Hangman, connect with a Sunset Flip...

...

... hanging on to the male for a Sasori-gatame!

'Vergil has been moving with less dexterity after that missed Helm Breaker- and Erza is proficient enough to capitalise on that minor speed impediment!'

Kevin Mask observes.

'That Sharpshooter is one lethal instrument- that's one hell of a knot and the defender cannot see the attacker at all.

In summation, this could be the move to wrap it up!'

Levy states.

'Notice that Vergil continued to target that left wrist before he fell.

One needs a stout grip to maintain the hold.

It requires precision; but if Vergil can weaken that body part during his peril, that peril will turn to profit easily.'

Butler states.

'That's a refreshingly good observation- but Erza's left arm hangs on to Vergil's left foot, that foot coincidentally weakened after the failed Helm Breaker.

Plus, as the seconds tick away, it can only become increasingly arduous for the defendant...'

Levy claims - as Vergil remains trapped after thirty seconds, the aforementioned pot-shots stinging like a butterfly.

The 'Son Of Sparta' also uses his superior reach, attempting to seize the bottom rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza is intuitive enough to drag Vergil back without upsetting her grip!

Cringing in pain, Vergil does not concede any other signs of anguish, but it will be futile...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

With a purposeful push-up and lunge, Vergil does not grab the bottom rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He kicks Scarlet's left wrist as the woman re-adjusts - causing her to relinquish her grip after eighty seconds!

'Miraculously, Vergil survives the Sharpshooter!

How?'

Levy exclaims.

'Unless that was a pun on our lady boss, that was plainly slanderous.

I have much confidence in Vergil's abilities- there's your justification,'

Butler posits.

Vergil gets up with a hobble - and walks into a Sternness Dust - no, the Devil May Cry deuteragonist grabs Erza's left wrist for a Summoned Swords...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Erza twists the arm, hits a Fisherman's Suplex - before wrapping Vergil up with a Sternness Dust α!

'Erza gets back to basics with the Sternness Dust α!'

Levy cheers.

'Vergil was distracted for a little there, allowing the Fairy Queen to strike!'

Kevin Mask calls while Butler despairs.

Erza hooks both legs...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil's indecision proves lethal - Erza defeats and overtakes him!

'Here is your winner - Erza Scarlet!'

'Vergil will be very disappointed with himself - a lack of focus has cost him tremendously,'

Kevin Mask posits.

'Erza was partially culpable - but I have to concur with Big Ben; what the hell was the "Son of Sparda" thinking?'

Butler says.

'He certainly lacked focus - hopefully this is an anomaly.'

McGarden replies.

As **War of Ages featuring Sonny Sandoval- Eternal** plays, Vergil sits up gloomily, after a long repose, while Erza is bamboozled but satisfied with her work.

* * *

**Maxïmo Park- The Unshockable** plays to significant cheers as Gajeel Redfox briskly walks towards the ring, ready for action.

'The following _B1 Climax_ Block A match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, from Magnolia, Fiore, he is the "Unshockable" Gajeel Redfox!'

Deuce Etherington says.

'Oh, my man has received a new nickname - what a wonderful denotation!'

Levy says.

'So says the same individual responsible for his defeat,'

Butler retaliates.

'That was horrible, but Gajeel needs to focus on Ryuichi Araki tonight,'

McGarden replies.

**Milky Chance- Down By The River** plays to another favourable response, though the fans seem to be more supportive of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

'And his opponent, from Enoshima High School, Japan, Ryuichi Araki!'

'And the crowd go wild - not!'

Butler states.

'Don't be mean - Araki is very worthy of a place in this Tournament.

He provides some explosive offence to the Block - for example, his Killer Ball is as entertaining as it is efficient,'

Levy explains.

'Well, well, the evidence is rather inscrutable,'

Butler rebuts.

'Ryuichi Araki certainly has significant striking prowess - do remember that he won the last meeting between these two,'

Kevin Mask states.

'I certainly recall that, Mask - it was a Connect Championship Match at Valentine's Day Massacre, in which Araki's partner pinned Redfox's ally.

Since then, Araki and his partner have both slid down-hill, while Gajeel remains on the rise.

Gajeel Redfox shall validate my diction - now!'

Butler recalls, while the bell rings.

Gajeel noticeably smirks, raising his hands high and beckoning Araki to get in some free hits.

Ryuichi views this disrespect with distaste, engaging with Redfox in a Fist Fight!

After some stiff strikes and discreet cheap shots, Regan George separates the two.

After this, Gajeel initiates a Collar-and-Elbow tie-up.

Araki accepts the challenge, but confuses Gajeel by showing the wrong hand five times, in retaliation to the preceding disrespect.

Now, Gajeel is displeased - and shoves Araki, the footballer going from serene to sour after several of these attacks.

Araki shoves Gajeel back, eventually causing the latter to move backwards a bit.

Gajeel channels this slight upon him into one huge shove... sending Araki against the ropes...

... Araki _almost_ comes back with a Killer Ball on the unsuspecting Gajeel!

Gajeel is cognisant, pushing Araki off him - as both men connect - and don't deck one another with Shoulder Blocks.

After this stalemate, Gajeel claps and says: 'Well done, you lasted two minutes!'

Ryuichi Araki does not appreciate his opponent's sarcasm - running headlong - into a bevy of Gajeel Kawada Kicks!

'Well done, Araki, you just showed everyone why you are the "Two-Minute Man",'

Dom Butler adds.

'Don't be so fastidous in putting him down - Araki will now do the Kicking!'

Kevin Mask announces, as Araki kicks Gajeel's chest and uses his own Kawada Kicks now!

Gajeel powers out - but his Low Shoulder Charge only meets a footballer's knee.

Araki drops Gajeel with a DDT, and rolls through...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But he cannot hit the Killer Ball... and Gajeel cannot hit the Shrimp, either!

'Araki attempted to use the Killer Ball's spontaneity against Gajeel, but almost felt the equally-efficient Shrimp instead.'

Levy narrates.

'Working over a resilient Dragon Slayer tersely is not a recipe for success,'

Butler states.

Araki manages some fast kicks against Redfox, and runs the ropes - but Gajeel runs the same ropes momentarily - and bulldozes the footballer with a Pendulum Spear!

'Spear!

Spear!

SPEAR!

Finish him, Gajeel, finish...

... dammit, Araki lives to fight for a few more seconds,'

Butler narrates - as the Spear and Prawn Hold combo does not end things.

Gajeel then comes off the cables for a Big Splash... but eschews pinning Araki for a substantial Pendulum Back Breaker.

Stretching the footballer over his knee pensively, Gajeel puts his raw strength to good use.

The Iron Dragon Slayer fends off the expected counter-Kicks from Araki with generous Chops to the sternum.

After failing to convince Araki to submit, Gajeel drops him a Gut-buster; leaving the latter with a peach-hued chest.

Gajeel next Hammer Throws Araki into a corner.

The latter man has a trice - to receive a Turnbuckle Shoulder Charge!

With the former Connect Champion utterly uncomfortable, Gajeel elevates him - and provides some complimentary Body Blows.

Araki does not capitulate, rapidly striking Gajeel's head.

Both men eventually stand at the summit of the corner...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Araki wins the battle with a Headbutt -BUT flies into a Snap Scoop Power Slam shortly afterwards!

'Lose the battle but win the war!

What a move from Gajeel Redfox!'

Butler celebrates with Levy - as do most of the Edgeley Park faithful.

Gajeel stumbles into the leg hook...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Araki kicks out!

'Not quite, not quite, Araki still has much fight!'

Kevin Mask rhymes as Gajeel seeks the end... Araki fervently fends off the Metal Mage - and a Leg-feed Enzuigiri wins Araki this duel - for good!

'Arakihimovic' slaps the canvas as the crowd clap - Araki creams Gajeel with a sturdy Discus Forearm Smash, followed by a multitude of Kicks and a Corkscrew Neck-breaker.

The footballer pins Gajeel... the latter survives!

Using his fleetness of foot, Ryuichi Araki hits a Flipping Leg Drop and a Cravate Cutter in quick succession!

After slapping his ailing back, Ryuichi drops Redfox with a devastating Twist and Shout Neck Breaker.

Ryuichi Araki runs the ropes, waiting for Gajeel to - spring up and hit a Running Powerslam!

Redfox fortuitously lands in a pinfall, but this makeshift cover gets just two.

Both men struggle to their feet following this series - afterwards Ryuichi attempts to out-fox and out-box Gajeel, answering the latter's Body Blows with a Dempsey Roll.

The effort is laudable - but Araki's punches are easily telegraphed - and turned into a Gajeel Spinning Back Breaker!

Again, Gajeel holds on... for a Fall-away Slam - but instead of depositing Araki over the ropes, the footballer hangs on to the top rope.

Gajeel is incognisant of this - until he walks into a Pendulum Kick!

Araki now sees the dazed big man... and floors him with a massive Spring-board Missile Dropkick!

Finally, with Gajeel Redfox now in sixes and sevens...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Araki bashes him with a Penalty Kick!

'_Three_ straight Kicks, all delivered with the utmost force!'

McGarden exclaims.

'No, no, no, do the wise thing and don't pin... shite,'

Butler groans...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel kicks out at 2.57.

'Great strategy - kick your opponent in the chest without working over that body part,'

Butler snarks.

'You were certainly less confident, mere seconds ago,'

Kevin Mask states.

'That's part of my profession - to elevate the drama,'

'Yes, yes, I would believe that,'

Butler and Mask debate - as Araki pulls Gajeel up for the Killer Ball...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Gajeel counters into a Shrimp.

Araki battles valiantly, but 'Kurogane' hooks his leg tight - and drops him on to his spine!

'Gajeel gave Araki sufficient warning -and Bob's your uncle!

The Shrimp _connects_!'

Butler announces, as Gajeel pins Araki...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Araki gets the shoulder up!

Butler's chin hits the floor, while an abrupt silence ensues...

... the crowd start an audible 'Holy Shit' chant!

'Holy shite, indeed!

The man fell on to his spine!'

Kevin Mask narrates as Gajeel looks absolutely lost.

The Iron Dragon Slayer stomps on the ribs repeatedly... but another Big Splash meets knees!

This does not deter Gajeel, who Kicks Araki- Gajeel feints the Middle Kick into a ferocious Big Boot!

With the utmost confidence, Redfox pins Araki - for 1.997!

'Not even a two-count - this is absolutely preposterous,'

Butler complains.

'That was a shot to Araki's head, not his ailing body - either way, Ryuichi Araki shows immense fight in an integral contest for him.

Do remember that a third loss would be a harbinger for him - not many winners have suffered three group-stage defeats,'

Kevin Mask summarises.

Gajeel continues to attack the abdomen with a Corner Spine-buster, Araki consistently defending himself with elbows to the head, despite finding his back against the Turnbuckle.

Neither party will concede to the other - eventually, Regan George forces a break between the two.

Both men charge at one another following the break...

...

And Ryuichi Araki almost scores with a Tornado DDT - but Gajeel is too strong; he drops Araki with the Rickenbacker!

'Gajeel using Araki's momentum against him with that huge Spinning Side Slam - into the double leg-hook...'

Levy eagerly announces - but Araki still moves his shoulder!

'Gajeel more cognisant of his pinning technique that time, but still, Araki perseveres!'

Kevin Mask states.

'Ah... what an obstinate person - but how much more can he take?

After the Shrimp, Rickenbacker and myriad other powerful attacks, I still don't rate his chances,'

Butler opines.

Gajeel looks down for a little bit, before retreating to a corner and stamping his foot rhythmically...

'We all know what this is!'

Butler announces...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Araki finally hits the Killer Ball!

'Gajeel Chin Music misses as Araki takes him to a Killer Ball!

And the clock is about to hit twelve minutes - this is so heart-rending!'

Levy says with very mixed emotions.

Araki pins Gajeel mid-ring...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel fails to not kick out!

'That has to be the turning point - could not hit it on Pat, could not hit it on Bryan, could hit it on Gajeel - and he kicked out.

Can we admit that Araki has been out of his depth, now?'

Butler says, as Araki points to the cheering fans - and mounts the top rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ryuichi Araki Corkscrew Senton Bombs - on to a pair of knees!

'I believe Araki is boxing at Gajeel's level - but he might need a prayer, after those devastating knees to the back!'

Kevin Mask adds.

'But Gajeel is unable to capitalise - considering my bias, I would enjoy a Gajeel victory, but Araki is doing his best to prevent that!'

Levy says.

'Kurogane' is able to react a trice quicker following that counter... but almost runs into a second Killer Ball!

Instead, Gajeel hits a thunderous Free-fall Drop, followed by a Foxhug!

Gajeel swings Araki around in the Hold, attempting to coax a submission from the footballer!

'What a fight from Araki - but I think this is where Gajeel wins.

He has been dismantling those ribs all night long - this is his crescendo,'

McGarden says.

'Hear that, Gajeel - Levy wants you to dismantle her all night long!'

Butler, probably the least tactful Brit in existence, says as Levy blushes like a tomato.

'Oh Butler, was you ever a fox.

Will Araki's determination enable to escape the Redfox's clutches?'

Kevin Mask jokes, simultaneously returning to the action.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Even after _bleeding_ from the mouth, Araki does not submit - instead pummelling Gajeel's head.

'Ryuichi Araki might have suffered permanent damage to his insides - but he's still fighting, dammit!'

Kevin Mask says.

'I am supportive of Gajeel, but win, lose or draw, Araki can be proud of his performance this evening,'

Levy McGarden says.

After sixty seconds, Araki claims Gajeel's head - Gajeel tries to elevate the footballer again, but gets an Inside Cradle for his effort!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel kicks out at 1.99999!

Not even bothered by the non-near-fall, Araki transitions into... a Samoan Drop from Gajeel!

'THIS IS AWESOME!'

The crowd chant, pleasantly surprised by the fun-loving footballer's resistance.

Both men are slow to arrive at a vertical base, but once on their feet... Gajeel Spears - the sole of Araki's right Mercurial Vapour X!

Ryuichi Araki Superkicks Gajeel's scalp!

'Oh, come on, that's blatant plagarism - Gajeel used that Superkick first!'

Butler groans.

'Well, the Superkick is so ubiquitous - these men are certainly not concerned about its origin,'

Kevin Mask says, as Araki falls into a cover...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel unfathomably kicks out!

'Holy Ntep!

"Unbelievable Jeff" is too outdated - it's time for "Unbelievable Gajeel" to take its place!'

Butler cries.

'Unbelievable, indeed.

That has been the narrative: Gajeel Redfox and Ryuichi Araki putting up a memorable show, here in Edgeley Park!

It does not matter who wins now: both these warriors are stars!'

'UNBELIEVABLE!

UNBELIEVABLE!'

The crowd clearly concur.

Araki ascends the corner again, this time for a Moonsault... Gajeel rolls away from danger this time, but Araki lands on both Nike soles - and proves these shoes are not ornaments - Ryuichi Araki leaps over Gajeel's Spear.

Gajeel reacts by bouncing off the opposite ropes - and runs right into Araki's Killer Ball- Gajeel counters that into the Shrimp- which Araki answers with another Killer Ball...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After this series of counters - Araki is unable to hit his finisher effectively; Gajeel shoves him off to restore parity.

The two athletic men gasp for breath, the contest clearly taking its toll.

Ryuichi Araki look at each other tersely...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel's Spear meets Araki's _cranium_ this time, both men clutching their heads in undistilled anguish!

'Oh My God!

This is only_ Day Three_ of the Tournament - and things have turned ugly rather quickly!'

Levy says with utmost concern.

'Is that footballer insane?

He must be, he must be - the blood loss must have impaired him!'

A stunned Dom Butler rambles.

'That was a hell of a risk- but I see why Araki took that risk...'

Kevin Mask says, as Araki grabs - and plants Gajeel with another Killer Ball!

'That's why!

Gajeel's head is in worse shape than Ryuichi Araki's melon - and Araki is perfectly cognisant of this!'

Kevin Mask continues.

Instead of pinning Gajeel, Araki leaps to the top-rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gajeel fails to avoid the Corkscrew Senton Bomb a third time!

'That was rather similar to Will Ospreay's _Jump Tuck Pray_, a notable match-ender!

Now I can see why Ryuichi Araki wanted to hit this move so badly!'

Kevin Mask says.

'This is a joke - and Levy knows it!'

Butler responds, while his subject remains silent, fretting for Gajeel's safety.

The move allows Araki to fall into the cover...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Araki finally wins!

'Here is your winner... Ryuichi Araki!'

**Milky Chance - Down By The River** plays to loud cheers as Araki rolls off Redfox.

'What?

Gajeel lost... to this facsimile of a great sportman?'

Butler is in utter disbelief.

'Yes, he did.

The fatigue must have temporarily overcome Gajeel.

Take nothing away from Araki, though - that was a skilled performance,'

Levy says pensively.

'There is no better time and place for stellar performances - tonight, a new star is born,'

Kevin Mask concludes as Gajeel shifts away from Araki, totally bewildered.

* * *

**CFO$ - Fight** plays to great boos.

Ginti storms down to ring-side with a serious scowl on his face.

'The following _B1 Climax_ Block B bout is set for one fall.

Introducing first, from Viginti, he is the "Aqua Regia" Ginti!'

Deuce Etherington announces.

'I see Ginti will no longer endorse Jamie Oliver,'

Levy jokes.

'Why would he - after the farce last week, all notions of entertainment have been defenestrated,'

Butler replies.

'Yes, he certainly did not expect a woman to beat him - but that's who Erza Scarlet is.

Now, equipped with a new moniker, evocative of a strong acid, Ginti will push on,'

Kevin Mask states.

**AlunaGeorge - You Know You Like It (DJ Snake Remix)** plays as Saeko Busujima arrives to enthusiastic cheers.

'And his opponent, from Tokonosu City, "The Sadistic Mistress" Saeko Busujima!'

Deuce announces.

'Well, well, well, it's an Erza Scarlet facsimile - get ready for a beating, then,'

Butler opines.

'I thought we went past that stage at _Leviticus_, with Saeko beating Erza...'

McGarden says.

'You will do well to not remind me of that bout - seriously, the rag-tag Announcer is more indignant about a Fairy Tail Mage's loss than - well, an actual Fairy Tail Mage!'

Butler states.

'Either way, it is all set in stone.

The hard-hitting Ginti takes on the demure Busujima.

Saeko lost to an angry male on the nineteenth of March; Ginti lost to a female on the same day.

Who will receive retribution?

We shall find out,'

The Masked Announcer analyses.

The bell rings and Ginti offends on offence with multiple Palm Strikes to the face, prompting Saeko to fight back - Ginti slaps the Kendo girl hard.

'Oh, come on, at least Grey had a justifiable reason, as deranged as it was, to do that.

What are ya?'

Levy cries.

Ginti - then blocks Saeko's slap - and throws her arm-first into a corner!

Saeko then turns around - into a fiery Cannonball!

Ginti just asserts his dominance with a series of stomps, which inevitably ends in a break.

Saeko then uses a Roll-up - for a near-fall, but the woman just bashes the surprised Ginti with a Back Kick, Middle Kick and Dropkick - all for a second two-count.

'Why the hell would there be a rope-break for multiple legal strikes?'

Butler groans.

'Those legal strikes could very well turn illegal,'

Kevin Mask answers.

Saeko strikes with a Flipping Leg Drop, and then neutralises Ginti with a Cravate - but the Arbiter wants none of that, powering Busujima overhead with a Back Suplex... Saeko lands on her feet - and blasts Ginti with a Step-Up Enzuigiri.

'Oh, what a kick - I'm sure the folk in Row Z heard that!'

McGarden narrates.

Saeko pins Ginti... and Ginti almost fails to kick out!

Ginti sits up incognisant - of a Missile Dropkick to the back of his head.

That does not finish him either, but Ginti is increasingly endangered with each attack.

Saeko then pulls Ginti to his feet - and counters Ginti's Space Tornado Ogawa into an STO Back Breaker - into a Complete Shot.

'Lethal Combination!

Ginti may be in massive trouble!'

Kevin Mask notes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Ginti does not concede - yet, as he rolls out of the Squared Circle.

The crowd jeer strongly at this act of cowardice.

Ginti takes umbrage to some front-row fans - and avoids a Saeko Busujima Outside Dive.

However, Busujima simply fakes said Dive... and crashes into Ginti with a Suicide Senton!

'Goodness gracious me, Ginti is all over the shop tonight!

That move might seem crowd-pleasing, but in actuality that's the harbinger for Ginti,'

Levy states.

Escorting Ginti's eighteen-stone frame back in-ring proves to be a significant challenge for the woman... eventually Ginti capitalises by throwing Saeko inside the ring, leaving her head exposed beneath the bottom rope.

'Oh man, Saeko tried to overcomplicate things, and is she ever paying for it,'

Butler snarks.

Ginti ruthlessly attacks the trapped woman with a series of slaps and Palm Strikes, before crowning her with a massive Kesaigiri Chop.

The Viginti employee casually re-enters the ring, raising both arms in superiority.

Ginti then picks Saeko up, Belly-to-Belly Suplexing her with authority.

Taking his time with this assault, Ginti nails a Reverse Chancery Back Breaker into a Neck Breaker.

Dropping Knee after Knee and then Elbow after Elbow, Ginti drains the Kendo woman gradually.

'When Ginti gets serious, he does not hit his opponent like a cyclone.

He toys with his prey, like a killer whale... moments before consuming it,'

Butler states.

'Cool, calm and collected, Saeko can play this game with him...'

Levy replies.

'Are you watching the same match as I am, Miss McGarden?'

Butler snarks, as Ginti strikes Saeko on either side of her head, calculating every single additional punch.

Ginti then performs a throat-slash taunt...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Busujima counters the Final Order at the last moment - with a Bulldog!

The crowd go wild as Ginti stumbles to his feet - once there, the Arbiter gets a series of slaps, a Kesaigiri Chop and a stiff Hip Attack, knocking him into a Turnbuckle!

'Now, that's karma - Saeko repaying Ginti's prior strikes at ten times the speed!'

Levy says.

'That isn't impressive...'

'But that was!'

Kevin Mask answers a shocked Butler - as Saeko nearly beheads Ginti with a Corner Spinning Heel Kick!

The zombie fighter claims Ginti with an Inside Cradle... but it will not suffice.

More high-impact manoeuvres will do the job - especially if they include a DDT and Victorian Catapult Somersault Leg Drop!

The ensuing pinfall almost wins it, but Saeko then goes for the big perch.

Sending her opposition chest-first into the Turnbuckle, Saeko Busujima Daniel Bryans Ginti rhythmically - and sets the man up in an Argentine Rack!

'Has she gone bonkers?

Ginti is an eighteen-stone man!'

Butler cries.

'Saeko is physically strong - and there is a first time for everything, after all,'

The Masked Man admits.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Saeko lifts - but Ginti lands on his feet and clobbers her with a Corner Lariat!

Ginti then elevates the woman to an Avalanche position, Bell Claps her...

'Oh no, not this move again...'

McGarden frets.

'Oh, yes, I enjoy this move a lot - Ginti calls this the Keg-Stand!

It is going to be glorious!'

Butler cheers.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Saeko, though, hits a slew of Punches and Elbows... before three Headbutts seal Ginti's fall!

The crowd cheer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Saeko flips into a Power Bomb from Ginti!

'Saeko was going for a Molly-Go-Round there, but Ginti is just too strong... oh no...'

Levy narrates... as Ginti holds Saeko in position...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Busujima desperately tries to free herself - so Ginti just Power Bombs her again... and again - and launches the woman with a Keg-stand!

Some fans scream in horror as Saeko lands hard.

'...

...

...

...

...

Ginti, you sick, sick man,'

Kevin Mask finally says.

Ginti covers Saeko anyway...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mercifully, it ends.

'Here is your winner, Ginti,'

**CFO$ - Fight** plays again as Ginti raises both hands in triumph.

The crowd boo him viciously, but the Arbiter does not care for fan support - he even seemingly enjoys his concluding act.

'Butler wins an evenly-matched fight via Keg-stand.

That is definitely not a great move to take,'

Kevin Mask says.

'Ginti's iteriation of the move is nothing but menacing and one-hundred percent callousness,'

Levy posits.

'Callous?

Try again, lady, that was creative.

One simply does not kick of the Keg-stand.

Hell, I will admit that the cheat has some fortitude in taking that lethal move,'

Butler responds.

'Why, Butler, why do you make these back-handed compliments?'

Levy sighs.

'It is veracity - I will acknowledge the fortitude shown - but similarily, I will not ignore her blatant cheating,'

Butler answers.

'The resiliency of Saeko Busujima is laudable, withstanding _three_ Power Bombs - but not the Keg-Stand, Ginti's raw strength too much this time,'

Kevin Mask notes.

Paramedics rush to the aid of Saeko Busujima, but the Kendo girl is able to get up on her own - though bitterly disappointed with her loss.

* * *

'UHAHAHAHAHA!'

**Manafest- Renegade** plays to a very mixed reaction as Bryan Fury arrives on-stage, kick-boxing to three loud, white bursts of fireworks.

'The following_ B1 Climax_ Block A contest is scheduled for one fall.

From Parts Unknown, the USA, "The Cross-Breed" Bryan Fury!'

Deuce announces.

'This man, Bryan Fury, must be the clear favourite to win Block A.

He has not only defeated one Dragon Slayer and two Association footballers, he has done so at a canter,'

Butler praises.

'He also lost to Natsu Dragneel rather quickly, too,'

Levy adds.

'That was a fluke - your mentally-challenged friend barely beat Fury.

Bryan Fury is no Fairy Tail villain though- no God or manga author can save him - hell, Duke cannot save Dragneel from Fury's fury,'

Butler claims.

'The crowd are notably more amenable towards Fury...'

Kevin Mask says, as **American Authors- Best Day Of My Life** plays.

'And his opponent, also from the USA, he is one-half of the_ SWA Connect Champions, the unpinned and unsubmitted_ Wreck-It-Ralph!'

The crowd vehemently boo Wreck-It-Ralph and his valet Vanellope Von Schweetz.

'... and much of that sentiment can be attributed to this man,'

Kevin Mask continues.

'It is too typical to give the American nationalist stick in England.

Wreck-It-Ralph is a great competitor - many eyes were opened when he beat Gajeel Redfox last Thursday,'

Butler defends.

'Everyone saw the finish to that match...'

'Your opinion is irrelevant - if you really wanted to make a stand, why don't you step into that ring?'

Butler interrupts McGarden.

'I did consider that option - but the standard of commentary would be significantly lowered,'

Levy jibes.

'Maybe SWA should pay me, myself and I.

Either way, grave ramifications in this one - winner goes top.

For Bryan Fury, he could be the first person to end Ralph's streak.

If Ralph claims the shock victory, the sky's the canvas for him,'

Kevin Mask intervenes, as the bell rings.

The two Americans engage in a Test Of Strength for thirty seconds...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The bulkier Ralph wins this and Irish Whips Bryan... only for the latter to reverse - and pull Ralph back into a Fireman's Carry Bulldog!

'That's the American Guillotine - Fury's integral signature move connects early on!

Fury is already pinning Ralph... one...

Two...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Three- no, no controversy there, Bryan Fury _wins_!'

Butler is in immense shock as** Manafest- Renegade** plays.

The crowd fall silent as Deuce Etherington says: 'Here is your winner- Kid British- Until Monday plays to a mostly positive reaction!

The Duke of Stockport comes out, microphone in hand.

The Duke then speaks:

'Fifty-one seconds - that was the time taken to determine Block A's new leader.

There's nothing peculiar about that, surely.

In fact, that was very enjoyable, thus we should all watch that again.

The replay shows Ralph laid out, spread-eagle by the American Guillotine - _a small smirk_ can be seen on the loser's face!

The crowd jeer voraciously, as Bryan and Ralph cease their 'post-match' show of respect.

'Now, we cannot be sure of Bryan's collusion with Ralph, but that was certainly a company-cessating move from Mr Wreck-It - remember a certain Mr Schiavone, anyone?

Thus, since Ralph likes to go to ground a lot, he will do precisely that - Ralph** will lose every one of the four points he has earned thus far!'**

The crowd are buzzin' as the animated Americans look on in shock, while Bryan Fury exits the ring with augmented triumph.

* * *

Can You Dignify This, Sucka?

The first DIGEST match of the night paired two men at opposite ends of the B1 table.

Jura Neekis had earned his lofty position with physical wins over Lyon Vastia and Kojou Akatsuki.

The events earlier tonight only raised the stakes - a win would establish the veteran as the man to beat.

Meanwhile, Stanley Kowalski has had a subpar start to life in the_ B1_ \- taking the low road to defend himself against the rookie and being demolished by Vergil Sparda afterwards.

Now, the gloves were off - as the match began with the flying of fists.

The 'Bald Eagle' was particularly motivated and he wrested control eventually.

Backed into the ropes, Stanley had no choice but to retreat.

This... was of zero help, Jura tossing the American back into the ring and punishing him with a multitude of strikes.

Fittingly, the Polish-American turned things around with a stiff kick moments after Jura's Backslide.

Stanley then stomped on Jura's left leg repeatedly, wasting no time in using a Half Boston Crab, turning that into a Kneebar when Jura powered out.

The Lamia Scale Ace eventually got to the ropes, but the damage was adequately done.

Stanley continued to assault Jura's feet, maximising Joel Tunnicliffe's five-counts in doing so.

Jura was far from done - but he was impeded sufficiently for Stanley to counter a Power Bomb into a Shin Breaker.

Grinning while the fans jeered vociferously, Stanley Kowalski attempted his lethal and legal Carnivore Lock - but Jura kicked him away...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And Headbutted him in the sternum!

Stanley fell to his rump, the embarrassment imploring him to charge... into a powerful Spinebuster - this getting a near, near fall!

Jura smacked his compromised left limb - though he missed a kick- Neekis parlayed his 'missed kick' into a hard Boot with the good leg!

The crowd wanted Stanley to get his just desserts momentarily - and Jura obliged - but Stanley mounted a dogged resistance to the Rumbling Mount Fuji...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After a fiercely-contested stalemate, Jura received a Chop Block and fell.

Kowalski rejoiced this minor success, even dropping the powerhouse with Jimmy Susumu's_ Ashi Yokosuka!_

The crowd chanted 'H-A-G-E', Kowalski telling said fans to "Shut Up" consequentially.

The fans jeered as 'The Animal' jarred their favourite's leg - only for Jura to deny the Carnivore Lock as valiantly.

The two men battled for every iota of supremacy...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jura planted Kowalski with a massive Chokeslam!

Amazingly, Stanley Kowalski survived that, but despite escaping both the Iconoclasm and Emerald Flowsion, Jura eventually got him with a Super Power Slam, amalgamating both manoeuvres!

With Stanley dropped like Duke dropping_ Akame ga Kill_ (who is Duke, anyway?), there's only one road to Mount Fuji...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kowalski 'accidentally' pushed Jura into Tunnicliffe and Low Blows the Wizard Saint!

However, Tunnicliffe is only shocked - but crucially, not decked.

The black-and-white wearer sees the infraction clearly, disqualifying Kowalski despite the American's ardent protests!

**NJPW - Mission Blow (He's A Pirate)** played to the crowd's delight... but Kowalski again ambushed his victorious opponent.

After savaging Jura's compromised leg, Stanley trapped Neekis in the Carnivore Lock.

'Vergil, where the f**k are you?'

Kowalski taunted... as Lyon Vastia became the saviour this time.

Stanley retreated, irate...

...

...

...

...

...

Only to Low Blow Jura's pupil and Rebel YELLA Vastia, while the latter attended to Jura!

Stanley then grabbed a Steel Chair, rich with malicious intentions - and it took the intervention of Erza Scarlet, Saeko Busujima, Decim and Postman Pat to stop him!

SWA then proceeded to a brief commercial break, while the former three left Decim and Pat Clifton in-ring.

* * *

**Girlschool - C'mon Let's Go** starts as shots of Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Holo The Wise Wolf and SWA Women's Champion Nana Mishima flash across the screen.

'Edgeley Park - a place where the best... struggle to survive.'

Mirajane Strauss appears on-screen in Satan Soul form.

'Are you ready to see the best women in the UK clash?

If so, get right in - but be warned, your life will never be the same,'

Mira says, sweetly but devilishly.

'Stockport Wrestling Association presents_ SWA Amaranthe_, our first-ever all-female show.

Tickets are selling _demonically_ quickly.

So hurry, lest it be too late to save your SOUL...'

* * *

Decim versus Postman Pat

As seen earlier, Decim and Postman Pat were both honourable gentlemen - but neither wanted to be overly amiable.

Both men have had solid starts and both men displayed great technical prowess, but only the winner would stay in touch with the machine Bryan Fury.

Thus, both men began strategically, with Decim's ring awareness saving him from the Postman's Wrist-locks.

The two men then traded Arm-locks, with the veteran Clifton gaining the edge with one such hold.

With that, Clifton targeted Decim's left wrist, his target visibly wincing from Pat's wrist-bending.

Decim had technical gifts of his own, silkily transitioning from Pat's Hammerlock to a favourable Headlock.

Postman Pat then entrapped him in a modified Juji-gatame, but the Arbiter quickly Kipped-Up from the predicament, before clashing bodies with one another.

With Decim just one stone heavier than Patrick, this clash ended in a stalemate.

The crowd clapped, pleased to see two men so proficient at the_ World of Sport_ style.

After such an intricate limb-based build-up, it was not surprising to see the Postman threaten Decim with a dangerous Key Lock...

...

...

...

...

...

After forty-five seconds of fighting, the Quindecim pubtender finally escaped - and it was nearly 'Lights Out' for Pat after a brilliant Sleeper Hold counter to Clifton's Back Body Drop.

After a desperate Bionic Elbow from the Postman, the duo shifted gears, trading efficient Arm Drags and Headlock Takedowns.

Eventually, Decim reversed Pat's Hammer Throw into his own- Pat Clifton just posted Decim in a corner!

Clifton then attempted to come down with Decim in an Avalanche Butterfly Suplex, but the latter was not going to permit that...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Decim was superior in this exchange, but Pat sprung up a la Shelton Benjamin - Decim dove out of the way, causing the English courier to back into a tight Crossface Chickenwing...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After a valiant fight, Decim's head-based assault took its toll... Pat passed out.

Regan George raised Pat's hand once... twice...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The hand dropped thrice - George called for the bell!

Decim graciously raised Postman Pat's hand as **CFO$- Worlds Apart** played to plenty of good-will.

* * *

Exercising On Scafell Pike Is More Atrocious Than I Expected

As mentioned earlier, Lyon Vastia was not at one-hundred percent due to a Stanley Kowalski, but his suffering faded in comparison to HACHIMAN Hikigaya's.

Vergil's new student was sore and knackered after training, in which running up and down the highest English peak was a mere warm-up.

Vastia was too experienced to not capitalise - and targeted Hikigaya's weakest right leg from the word go.

Hikki attempted a desperate kick with his less weak left, but that was caught and turned into a Cross-legged Boston Crab.

Hikigaya struggled massively in the hold - his back was aching- hell, he was hurt everywhere, with his legs the most compromised.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hikigaya resists the hold for forty-five seconds - and also reverses out of it in this duration!

Lyon cannot believe it, but quickly returns to work with a Basement Dropkick and Standing Shooting Star Press - but only gets 2.75.

Lyon hits a Leg Slam and holds on for a DDT to the weakened limb - and concludes this salvo with a successful Lyonsault!

Lyon pins Hikigaya again, mindful to hook both legs - for just 2.91!

A Jackknife Roll-up, a Cloverleaf Backbreaker and a Fisherman Driver - all these moves targeted the lower left limb - but all three could not earn Vastia victory.

A frustrated Lyon Vastia could only do what he does best - pressurise Hikigaya even more doggedly, but Hachiman eventually blocked a Saito Suplex and - not hit the Just Armlock, Lyon barely avoiding that.

From there, Hikigaya amazingly mounted a modicum of counter-resistance, even hitting his patented Arm-Hook STO for a two-count.

He even had the propensity to counter the Ooba's Wrath into a Spin-out Arm-breaker.

Despite faring well defensively, Lyon was still too elusive for Hikigaya to use the Just Armlock - this reality reinforced by a thunderous Ocean Cyclone Suplex Hold.

Vastia could taste victory...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Hikigaya kicked out nanoseconds before the three!

Never mind, Lyon parlays that into a decisive Kerb Stamp, before heading to the top...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

For a Swan Tan - to the right leg!

Lyon then climbed again... and hits the original Swan Tan to the chest.

Lyon pins Hachiman Hikigaya - and 8-Man eats defeat.

* * *

A Hot Start

Fireman Sam had the misfortune of facing Natsu Dragneel, then Steve Fox, also losing his veritable Burning Hammer finisher en route to no success.

Tonight, the excuses were defenestrated, as Jones faced another desperate combatant.

José Mourinho was absolutely livid at 'Viriathus Benn''s loss to Decim on Day Two, thus the Portuguese's charge would get the Cesaro treatment - he was now known as 'Benn'.

Once again, Mourinho left his client to his own devices - said client losing the early-doors Test Of Strength upon the Chelsea manager's full retreat!

Fireman Sam then bossed the newcomer with a Running Power Slam, then a Military Press Slam, then a Stalling Vertical Suplex, elevating the 'Iberian Warrior' for five, fifteen and twenty-five seconds respectively!

However, after Sam hesitated during the Kistvaen, too, 'Viriato' punished Sam with an impactful Face-buster!

Channelling his compatriot (Creative Licence) Timothy Thatcher, Benn locked in a Fujiwara Armbar...

...

...

...

...

... Jones, the superior ring general, got to the ropes, though.

Samuel soon re-established control with a Snap Scoop Power Slam, followed by a Karelin Lift, followed by a... near-fall.

The Fireman would work over the kist relentlessly, nearly eviscerating Benn with a Big Splash.

Benn was not completely helpless, firing (no pun intended) back with a Regal Cutter, followed closely by a Bankrupt Neck Breaker, but those moves combined got just the 2.01!

Benn focused on the arm again - hitting a series of Short-arm European Uppercuts.

As Sam shook his wrist fervently from this assault, Benn then proceeded with a Diving Arm Breaker...

...

...

Only to _descend_ into an Extinguisher!

As the Announcers' Desk marvelled at Sam's strength, the Fireman pinned Benn...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Benn kicked out - but Sam lifted - and dropped the Iberian with a _Kistvaen_!

Sam covered Benn - and Benn was done!

**Ellie Goulding - Burn** played as Sam rejoiced, pointed at three random fans and called them "bara brith".

Following this defeat, Mourinho _returned_ \- and gave Benn an ultimatum: defeat Ryuichi Araki or lose his manager!

And after Araki-himovic's virtuoso performance against Gajeel, the clock is ticking...

* * *

Grey versus Kojou

After controversially beating a female and alienating male smart fans, Grey Fullbuster did not have much support from either gender.

Thus, the natural solution to this issue was... well, actions speak louder than words...

A miasmic silence descends upon the crowd as Edgeley Park turns blacker than black...

...

...

Suddenly, **Ariana Grande, Jessie J and Nicki Minaj- Bang Bang** plays to loud boos - though the singers do not appear.

Instead, Grey Fullbuster enters the arena with a cloak and gloves, the 'GREY IS FENOMENAL' enscribed on the back of said wear leaving no contention!

Fullbuster even introduces a dark red handkerchief... and Morris Dances to the music and_ mimes guns_ with his fingers, earning ferocious boos.

This probably worsened Kojou Akatsuki's foul mood, the Fourth Primogenitor storming to the squared circle.

The winless wrestler intended to change that - with a hard punch upon the Bell's sounding!

Grey Fullbuster was unable to best the big man at stand-up boxing, given the latter's great reach - thus, the 'King' retreated to the outside.

From there, Grey predictably re-established control with Juvia stalling the Vampire - but Grey was caught and Rock Bottomed against the Ring Apron, rather unpredictably!

The fans, especially the males, rooted for Kojou this one time - in fact, they did not mind him Elbowing Grey's 'Queen'.

In-ring, Kojou controlled Grey masterfully, assaulting the ribs with a series of Body Blows and a dominant Military Press Gut-buster.

Kojou even walked all over the 'King''s torso.

However, a Power Bomb proved too premature - Grey countering that into a vicious Juji-gatame!

Butler noted the use of Grey's old finisher, and that the match could arrive at a premature end...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Akatsuki stood up with Grey - but the latter was too deft, quickly resuming the agonising Hold!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kojou got his foot on the ropes - Juvia attempted to push the limb off, but Kojou kicked her away to end fifty... fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three seconds of torture.

With just that one Arm Lock, Grey turned the match on its head - and promptly dissected the compromised left limb.

Grey dropped Kojou with an Arm-trap Back Breaker, followed by an Arm-trap Neck Breaker - even adding a Hammerlock Tornado DDT afterwards, targeting two body parts with each move!

Kojou tried to attack Grey's rib-cage to regain some parity, but Lockser stopped him at each and every turn.

Her interference even allowed Grey to sneakily Crucifix Pin Kojou - for a tree, maybe, but not three!

Grey's confidence burgeoned, even hitting an eponymous Full Nelson Face-buster with ease.

That move... earned a close two-count, but it certainly caused many to fret!

Needing no crystal ball to visualise his victory, Grey prepared for the Boma Yeti... the end of the tunnel was an Electric Chair Front Suplex.

After dumping Grey chest-first, Kojou battled back with a vengeance, a Full Nelson Slam inducing shockwaves all over the Champion's body.

An Awesome Bomb with the right arm was Kojou's magnum opus - and if Juvia had not intervened, Jura could very well be alone at the summit of Block B!

As Regan George cautioned Juvia sternly, both Grey and Kojou had congruent intentions...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But only Fullbuster actualised said intentions.

After countering Kojou's Eye Poke with a legal Arm Drag, Grey kicked the Primogenitor rather illegally!

Trapping Kojou in his second Cross Armbreaker of the evening...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kojou had no choice - but to yield!

**Crobot- Nowhere to Hide**, Grey Fullbuster's true theme, played to a negative, mostly baritone response.

Grey splayed his arms horizontally, which might have been a slight upon a certain wrestler.

Either way, Fullbuster was now well on his way with three wins from three, while Akatsuki now had a peak to surmount.

* * *

**Kasabian- stevie** plays as the crowd go wild - immediately!

Steve Fox, channelling a Will Ospreay or AJ Styles, earns indisputable cheers from the Edgeley Park faithful.

'Stockport Wrestling Association does not have an Ace; if it did, this man here is a worthy contender for the distinction.'

Kevin Mask states.

'Of course - he's a right Englishman.

Furthermore, Steve is a stiff and smart boxer; he can entertain these fans anytime, anyplace.'

Butler adds.

'That was serviceable analysis, though you omitted his incredible focus and determination.

Anyway, all this is rather jocular to me.

Just three days ago you were giving him stick; now you have become the jockey,'

Levy teases.

'I concede my miscalculation on 19th March, but now I'm right - especially when he is facing this man-child,'

Butler says.

**Avicii- The Nights** plays to a mix of cheers and jeers, as the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel enters for this massive Main-Event.

'Vintage Butler - no night passes by without him insulting a Fairy Tail mage.

I will concede that the crowd are being more lukewarm towards Natsu tonight - I'm certain this is due to his opposition, though,'

Levy says, slightly balefully.

'Yes, the Fairy Tail Ace's opponent tonight is certainly a popular man - though popularity can only get you so far in this B1 Climax,'

Kevin Mask adds.

'Maybe these people gained wisdom and ceased support for a fortituous freak?'

Butler posits as Levy sighs.

'We must remember, though, that Natsu Dragneel has the better head-to-head record, possessing three Singles wins over Steve; conversely, the Fox has two such victories.

Will Steve achieve parity tonight?'

Kevin Mask says.

'The following contest is the Main-Event of the evening, and it is a_ B1 Climax_ Block A match set for one fall, with a thirty-minute time-limit.

Introducing first, standing in the Red Corner is the incumbent SWA World Heavyweight Champion.

He is Stockport's Steve Fox!'

The crowd once again cheer exuberantly.

'And his opponent, in the Blue Corner, from Magnolia, Fiore, he is the "Fire Dragon Slayer" Natsu Dragneel!'

The crowd are more hostile to the Dragon Slayer.

The match is moments away from beginning... Natsu grabs a mic?

The crowd cheers and boos as Natsu speaks.

'Wow, there are both fans and haters in the crowd tonight.

Fair play to that, as I suppose I am SWA's Cena,'

Natsu elicits some laughs.

'Now, let's eschew the rubbish - I would like to thank the Edgeley Park faithful's loyal support for Stockport Wrestling Association,'

Natsu says, bowing to the crowd.

'So I would like to have a Bowing contest with Steve Fox-sama.

The winner via fan support can attack firstly,'

The Briton claims the apparatus for himself, and says:

...

...

...

...

...

'Why the fox not?'

With that, Natsu jumps and bows to the crowd - earning a slew of boos!

Steve Fox has a go at the sign of respect, despite his bad back - the crowd _rejoice uniformly_!

'The winner of the bowing contest is... Steve Fox,'

Natsu says balefully.

'The crowd enjoyed it, though - so we shall have an encore.'

Natsu Dragneel bows again... and the crowd jeer him again - Steve attempts, but does not connect with a Hellfire!

'That was entirely apropos - but no less shocking!'

Kevin Mask calls as Natsu attempts a Dragon Suplex...

...

...

only for Steve to reverse- and Natsu hurriedly kicks Steve away before the latter can attempt a Kliesen-plex.

Natsu performs a head-stand, scouting a potential Hellfire from Steve Fox.

Steve Fox looks on unassumingly... Steve suddenly _leaps_ over the pinkette - and strikes a recovering Natsu with a Spring-board Reverse Elbow!

'What agility - and intellect from our Great British Champion!

Natsu was as bamboozled as a baboon after that one, and Steve took advantage,'

Butler celebrates.

Steve quickly pins Dragneel... getting no more than two.

The SWA World Heavyweight Champion assails Natsu's face with fives until Jordan Shinnie pulls him off.

Steve charges back in - leans back to avoid the Dragon Slayer's counter-punch

...

...

...

And canvases Natsu with a pinpoint Left Hook.

'No Hiro Mashima to save him there - Natsu just got a one-way trip to Bedfordshire!'

Butler boasts.

'Natsu might have a lot of fight, but he is not the most intelligent of pugilists - the World Champion just exploited that weakness,'

Kevin Mask states as Levy looks on worriedly.

Steve gets 2.87 on the resultant cover though.

The boxer finds a potential gallop to victory rather inviting - and tries to actualise that potential... with a Choke-Slam!

'Steve is known for his Choker Slam Uru-nage, but Natsu might be receiving the more devastating throat-grab and toss!'

Kevin Mask notes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve receives a desperation Sling Blade!

'High-impact attack after high-impact attack - and the match is just two minutes-old!

Natsu trying to pin the Champion now!'

Levy announces... as Steve barely survives.

After regaining control, Natsu instantly traps Steve Fox in a Dragon Sleeper!

Dragneel grits his teeth intensely, attempting to get his de facto pre-match assailant to quit!

Steve does not do so, even using his two left feet to scout for the bottom rope.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve gets a toe on - but not over the cable, as Natsu pulls him back for a Dragon Clutch!

'Dragon Clutch locked in after a hundred and seventy seconds!

Main-events usually last seven times as long, but that formula has been defenestrated here!'

Levy claims.

'Both men would relish a quick victory here - especially with Bryan Fury looming on the horizon.

Steve needs to be at one-hundred percent against the American kick-boxer, while Natsu wants to send a message to said fighter.

And boy, the latter could accomplish his goal here!'

The Champion is extremely uncomfortable as Natsu bends him like Beckham...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve gets a heel on the bottom rope - then two heels over said rope!

Natsu has to break his devastating Dragon Clutch.

The choke has tenderised Steve, though; Natsu capitalises with some karmic fast fists.

'Natsu has been a little more than intense in this one; that narrowly-missed Hellfire might have roused some beast within him,'

Levy says concernedly.

'Well, well- it's rather obvious your lot are sore losers - and your main child is now venting his rage on the victor of the pre-match Bowing Contest,'

Butler retorts.

Shinnie pulls Natsu off Steve.

After an impatient break, Natsu charges back in.

Steve is able to block a Take-down - but Natsu reverses a Power Bomb with a Hurricanrana, before plucking and tossing Steve with a Supine Monkey Climb!

Dragneel then snares the Champion in a Manji-gatame!

'What a series of lightning-quick moves!

The Octopus Hold is locked in - Steve could give here!'

Mask states.

'Just think of the psychological boosts a tap-out could provide for Natsu - his rival is well-versed in the sciences of submission,'

Levy proclaims.

Steve will not concede though, with the crowd firmly behind their hero now.

The Tekken 4 debutant seeks the ropes; crucially, his adversary has him unsighted, reducing him to finding needles in a hay-stack...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve sinks to his knees, and there is no movement for quite a bit...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve frees his arm and drops Dragneel with an Electric Chair!

The crowd roar in jubilation as both men work towards a vertical base...

... where they trade strikes with fury, pun possibly intended.

Either way, the boxer wins this exchange and shoves Natsu Dragneel into the ropes...

...

Natsu crouches below during the ensuing Back Body Drop attempt; but there's no avoiding Steve's counter-punch block - and low DDT!

Steve stares at the pinkette... and tethers him with a Seated Sleeper Hold.

'Oh, and karma is Levy McGarden!'

Butler says, as Dragneel struggles to no avail.

'This has to be expected - from one uncouth mongrel,'

The female replies.

'This is not _Wildlife SOS_ \- this is an integral _B1 Climax_ match!'

Kevin Mask asserts as Natsu attempts a Snapmare - only for Steve to roll through, Uppercut Dragneel and re-apply the choke!

The Fire Dragon Slayer is in grave trouble, as Steve eases Natsu and himself to an upright posture...

...

...

...

Natsu goes to sleep - tersely - so Steve just Yoshi-Tonics Dragneel instead!

'Steve is just too damn good, he's perenially one step ahead of the Dragon,'

Butler praises.

Steve hooks both legs upon the landing...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No, it's not enough- Steve then Catapults Natsu unceremoniously, though.

Dragneel flops on his face, and with Natsu unsighted, Steve taunts and taps his elbow...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu Schoolboys Steve- transitioning into a retaliatory Catapult!

Steve no-sells Dragneel tossing him like dross - but runs right into a Spin-Out Dragon Backbreaker...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Attempt - Steve Fox blocks it with a Victory Roll - attempt... Natsu launches Steve backwards with a Wheelbarrow Suplex.

Steve stumbles up - and falls down, taking a Fame Kisser from Dragneel.

Natsu is not finished...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve Fox trips Natsu during the Shining Mage attempt - but Dragneel flips the Briton during the subsequent Jackknife Pin attempt- Yoshi-Tonic TO Steve Fox!

'Good God, call it an Absinthe instead of a Yoshi-Tonic!'

Kevin Mask exclaims.

'I got a migraine from looking at that one - how could a mere peasant do that to our Great British Champion?'

Butler posits.

'A destructive Sunset Flip Power Bomb iteration is legal - that fact has proven equally unfortunate for both competitors tonight.

Conveniently, so is the succeeding Brilliant Flame!'

Levy announces as Natsu ascends for the finale...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu lands on a bed of knees!

Dragneel rolls off Steve's patellae, his ribs hurting - but that hurt his pride ten times more!

The Fire Dragon Slayer repeatedly stomps on Steve's legs and goes for a Kneebar... but Steve slides under Natsu's reach, further frustrating Dragneel.

Natsu Kicks Steve's nose, prompting the latter to battle back with Body Blows.

After a full thirty seconds, Steve seems to be in the ascendancy, but Dragneel does not capitulate.

As Natsu finally doubles over from the cumulative damage, Steve finishes him with a Kneeling Punch - but Natsu meets him with a sudden Kneeling DDT!

'These two men have matched one another: move for move, manoeuvre for manoeuvre!'

Kevin Mask observes.

While Steve grabs his neck, Dragneel raises a fist - the crowd majorly jeer!

Natsu seemingly ignores the negative fan response...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A slight hesitation leads to Steve spinning - and connecting with a Cyclone Punch.

Somehow, Natsu still stands... so Steve adds another Cyclone Punch- Dragneel does not fall!

Cognisant of his new goal, Steve charges - but Natsu finally falls, before the boxer can hit the Hellfire!

Steve shrugs and grabs the pink-haired, but the latter... the blonde telegraphs Dragneel's Inside Cradle; he counters that with a Leg Hook Falcon Arrow!

'That's Hiroshi Tanahashi's Twelve-Six; speaking of multiples of three, here's the impending count of...'

Butler says, as Steve pins the Mage for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Just 2.89!

'... tres- no, the little rascal kicked out!'

Butler continues as Levy cheers for her fellow Magic user.

Steve thinks for a trice- turns Natsu Dragneel over... and his tribute to Emma Kliesen is successful.

The Kliesen-plex connects!

Steve covers with both legs... Natsu stays down but not out!

'Surely, this must be - Good Lord Ntep, that little rascal's plot armour is too strong!'

Butler exclaims.

'Well, Steve lost a split-second, unable to hold on to the bridge due to his ailing neck.

That proved costly - but Steve Fox is not deterred!'

Kevin Mask analyses, but Steve quickly moves for a Gotch-Style Piledriver...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu floats over at the eleventh hour - and succeeds with a Dragon Suplex Hold!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve stays down for 2.71!

'Would ya look at that - even with the additional leverage, Steve still kicked out of that Dragon Suplex more facily than Natsu from the Kliesen-plex,'

Butler proclaims.

'Unfortunately for Natsu, Butler is right - what does either man have to do to secure victory?'

McGarden admits.

Natsu Dragneel shakes his head and looks for another Dragon Clutch - but Steve Fox quickly goes from inert to alert, rapidly reverse Nutmegging Natsu to escape.

The Son of Igneel struggles to maintain control - but he does eventually!

Dragneel Backflips, re-applies the Clutch - and Shinnie calls for the rope-break; the Son of Nina gets his foot over the ropes.

Natsu does not believe it, hanging on for an illegal count of three.

Shinnie then ushers the Fire Dragon Slayer away.

'Hahaha, that's the closest he will get to a three-count in this one,'

Butler quips.

Following this break, Natsu runs up to Steve... stays just outside his reach - and blasts him with a massive Dropkick.

Steve falls over the top rope, but not off the Ring Edge - fox that, Steve tumbles to the floor shortly afterwards, and what a way to do so!

Natsu borrows from Dragon Lee II, leaping over the top rope and on to Steve with a Leaping Hurricanrana.

Even the pro-Steve Edgeley Park faithful are impressed.

With no time to waste, the Fire Dragon Slayer then pushes Steve inside, before dropping a leg on the latter's exposed head.

Hanging on to the ropes following this manoeuvre, Dragneel yells 'I'm Fired Up' - the crowd loving none of this.

Undeterred, Dragneel persists with a conclusive Brilliant Flame...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And earns an equally brilliant European Uppercut!

Dragneel front-flips from the impact.

'Natsu...'

Levy says while grabbing her head in empathy.

'Yes!

Yes!

Yeees!

Get in, Steve!

Get in!'

Butler celebrates.

Steve pins Dragneel confidently...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu Dragneel places his foot on the bottom rope!

'Who?

...

What?

...

Why?

...

When?

...

HOW?'

Butler is lost for words.

'We've seen Steve Fox approach things more confidently.

This time, though, his confidence in Natsu not getting a limb on the ropes was errant.

By the way, Butler, you omitted "Whom",'

Kevin Mask deduces - and jests.

Steve presses on, pulls Natsu back - and makes his ascent...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The For Fox's Sake gets _nothing_ but deck!

Natsu now capitalises with a third go at the Dragon Clutch, but Steve has scouted that well- he does not scout the Shining Mage to the Cerebral Cortex, though!

With that, Natsu wrings Steve with a Step-over Toe-hold Dragon Sleeper!

'Tonight, we have seen one man pass out and one more submit; will Steve Fox join them?'

Levy McGarden announces.

'Submission in the Climax is always a quandary.

Either the defendant quits and loses two valuable points, or he deals with an ailing body part for the rest of the journey.

After resisting two Dragon Clutches, an Octopus Hold and a Yoshi-Tonic, I would understand if Steve gives now,'

Kevin Mask explains, while Butler encourages Steve Fox to do the opposite.

The World Champion chooses to fight, valiantly prying Dragneel's hands from his face.

However, fatigue impedes his progress, prompting the pugilist to rely on his unfettered instinct once more.

That strategy...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Does not work; Steve... hibernates!

Shinnie quickly moves to raise the Briton's limp hand... which falls once...

...

...

...

Then twice...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Unbelievable Jeff!

Steve's hand remains up on the pivotal knockout check!

'Laudable effort from Steve Fox... Goodness gracious me, Steve's hand is up - it's still up!'

Levy McGarden exclaims.

'SWA's World Heavyweight Champion is still trapped - but he certainly has every chance of escape... if Dragneel cannot do anything about it,'

Kevin Mask says, as Dragneel acts - by multiplying the pressure!

Steve Fox's arm flails involuntarily...

...

...

...

...

...

The Champion, though, moves to punch both of Natsu's elbows with his free hands!

Natsu frees his right hand to restrain Steve, but that just leaves him open to a shot to the cheek.

Embarrassed, Natsu attempts to fold Steve into two with the submission...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve Fox hits one... two... three Reverse Jawbreakers, concluding over one-hundred seconds of anguish.

Natsu sees that the Briton is unsighted, though - _somehow, someway,_ Steve Fox avoids the FDIF and clobbers Dragneel with a Cyclone Punch!

The crowd chorus: 'Holy shit'...

...

And a shocked Dragon Slayer falls to a decimating Gotch-Style Piledriver!

'Gotch-Style Piledriver for the God-Style Finish!

Get in, Steve!

F***ing get ıįīïîíìin!'

Butler encourages- Steve Fox obliges...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu does not kick out - he moves the shoulder at 2.99999987!

'...

...

...

...

...

That ne'er-do-well Hiro Mashima must be in the building.

There's no other f***ing reason for this!'

Butler cries, but Steve does not drink spilt milk - attempting another Gotch-Style Piledriver.

'If it isn't broken, do not fix it...'

Kevin Mask states... but Natsu fixes his predicament with a Roll-up... the curtains go down - but Steve Fox does not!

Adapting quickly, Steve rushes... into a _decisive_ Dragon Backbreaker from Igneel's son!

Not even attempting a pinfall afterwards, Natsu sods his weakened head and channels RVD...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

For a fruitful FDIF!

'That was the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

Steve Fox has always put on a good show against Natsu Dragneel, but has won infrequently.

This narrative may very well remain immutable, despite Steve's supernormal efforts...'

Levy says - as Steve Fox fails to not kick out!

'Damn it all, damn it all to - Jesus Christ, Battle of Agincourt, Hiro Mashima will not deter the Great British Champion!'

Butler exclaims, while Levy is utterly stunned.

'Even though Butler just desecrated Christianity and thousands of Hundred Years War participants, I do agree that Steve Fox has superhuman fortitude.

Now, will Natsu Dragneel match said fortitude?'

Kevin Mask sweats from the excitement.

Approaching Steve more tentatively, now - Steve Fox quickly stops his rival's Dragon Sleeper with a Jawbreaker.

Natsu still has Steve's back - but Steve is too cognisant of that fact - and too adept this time!

Steve Fox counters a Dragneel Neck Snap into a German Suplex, then a X-Plex - then another Seated Sleeper!

Natsu immediately mounts a Corner to escape, but Steve masterfully overpowers him.

A drop-down fares no better, with the Fox tightly ensconcing the Dragon in his signature Hold.

Eventually, Natsu goes to bed, which is the signal for - the Dragon Slayer to rise upon the boxer's shoulders - but Steve Fox counters Dragneel's counter with a **Power Bomb**!

'How the hell is Natsu still fighting- oh, he's not,'

Butler says, relaxing towards the end.

'Someone might get hurt if this proceeds...'

The bookworm says, covering her mouth in horror.

'There is no better time for Steve Fox, as he prepares that Elbow of Elimination,'

The masked Announcer narrates... as Steve...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

With a left Bullhammer?

A right Bullhammer ensues, though - and Natsu - fails to avoid the Hellfire!

'Okay, my sources state that Hiro Mashima is busy composing a new fanservice chapter of Fairy Tail, so Natsu's time is up - and he is going down!'

Butler quips.

'The fans are rooting for their favourite rather audibly - will this be enough to get our World Champion over the line?'

The Masked Veteran adds - or rather, returns the conversation to normality.

Truly, while Steve crawls and drapes an arm over his opponent, the audience assisting him with vociferous chants of 'PIN! PIN! PIN!'

Shinnie slaps the mat...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Thrice!

Steve Fox prevails!

'Here is the winner of tonight's Main-Event, the SWA World Heavyweight Champion Steve Fox!'

Deuce Etherington announces, accompanied by the repetition of the winner's entrance theme, **Kasabian- stevie**.

The crowd roar with approval as Steve slowly rises, massaging his ailing neck.

'This was a big test for Steve Fox.

The Champion needed to validate his reign with a victory over the standard-setter - and man, he got it after an indomitable show of resillience.'

Kevin Mask says.

'Validate my arse - Steve Fox is just too cerebral for the dim-witted Dragneel.

That's why he is the** Great British Champion**, a period of full-stops.'

Butler rejoices.

'It takes two hands to clap - no one might desire a Dragneel victory, but he definitely played his role in this phenomenal Main-Event,'

Levy concludes.

Dragneel rises to his knees, unable to proceed any further...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Champion graciously raises Natsu's hand from this position- Bryan Fury ambushes the former with a Big Boot to the neck!

'What the dickens?

Bryan Fury has done uncountable bad things, but this takes the biscuit!'

Levy states, but Bryan couldn't care less.

'Survival of the fittest - neither Fox nor Dragon can defend against technology-driven humanity,'

Butler justifies.

Before a tired Steve can retaliate, Fury locks his arms - and drops him with a Gravity Brain Buster!

The Dragon Slayer charges...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... into a Mach Punch from Fury!

With his foe in sixes and sevens - Bryan _Corrupt Drivers_ the Fire User with ease.

**Manafest- Renegade** plays, leaving both Main-Eventers entertaining grave head injuries.

'What can I say?

That was absolutely appalling, but what's done is done.

Bryan Fury just gave all SWA fans one more reason to see Day Four of the _B1 Climax_ on the twenty-sixth of March - if Steve can recover sufficiently, that is,'

The masked Announcer finally says.

'I am Kevin Mask,'

'I am Levy McGarden,'

'And I am Dom Butler.

Steve Fox sacrificing himself against Bryan Fury.

Vergil versus Grey Fullbuster in the Main-Event.

I certainly cannot wait!'

* * *

**Block A**

**Bryan Fury- 6 (3W 0L)**

Steve Fox- 4 (2W 1L)

Decim- 4 (2W 1L)

Natsu Dragneel- 4 (2W 1L)

Postman Pat- 2 (1W 2L)

Fireman Sam- 2 (1W 2L)

Ryuichi Araki- 2 (1W 2L)

Gajeel Redfox- 2 (1W 2L)

'Benn' (replacing Balotelli)- 0 (0W 3L)

*Wreck-It-Ralph- 0 (2W 1L)

*Wreck-It-Ralph incurred a four-point penalty for poor sportsmanship.

**Tie-breaker(s):**

**Head-to-head**

Steve Fox- 1-0

Decim- 0-0

Natsu Dragneel- 0-1

Postman Pat- 1-0

Fireman Sam- 0-0

Ryuichi Araki- 1-1

Gajeel Redfox- 0-1

**Block B**

**Grey Fullbuster- 6 (3W 0L)**

**Jura- 6 (3W 0L)**

Erza Scarlet- 4 (2W 1L)

Ginti- 4 (2W 1L)

Vergil- 4 (2W 1L)

Lyon Vastia- 2 (1W 2L)

Saeko Busujima- 2 (1W 2L)

HACHIMAN Hikigaya- 2 (1W 2L)

Kojou Akatsuki- 0 (0W 3L)

Stanley Kowalski- 0 (0W 3L)

**Tie-breaker(s):**

**Head-to-head**

Erza Scarlet- 2-0

Ginti- 0-1

Vergil- 0-1

Lyon Vastia- 1-0

Saeko Busujima- 0-0

HACHIMAN Hikigaya- 0-1

**Full-time results**

Block B- Erza Scarlet defeated Vergil after 11 minutes and 53 seconds

Block A- Ryuichi Araki defeated Gajeel Redfox after 18 minutes and 58 seconds

Block B- Ginti defeated Saeko Busujima after 7 minutes and 6 seconds

Block A- Bryan Fury defeated Wreck-It-Ralph after 0 minutes and 51 seconds

Block B- Jura defeated Stanley Kowalski after 11 minutes and 26 seconds

Block A- Decim defeated Postman Pat after 10 minutes and 59 seconds

Block B- Lyon Vastia defeated Hachiman Hikigaya after 6 minutes and 1 second

Block A- Fireman Sam defeated 'Benn' after 5 minutes and 32 seconds

Block B- Grey Fullbuster defeated Kojou Akatsuki after 10 minutes and 32 seconds

**Main Event**

Block A- Steve Fox defeated Natsu Dragneel after 23 minutes and 30 seconds (excluding pre-match theatrics)

**_B1 Climax_ Day Four Schedule (26th March 2015 - Thursday)**

Block A  
Fireman Sam versus Wreck-It-Ralph (R)  
Postman Pat versus Gajeel Redfox (R)  
Mario Balotelli versus Ryuichi Araki (L)  
Steve Fox versus Bryan Fury (L)  
Natsu Dragneel versus Decim (L)

Block B  
Jura versus Ginti (L)  
Saeko Busujima versus Lyon Vastia (R)  
Stanley Kowalski versus Kojou Akatsuki (R)  
Erza Scarlet versus HACHIMAN Hikigaya (R)  
_**Main Event- Vergil versus Grey Fullbuster (L)**_

**Key**

**Matches denoted with (L) will be entire bouts, while those denoted with (R) will be recaps.**

**There will be five matches under each category for a typical Day.**

**Wrestlers are organised by alphabetical order if a tie-breaker is absent.**

* * *

**_Take that, Wrestlemania 32!_**

**_No Neville, no 9.99!_**


	12. B1 Climax Day Four

'This is STOCKPORT,'

**Date: 26th March 2015**

**Stadium: Edgeley Park**

**Attendance: 10,749**

* * *

**Milky Chance - Down By The River** plays to a very favourable response as Ryuichi Araki arrives on-stage.

'The following_ B1 Climax _Block A Match is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, representing Enoshima High School, he is 'The Unbelievable' Ryuichi Araki!'

Deuce announces.

'Araki worked some wonderful magic with Gajeel Redfox on the Twenty-third, thus receiving gratitous fan adulation here,'

Levy says, as fans proudly display their 'UNBELIEVABLE' signs.

'That was pure luck - and you know it,'

Butler dismisses.

'I don't think so, Butler.

Some fans believe Araki-Gajeel was better than the Fox Two reunion on the sixteenth of March, and that's high praise, indeed.

However, Araki's biggest shortcoming might be his inconsistency - we will see if that holds true against game opposition tonight,'

Kevin Mask explains.

Shortly after the Choujin Beckham concludes his statement,** Yonosuke Kitamura - Against Rules** rings out in the arena.

This heralds a bevy of boos, though an absolute majority of these are dedicated to a certain Portuguese manager, as shown from the audible 'PARK THE BUS' chants.

The 'Iberian Benn' warms up, seemingly unfazed by these chants.

'Anyway, Araki could well be in the running for _B1_ contention with a victory here, though it could end-'

Levy McGarden is cut off - by **José Mourinho joining the Announcer Team** at their Desk!

'Welcome to the Announcers' Desk, Mr Mourinho,'

'Greetings, Sir Mourinho,'

'Good evening, sir...'

'Superhuman Beckham', Butler and McGarden, albeit tentatively, say respectively.

'Oh, thank you; there is no need for such courtesy.

Everyone knows that I_ am_ the best manager alive, after all,'

The Portuguese responds.

'Oh yes, Sir Mourinho appeared on Monday Night RAW, ladies and gentlemen.

Regarding "Chelsea Soccer Game", though - what were they thinking?'

Butler quips.

'It's all right - video game producers are tripping over themselves to create games about the Leader of the Blue Empire, so it is an easy error to make,'

Mourinho answers coolly.

'Sir, what do you think of Ryuichi Araki?'

Levy asks.

'He's... okay, I suppose.

He would be a decent Stockport player, but definitely not for Chelsea.

That's when he is motivated, I might add,'

Mourinho analyses.

'When he's not, he wouldn't make a Sunday League bench,'

Butler follows.

'Exactly,'

The bell rings - and Araki turns the slight upon him into productivity, kicking Benn all over the shop.

Benn battles back, but the 'Iberian Warrior' cannot match Araki's precision and speed - he goes down to a Jumping Sole Kick!

A stunned Benn walks into a Killer Ball... which he reverses... which Araki reverses into a Rear Chancery rolled into an Inside Cradle... for 2.91!

Mourinho yells unhappily, as the Enoshima Number Ten takes control with more kicks - ended with a Basement Dropkick.

Ryuichi covers Benn... for another near-fall, but the latter cannot avoid a Standing 450° Splash from the former!

'Oh, how impressive is that, a 450° Splash from level-ground!'

Levy exclaims...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Araki gets just 2.95!

The footballer neutralises the football manager's pupil with a Chin Lock, prompting Mourinho to shout:

'The Plan!

_O Plano_, dammit!'

The regular Announcers look on quizzically, as Benn flails in the hold for much longer than expected... but he eventually rakes Araki's eyes to escape.

Joel Tunnicliffe warns Benn about his infraction... Mourinho nearly strikes Araki with a Blue Water-Bottle!

Ryuichi Araki tells Mourinho to 'Try harder', though Tunnicliffe finds the act less jocular.

The referee warns Mourinho with one index finger, signalling the same number of liberties the trophy-laden manager can take before expulsion.

In the confusion, Benn Low Blows Araki, following up with a Waist-lock Roll-up...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Araki kicks out!

'Benn almost saved his career there!

How close was that!'

McGarden exclaims.

'Not quite, but wearing his man down would help,'

Butler states, as Benn does so with a Front Dropkick, Corkscrew Neck Breaker and Jumping Elbow Drop, hitting each move with fluidity.

Benn then quickly pins - and stays on Araki with Body Blows, following the near-fall.

'That's more like it - think of him as a treacherous weasel from Rome,'

Mourinho yells excitedly.

'...

Uh, Mourinho, there are Italians watching our programme,'

Kevin Mask says.

'Oh, it was a back-handed compliment,'

The Manager replies.

'Sir, you seem to have some issues with the Romans, nonetheless.

This is interesting, considering a certain Russian owner at Chelsea Football Club.

Why the distaste, then?'

Levy questions.

'Well, it's rather simple, actually.

The Iberian Warrior Viriathus is a renowned legend in Portugal, who dominated the Romans in battle.

Now, instead of facing Viriathus like real men, the Romans _bribed_ three generals to assassinate our Hero - and the scum succeeded!

Yet, myriad scholars revere this dishonest empire.

Secondly, the Serie A just sucks, now that I've departed.

Well, well, well - I can hear you crying - regain your fourth Champions League spot, then we can talk,'

Mourinho says proudly.

'But look at Benn go!'

Kevin Mask quickly points out.

Indeed, the 'Iberian Warrior' looks very motivated, turning Araki's Hip-Toss into a beautiful Tiger Bomb - which does not finish the footballer!

Benn shrugs, looks at the Ring Apron... and his Springboard Senton gets all knees!

'It's all risk and no reward for Benn!'

Levy states.

'OI Baka!

Keep it simple!'

'That was great Japanese, Mr Mourinho!'

The bookworm compliments.

'That was basic - it's good to learn the language of good footballers, like Yoshinori Muto, after all,'

Mourinho says.

After Araki and Benn convalescence, the former Pump-handle Gut-busters the latter in a show of strength - and Rolls him up in a show of speed!

The combination garners a near-fall, so Araki just Shoot Kicks a kneeling Benn repeatedly.

'Hai!'

The crowd shout enthusiastically with every successful hit, drowning out Mourinho's disapproval.

'HAI!'

Araki returns the favour, and goes 'LOW' with a sturdy Jumping Knee Drop!

'Araki should pursue a career as a Circus Clown, it would be very apropos,'

Butler responds... and Benn battles on.

Araki smacks his bum, right in front of Mourinho.

The latter shakes his head... but soon cheers up; Araki misses a Jumping Leg Drop!

'Legs!

Now!'

Mourinho commands - as Benn sweeps said legs... and ties Ryuichi up in a Reverse Indian Deathlock.

Araki struggles in the submission, but José remains vexed.

'No, no, you _burro_!

Attack his _peito_ as well!'

The luchador complies with a Half Boston Crab... and walks into a sharp kick from Ryuichi's free leg!

This stuns Benn massively... and the 'Iberian Warrior' walks into an embarrassment of kicks, followed by a Standing Dropkick... followed by a _Jitensha-shiki_ Knee to the face!

'Araki is throwing those kicks so fast, I have long lost count!

Fortunately, the Mathematics is terse, as Araki floors Benn with one Witch Finale!'

Levy shouts.

'Oh, come on!

His foolish friends have too much exposure!'

Butler complains.

'This is it.

I hope to return to SWA sooner or later.

_Adeus_, for now,'

Mourinho leaves the table as Araki pins Benn...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Benn kicks out!

'Farewell...

Wait!

Benn still has some fight!

Maybe Benn will not disappoint his mentor, for once!'

Butler yells as the crowd gasp.

Mourinho remains unmoved and continues to abandon Benn.

Araki is undeterred in entirely different fashion, running up a corner for the Moonsault Senton he calls the Treble.

'The near-fall didn't matter, but hitting the Treble most certainly does!'

Kevin Mask announces.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mourinho kicks the corner, crotching Araki backwards at the summit!

'Oh!

That was Mourinho's first ever action in a managerial role - and it could prove decisive!

We are so fortunate to witness the fortitude of a winner!'

Butler praises.

'Let's call a bulldog a bulldog, that was a shortcut - but not illegal.

Benn is looking to profit here, in a big way.

Indeed, the 'Iberian Warrior' looks to fall with Araki - in a Belly-to-Back Superplex...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Araki falls... on top of Benn in a modified Body Block!

His audience cheer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

José_ pulls_ Joel Tunnicliffe outside the ring - at 2.997!

'Again, with the shortcuts!

Keep in mind that a disqualification for Benn would mean that he loses Mourinho's services!'

Levy says indignantly.

'In such a high-stakes affair, it is no surprise to see Mourinho do anything for a win- Cor blimey, Ryuichi Araki just took out José Mourinho with a Plancha!'

Kevin Mask exclaims, as the crowd cheer wildly.

'Dammit, Sir was just minding his business!'

Butler contends, but the crowd simply chant 'ARAKI' and 'UNBELIEVABLE' in response.

After shaking off the effects of this massive dive, Ryuichi Araki runs into the ring - and into a Fireman's Carry- no, the Japanese uses a Gannosuke Clutch, instead!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Benn kicks out at _3.06_!

'Here is your winner, Ryuichi Araki!'

**Milky Chance - Down By The River** plays as the Enoshima High footballer celebrates another victory.

'Another improved performance for Benn tonight against Ryuichi Araki-'

'In a losing effort.

We all know what that loss signifies,'

Butler interrupts McGarden.

Mourinho then takes the mic:

'Benn, you must know that you were treated like a king during your tenure as my client.

We ate lavishly, we slept lavishly and I fought lavishly - this shows the effort I exerted in creating the next superstar.

Thus, as a result of the damage to my reputation, I am due a compensation of ten-thousand pound, Benn,'

'What?

This is absolutely atrocious!'

Levy reacts.

'It's quite logical, in my opinion.

Benn dragged Sir Mourinho's reputation through the mud despite the latter's efforts to glorify him.

He has to be happy that the Portuguese legend is requesting such a modest penance,'

Butler defends.

'So, what is it going to-'

'José, José Mourinho.

Could you please shut up?'

Araki interrupts... to loud cheers.

'I know it and these fans know it - you have put in zero effort in managing your client.

All you have done, from what I can see, is to denounce Italy and insult your charge.

Oh, by the way, Tito Vilanova was a better manager than you will ever be,'

Araki points to the sky and engages in a terse prayer-

'How dare you!

You think you're on top of the world, now that you have won two matches in a row?

What a joke - some random loser almost endangering a world-class manager with some flippy shit!

This is strictly between me and my former client-'

Benn slaps José in the face!

* * *

The Portuguese is stunned by his former disciple's actions, simmering...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And saves his fury for another day, leaving the Squared Circle!

'You will pay for it!

The both of you will have hell to pay!'

Mourinho snaps, as he retreats to enthusiastic cheering.

* * *

Lyon Vastia versus Saeko Busujima

The feeling of desperation was one both Lyon Vastia and Saeko Busujima could attest to.

Despite some promising preliminary signs, both competitors found themselves mired in mediocrity, in the bottom half of Block B - only a win here would suffice.

Thus, Lyon began the match in his usual spry style, quickly engaging Saeko with a Hammerlock - only for the woman to go behi- Lyon went behin- Saeko turned the Hammerlock in her favour, again.

From there, Lyon had answers to each and every female move, eventually jumping - and crouching... Vastia resisted a Hip Attack, hitting a powerful Flashback instead!

After this substantial drop, Lyon then capitalised... but Saeko had other ideas, Kipping Up and out of a Chin Lock attempt!

Saeko then went for an Inverted Triangle Choke... but Lyon rose and escaped as facily!

Lyon then taunted for the crowd - not too prematurely, as he misdirected Saeko into taking a Catapult Hanging Leg Drop.

Even though a second Leg Drop, of the top-rope variety, did not settle things, Lyon now took control.

He parlayed a Chin Lock into a Rope Run Stunner, for example.

Lyon enjoyed finishing his opponents sooner, though, as opposed to tormenting them.

This mentality was visaged through a Russian Legsweep, followed by a La Magistral, then a Crucifix Pin and thirdly a Gedo Clutch, even if all three Pinning Combinations did not yield the desired win.

Even so, Lyon kept the pressure high with a Dashing One-armed Neck Breaker... followed by a missed Turning Spring-board Leg Drop, a la RVD.

With Lyon reeling, Saeko breezed through him with a Missile Dropkick, followed by a huge Sliding D - for just 2.999!

The crowd legitimately bought into that finish as Saeko tied Lyon up in her personal Cradle... to deadlift him into a Saeko Driver!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

As innovative as that was, Lyon back-rolled off Busujima's shoulders... and stunned her with a Reverse Enzuigiri (Hitting the face, rather than the cerebral cortex) and then a Spring-board Enzuigiri to the cortex!

After a breath-taking near-fall, Lyon had enough...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Saeko reversed the Ooba's Wrath into a Saeko Driver... in turn countered with a blocked Face-buster - prompting Lyon to roll on top of Saeko's shoulders and Face-buster her anyway!

The crowd collectively blinked in awe, as Vastia looked for the Swan Tan...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Saeko caught Lyon with a _no-look_ Saeko Driver hold - but could not hang on to the aggressive Lyon.

The latter used a Jaw-breaker - only for the violet-haired to catch and drop him with a Back Breaker.

A _stiff_ Head Chop caused the audience to gasp, causing Lyon Vastia to roll limply off Busujima's knee.

This set up a potential Rolling Elbow finish- but Lyon countered with a massive_ Backslide Driver_!

The Ice Make Mage then followed up with a Bridging Backslide - and Vastia doubled his points.

Acting graciously, Lyon shook the lady's hand in recognition of her top-drawer performance.

* * *

Fireman versus Under-Fire

Fireman Sam had a fruitful Day Three and was now looking to push on, at the expense of someone who had _anything but_ a pleasant twenty-third of March.

Not only did Wreck-It-Ralph see his unbeaten streak dissolve into the ether, he was also harshly penalised for not respecting latent rules.

After accruing a four-point penalty, Ralph could scarcely afford to lose this one - or any one of his remaining matches, for that matter.

It was more of the same for Sam - and he showed that by aggressively attacking Ralph to some _generous cheers_!

With a clear plan to disable Ralph's right arm, the Fireman keenly battered the American, even countering Ring-perimeter chicanery with several slams of the arm into the steel Ring Edge.

Only Vanellope's diction of encouragement prevented Ralph from capitulating - and diction quickly morphed into subtle action... especially when the strong Fireman overpowered Ralph with a Butterfly Suplex!

Vanellope Von Schweetz's mounting of the Apron to distract Jordan Shinnie was ultimately too much for Sam... who Shoulder Charged her against the Announcers' Desk!

Wreck-It-Ralph was livid, but even that would be an understatement... the anti-villain desired Sam's guts for garters... and dinner, pulverising the Fireman incessantly!

Sam found a potential disqualification victory rather inviting - but Ralph Cactus Clotheslined both men at 4.97!

Samuel desperately used every rule in the book to avoid Ralph's extremely physical offence... the big man no-sold a Double Knee Arm Breaker... and crushed Sam with a left-handed Chokeslam!

With a roar of irascibility, the Animator demolished the same Announcers' Desk Vanellope crashed against.

Ralph then grabbed Sam with two hands... but Sam attempted to scratch and Eye Rake his way out of the clutch...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sam fell - dropping Ralph with a Face-buster, though that does not destroy the furniture!

Even so, Ralph was dazed...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sam took Ralph for a Rocker Dropper - but Vanellope latched on the Fire-fighter's leg... Ralph Power Bombed Sam through the table!

Several fans screamed as Sam lay motionless, with Wreck-It-Ralph settling for a count-out victory...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cor blimey, Sam returned to the ring at 19.79!

Ralph was furious... even more so when Sam escaped another Pit Stop attempt.

With the entire crowd supportive of him, for the first time in months, Sam... ran into a Military Press Power Slam - which he countered with an intense Fujiwara Armbar!

Vanellope distracted Shinnie again, but that just allowed Sam to Eye Rake Ralph and Armbar him more tightly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ralph fails to not give up - not after the Day Three debacle!

Fireman Sam maintained his illegal grip for four-and-a-half, earning a talking to from Shinnie.

While Sam and the stripes conversed, Von Schweetz passed Ralph the _infamous_ Steel Pipe!

As Vanellope gained the official's attention, the crowd reacted rumbustiously...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sam thrusted a Fireman's Glove into Wreck-It-Ralph's face.

Evidently, that was a rather odouriferous object - Ralph retched involuntarily!

Sam then LIFTED Ralph up...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Fireman Kistvaens the American brick-wall, receiving thunderous cheers!

Sam pins Ralph...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The result was both men doubling their points totals, but only one winner was mollified, given the ramifications.

To the tune of **Ellie Goulding - Burn **Sam called three fans_ 'Drewgi'_ \- to a rather peculiar positive response!

* * *

Stanley Kowalski versus Kojou Akatsuki

Both of these men found themselves on the verge of elimination, with three losses apiece - a fourth would all but cessate any_ B1_ ambitions.

Thus, a brawl quickly erupted, Stanley using his agility and technical know-how to avert the big man's power moves.

After two Shoulder Blocks failed to knock the twenty-stone Akatsuki back to ring-side, a third sent Stanley rolling to the floor, Akatsuki pulling down the ropes.

Kojou once again used the outside of the Ring to his advantage, a Military Press Slam to the floor augmenting his assault.

Eventually, Kojou rolled an already-belaguered Stanley back in-ring... only for the bad arm to cost him, barely - Kowalski used a desperate Full Nelson to counter Kojou's Regulus Aurum.

Kowalski's brief respite came to an end with a powerful Corner Barge... but Kojou's terse respite was met with a Lariat Takedown followed by a Armbar to the left limb!

Kojou refused to submit, but the wounds of Day Three were re-opened.

If it was of any consolation, Stanley was not deft enough in his arm-work... and it cost him dearly, with a Right-armed Free Fall Drop on the receipt!

Stanley looked to pester Kojou's bad arm, fervently, but misogyny-related karma haunted the Polish-American.

No Juvia Lockser wished to throw herself at the traditional nineteen-fifties man - and no Lockser meant truncuated opportunities for shortcuts.

After Stanley overdosed on his own medicine, figuratively, of course, he had the wherewithal to perform an almost legal counter, a Victory Roll with tights...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kojou kicked out at 2.999!

Stanley could not believe it and aggressively questioned the individual who disqualified him three nights ago.

Joel Tunnicliffe was not altering his decision... but Kojou could alter his fate - and his foe's back - with a huge Back Suplex Rock Bottom!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Stanley instinctively rolled outside, though, forcing Kojou to pursue him - and take a Low Blow, unseen by Tunnicliffe!

Stanley then painstakingly rolled twenty-stone of deadweight back inside...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Stanley connects with the Rebel YELLA - and the Carnivore Lock afterwards!

Akatsuki stirred with a start, desperately attempting to kick Kowalski away - but he's too immobile and too late.

After twenty seconds, Kojou meets a similar fate to his_ Ookami to Koushinryou_ contemporary.

For once, Kowalski is satisfied with his night's work.

* * *

Pat versus Gajeel

Both men had nothing to show for valiant efforts, on the twenty-third - now, the gloves were well and truly off.

Gajeel started aggressively, eager to avoid a League of Diminishing Returns.

Pat anticipated that, attempting to stave off Gajeel with some incisive Head Locks and Neck-Locks.

As Gajeel's head was at less than one-hundred percent, Clifton was able to achieve some success... until a Shin Breaker and Rock Bottom one-two from Redfox!

The contest could have_ very well_ ended there... but Pat persevered at 2.83.

Gajeel, though, would wrest control... doing so with two Big Splashes and a bigger Atomic Leg Drop!

From there, 'Kurogane' targeted both neck and torso with a RNC...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Only for Pat to grab a rope, not without immense struggle, though.

Gajeel decided to finish Pat early doors... only for his Spear to meet a Pat Bionic Elbow!

Patrick got a decent near-fall from the strike... but he jumped smack-bang into a Foxhug!

Fortunately, the ropes were definitely within reach for Pat - he had to take four-and-a-half counts' worth of body damage, though.

After the enforced break, the impulsive Gajeel... charged into a second Bionic Elbow.

Pat found it prudent - to go for the Special Delivery...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pat's strength permitted his some elevation - but it was not enough - Gajeel twisted an arm for- a third Bionic Elbow!

Gajeel staggered... into a Three-Fourths Nelson Choke from Pat Clifton!

Gajeel did not find an escape forthcoming, his opponent's strength and finesse a dangerous combination...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After much posturing, Gajeel did not fail to reach the ropes!

After the clean break, Pat attempted to out-smart Gajeel with an Irish Whip Pull-back... and walked into a modified Bullhammer.

Redfox slammed his prey before climbing up the Turnbuckle...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pat raised his knees, but Gajeel did not descend with a Diving Splash - he hit a standard Big Splash on the courier, just like Ryo Saito!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That impressive trick did not finish Pat, so Gajeel simply shrugged... and connected with a Shrimp!

Folding Pat up, Gajeel soon ensured he was on level terms with Day Five adversary Fireman Sam.

* * *

My New Teacher Is Worse Than Expected

After fatigue overwhelmed him three nights ago, HACHIMAN Hikigaya was keen to make amends to the Edgeley Park faithful.

Unfortunately, his body was most uncooperative, causing the Chiba native to stumble and stagger to the Squared Circle.

Erza Scarlet was noticeably concerned for Hikigaya's welfare - and _swelled_ with rage, upon realising that was the work of a certain white-haired culprit.

Jordan Shinnie quizzed 8-Man on the possibility of forfeiting - but Hikigaya responded by charging at the solitary female SWA World Champion.

The bell was tolled - as Erza leapt over HACHIMAN's charge - and grounded Hikigaya with a Hurricanrana!

Grabbing Hikki's wrists, Erza helped him up - for a successful Fairy Cake!

'Titania' pinned Hikigaya...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hikigaya rolled his shoulder, very lightly!

The crowd couldn't believe it!

Erza was utmostly shocked, but re-calibrated herself for a Phoenix Rising...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hikigaya got up and attempted to run the ropes, directly after Erza - but he was too slow - Erza telegraphed him with a thunderous Snap Scoop Power Slam... Hikigaya survived, once again.

Erza controlled the arm following that big throw... but 8-Man countered the Sternness Dust into a Arm-hook STO!

Hikigaya attempted to parlay that into an Armbar submission, but Erza went around him and into a Crucifix Pin!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Even the surprise factor failed to hold down Hikigaya... especially when he countered a swift Erza punch into - Erza _Cartwheeled_ out of the Double Knee Arm Breaker... succeeding that with a rattling Buzzsaw Kick!

Transitioning right into a Jackknife cover...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Scarlet earns a quick, but most certainly hard-fought victory!

As **War Of Ages feat Sonny Sandoval - Eternal** played, Erza helped Hikigaya up - only for the Sobu student to go to ground in a trice!

The fans gasped in horror as Erza, with help from Shinnie, carried HACHIMAN backstage in a canter!

* * *

Steve Fox vigorously exercises in a gymnasium, even performing at least one hundred Sit-ups.

'Bryan, Bryan Fury - I recognise the legitimate threat you pose to the SWA Roster.

You have prodigious strength and striking prowess - since joining Stockport Wrestling Association, you have added devastating submission holds to your repertoire.

You have pinned or submitted me on four occasions; conversely, I have two such victories over you.

Yet I find it challenging to respect you - because you have no recognition of sportsmanship whatsoever.

When you attacked me and Dragneel on Monday, I saw no sign of the fearsome 'Fairy Killer'.

I saw a coward.

I speak the truth here - if you want to fight me, you had better muster some courage - because from tonight onwards, the SWA Ring is my den,'

The blond Champion ends his speech, continuing to hone his craft.

* * *

**2nd May 2014 - Steve Fox versus Bryan Fury - Winner becomes the Number One Contender for the SWA World Heavyweight Championship**

Bryan Fury lifts Steve Fox with a Cobra Clutch...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve falls - with a left Bullhammer during his descent!

Steve repeats this action... but three is not the charm - Bryan Fury Choke Lifts Steve...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Briton falls - into a mid-air Mach Punch!

'Good God - Steve tried to grab Bryan's head, but took all of that decimating Mach Punch for his efforts!'

Kevin Mask exclaims.

'This is not to understate the power of the unedited Mach Punch - but that one must have hurt tenfold!'

Butler adds.

The Mercenary then strangles Steve with the Anaconda Vice, clasping the latter's right arm!

'Now Fury goes for the coup de grâce - trapping that right brachium too!

Steve has hurt this arm before... and tonight that same limb banged into the Security Barricade!

Steve Fox is in grave trouble!'

McGarden posits.

Steve fights valiantly, keeping the good arm moving in an attempt to counter... but Fury stalls him with his right limb, augmenting the asphixyation with his left!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Fury abruptly slams Steve's left downwards, capitalising on the latter's bewilderment to trap said arm additionally!

'Anaconda Cross applied!

Anaconda Cross secured!

This could be it!'

Kevin Mask shouts.

'It's either submission or paralysis for Stevie-boy here!'

Butler states.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve Fox has nowhere to go - he chooses to save his arms - and _taps out_!

'How do you stop this Beast?'

...

Kevin Mask wonders.

* * *

Back at Edgeley Park, **Kasabian - stevie** plays to a vocal positive response for the Stockport Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Champion's arrival.

'The following B1 Climax Block A bout is scheduled for one fall.

Introducing first, he is the SWA World Heavyweight Champion, Stockport's very own Steve Fox!'

Steve greets his Faithful in a red and blue coloured coat, greeting the fans happily.

The blond even reaches into his coat pocket... for a Steve Fox-signed Ace of Spades!

Steve gives the Playing Card to a child seated in the front row, augmenting his cheers - said jubilation peaking with Steve's signature spin and punch in-ring!

'Steve Fox is certainly motivated tonight - we saw him engage in very enriching exercise via promo,'

McGarden says.

'Why shouldn't he be galvanised?

He beat the biggest threat to the position of Ace on Monday - fair and square, too.

His opponent - unfortunately for him - has gained quite the reputation as an "Ace Killer",'

Butler states.

'Yes, Steve is certainly laying claim to that honour - with that comes an invaluable confidence boost.

That has led to a more outspoken boxer - we shall see if that attitude grants him access to loftier heights,'

Kevin Mask supplements.

'UHAHAHAHAHA!'

This sinister laugh earns unaminous ill-will from the ten thousand and then some in attendance.

'And his opponent, from the USA, "The Cross Breed" Bryan Fury!'

Deuce announces.

**Manafest - Renegade** plays as the aforementioned person kickboxes with intensity, paying attention to one individual - and one individual only - Tekken adversary Steve Fox.

'Here comes a man who garnered much negative attention last week-'

'You're telling me that Bryan Fury was bothered by the events of Monday?

Does Bryan exude concern?

What are ya?'

Butler brusquely interrupts Levy.

'Good God, Butler - I don't think Bryan is in a spot of bother, but it is true that he was a subject of controversy.

A decisive win for him here would do wonders - and he is quite capable of achieving this,'

The Masked Man defuses.

'That's true - he is the first man to make Steve physically submit.

That trough must be firmly ingrained in the Ace's mind, I would think,'

Levy adds.

'He was also the first to make Natsu tap, too!

And Grey - and Gajeel-'

'Yes, all of these are true and no one can deny these facts - just don't morph it into another anti-Fairy Tail crusade,'

McGarden reciprocates - and reasons.

After a terse check and warm-up, the match commences.

Steve Fox looks at Bryan Fury... and extends his hand?

Of course, Bryan gives absolutely zero Codes of Honour - and almost Big Boots Steve Fox!

'Oh man, Steve - you should know that the Americans prioritise competition over propriety,'

Butler sweatdrops.

'Not all Americans do so, Butler - but Fury certainly does not care about honour.

The SWA World Heavyweight Champion evades the early strike, though,'

Kevin Mask responds.

The unscathed Briton throws some quick fives at Fury, simultaneously sidestepping the latter's attempts at retaliation.

Steve then gains sufficient confidence - to miss a short-range Lariat Body Block!

Bryan capitalises with a Power Slam, but Steve reverses that with a Shoulder Jaw-breaker - Bryan Fury Murder Death Kills the Englishman with an Ishii-style Sliding Lariat!

'Bryan Fury just got shot of Steve as though he were a fly!

What menace!'

Butler says in awe.

'Desperate counter did not work out for Steve Fox - and Bryan Fury looks to pin him already!'

Kevin Mask notes... as the stiff shot gets 2.86.

'Well, Bryan Fury does enjoy a quick and destructive finish - we could still get that here, as the "Wicked Replicant" secures his submission of choice!'

Levy exclaims.

The aforementioned Hold would be a Seated Cobra Clutch.

After tormenting the 'Great British Champion' sufficiently, Bryan stands up... into a Steve Fox Bulldog!

Steve breathes in deeply to recover - and that trice of pausing allows Bryan to Fireman's Carry Steve... the latter battles out via Sunset Flip - but Fury just _stamps_ on to him empathically!

Fury then drops a massive leg on Steve and one pinfall later, Steve Fox... stays in contention.

Laughing sinisterly, Fury ensnares the Champion in an eighteen-stone Camel Clutch.

'Steve nearly turned the tide with that Bulldog - only for it to come crashing down on him quite literally, mere seconds later,'

Kevin Mask quips.

'We all know how proficient Fury is with submission holds - this could be extraordinarily arduous for Steve,'

Levy adds.

Steve quickly shifts backwards, but Bryan already knows where he is going, using his imposing frame to impede Nina's son.

Steve grits his teeth as he nears the cables... only to be re-directed by a powerful Fury tug.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Despite finding minimal joy in escaping Bryan's literal clutches, Steve persists.

Bryan, of all people - _aids him_... by choking him illegally, forcing Joel Tunnicliffe to authorise the forced break.

'Bryan Fury breaks his hold willingly - that's a first from him,'

The Masked Announcer notes.

'That's only to give Steve more grief - after all, at this methodical pace, "The Cross Breed" is in his element,'

Butler theorises.

Bryan actualises the Colour Commentator's diction - casually scraping Steve's skull with his boot.

The audience react disgustedly to the overt disrespect... which returns to haunt Fury - Steve takes the former down and batters him with a plethora of Body-blows!

The boxer then seizes Fury with a Rear Waist-lock, using a combination of deftness and dexterity to maintain this grapple, before releasing Fury into a sturdy punch to the spine!

'Bryan Fury was too methodical there - the "Great British Champion" rallies with a very focused targeting of the torso!

The crowd are loving every moment of this!'

Levy says.

'Steve is probably setting up the FFS - Bryan Fury has yet to taste this new-fangled manoeuvre,'

Kevin Mask notes.

Fury recoils into a Roll-up - though that gets just 2.14, the Fox transitions into several Elbows and Punches to the back!

After that, Steve moves behind Bryan... and drills him with the Sliding Lariat to the back of the head!

'Steve Fox uses - and modifies Hammurabi's Code - a Lariat for a Lariat!'

McGarden posits.

Steve pins Fury - 2.29 is the result this time.

'Bryan's version was more robust, though,'

Butler notices.

The Champion persists, applying a Grounded Abdominal Stretch on the American.

'Well, well, well - Steve uses a Cobra Twist on the snake-themed warrior,'

Mask quips.

'That is replete with respect, isn't it?'

The Colour Commentator sarcastically says.

Bryan Fury mounts his escape with the greatest of ease - prompting Steve to release him quickly... and walk into a nasty Back Elbow!

'Steve tethering and releasing his opponent precipitately - he is certainly more agile... but agility does not save him there!

The World Heavyweight Champion could have a broken nose!'

The bookworm frets.

'Steve has had his fair share of broken noses... see, see - he is battling back!'

Butler plays it down - as Steve retaliates with two Back Elbows.

A third time is not the charm - Bryan sends Steve sailing with a _Flipping German Suplex_!

'Oh, what a Suplex - Steve Fox just flipped over like a crisp packet in a strong wind!

Even his girl Leo Kliesen cannot teach that!'

Butler states.

'Simply devastating,'

Mask reacts tersely.

Bryan then grinds his boot against the back of his victim's head.

After earning a stern warning for this paucity of sportsmanship, Fury then locks in the more legal - and more lethal Seated Cobra Clutch.

Steve actively seeks a way out - Bryan Fury helps him - with a quick release and vicious Knee to the back.

'Bryan Fury is equally capable at grabbing and letting go, mind!'

Butler observes.

The 'Wicked Replicant' then uses a Grounded Chin Lock - before deadlifting Steve for a powerful Slam.

'That was a rather apropos demonstration of that capability!

The crazy Commentator substantiates.

Fury then grabs Steve in a Fireman's Carry...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve reverses that with a Sleeper Hold!

For a trice the cyborg nears hibernation... but Bryan eventually flips Steve forwards.

Steve lands safely - but Bryan Fury bashes him with a mean Cortex Headbutt!

'Cranium meets cranium - the Cyborg wins!'

Butler declares.

'That was a sturdy one, just like a Chair Shot to the cerebellum, sans the weaponry!'

Kevin Mask adds.

'Bryan Fury is going for his favourite hold - for a third time!'

McGarden states.

Indeed Fury attacks with the Cobra Clutch...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve telegraphs the Slam with a Sling Blade!

'Sling Blade - an invaluable technique for any Ace!'

Butler announces.

'Isn't that part of Natsu's FDIF?'

Levy queries.

'Yes, it is - but considering the move's impromptu nature, I doubt anyone would mind.

Furthermore, the Sling Blade is popular due to its role as a big momentum-changer... and the tide starts to turn - now!'

Kevin Mask posits, as Steve throws every single punch in the book at Fury... avoids a Spinning Backfist - and clobbers the big man with a Body Bullhammer!

This bends Fury over, perfect for a... Battering Ram Headbutt to Steve!

'Body Bullhammer - with double the points for the alliteration bonus... and Steve just ran into a brick-wall,'

Butler narrates.

'Big blow from Bryan Fury to Steve's torso - but the aggressor's torso is in no better shape!

Bryan needs to pause to facilitate the execution of his next move!'

Levy McGarden describes - as Bryan does grab and tether Steve after a trice of convalescence... and tries the Gravity Brain Buster!

'Snap Double-arm Vertical-drop Brain-buster, also known as a Snap Michinoku Driver I - what a devastating manoeuvre!'

Kevin Mask calls.

'You're right, Mask.

This move has pinned Steve.

We saw it last week, too - Bryan completely clipped Steve with it.

He is about to do the same in this high-stakes bout!'

Butler recalls.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve wrings the arm, stuns Fury with a short-arm Body Blow - and **drops the Beast** with a _Choker Slam_!

'Ura-nage connects!

Steve just hit an Ura-nage on an eighteen-stone man - that's one hundred and fourteen kilogrammes of bicep curling!

That's why he's the Ace - he can fly, he can lift and he can get obliterated by Bryan Fury!'

The crazed Butler shouts.

'Well, after taking copious amounts of punishment from Bryan Fury, Steve has trained harder - and is fighting even harder!'

Kevin Mask proclaims... as Steve Fox pins Fury - for a count of 2.57.

The World Champion then thinks tersely... before latching on to Fury's body for a Yoshi-Tonic!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bryan Fury is no Mondai Ryu - dropping the Title-bearer with an Alabama Slam, followed by a rude Giant Swing and unceremonious deposit!

'Bryan Fury tosses Steve to the ground again, just like an empty packet of McCoy's!'

Butler claims.

'Butler, you already used the crisps metaphor once!'

Levy responds.

'I will use that metaphor _ad nauseam_.

McCoy's are delicious and they are a loyal sponsor of ours,'

The Announcer waves at the camera.

'Okay, pardon the pun, but Fury is famished for destruction!'

Mask adds, as Bryan Fury holds Steve Fox in the Fireman's Carry.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After an intense wrangle, Steve escapes the Carry - but not an Inverted Chokeslam!

'Reverse Chokeslam hits with menace - I would not be awe-struck to see Steve's portrait _carved_ into the canvas, following that!'

Butler cries.

'Unique iteration of the Chokeslam from Fury - that might be his _Ace Card_ to defeat the SWA Ace!'

Kevin Mask says to the distraught cries of audience members.

Bryan Fury robotically rolls the blond over to pin him...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve Fox moves his shoulder weakly!

'It's hard to say if the standard Chokeslam would have sealed victory, but the need to roll Steve Fox into the cover definitely made the difference between a win and a near-fall,'

Kevin Mask conjectures.

'Now you've done it Steve - Bryan is furious.

He was_ choleric_ going into this one,'

Butler warns - as Fury does proceed with the American Guillotine!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve rapidly denies this attack, and does float into a Bulldog- countered by Fury into a High-angle Pavement Slam Back Breaker!

'What a ride!

That was enthralling to watch, but agonising to take, surely!'

Dom Butler states.

From that position, Fury hoists Steve into an Oklahoma Clutch.

Steve Fox continues to resist valiantly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve can taste escape - but soon tastes the Turnbuckle, courtesy of a Running Throwing Snake Eyes!

'That was a Lawn Dart of a throw, so named because it evokes memories of Kevin Nash launching Rey Mysterio in such a fashion,'

Kevin Mask says.

'Another hard shot to the face, and another dose of Cobra Clutch - or rather the Bryan Clutch - for Steve,'

Levy McGarden says - as Bryan instantly transitions the Hold into a Slam and a Cobra Crossing!

Steve tries to drape his leg over a cable, but even this last resort is unworkable - the boxer is too unsighted and too distant from his target.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The SWA World Heavyweight Champion is not quitting for love or for money, attacking Fury with hard forearms to fend him off.

Eventually this mode of offence grows tamer... and tamer... until it cessates with Steve's falling unconscious.

'For the second time in two bouts, Steve passes out.

Natsu forced him to pass out with the Leg-trap Dragon Sleeper, and now this,'

McGarden notes.

'That's why I say Natsu is an idiot.

Why would he compromise Steve if it assists his rival?

Do not get me started on the fact that both submissions target the neck,'

Butler states.

'You are a horrible person, Butler.

It was a Main-Event, of course both competitors are going to give it their all.

Hell, Steve and Bryan are not Main-Eventers tonight, but they are battling for every iota of supremacy!'

Levy argues.

Joel Tunnicliffe raises a hand... which falls.

He raises hand two... which _stays up_ to punch Fury with vigour!

'...

...

...

...

...

WHAAAAAT?

Steve just eschewed the suspense there; you are only going to infuriate Fury doing that, guv,'

Butler is in disbelief.

'I hear rejoicing in the stands - that may be a little bit premature, though - Steve will have to get to the ropes or break out now.

That is _not_ an easy objective whatsoever,'

Kevin Mask states.

Bryan Fury forces Fox upwards into a seated position, making this hold a Guillotine Choke cousin now.

Steve Fox looks like his neck could snap into two any time, but the Briton now sees a little bit of his surroundings.

Using this change as motivation, Steve Fox continues to fight and shift himself to safety.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After a duration of stagnant grappling, Fury finally gains awareness of this situation... and shoves Steve down - only for the latter to kip-up and drop Bryan with a Short-range Lariat!

'A point-blank Hellfire variation connects!

Good God - Steve finally ends nearly two minutes of torture, but is he even cognisant enough to capitalise?'

The Masked Announcer queries.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve answers Kevin Mask's question a good thirty seconds later... by taking down Fury with a Spinning Sleeper Slam!

The crowd cheer voraciously as Steve Fox brings the flair... and intensity, with three successive elbows on to Fury's body, followed by an impactful Jumping Elbow Drop!

Bryan sits up in rage... for Steve to strike him down with three stiff Knife-Edge Chops and a trio of Chop Drops!

'It's the rule of thirds - the Champion is now going for a picturesque finish!'

McGarden puns... but Bryan will not concede to the _Kliesen-plex_ so facily!

The American defies gravity stoutly, pressing his palms into the mat...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve simply _squeezes_ his foe's gut - and completes the Deadlift German Suplex!

'Steve crushes Bryan Fury's innards with those two hands - and look at the muscularity of one Steve Fox, again!

The perfect tribute to a perfect guardian!'

Kevin Mask vociferates.

The crowd are molten for their representative, chanting: 'STEVE! STEVE! STEVE!'

The subject of their appraisal mounts a corner, but faces the crowd at the summit instead of attempting his usual FFS!

'Steve can lift and Steve can fly - he now actualises the latter part of that thesis... Eeh?!

What does the "Great British Champion" have in mind, now?'

The bookworm is taken aback...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

As Bryan Fury evades a** 540° Corkscrew Senton Bomb!**

'The one-and-a-half rotation into a Reverse Splash misses!

Why would Steve attempt that move anyway?'

Levy is replete with confusion.

'He wanted to try something new, maybe; perhaps he wished to send a message to Bryan.

Either way, the canvas takes all of that aerial attack - and Bryan looks to capitalise!'

Kevin Mask describes.

Bryan Fury brings Steve to Cobra Clutch City, again - spinning him out into a Mach Punch!

'We have seen Bryan Fury spin himself to set up a Spinning Backfist - now for something completely different, as Steve performs the spinning - into the Mach Punch!'

Butler comments.

'Steve remains standing, however!'

Levy utters.

'That is the case momentarily... as Bryan bashes him with the_ true_ Spinning Backfist!'

Kevin Mask narrates, as Steve Fox wobbles, but still does not fall!

The Cyborg sneers and runs the ropes and Steve Fox pursues him...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bryan Fury issues a second Mach Punch near the ropes... before dropping the Briton** on his head** with a Corrupt Driver!

'Ouch...'

Levy massages her neck in sympathy.

'Corrupt Driver connects!

He turned the Fox into a brent goose with that one!'

Butler exclaims.

'One cannot forget that these Sitting Piledrivers have the propensity to be lethal; this head-drop is the culprit for quite a few broken vertebrae,'

Kevin Mask says solemnly.

Bryan Fury has no care for the Champion's welfare, covering Steve relatively quickly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Steve Fox fails to kick out - or get the shoulder up - or grab a rope - the 'Cross Breed' pins the Champion cleanly!

'Here is your winner, Bryan Fury!'

Deuce confirms, as the bell-ringer tosses an ice-pack to the inert World Heavyweight Champion.

'This was always going to be a competitive bout - ultimately the match leveraged on the success of Steve Fox's risk-taking, which unfortunately did not reap dividends,'

Levy McGarden evaluates.

'Is that truly the case?

As a proud Briton I have to say Steve was one step behind Bryan for the better part.

I would attribute that to Natsu Dragneel, who simplified the American's job this evening,'

Butler says.

'It's neither the right time nor place, Butler,'

McGarden groans.

'Lady and gentlemen, please stop arguing.

Both of your points are valid - Steve was definitely more ragged after Day Three's events, prompting him to take an anomalous and unsuccessful risk, leading to this outcome,'

Kevin Mask posits.

As **Manafest - Renegade** plays again, Bryan Fury wrests Steve's Championship Belt from Tunnicliffe, looks at it...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And drops it on to the torso of the defeated Champion.

'I will ask this: If Steve Fox is unable to conquer Bryan Fury, who can?'

The Choujin Beckham enquires.

'Gajeel, of course,'

Levy replies doubtlessly.

'I don't think so - he has lost on two occasions to Bryan's zero.

Furthermore his two conquerors lost to Bryan in a combined seven minutes - how do you overcome such a Machine?

You do not - this man will become a three-time World Champion in the near future, before your beloved can get a fingertip on the Belt,'

Butler boldly proclaims.

'Either way, we can concur that Bryan Fury is a creature of Annihilation.

Steve Fox will have to work even harder to fend off this man during the inevitable Championship opportunity for this destructive warrior.

Returning to the present, Natsu Dragneel stands at the front-line next.

He has overcome seemingly insurmountable odds in the past - but Bryan Fury is not your bog-standard Fairy Tail villain.

The tensions between the Dogged Dragon Slayer and Cold Cyborg will manifest between these ropes on the thirtieth of March, exclusively on SWA TV!'

Mask analyses.

A despondent 'Great British Champion' holds his head in his hands.

* * *

The crew cut to backstage as the Medical Facility is shown.

'Don't worry, Miss Scarlet.

Your friend is fine - he is suffering from sleep deprivation-related tardiness.

A few days of substantial rest would be best for him,'

Koyomi Araragi, SWA's new Head Medical Officer says.

'We will keep him under observation for the night, though - we don't want him to have a sudden fetish for stationery,'

A purple-haired nurse giggles.

'Senjougahara...'

The medical professional groans.

'What's wrong with having a bit of fun, the patient needs it...'

Erza ponders as the couple banter.

'Shit!'

A certain 'Son Of Sparta' charges into the room, having learnt of his disciple's predicament...

...

'Titania' floors him with a slap to the face!

'I will be, from now on, HACHIMAN Hikigaya's new mentor.

Thank you for your "help", Son of Sparta,'

The redhead snarks, before walking off briskly.

'I'm happy for you however I hope your face is as strong as a house,'

Hitagi Senjougahara snarks... to a mean glare from Vergil.

'We all heard her - do look for Erza Scarlet when Hachiman is up and well.

Please relay to Hikigaya... and Miss Scarlet my apologies,'

Vergil says, as he leaves without looking back.

* * *

We return to Edgeley Park, with the Faithful's excitement slightly subdued.

'Welcome back to SWA TV - it's Day Four of the B1 Climax and we just saw one of our Main-Eventers, Vergil Sparda, backstage.'

Kevin Mask introduces.

'Vergil is going through quite the cyclone of emotions - Vergil ceded control of his student to Erza.

Praise Mavis, we all were worried for Hikigaya there,'

Levy says.

'Yet another instance of Erza overreacting to Vergil's guidance.

We will discuss that later - but oh man, that nurse was fit as a fiddle!'

Butler states.

'Senjougahara is our Doctor's girlfriend; even if she were single, I don't believe you could charm her,'

Levy snarks.

'The joke's on you, anyway - you took my quip too seriously,'

Butler boasts.

'Whatever, little boy,'

'That's a new one - the short stack calling me "little",'

Levy groans in response as the lights go green.

A similar-coloured waterfall rains on Jura Neekis, as the crowd audibly chant 'H-A-G-E'.

The man walks to the ring like Hirooki Goto to the tune of** NJPW - Mission Blow (He's A Pirate)**, peacefully acknowledging the playful taunting.

'The following _B1 Climax_ Block B contest is scheduled for one fall.

Approaching the ring, from Magnolia, Fiore, he is "Iron Rock" Jura!'

Deuce Etherington announces.

'Jura has done well for himself in this B1 Climax.

In fact, he is probably the most consistent competitor in the league, winning all three of his bouts in ten to twelve minutes apiece,'

Kevin Mask notes.

'Well, the fans are chanting "H-A-G-E" now - that's not flattering at all,'

Butler says.

'The Ten-Wizard Saint's issue has ceased to be a spot of bother, as he channels a certain bald talent from _Dragon Gate_.

Jura is still as able as ever - this, combined with raw strength, will pose a problem for any competitor,'

Levy states.

**CFO$ - Fight** plays to loud jeers as Ginti enters nonchalantly.

'And his opponent, from Viginti, "The Aqua Regia" Ginti!'

'Speaking of impressive individuals, what about this man, right here?

After carrying Erza Scarlet to a wonderful twenty-minute Main-Event, Ginti is not getting the recognition he deserves,'

Butler says.

'Ginti's attitude might play a huge role in that perception.

Sure, he is strong and agile, like his fellow Arbiter Decim, but he has not been a popular figure back-stage.

Cold, aloof and most damningly unapologetic, Ginti can become a star - if he improves his dedication, that is,'

Kevin Mask replies.

'One man's meat is another poison - personally, I enjoyed that devastating Keg-Stand against Saeko Busujima.

Either way, we have had enough talk - the action commences, right now!'

Butler rebuts, as the match begins.

Ginti begins the match by stalling Jura, feinting a Test of Strength, only to withdraw his hand in a trice.

The Arbiter tells Neekis to 'hold on' with his left palm... before offering his right hand for a hand-shake!

Jura looks at the hand rather leerily...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jura does shake the pubtender's hand - only to earn a tight Slap to the face!

Jura turns his head... and batters Ginti with myriad stiff Knife-Edged Chops!

Ginti scampers away from the assault, barely; his chest turned rosy!

'Well, that was a great lesson from Jura,'

Levy quips.

Ginti is noticeably offended by this and has Levy's guts for garters.

'Let's see you get in the ring, for once!'

Ginti scolds - and turns around into another battering!

Jura adds Kesaigiri and Open-Handed Chops to his menu, trapping Ginti against the Announcers' Desk... Ginti blocks a Chop and fires back - only to Chop the Announcers' Desk on one attempt!

Jura then Hammer Throws Ginti into a Security Barricade, to the fans' delight!

Jura gets back in-ring...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti follows after a sixteen-count.

Jura looks at the convalescencing Arbiter calmly... Ginti hurries into a Cobra Twist!

Jura hooks 'Aqua Regia' in the Abdominal Stretch for twenty seconds, before transitioning into... a Ginti Reverse STO and Fujiwara Armbar tandem.

Jura gets to the ropes after a relatively arduous thirty seconds, but Ginti holds on... for an illegal four-count.

After this initial release, Ginti goes back in with repeated stomps to the arm, earning a stern warning from Joel Tunnicliffe.

'Keep in mind - Tunnicliffe withstood Jura colliding into him on Monday.

Cheap tricks do not compromise this referee,'

Levy McGarden says.

'This man is also a rather partial referee; he is not going to favour your fellow Magnolia native, anyway,'

Butler responds.

'What?

Never mind, Jura just floored Ginti with that massive Shoulder Block!'

Levy continues.

'See, see,'

Neekis canvassing the redhead is veracity; but Ginti subsequently retaliates with a right Arm-Lock.

Jura attempts to call upon latent agility to escape... but gets turned into a Half Nelson, instead.

Jura remains in the hold for some time... before spinning Ginti into a Rear Naked Choke.

Ginti struggles for a while... until he hits a modified Arm Breaker to escape.

The Arbiter gets up, sneering coldly at the Ten-Wizard Saint.

Now, Ginti chooses to engage in the Test of Strength with the veteran.

As the slightly stronger male, H-A-Ju-ra quickly gains the advantage in this endeavour - even seizing Ginti's leg when the latter takes the low road.

The crowd cheer in anticipation...

...

Ginti Bell-Claps Jura before the Short-range Clothesline successfully strikes!

A stunned Jura Neekis falls to a Running STO.

After this, Ginti puts a finger to his lips... and Double Foot Stomps Neekis's right arm!

'Bob's your uncle - Ginti hushes the audience perfectly!

I couldn't like the lad more,'

Butler praises.

'I couldn't hate him more-'

'Why, because the victim is a Fairy Tail ally?'

Butler also interrupts.

'I never phrased it as "Us against the World"...'

'All right, get done with it.

We have to give these premier athletes the due respect,'

Kevin Mask intervenes... again.

Ginti sets Jura's arm methodically... and repeats this harsh stomp.

After he does so, Ginti seemingly goes for a Camel Clutch... only to twist the veteran's cheeks instead!

Jura is unhappy, but still has to fend off Ginti's strikes... and he does in a big way; Jura drops Ginti with a thunderous Electric Chair Drop, even if the latter desperately avoids an Ocean Cyclone variant!

'Ginti fought to avoid an Ocean Cyclone Suplex, so Jura quickly adapted - and still felled the Arbiter!'

Mask notes.

After this massive move, Jura awakens... and clobbers Ginti with three Shoulder Blocks, followed by a huge Exploder... Ginti rolls outside to avert more damage.

Jura lopes in pursuit - and Ginti intercepts him with a Wrist-Lock Hangman.

The Arbiter smirks... and charges into an Emerald Flowsion!

'Oh, yes... oh no!'

Butler exclaims.

'Ginti got the wrong arm - Jura leads with his left, and "Aqua Regia" bites the hook!

They go into the cover now...'

Kevin Mask posits...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti kicks out at 2.91!

Jura attempts the Rumbling Mount Fuji, leading with his left again... but his right limb costs him!

Ginti drops down with a Arm Breaker.

'Talk about Ginti erring - what about that misjudgement from Jura?

Ginti is not a young lion; it is not feasible to end things so prematurely,'

Butler points out.

'Jura went for the RMF with the match six minutes-old.

A bit of a gamble, there - maybe Jura was reacting to the constant slighting from Ginti,'

Kevin Mask theorises.

Holding the back of his neck in anger... Ginti takes apart the arm with a renewed vigour.

After more stomps to the ailing arm, Ginti crushes Jura with a Big Splash, while folding the arm across his chest!

Ginti then repays Jura with a Hammer Throw into a Turnbuckle, then looks at a seated Ten-Wizard Saint.

Some fans actually cheer in anticipation of the succeeding manoeuvre...

... but Ginti does not intend to please them, and drives his boot into Jura's shoulder, again coming close to a disqualification.

Ginti looks at the recuperating Jura smugly, even when Tunnicliffe reprimands him.

The Arbiter urges Jura to fight back... but flees the Squared Circle seconds later.

'Green Justice' shakes his head at the newcomer's cowardice, but Ginti sees no wrong in using the lavish count-out to recuperate.

Thus, Jura Neekis pursues the Arbiter, again, almost takes another Ginti Wrist-Lock Hangman - as the pubtender fakes said attack, opting to trip Jura arm-first on to the Apron!

'Look at that - the rookie outsmarts the veteran, again!

That did damage to the right arm, both literally and figuratively!'

Butler commends - and Ginti further pleases him with a Bottom-rope Assisted Knee Drop to that limb!

Ginti walks Jura to the Ring Edge, slamming him into the post with utmost venom.

Once Ginti has had his fun, he tethers Neekis in a Waist-Lock, spins him out...

'Oh, come on.

That is totally unnecessary,'

Levy recognises Ginti's intentions, as do the hostile audience...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... catches him with a Short-arm Palm Strike - and sends him into the Barricade with another Hammer Throw!

'That was rather necessary to me - what an inventive way to target the limb!'

Butler lauds.

Feeling very pleased with himself, Ginti swaggers back into the ring - only for Jura to follow him in - a trice!

Ginti realises this... a moment too late, as Jura welcomes him to a quintet of Shoves, the crowd revelling as Ginti is embarrasingly unable to find his footing, over and over again.

Jura elevates Ginti in a Spinning Power Slam, but Ginti - and Jura perform Standing Switches, one after the other!

'Green Justice' then ends the confusion - with a huge Full Nelson Slam!

Jura then charges Ginti into a Turnbuckle - but the resultant Iconoclasm is turned into a Reverse Elevated Wrist-Lock.

Ginti then arrogantly walks along the top-rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He leaps into a Fireman's Carry - spun into an Emerald Flowsion!

'Emerald Flowsion Mark Two!

Ginti was too smug - and paid for it!'

Levy claims.

Jura drags Ginti into a pinfall attempt...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Afterlife General kicks out at 2.87!

Undeterred, Jura lifts Ginti for another Rumbling Mount Fuji... but Ginti grabs the offending arm and does not let go!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jura hits a modified RMF, using his left shoulder instead!

'All right!

This is a first!

No-hands Rumbling Mount Fuji - can it seal victory?'

Kevin Mask notices.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jura wins- nothing, Ginti survives!

'There you have it.

The ingenuity is laudable, but Jura will have to hit the true RMF, somehow, if he is going to entertain victory here,'

Mask answers his query.

'That's being rather optimistic, does Jura even have an inkling of a chance?'

Butler adds.

'We shall find out,'

The Kinnikuman character replies.

Jura ponders over his next move... and decides that will be the real Rumbling Mount Fuji...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jura gets _rumbled_ by a Ginti Half Nelson Suplex, instead!

'Still too early, Jura, still too early!

It takes eleven years to hit your finisher with a poor arm - not eleven minutes!'

Butler mocks.

'Ginti is thinking in seconds, not minutes - Crossface Chickenwing by the Arbiter?'

Kevin Mask notes with a hint of surprise.

'We all know who Ginti is referencing with that move - that is simply absurd,'

Levy posits.

'Get done with it and don't be a wet weekend, will ya!

The man is obviously enjoying this,'

Butler defends.

Jura attempts to back his assailant into a corner, but despite the huge hits to the back, Ginti is ardent in applying this hold.

Not even ten thousand fans spewing negativity will dissuade him from choking out the Ten-Wizard Saint.

After a thirty-second duration of head-wrenching, Ginti hits another Rainmaker-style Irish Whip...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jura counters the Pop-up Power Bomb into a Bell Clap... followed by a Vertical Suplex into a Running Power Slam!

'Ginti is labouring to get Jura up - this is possibly due to a combination of Jura's core strength and the pubtender's latent back issues...

...

That Power Slam just augmented those spinal problems!'

McGarden states.

Butler clearly groans.

Rather than pin Ginti instantly, Jura elects to scrape the Arbiter from the canvas...

...

...

...

...

...

... and plant him with a Rumbling Mount Fuji!

The crowd explode with delight as Jura crawls on to his knackered opponent...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'Ginti does not fail to not lose!

That's a fancy way of saying that Ginti is still within a shout of victory!'

Butler beams.

'Yes, yes.

Somehow, someway, Ginti had the fortitude to withstand the devastating Rumbling Mount Fuji.

Jura is making consistent progress with those back-based attacks.

Meanwhile, Ginti, nearly incapacitated and all - needs to find a way out of this quandary, soon,'

Kevin Mask deduces.

'I wonder if he is sufficiently cognisant to escape this huge manoeuvre?'

McGarden asks, as Jura goes for a Backdrop Suplex...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti falls on to Jura in a pin, remembering to clutch Neekis's weak limb... Jura barely kicks out.

After barely escaping... Ginti decides to taunt Jura with small boot scrapes to the Mage's left arm.

The Arbiter even posits:

'So, Jura, that's why all your matches conclude after twelve minutes.

Do you even do cardio?'

This... infuriates the typically-calm Jura Neekis, and he shoves Ginti unlovingly into a Corner - and assaulting him with an assortment of Chops...

...

...

...

...

...

Jura is almost disqualified, relinquishing at 4.989!

As Tunnicliffe calms the 'Bald Eagle' down, Ginti clutches his rosy chest.

Undaunted he yells: 'I do cardio!'

This upsets Jura, again... and the Ten-Wizard Saint charges into a Ginti Arm Breaker!

From there, 'Aqua Regia' tosses Jura against the ropes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ginti drops Jura with a substantial Spinning Shoulder Breaker!

'It's Pop-up Power Bomb time...

... no, it's not - but what a move by Ginti, driving the knee into the left brachium!'

Butler announces.

'That was undoubtedly as inventive as it was callous,'

Levy remarks.

'Ginti is a brutal competitor - his offence might not please but it can certainly get the job done,'

Kevin Mask says.

Either way, Ginti methodically hooks all four of Jura's limbs...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and successfully hits the Final Order!

'The Final Order connects!

Call it the Last Rites, because...'

Butler starts...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'IT'S CLOSING TIME, BROTHER!'

Butler proclaims - as Ginti beats Jura!

**CFO$ - Fight** plays to huge boos, as the crowd dislike Ginti's demeanour.

Some fans applaud, though, in appreciation of the action.

However, even those fans are disgusted by Ginti pointing to his head, signifying that he outsmarted the Lamia Scale Ace tonight.

'Ginti supersedes former World Champion Jura tonight, giving the latter his first B1 loss in the process.

His technical skills were on point - his attitude much less so,'

Kevin Mask says.

'I do see where you are coming from - but after winning another quality match here, this perceived poor attitude is increasingly becoming a tenuous excuse,'

Butler retorts.

'It is true that Ginti has quite the ego - despite that, the man may very well march on inside the Squared Circle,'

Levy adds.

* * *

**Girlschool - C'mon Let's Go** starts as shots of Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Holo The Wise Wolf and SWA Women's Champion Nana Mishima flash across the screen.

'Edgeley Park - a place where the best... struggle to survive.'

Mirajane Strauss appears on-screen in Satan Soul form.

'Are you ready to see the best women in the UK clash?

If so, get right in - but be warned, your life will never be the same,'

Mira says, sweetly but devilishly.

'Stockport Wrestling Association presents_ SWA Amaranthe_, our first-ever all-female show.

Tickets are selling _demonically_ quickly.

So hurry, lest it be too late to save your SOUL...'

* * *

**CFO$ - Worlds Apart** plays to a majority of cheers, but also some light jeering.

Decim comes out like Sami Zayn, complete with the strut on the Ring Apron.

'The following _B1 Climax_ Block A bout is set for one fall.

Introducing first, from Quindecim, "The Arbiter" Decim!'

'Decim was one of BDI's brightest lights.

Now, he takes on one of SWA's brightest lights,'

Levy says.

'You're partially correct.

Decim is probably the sixth-best BDI trainee, but he certainly can beat the sixth-worst wrestler on the SWA roster,'

Butler says.

'Happens all the time,'

Levy says dryly.

**Avicii - The Nights** then plays, bringing out the aforementioned pro-wrestler.

A Neck Brace wearing Natsu Dragneel garners a positive reaction from the fans, albeit slightly less positive than Decim's.

'Woo-hoo, it's Natsu Dragneel,'

Butler snarks.

'Well, Dragneel has had many good matches in a storied career with SWA.

However, some fans believe that his time has passed, and those beliefs were only fuelled on the twenty-third.

This Monday, Natsu accrued zero points and one massive Corrupt Driver, leading to his current predicament.

Decim will be no push over, either - imagine the boost to his Career should he prevail,'

Kevin Mask says.

'Decim could very well supersede Natsu in the future, but not tonight, salubrity or lack thereof,'

Levy says, as the bell rings.

Natsu casually engages in a Test of Strength with Decim, only to regret this a trice later; Decim outmuscles him.

Using his agility to combat the newcomer, now... Decim floors Natsu with a Head-lock.

Natsu eagerly escapes - but Decim maintains control for almost sixty seconds...

...

...

Natsu finally counters out into a Wrist Lock.

Decim attempts a drop-down... only for Natsu to roll through despite his impediment!

The next twenty seconds result in no submission, though, leading to an impatient Dragon Slayer...

...

Decim counters Natsu's Half Hatch Suplex - into a Crossface Chickenwing!

Natsu dashes to the ropes... only for the Arbiter to pull him back.

'Decim is going for the jugular early doors here!

Call it a Natsu Conquest!'

Butler exclaims.

'That is a dangerous, dangerous submission move.

Do note that Natsu instantly looked for a rope-break, as opposed to out-manoeuvring Decim.

That is proof of the Arbiter's technical prowess,'

Kevin Mask notes.

Natsu seems to fade... 'seems' being key here.

When both men go to ground, Natsu flips on to Decim for a cover!

After the two-count, Natsu repeatedly elbows Decim's right shoulder blade.

'Natsu will fight back; he is looking to neutralise Decim's strength here,'

Levy claims.

'Natsu - trying to play the technical game again.

Well, if at first you don't succeed, fail, fail and fail again,'

Butler snarks.

Natsu locks Decim in a Reverse Armbar... but Decim's submission defence is too good...

...

But Natsu counters Decim's Tiger Suplex into a Dragon Suplex!

Quickly, Natsu alternates stomps to the clavicle and head, before connecting with a huge Jumping Leg Drop.

Natsu then Spring-boards, stops in front of Decim, and kicks the curled up Decim in the hip!

'Look at that - Decim got his knees up, but Natsu still scouted that!'

Levy says.

'Well, well, whatever,'

Butler dismisses.

The Fire Dragon Slayer then hits a successful Spring-board Vader Bomb, but that will not end Decim's day.

Natsu then uses a Dragon Sleeper, but wastes no time in hitting a Rear Chancery Elbow Drop from there.

Dragneel then unloads with rapid Punches to the face, until Regan George enforces a break.

After re-calibrating himself, Decim foresees a Natsu Lou Thesz Press... but he does not expect the follow-up Rolling Wheel Kick.

Decim staggers and receives a Fame Kisser.

The 'Summer Dragon' then decides to have fun with a pre-Spinaroonie taunt... and a massive Spin Kick to the pubtender's face!

'Oh, that kick sounded- and probably hurts like a Cane Shot!'

McGarden states.

Dragneel pins Decim fast... but the latter kicks out.

Natsu now slows things down with a Chin Lock.

Decim carefully manoeuvres to his feet... where Natsu drops him with a Bulldog.

The Dragon Slayer next goes for a Shining Mage... only for Decim to counter into a Flapjack, turned into a Chono-style STF shortly afterwards!

Dragneel rapidly pulls himself towards safety - and Decim lets him!

Eventually, Decim withdraws his grip.

Natsu grabs the bottom rope in confusion.

'Look out!'

Warns Levy - moments before Decim Boots Dragneel _over and outside_!

Natsu stirs in shock, as Decim comes down on him with a Plancha Clothesline!

'Good God- Divine Diving Clothesline to the outside from Decim!

Natsu did exert great control earlier, but all of said control has evaporated with a few precise attacks!'

Kevin Mask notes.

Decim is about to return to the ring with Natsu... but he suddenly has a flash of brill.

Strutting along the Ring Apron with Natsu in tow, Decim attempts an Old School Tornado DDT on the outside!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Decim rotates - into a precise left hook!

The crowd were hoping to witness Decim's impressive move; thusly some boos rang out after this counter.

Attempting to ameliorate the crowd, Natsu raises his right fist, sods his injured neck...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And leaps into a Death Valley Bomb from Decim!

'That's the last move anyone wants to take on that floor!'

Kevin Mask exclaims.

The crowd exhibit a mixture of cheers and shock as Decim ushers Natsu back inside.

Decim decides to settle things, and walks the cables, again...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Igneel's offspring desperately grabs the middle rope to stall the Tornado DDT - so Decim just releases Natsu, _kicks his face_... and completes it anyway!

'Yes!

Yes!

YES!

Decim succeeds with his epic eighteen-stone Tornado DDT!'

Butler cheers with the fans.

'That kick, while also maintaining impeccable balance, was also quite the set-up!'

Mask compliments.

'As a friend, I hope Natsu wins, but those hopes must be greatly dashed, now!'

Levy worriedly says.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu rolls the shoulder!

A wave of disappointment washes upon the Edgeley Park faithful, and an unhappy Butler, but that soon morphs into the anticipation of an upset.

To chants of 'Olé', Decim grabs Natsu for his Last Judgement...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Dragneel uses a Crucifix Pin!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Decim gets the shoulder up - and gets a Shining Mage for his troubles!

Natsu pins Decim, again... for another near-fall.

Dragneel pushes on... with an impressive Turning Victory Roll... but gets just 2.67, despite hooking both legs!

Slightly frustrated, Natsu looks for a Dragon Suplex... twisted into a Full Nelson from Decim!

'Just as Natsu was about to turn a corner, Decim polices him with another hold!'

Kevin Mask states.

'Don't give the Dragon Slayer too much credit, Mask.

The "rookie" has out-manoeuvred him throughout this match,'

Butler adds.

'Keep in mind that Natsu is still recovering, due to that callous Bryan Fury attack.

Decim has been impressive, though, exerting the due pressure on the three-time Heavyweight Champion.'

Levy observes.

Decim's solid grip makes the basic Full Nelson caustic for Dragneel... and it only worsens from here - Decim transitions into the Crossface Chickenwing!

'That's the spirit!'

Butler lauds as his female colleague frets...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After futily fighting - Natsu gets his Last Judgement from the pubtender!

'Short Arm Pump Handle Sit Out Power Bomb!

That's why Decim concerned himself with working over Dragneel's arms!'

Kevin Mask illustrates.

'Natsu has to be shot now!'

Butler puns, as Decim lands in a pinning predicament...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu raises his shoulders!

'Oh, come on!

The fool is hurt - does he comprehend quitting?'

Butler groans.

'You saw it on Monday - it took Steve Fox upwards of twenty minutes to defeat him,'

McGarden says matter-of-factly.

Decim looks at Natsu in surprise, simultaneously planning his next move...

...

... a Vertical Suplex countered into a DDT - try, Decim counters again into a Free Fall Drop - but Natsu lands on his feet and lands a Gamengiri!

'What a kick from Natsu, matching Decim's deftness from earlier!'

Levy proclaims.

'I do not concur, one was performed from the top rope, another from the mat.'

Butler rebuts.

'That was impressive, from a wrestler's perspective,'

Kevin Mask determines.

Decim and Natsu lie on the canvas; the crowd are behind both men, now.

As the less ragged of the two, Decim rises firstly... but he just walks into a Running Neck Breaker from Natsu.

Natsu clobbers the kneeling Decim with one kick, two kicks, nine kicks!

Decim stems this offence with a Take-down - but it is a mere set-up for a Grounded Roundhouse Kick akin to Ricochet's Benadryller.

Decim falls on to the canvas, perfect for a pin... somehow, the Arbiter snags a rope!

'I will admit Decim's technical superiority, but Natsu has the stronger kicks!'

Levy compares.

Natsu wants to make sure his opponent stays down - and does so with hard stomps to both knees.

After attacking the Arbiter sufficiently, Natsu rises to the top turnbuckle...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Decim intercepts the Brilliant Flame - with his hands!

Natsu wriggles around in Decim's Modified Military Press... and eventually ends up in an elevated Wrist Lock set-up.

From there, Natsu attempts a Monkey Climb... only for Decim to raise his feet and block this attack.

The Fire Dragon Slayer grows increasingly antsy as the Arbiter will not follow him up...

...

After some thirty seconds of duelling, Natsu gains the advantage... and nearly falls to a modified Last Judgement from Decim!

Natsu goes for a Headscissors Take-down instead, and the reward for trying is a Decim Power Bomb!

'Keep in mind that this was the _beginning of the end_ for Natsu Dragneel last week!'

Kevin Mask states...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

As Decim clobbers Natsu with a Drive-by Kick!

'We saw this move against Benn seven days ago - I think it is called the Shining Void!'

Butler calls.

'It is the Shining Void!'

Mask identifies, as Decim falls into a pin...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu survives!

Decim rubs his forehead, in noticeable dismay, before attempting a Grounded Neck Lock... Dragneel Schoolboy Pins Decim!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Decim almost loses!

He receives a Dragon Suplex Hold instead - for another Natsu near-fall!

Dragneel teases the Dragon Clutch... but just Shining Mages the Arbiter's pallium instead!

Again Natsu Dragneel covers Decim... and again the four-match 'newcomer' kicks out!

With frustration mounting, Natsu finally goes for the Dragon Clutch... but Decim reverse crawls - and grabs Dragneel in another Crossface Chickenwing!

'Decim blocking the Fire Mage's Reverse Elbow - and it is Chickenwing time!

Natsu is in real trouble here - it would be a massive blow to his pride if he submitted here!'

Kevin Mask contemplates.

Decim pulls back and adds a Body Scissors, but Natsu Dragneel will not submit, for love or for money.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After a minute's struggle, Natsu gingerly gets his left foot over the ropes!

'Are you taking the piss?

Ref, the man was out; I swear he was unconscious!'

Butler exclaims.

Despite the Announcer's protest, Regan George continues the contest.

Decim emotes his disappointment clearly, a first for this generally mobian Arbiter.

The white-haired man does see Natsu stir in a corner, though...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Voiduva Kick is no good!

Natsu goes for a third Roll-up - but turns it into a Turnbuckle Back Suplex!

As many fans cringe upon impact, Natsu pursues Decim... with a Monkey Climb, sending the Arbiter flying out of the corner!

'Decim will know this phrase: "Now we're flying".

Now, he will experience that sensation, live!'

Butler quips.

'I thought you were pro-Decim?'

Levy quizzes.

'No, I am a Ginti guy.

Decim, though, is the lesser of two evils here,'

Either way, Natsu ascends in preparation... and connects with the Brilliant Flame!

'Brilliant Flame Take Two is good!

Come on, Natsu, take this match home!'

Levy announces.

'Was that a One Direction reference?'

Butler teases.

'No, but it certainly speaks volumes of your personal preferences, Butler,'

McGarden responds.

'Who needs boybands?

We have enthralling action - right here, right now!'

The Choujin Beckham intervenes, as Natsu covers Decim...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Decim kicks out!

'Another fluke win...

...

...

No, Ntep is Heavenly - that loud-mouth's tricks do not work anymore!'

Butler cheers.

'He does have a few more remaining - but will they be enough to down Decim?'

Levy responds.

Natsu almost tears his hair from his scalp, but parlays that annoyance into rapid-fire punches.

Regan George diligently pauses the increasingly illegal scrap.

After a stern telling-off to the pinkette, Dragneel can resume his attack - with a mind-spinning Dragon Whip!

'Decim avoided that first kick - but lightning does not strike twice!

Now, we all know what is succeeding that!'

Levy says - the fans oblige, with a very mixed response!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu leaps and gets Choke Slammed to the canvas!

'Oh my days, what prodigious strength from Decim!

The man can fly, the man can canvas, but the Arbiter's strength is the glue that completes the package!'

Kevin Mask illustrates.

'He's pinning Natsu now - keep in mind that Decim has the element of surprise!'

Butler narrates.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu rolls the weakest of shoulders!

'_Oxygen who?_

_Rubidium what?_

_Surprise_ is the most important element...

Dammit, that fool dares to disrespect the work of this country's eminent scientists!'

Butler reacts.

'Science does not resolve every single issue... but the issue of a winner could be resolved here!'

Kevin Mask observes - as Decim helps Natsu to stand - in a third Crossface Chickenwing!

Natsu comes to his senses, very slowly - and looks for a rope-break... in vain!

Decim will persist - and he exerts the maximum effort in this endeavour!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Natsu obstinately refuses - so Decim just _launches_ him with a Half and Half Suplex!

'Oh my, Natsu!'

Levy screams.

'I do not endorse your cheating on Gajeel - but I endorse Decim beating that Flame Brain...'

Butler prepares...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Decim connects with the Last Judgement, _complete_ with Double Pump Handle!

'... Decim goes the Full Monty with the Last Judgement!

This is why you don't defy a servant of the Gods - condemn him now, Decim, condemn him!'

Butler continues.

'You have surmounted greater odds, Natsu...'

Levy encourages...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The gavel goes down - as does Regan's three-count!

Decim wins majorly!

'Here is your winner, Decim!'

**CFO$ - Worlds Apart** plays to verify this as the crowd cheer enthusiastically.

'See, see - Natsu Dragneel lost - again!

So much for all this talk of being a veritable challenger to Bryan Fury,'

Butler denounces.

'Hey, don't put down the man.

He wrestled nearly twenty minutes with a poor neck.

While no one can fault his heart, his brain let him down here.

Dragneel's technical work was all over the shop, this evening.

Unlike the Fireman Sam match, in which the torso work bore fruit, Dragneel was unable to wear down Decim strategically.

Again, fighting from the bottom might have contributed to this.

What a victory for Decim in his fourth Main-Roster match, though!'

Mask analyses.

'Yes, concentration lapses are Natsu's main weakness.

In contrast, Decim's deft upper body work was both practical and impressive-'

Levy stops - as Bryan Fury attempts to attack both Decim and Natsu!

The former, however, _side-steps_ the ambush... and Big Boots Bryan!

Bryan Fury is furious, but a huge Clothesline sends him to the floor.

Flipping the Steel Steps irascibly, the cyborg retreats, as Decim - and Natsu stare him down.

* * *

We then return to Edgeley Park, with a Gun-shot sound effect and** Crobot - Nowhere to Hide**.

The crowd jeer rumbustiously, with any endorsements rendered negligible.

Grey Fullbuster arrogantly appears, along with his valet Juvia Lockser.

With an entrance reminiscent of NJPW AJ Styles, the Intercontinental Champion soaks up the jeers from the Bullet Club aficionados in the crowd.

'Come on, we have received the message loud and clear, Grey - you loathe the Bullet Club.

Please stop embarrassing yourself, now,'

Levy posits.

'No, you have not.

Imitation is the best form of flattery - this is Grey Fullbuster at his most charismatic.

As a fellow Fairy Tail mage, you should be supportive of him,'

Butler responds.

'I'm not sure if you are seeing what I am seeing, Butler-'

'All right, that is more than enough for a night.

While Grey's impersonations have been polarising, they have translated to success between the ropes.

This thesis will be severely tested by his opponent tonight - the fear-inducing Vergil,'

Kevin Mask defuses the volatility, as...

**'I'm standing here with my YAMATO SPIRIT!**'

**ACMA - Yamato Spirit -vicious dictator mix-** yields a massively positive response.

Vergil does not even wait for his catafalque to rise completely, charging down to the ring.

Regan George, the Main-Event referee this evening, struggles to restrain an overzealous Vergil.

'Vergil says "Sod the announcing - I want action".

While this "Yamato Spirit" is commendable, why didn't he display this against Erza; hell, she slapped him sans retaliation earlier!

Get your head out of the gutter, Vergil!'

Butler advises.

'That interaction with Erza Scarlet earlier is definitely factoring into Vergil's actions here.

It is pertinent that he maintains a clear mind here - we all saw what happened when he does not,'

The Masked Announcer adds.

'It is a new Entrance Theme - and a new start for the "Son of Sparta".

This crowd absolutely love it!'

Levy cheers.

'The following _B1 Climax_ Block B bout is the Main-Event of the evening.

Introducing first, in the Red Corner, now residing in Hazel Grove, he is the Stockport Wrestling Association Intercontinental Champion, Grey Fullbuster!

Next, his opponent in the Blue Corner hails from Parts Unreachable - he is the "Son of Sparta" Vergil!'

Regan George checks both men for foreign objects, exercising utmost caution when doing so.

The referee then points to the bell - and the fixture begins!

Vergil immediately pounds Grey Fullbuster with a variety of Chops, forcing the latter to flee.

Grey cowers behind 'Queen Juvia' - the woman pretty eager to shield her man.

Lockser even volunteers to fight in Grey's stead, to which Fullbuster opposes, he does not aspire a disqualification, or rather, the shame associated with such an act.

Vergil is not letting him off, either - Grey impresses upon him ad nauseam his friendship with Erza... so Vergil Elbows Juvia instead.

Cognisant of his folly, Grey tries to correct his diction - thus, Vergil gives him a dinner of Elbows!

'That was reckless of Vergil!

Nevertheless, the crowd are eating this up!'

Levy supplements.

Vergil revels in this vigorous striking, but the ring-out count passes _eighteen_...

...

...

...

...

...

The duo re-enter the ring a trice before twenty.

Back inside, Vergil wastes no time in cornering Grey - and batters him with many, many Turnbuckle Kesaigiri Chops!

Regan George fastidously intervenes, forcing Vergil to postpone his attack.

After a terse pause, the 'Son of Sparda' rushes back in - but Grey skirts to the Apron - and rakes Vergil's shin.

'Oh, for a moment there, Grey was millimetres away from disqualification!

Leg kicks have been banned after the Team Deibureiku affair,'

McGarden remarks.

'Not because Cecil Peoples didn't enjoy them?'

Butler asks.

'Who?'

'He's a world-famous MMA judge!

Good Lord Ntep, how are you a Sport commentator when you know _Flying Ants_ about MMA?'

Butler jibes.

'It's all right, Levy, that was a trick question.

Even blind squirrels chance upon nuts, sometimes,'

Kevin Mask concludes.

While the Announcers debate, the two men trade Shin Rakes... until Grey misses an ambitious Roundhouse Kick, causing Vergil to trip and smash the 'King''s knee against the Apron!

Fullbuster clutches his knee in agony, as his paramour nearly sobs.

Vergil is not letting the 'Fenomenal One' off the hook - he goes for the Coat Hanger!

Juvia tries to keep hold of Fullbuster's leg to prevent this fate - though that only leads to more suffering for Grey.

'Left!

Left!'

The Ice Mage nearly shouts at his valet - but George overhears this, regardless.

Juvia releases her grip in a hurry, but Regan George is giving her _zero_ second chances.

The referee banishes her from ring-side.

'Oh, come off it, she is innocent!'

Butler says.

'I think "was" innocent would be more appropriate - Juvia cheated, so it is reasonable for her to face the music,'

The Solid Script Mage defends.

Lockser vehemently protests this decision - only ceasing when George threatens to disqualify her man.

Ironically, George fails to see the Intercontinental Champion's cheating!

The Ice Maker kicks the middle rope into Vergil's crotch - and furnishes his work with an Eye Poke.

With Vergil stumbling, Fullbuster continues with a Reverse Shin Breaker, followed by a Single Leg Take-down.

'Of course, of course - the man takes the low road, once again,'

Levy snarks.

'What low road?

It was a highway - not so different from Vergil's behaviour for the absolute majority of his career,'

Butler explains.

'Two wrongs do not make a right - but I believe that both men are thinking: "Two points make a night",'

Kevin Mask quips.

Grey rests Vergil's calf against the Ring Frame - and nails a Polish Hammer and a Running Forearm Drop to the body part.

The Intercontinental Champion then frees Vergil - tugging him forcefully and forcing him outside!

Vergil fights to his feet- only to fall to an Inverted Dragon Screw, followed by a Half Boston Crab on the outside.

Fullbuster adds a Calf Slicer-style hyper-extension, looking to maximise the misery.

With no rope-breaks to aid Vergil, the 'Son of Sparta' painstakingly crawls towards the Steel Steps for salvation... he mounts one step... two steps - Grey releases the hold, wary of an imminent count-out!

With said count approaching twenty, Grey deters Vergil from returning - so the swordsman just pulls him back - sending him out of the ring and re-starting the count!

Vergil then enters the Squared Circle himself, in spite of Fullbuster's retaliation.

...

...

...

...

...

Eventually, Vergil Reverse Kicks Grey, fending him off - and aggravating his ailing calf, too!

'Both men using the outskirts of the Ring to their advantage - and the effects are tangible - Vergil perhaps over-exerting himself during that counter!'

Kevin Mask notes.

'Wow, that's pathetic from the once proud "Son of Sparta" - Fullbuster is showing no clemency!'

Butler adds, as Grey attempts a Guillotine attack to the exposed sura.

And I say 'attempts', because Vergil averts this - and bashes Grey with an Apron Knee Breaker!

'Grey has been stoutly targeting the left calf - ironically, his right knee becomes a bullseye in the process!'

Levy states.

'Fullbuster took a massive hit to that knee - his leading knee for the Boma Yeti, by the way - in the preliminary moments of this match.

I say this - because Vergil's Knee Breaker makes said bash fade in comparison!'

Kevin Mask observes.

Either way, Vergil capitalises, now, by fluidly Suplexing Grey on to the canvas.

The former Nelo Angelo viciously stomps away at Fullbuster's left knee, prompting Regan George to get in between the duo.

George checks on Grey's compromised knee, but Fullbuster defiantly stands...

... and Vergil mows him down with a Corey Graves Chop Block!

The 'King of Strong Feels' slowly rises... but firmly grabs Vergil's afflicted sura on the subsequent Summoned Swords...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The miniature Bearhug to the calf pays off - Grey drops Vergil with an integral Northern Lights Suplex!

Fullbuster teases a pin... but opts to hammer and stamp on the left calf, instead!

When satisfied with his oeuvre, Grey secures both calves... and imprints Vergil with a massive Kerb Stamp!

'Grey seemed to be setting up a Surfboard, a la Steve Grey - but no, he is not giving the fans that satisfaction,'

Mask notes.

'Either way, it still damages Vergil's left calf.

Grey won't be losing any sleep tonight,'

Butler defends.

The Intercontinental Champion slides his sole over Vergil's weakened calf, modifying his typical Corner Boast in favour of a cerebral approach.

The crowd begin to rally Vergil with spondaic yells of the swordsman's name.

Fullbuster simply laughs at this, causing said chants to increase in volume.

The Intercontinental Champion stomps on the swordsman's exposed calf, taking him apart blow by blow.

'Poo-lease, give up on Erza.

No one in Fiore will accept you,'

Grey taunts the increasingly furious Vergil.

After thirty seconds of this treatment, Fullbuster beckons his adversary to get up.

The Ice Mage even cups his ear, Hogan-style - to listen to the crowd chant 'VER-GIL! VER-GIL!'

Grey mocks these chants... but runs into a left Heel Strike from Vergil!

Fullbuster does not live this down... Vergil clatters him with both heels now!

The Intercontinental Champion returns angrily...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil blasts him with a _Scorpion Kick_!

'Scorpion Kick - shades of René freaking Higuita!'

Mask vociferates.

'What a stylish kick, I must say!

Unfortunately, Vergil's bad calf hits the canvas - again!'

Butler notes.

'Grey was rocked though - that Reverse Pelé Kick certainly did its job!

That's very ironic - considering the Champion's enthusiasm in "paying homage" to a certain Bullet Club leader,'

Levy quips.

Both men rise gradually... and Grey charges into a Fireman's Carry Knee Breaker from Vergil!

The 'King' involuntarily hops from the impact - and his opponent adds two more Shin Breakers to the burden!

Vergil claims Grey with a Teardrop Suplex, followed by a Figure-Four Leg-Lock tease into a Foot DDT!

The Son of Sparda then kips-up - and drops down with a Double Foot Stamp to the leg!

'Not long ago, Grey was dismantling Vergil's leg - now, have the tables ever turned!'

Kevin Mask announces.

'He did it with utmost efficiency, too - that's more like the Vergil we all know and love!'

Butler says.

Vergil is far from done... he drops Grey with a Fisherman's Suplex - he is unable to bridge, though- but compensates with a huge Senton against Fullbuster's right knee!

'That was tough to watch - in a good way!

Vergil did not let his afflicted muscle dissuade him - he just attacked Grey once more!'

McGarden comments.

Vergil sees fit to apply the finishing touches... but Grey 'crumbles' repeatedly, blocking the execution of Summoned Swords!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Eventually Vergil- gets caught in a Gannosuke Roll... but ends up countering Grey with a modified Crucifix Pin!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Grey kicks out at 2.9998, but Vergil quickly tethers the former in a Kneeling Surfboard!

'Grey rolls through- change of momentum from Vergil almost settles the fixture!'

Levy narrates.

'Vergil is not resting on his laurels, either - Grey is experiencing an incredible amount of agony!'

The Masked Announcer adds.

Grey labours in the hold for a full forty-five seconds... before Vergil raises his boot, looking to return the favour of the Kerb Stamp...

...

Grey clatters him with a Modified Backflip Kick!

'It's Newton's Law - now, the shoe is on the other foot - the kick moves in the opposite direction!'

Kevin Mask notes.

'Call it Grey's Law instead - that is a real beauty!'

Butler continues.

Shaking his head, Vergil- charges into an After Story hold!

The Son of Sparda vigorously hammers at his opponent - but Grey just wraps his elbow around that sore calf... and _completes_ the After Story!

'The most underrated Finishing Move on Earth hits - never forget about this lethal Piledriver!'

Butler announces to the World.

'Yes, yes - no one is forgetting.

Good psychology from Grey - but will this suffice?'

Levy McGarden replies.

Hobbling into a pinfall...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil gets the shoulder up!

Grey is quite upset, clapping his hands irately while debating with Regan George.

The official remains unmoved, causing the Ice Mage to remove his trousers in frustration.

'That's one way to respond to a decision that does not go your way,'

Kevin Mask snarks.

The crowd chant 'King of Underwear' in response.

Regan throws this discarded article of clothing into the crowd... and fails to see...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil poke Grey's eyes!

'For once, Grey was cognisant of his mid-match stripping habit.

Unfortunately, Vergil is certainly aware of the subsequent intricacies!'

Levy summarises.

'Oh, come on - that was so, so close to perfection!'

Butler moans.

'Well, you could say Fullbuster created the opening for Vergil.

The Son of Sparda is not looking the gift horse in the mouth - or in the face, literally - Grey is in Torture Rack trouble!'

Mask quips.

Grey wriggles wildly - but such efforts are futile once Vergil secures his knee - an Inverted Prince's Throne connects!'

'An inverted version of the devastating Prince's Throne hits - a Torture Rack conjures more devastation.

This party could be over!'

Levy states.

Vergil edges into a pinfall...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Ice Mage moves his shoulder!

The former Nelo Angelo does not hesitate - one brutal Grounded Dragon Screw later, he is headed for the top.

The Helm Breaker...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Connects with the canvas!

Vergil collapses from the failed risk, _but_ Grey Fullbuster is unable to capitalise, either!

'Both men have weakened each other so acutely, things look to have reached a stalemate,'

Kevin Mask explains.

Thus, the onyx-haired male decides to trade punches with his white-haired counterpart.

Vergil retaliates with his own Kesaigiri Chops, causing a feast of strikes to ensue.

Grey eventually stomps Vergil's foot and almost hits a Shin Breaker - as Vergil does hit his personal Stomp and Shin Breaker combination.

Wobbling massively, Fullbuster attempts a desperate punch... but Vergil Dead Lifts him on to one shoulder!

The audience know what will result - but Grey will not permit that.

Grey swings both legs rapidly, while Vergil tightens his Canadian Back Breaker Hold - eventually, the former prevails.

Fullbuster steps off Vergil's left calf - but Vergil just Coconut Crashes Grey with his right knee!

Vergil then takes a stunned Grey - the Ice Mage opts to step off the former's knee, but gets one hundred percent of the High Time for his efforts!

'Belly-to-Back Front Suplex connects - Vergil calls this the High Time.

He thinks, for sure: It is high time for this bout to finish...

... Summoned Swords connects!'

Kevin Mask narrates.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But Grey gets the shoulder up at 2.9997!

'Grey rolls the shoulder... see, I'm a Fairy Tail mage - but even I thought that would be it!

How?'

Levy is in awe.

'It's quite simple - Vergil did not actively work over Grey's head or arm.

The Summoned Swords impacts these two body parts.

Sigh - the times where Vergil gave no flowers about women were the good, old days,'

Butler states.

'Flowers "about" women?

Why, that's a novel expression, Butler,'

Kevin Mask quips.

Vergil will not mull over that - he hits a menacing Knee Slam, before going for a Scorpion Hold!

'That move compromised him majorly, during Day Three's festivities - now, Vergil wants to go on the attack!'

The Bookworm says.

'Or rather, to offend - because that greatly offends me,'

The Butler responds.

Grey fights this ferociously, ambling closer and closer to his assailant... Vergil stomps Fullbuster's face - nearly!

The Ice Mage Chops Vergil's knee a trice before impact, causing him to stumble - and fall prey to a Calf Slicer!

'Calf Killer - that will certainly satiate Grey - probably not the Edgeley Park faithful, though!'

Levy McGarden acknowledges.

'What Calf Killer?

Grey calls this the Calf _Cleaver_ \- with the bonus alliteration, there is no need to slaughter baby animals, either.

That's why one should join the Duke Force - you get to hear from Grey Fullbuster first-hand,'

Butler boasts.

'Either way, Vergil could very well capitulate - we all know the magnitude of ending a two thousand day non-submission streak!'

Kevin Mask adds... but Vergil continues fighting... presently.

Grey sees this as an invitation to multiply and square the pressure, even elbowing the swordsman with his free arm.

Vergil eventually concedes _overt_ signs of pain, even _biting his lip_ in futility!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil_ does not_ reach a rope.

He Inverted Head-lock Back-breakers Fullbuster, ending sixty seconds, minimally, of torment!

'What in the Wallis and Futana Islands?

Where did Vergil get this BS Fighting Spirit from?

He pulverised that calf for the duration of the match!'

Butler shouts.

'Well, if you noticed, Vergil has always been a hardy competitor.

In addition, his theme song says it all - "He's standing here with his Yamato Spirit",'

Levy snarks.

'Yes, but as a Vergil fan this irritates me greatly - the real man wouldn't even arsed about technical work,'

Butler explains.

'That's change for you, Butler.

As a seasoned professional, though - even I thought that the Calf Cleaver would be curtains for Vergil Sparda!

The famous Son showed some serious fortitude, though - thus the non-submission streak shall continue,'

Kevin Mask opines.

Both men amble to their feet... and Vergil swings - right into an Inverted Power Slam from Grey, who steps on the bad calf, again!

Grey dances and tugs at the ropes, as Butler encourages him vociferously...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil avoids the Boma Yeti - but not the succeeding Phoenix Rising!'

'Wait... isn't that the-'

'Phoenix Rising!'

Butler eagerly completes Levy's sentence.

'I know this - but the Phoenix Rising is Erza's finisher!'

McGarden protests.

'Grey is a Fairy Tail Mage - Erza Scarlet should pay no mind.

Vergil using the Phoenix Rising, though, is an indisputable "No",'

The Butler explains.

During this debate, Grey hooks Vergil's left leg - but gets just 2.38.

Taunting his foe with a wagging finger, Fullbuster then 'shoots' at the mercenary.

Grey then sets Vergil up in a Piledriver Clutch...

'Come off it, Grey - this is no time to fool around,'

Levy says.

'I can assure you that he is not gallivanting.

He even has a name for this move - the_ Need 2 Need Me_,'

Butler boasts.

'The what?'

Kevin Mask says with great disbelief.

'That's right.

From The Clash to Jason Derulo... damn, that did not work!'

Butler narrates - as Vergil overthrows Grey literally to avert the new-fangled N2NM!

With the crowd's endorsement, Vergil painstakingly returns to the high ground - Grey dashes upwards to contest him.

The two men trade Punches and Chops... and even Shin Rakes, this last exchange causing both men to come _dangerously_ close to losing their balance!

'Dangerous times at the top for both men!

Considering the copious damage to each man's lower limb, both men deserve any acclaim they receive,'

Kevin Mask compliments both men... but only one can win.

That man...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Is Vergil - he canvasses Grey with a Headbutt!

Fullbuster pops back up, though, even thrusting his head into Vergil's chest- a Knee Lift nearly knocks him out...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

An unforgiving _Avalanche_ Coconut Crash finishes the job!

'Oh no!

GREY!'

Even McGarden cannot help but fret for her fellow Mage!

'Vergil, you evil Son of Sparda - you should have done that earlier!'

Butler contrasts.

'Fullbuster must be in the arms of Morpheus, figuratively speaking.

In literal terms, he is in the arms of a half-Demon...'

Mask notes.

Vergil hooks the dazed 'King'...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... and dives with him in a _Super_ Summoned Swords!

'That has to put the outcome beyond doubt!'

Kevin Mask finally speaks, his colleagues momentarily mute from shock.

Vergil crawls on to his supine opponent...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Vergil is victorious!

'Here is your winner... Vergil!'

**ACMA - Yamato Spirit -vicious dictator mix-** plays as the half-Demon rolls off Fullbuster, clutching his left calf dearly.

'What an exhibition from both men - but just like any other twenty-minute match, only one can prevail - that individual is one Vergil Sparda,'

Levy states.

'Well, Vergil _nearly_ murdering Grey to get over the line shows how monumental this is.

In fact, following Vergil's success, no less than _five_ individuals share the lead at the top of Block B.

The person currently leading is not my favourite, but the fans are the real winners in this situation,'

Butler explains, as a graphic of the new Block B standings is shown.

**Block B**

**Erza Scarlet- 6 (3W 1L)**

**Ginti- 6 (3W 1L)**

**Vergil- 6 (3W 1L)**

**Grey Fullbuster- 6 (3W 1L)**

**Jura- 6 (3W 1L)**

**Lyon Vastia- 4 (2W 2L)**

**HACHIMAN Hikigaya- 2 (1W 3L)**

**Saeko Busujima- 2 (1W 3L)**

**Stanley Kowalski- 2 (1W 3L)**

**Kojou Akatsuki- 0 (0W 4L)**

'That is indeed sensational.

Regarding present events, I believe Grey lost due to an obsessive focus on the calf, probably to set up that Calf Cleaver.

His plans were certainly upset by Vergil's survival of that deadly hold.

There's no room for moping, though - he faces Vergil's fellow co-leader Jura on the thirtieth of March,'

Kevin Mask theorises.

It takes over a minute for Vergil to get to a vertical base, as a sobbing Juvia Lockser rushes out to tend to her semi-conscious love interest; Erza Scarlet stays closely behind.

Juvia actually argues - doing so ardently - with the Yamato user over the use of the Avalanche Finisher.

The redhead intervenes... as Juvia **slaps** her Guild-Mate!

'Oh my God - Juvia!'

McGarden declares.

'Fairy Tail Mages fighting amongst themselves - what a perfect evening for a hot cup of Bovril,'

Butler relaxes.

'Keep those thoughts within your melon, Butler,'

Kevin Mask curtly replies.

Juvia screams: 'That Devil has _corrupted_ you!'

The Rain-Woman then glares at the 'Son of Sparda' maliciously, before attending to a stirring Grey.

'Hahaha - more distractions for Natsu Dragneel are salubrious for Bryan Fury.

The latter eviscerating the former in our Day Five Main Event - what a riveting show!

I am the "Sebastian of Stockport" Dom Butler.

The Gajeel-loving lady here is Levy McGarden,'

Butler concludes.

'Thanks but no thanks, Butler,'

The Bookworm blushes.

'I'm Kevin Mask, your Number One Masked Announcer.

Thank you, one and all for watching tonight's _B1 Climax_ \- we will be back on the thirtieth of March with more SWA - _Strong Style, Stockport Style!_'

Juvia and Grey glare at Erza and Vergil - prompting the latter duo to stare at each other - as the curtains are figuratively drawn.

* * *

**Block A**

Bryan Fury- 8 (4W 0L)

Decim- 6 (3W 1L)

Ryuichi Araki- 4 (2W 2L)

Gajeel Redfox- 4 (2W 2L)

Steve Fox- 4 (2W 2L)

Natsu Dragneel- 4 (2W 2L)

Fireman Sam- 4 (2W 2L)

Postman Pat- 2 (1W 3L)

'Benn'- 0 (0W 4L)

*Wreck-It-Ralph- 0 (2W 2L)

*Wreck-It-Ralph incurred a four-point penalty for poor sportsmanship.

Tie-breaker(s):

Head-to-head

Ryuichi Araki- 1-0

Gajeel Redfox- 1-1

Steve Fox- 1-1

Natsu Dragneel- 1-1

Fireman Sam- 0-2

**Block B**

Erza Scarlet- 6 (3W 1L)

Ginti- 6 (3W 1L)

Vergil- 6 (3W 1L)

Grey Fullbuster- 6 (3W 1L)

Jura- 6 (3W 1L)

Lyon Vastia- 4 (2W 2L)

HACHIMAN Hikigaya- 2 (1W 3L)

Saeko Busujima- 2 (1W 3L)

Stanley Kowalski- 2 (1W 3L)

Kojou Akatsuki- 0 (0W 4L)

Tie-breaker(s):

Head-to-head

Erza Scarlet- 2-0

Ginti- 1-1

Vergil- 1-1

Grey Fullbuster- 0-1

Jura- 0-1

* * *

**Full-time results**

Block A- Ryuichi Araki defeated 'Benn' after 8 minutes and 28 seconds

_*'Benn' loses José Mourinho's managerial services consequentially._

Block B- Lyon Vastia defeated Saeko Busujima after 10 minutes and 5 seconds

Block A- Fireman Sam defeated Wreck-It-Ralph after 12 minutes and 53 seconds

Block B- Stanley Kowalski defeated Kojou Akatsuki after 11 minutes and 49 seconds

Block A- Gajeel Redfox defeated Postman Pat after 6 minutes and 26 seconds

Block B- Erza Scarlet defeated Hachiman Hikigaya after 2 minutes and 40 seconds

Block A- Bryan Fury defeated Steve Fox after 14 minutes and 57 seconds

Block B- Ginti defeated Jura Neekis after 15 minutes and 39 seconds

Block A- Decim defeated Natsu Dragneel after 18 minutes and 6 seconds

**Main Event**

Block B- Vergil defeated Grey Fullbuster after 22 minutes and 29 seconds

**B1 Climax Day Five Schedule (30th March 2015 - Monday)**

**Block A**

'Benn' versus Wreck-It-Ralph (R)

Decim versus Ryuichi Araki (R)

Steve Fox versus Postman Pat (R)

Gajeel Redfox versus Fireman Sam (L)

**_Main Event- Natsu Dragneel versus Bryan Fury (L)_**

**Block B**

Stanley Kowalski versus Saeko Busujima (L)

Erza Scarlet versus Lyon Vastia (R)

Vergil versus Kojou Akatsuki (R)

Ginti versus HACHIMAN Hikigaya (L)

Grey Fullbuster versus Jura (L)

**Key**

**Matches denoted with (L) will be entire bouts, while those denoted with (R) will be recaps.**

**There will be five matches under each category for a typical Day.**

**Wrestlers are organised by alphabetical order if a tie-breaker is absent.**

* * *

**The thirteenth Chapter of SWA shall rival the post-_Wrestlemania 32_ RAW.**

**Thus one can expect everyone slated to wrestle to go all out.**

**After this monolithic show, Chapter Fourteen is dedicated to a terse _B1 Climax_ Analysis, with Chapters Fifteen to Eighteen detailing Days Six to Nine of the Tournament.**

* * *

**In more solemn news, a series of Earthquakes struck Kumamoto Prefecture in Kyushu, Japan recently.**

**These myriad Natural Disasters have massively affected the Japanese Pro-Wrestling world, leading to the cancellation of _New Japan Pro Wrestling'_s much-anticipated _Wrestling Hinokuni_ event on 29 April 2016.**

**As a huge Japanese afiocando, this is truly heart-rending news.**

**Please do whatever you can to support the poor Japanese who have had their homes destroyed in this calamity, be it through monetary aid or innate prayer.**

**#PrayforKyushu**


End file.
